


How to tame your dragon

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Fluff, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Sex, Smut, dragon slayer, kid napping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 112,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc was not having a good day, banished from his own family for not killing a dragon and sentenced to exile until he can bring back the head of the Sun Dragon, the most terrifying monster to ever fly in Vale or die in the process. Little did Jaune know that the Sun Dragon had more of an eye for hair than flesh and was surprisingly feminine for being a monster as a one way trip for redemption turns into one of the most unlikely sources of romances ever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A random work that I had inspiration for! In this one, Jaune is a knight off to slay a dragon! That dragon ends up being a beautiful woman! And well... things get a bit... risque from there...

"Well damn. Now I get to die alone." Jaune groaned as he walked out of his families domain the massive castle Arc loomed back behind him the massive fort filled with spiraling towers massive buttresses and long gantries soared high into the skies a massive monolith to humanities engineering prowess as Jaune sighed. He rolled his shoulders hearing the clinking sound of armor on his body as he began to make the long trip to his death. 

 

He did not have a home anymore... his father Nicholas finally had it! Jaune was not cutting it sure he was one of the best swordsmen in the lands but for an Arc standard? He was falling far below his father's standards.  He was weak for an Arc, and after eighteen years of trial and effort, Nicholas finally had enough! He had banished Jaune from his castle and told him not to come back until he had proven himself as an Arc! By doing the one thing that all Arc's knew how.

 

"I just have to slay a dragon,"  Jaune said as he sighed, his family the Arc's were just that dragon slayers. They hunted dragons that pillaged and ravage the world of Remnant. He was finally old enough all his siblings and slain a dragon, more than one to be exact, hell his rival if you call a girl younger than him who he had never met his rival had slain three!

"Damn silver eyes. They can do things like that." Jaune mumbled envious of the legendary silver eyed dragon slayers that could kill a dragon by just looking at one, as he walked through the woods of Vale, the tall grass came up to his knees; passing the heavy metal plates covering them as his body draped in the best armor that his family could buy clanked down the path. 

 

His family might not have wanted him and had all but banished him, but he was still an Arc, so that meant it was the best made, _handcrafted_ by the most masterful craftsmen of Vale his body was covered head to toe in glittering silver a long sword at his waist and a shield on his side.

"Crocea Mors, it's just me and you now old friend, maybe we can kill a dragon together?" Jaune asked looking down at the ancient ancestral blade polished to a razors finish, twin blue eyes under a mass of blonde hair looked back at him as he sighed. 

 _And not let one go_. Jaune thought shaking his head, one act of mercy, one act of mercy had started this, the dragon was down! Saffron had brought it low just for him! He had the  _perfect_ chance to kill one of the beasts and be a hero! 

 

And when he had the chance when he had the opportunity to land the killing blow he paused... the creature the massive pink monster with eyes like a flowing river had been moment's before blasting bolts of lightning at a nearby town, cackling with mad laughter but then at that moment? Jaune paused... he swore on his life he saw something in those teal orbs, he did not see some type of monster hell-bent on raising a village he saw something undeniably _human_ in them. In that moment there was not a monster laying low but some kind of creature in need of assistance, and was reminded oddly of one of his sisters when they were in pain... he lowered his blade and the dragon with skin pink like cloth in his sister's rooms and eyes that shone like teal looked at him an odd flash of recognition pass in its eyes as it got up and flew away...

 

He remembered Saffron's furious face she admonished him demanding how he could let it go! People had died! Families ruined homes burned, and he let it live!? She never looked him in the eyes after that. Not that Jaune minded he knew that after that he was good as gone from his family and Saffron's cold glare had only made him prepare for that. 

 

"At least she never told dad, I would be on the noose if she did," Jaune said as he sighed he needed to leave Vale soon, not only was he sent out to kill a dragon he was sent to kill the Sun Dragon herself. A massive golden dragon that had appeared near the Vale Mistral border. The monster was seen swooping near Vale and was raiding sheep for food, Jaune was to find it, battle it take its head and bring it back to his home.  

"Or _die_ in battle more likely." Jaune realized that this was not a mission he was to come back on, he was _soft..._

 

He was not meant for combat not really he would rather sing, or write blade play came naturally to him like it did every Arc, but he had no desire to do it. He could fight as well as any man or woman but he lacked the inner drive to do so, that lack of drive had held him back. While his sisters threw themselves head first intro training putting their all into their training Jaune did his sparingly he would rather be well-read than well trained, he knew more about dragons than most would. But the knowledge of them and the ability to kill them to his families standards were not on the same power.

 

"Well, I guess I just have to hoof it, and without my horse... great..." Jaune's stead had been taken from him during his exile his own warhorse that he had raised since it was a mare was gone leaving Jaune alone and on foot. The prized warhorse was his own child almost, the horse was like a part of his body and without her? Without Leta? His entire body felt  _off_...

 

"It's not so bad you just had to get eaten! Or not... either way your family wins, you will come back as a hero, or you will die an honorable death either way they win." Jaune said shaking his head his heavy metal helmet already filled with sweat, he knew he should take it off but on the off chance that the _Sun Dragon_ dove on him he wanted to keep his helmet safe from an instant decapitation.  

 

 _It makes sense really; I was the black sheep the one they didn't talk about when Bleu turned eighteen she got a tapestry the size of a house and a feast in her honor when I turned eighteen? I got an old sword and shield that was until then a relic an heirloom to a bygone era and sent on a suicide mission_. Jaune thought shaking his head the sound of crunching dirt as he walked forward on the dirt path hoping that he would die quick to the Sun Dragon and not be gutted, ripped in two, ripped apart piece by piece or  _cooked_ in his armor by a wave of fire. 

 

"Either way the _family_ wins, and that's what matters more than anything else right dad?" Jaune asked bitterly a strong breeze blew past him the bright blue sky of Remnant as the sun finally was slowly starting to dawn Jaune wanted to leave early in the morning far before the first rooster began to caw to signal the day's beginning. Save himself the scolding gaze of his father or worries of her mother. Bless Juniper's heart, she _did_ mean well but she was not a helpful family member.  A fierce warrior she took Jaune's lack of combat initiative as a sign of weakness and had been trying to force him into marriages with a powerful princess that could _protect_ him.

 

"Mom as much as I love Coco I don't think we would gel, I mean she already can kick my ass I don't want my wife to be my jailer. Especially when she has range." Jaune said winching memories or trying to block arrows the size of his own _arm_ filling his mind as he winced. Coco was a brutal and skilled Archer, and she could fell a beast of the night at a hundred paces without so much as blinking. She was the warrior child his family wanted, and though she never said it, he knew that his mother wanted her to be her child and not him, and hoped that whatever child they produced would make up for his failure. A marriage of convenience and one with a beautiful woman but Jaune would be caged.

 

"Sorry I can't be enough, but a gilded cage is still a cage and I would rather not be in a cage," Jaune said as he walked off into the day leaving behind the dreary fortress he had once called him walking into the low valley of Vale as he went to his task…

\-----

 

"The dragon has come here?" Jaune asked as a pair of shaky green eyes nodded rapidly bobbing up and down as the farmhand nodded. He made decent time coming to the farm, he had traveled for over a day on foot. Stopping only twice to take from a stream and relieve himself. He did not want to waste any more time than necessary he had to find the dragon, kill the dragon or more than likely get killed  _by_ the dragon and get on with what little would more than likely be his short life. 

 On the bright side the farm was easy enough to fine massive burned fields, earth scorched by dragon's fire littered the ground making the great scar on the grass obvious as he approached the burned ground a small house made of firm wood awaited him smoke billowed from a chimney on the roof, the second story looked like it was recently  _burned_ as a small boy waited for him in the front waving his hands as Jaune approached. 

"Yes, milord! It has come here every night for the past three days! It steals my sheep, and I can't afford to replace them!" The farmhand one Oscar said legs shaking his body a nervous wreck. His skin was the color of almonds and hair black as night his eyes shone like emeralds, and his body was wrapped in worn farmer clothes a pair of patched-up green pants and an old white shirt that had seen better days.

 

"Don't worry and I'm not a lord, I'm just a knight," Jaune said smiling the peasant was already terrified and he really did not like hero worship. He was not good enough for that.

"But milord! I-

"Kid. I just said I am not a lord don't call me that ok?"  
"I! I must call you something!"  
"You really do not-   
"Brave sir Jaune them!" The farmhand with brown skin shaking eyes and black hair said as Jaune rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. You can call me that." Jaune said reaching a middle ground as the child smiled.   
"Thank you, Brave sir! I hope you will slay the dragon without harm!"

 

"Don't worry kid I'll be fine," Jaune said walking off to the field finally taking off his helmet letting his sort messy sweat-stained mop of hair flop out. The young knight sighed if he was going to fight a dragon and die the least he could do was give the peasant a good look at a noble. 

 

"Don't worry I am a professional," Jaune said smiling widely as a shadow fell on him. 

\-----

 _There_. A voice thought as a pair of beady lilac eyes zoomed in. They saw it blonde, tall and built; it had to be him. They had the same height, shape and that _smell._ That smell could only belong to someone, and that person was someone that she needed.

 

A pair of massive golden wings that shined like the sun began to flap as a mouth wider than a carriage opened as something truly massive took a sharp turn and began to nosedive straight at the target that she knew she must have for herself alone.  Jaune would admit to making a few errors in his life as a massive shadow fell over him Jaune looked up as something absolutely massive fell over him, a pair of claws each longer and wider than him fell down as Jaune _screamed._

\-----

 

 _"AIIIEEEEE!!!"_ Jaune let out a rather girlish scream as something massive fell a pair of gargantuan claws gripped him picking him up yanking him up off the ground like a hawk to a mouse as he was plucked from the ground.

 

 _"OSCAR!?!?!_?" Jaune screamed as the monster picked him up gargantuan wings flapped as a mass of gold and fangs flapped off.

 _"Brave sir Jaune!?_ " Oscar yelled as a dragon carried the knight off far into the sky and-

"Who's going to kill the dragon!?"

\-----

 

 _"HELP ME!"_ Jaune screamed he was flying! Literally, he was in the fucking clouds! The whole kingdom of Vale from the monolithic castle Arc to the myriad of villages dotting the land was laid bare and looked like children's toys as he was carried away.

 

"HELP!" Jaune screamed as he was caught! A dragon, no not just any dragon the Sun Dragon had taken him! He was being carried off by the beast and was fully at its mercy!

 

"Let go!" Jaune screamed struggling in the creature's grip not will to be eaten so easy.

"GET OFF!" Jaune yelled struggling the monster snorted not looking down it flapped its massive wings carrying Jaune faster the landscape flew by in a blur of greens, whites and greys soon he was out of the kingdoms border out of Vale's territory passing into the mountain ranges as the monster carried him back to somewhere…

\-----

"AH!" Jaune yelped as he was hurled to the ground he crashed head first into a wave of hard shifting matter. His face went headlong into the massive mountain of gold? Jaune landed headfirst into a mountain of gold falling down a literal hill of wealth.

 

"AH!" Jaune yelped falling down the hill of gold the mountain of wealth fell over him like snow an avalanche of coin carried him down as he yelled.

 

"What the!?" Jaune yelled falling down the pile of gold, he skidded down and saw the first blurry images of his surroundings. He saw a room full of treasure?

 

There was a small cave full of every treasure that the mind could think of mountains of coins, massive glass mirrors, flowing torn tapestries, and weapons of all shapes all colored a bright yellow as-

 

 _"Mine."_ A surprisingly human voice said as Jaune looked up his head whipping up as he tried to find the oddly human voice in a dragon's cave. 

"What!?" Jaune blushed a pair of piercing lilac eyes bore down to him a woman stood in front of him, standing tall upon the tower of gold coins.

 

She was massive almost seven feet tall; her skin was a bright golden sheen to it, her body the perfect definition of built. Every inch of her skin was absolutely _covered_ in muscles. Thick bulging muscles that put even that of his sisters and father's to shame. Her muscles were so thick and bulging Jaune thought they might break out of her skin, her biceps were massive almost the size of his shoulder. Her chest was a perfect six-pack and she looked like she could grind meat on her gut She grunted once looking down on Jaune like he was a piece of meat, her massive arms flexing showing off even more muscles and she did not have a shred of body fat on her. She looked like she had never skipped a day of training.

 

Her skin was utterly and completely _flawless_ without a hint of blemish or fault; her skin pulled taught on her muscles, her head was covered in a mane of long luscious blonde hair as she-

 

"You are _naked!"_ Jaune yelped his face heating up, the first naked woman he had ever seen standing in front of him her massive breasts forcing his eyes to look upon them his eyes fixated on them twin pink perfect mountain tops looking down on him as his eyes traced lower-

 

"Put on some clothes!"

 _"Why?"_ The woman spoke her voice felt like a wave of flame, the backdraft from a blaze. Jaune froze her presence here mean one thing and one alone.

"We need to get out of here!"

 _"We_ do?" The woman asked raising a single eyebrow as Jaune nodded, looking around thanking Oum as he saw it! His blade _Crocea Mors_ was in the gold pile!

 

"Thank you!" Jaune said yanking out the blade his eyes darting around the cave. There was an entrance far down the cave door as he nodded.

 

"Ok!  You follow me!"

"Follow you?"

"Yes, we need to get the hell out of here!"

"Why? Where would we go?" The woman asked not taking a single inch towards him her voice spoke more of curiosity like Jaune had grown a second head and was spouting nonsense.  

"Away!" Jaune said hoping that this woman was not touched in the head.

"Away?"

"Yes! Unless you are daft, we need to run!"

"Run where, and did you just call me slow?"

"No! But in case you did not know we are in danger!" Jaune hissed this woman apparently not knowing that she was in the den of a dragon! A literal monster, they were in a massive surprisingly warm cave of red clay walls massive stalagmites loomed down from the ceiling as she paused.

 

"Danger? Where? I will kill it."

"The Dragon!" Jaune finally yelled as the woman paused a knowing look on her head.

"Ah... I see I suppose this is my fault. I _am_ the dragon." 

_Ok. This one has lost her mind, she thinks she is a dragon? She has lost it!_

"What?"

"I am the dragon; I brought you here."

"What!? You are a human-

 _"Watch."_ The woman said holding out a hand; her fingers shimmered like waves on a lake. Her once slender finger shifted like grains of sand, her fingers going from bright tan to long slender daggers of onyx. Her skin shifted from flesh to scale as a flame began to bleed from her lips.

 

Jaune felt his legs shake all energy left his body; his armor began to clank his eyes went wide as he felt his breath catch into his mouth.

"I... you can't be..."

"I am." The woman said her eyes beginning to turn crimson a wave of heat poured out from her making the room slowly rise in temperature, Jaune felt his skin go slick with sweat his armor cooking him as he gulped. His feet  _planted_ himself in the mound of gold-

"You do not run from me?  _Good._ I like that in my mates." 

"I! But you look like a human! You are beautiful!"

The woman paused the fire in her eyes going down as her eyes went back to lilac.

 

"You are a sweet talker. Good. I will put that mouth to better use later one but until then? Let's get you some clothes." The woman said turning stalking down her pile of gold her magnificent ass that ripped Jaune vision down to it. His mouth fell and hung-

 

"If you like staring at my ass you will be glad to know that your face will make a fine _throne._ " The woman said dipping out of Jaunes' view the sound of rustling gold filled his ears as-

 

"What are you doing? How are you a dragon!? They are four stories tall flying murder monsters!" Jaune yelled as the rustling stopped as a snort of fire shot out.

 

"I can transform into my four-story height if you would like. But it might make things in here a bit cramped." The woman said as Jaune gulped images of a terrifying golden beat filled his mind as he shook his head.

 

"N-mo ma'am-

 _"Ma'am?_ Polite to me and before I start your training? Now that is something that I like. You can expect a reward from me later on if you keep that attitude.'  She said the rustling of coins and items filled the air as several pieces of gold, weapons even a jewel the size of his head! Was tossed over the ridge like it was a piece of debris.

 

"What is this place?" Jaune asked as the woman growled. She did not look happy that he had asked her that question the naked woman rolled her beautiful lilac eyes as she began to walk to her left.  The sounds of falling coins and metal filled the air as the woman looked for whatever the hell she was looking for. 

"I told you it is your new home now stop asking questions and let me-

 _"HAH!_ I found it!" She said as whatever she was looking for was found as Jaune gulped his blade still in his hand he took a deep breath this was it a dragon was in front of him! He needed to kill it! Kill it take her head back to his, and he is back in!  

 

_I just have to kill her. It will be simple I'll take my blade and cut her head clean off!_

"Ok, what was your name? I forgot it's been a while since I saw you." The dragon woman said as Jaune ran up the hill Crocea Mors raised high as he prepared to decapitate the monster where she stood!

 

Jaune sprinted up Crocea Mors was an old blade it had not tasted blood in this century, but it had fell dragons before and today it was going to do so again.

 

 _I hope you are a thirsty old girl because today you feast!_  Jaune thought right as the woman popped up her lilac eyes went wide as Jaune planted his feet as best as he could his boots sinking a morass of gold as he swung down his blade with all of his might! 

 

 _"DIE!"_ Jaune yelled swinging his blade down with all his force muscled his arms twitched as his blade was thrown down like a comet!

 

"Thanks." The woman caught his blade with one hand, stopping it effortlessly as Jaune froze, her claw caught his blade like ti was a stick not a weapon of war and death.

"I was looking for this and gold to? Nice." The woman said smiling showed him two far too long fangs surrounded by perfect white teeth.

 

"I'll put it over here." She yanked the blade from his hand like he was a toddler tossing it away with one motion. The blade sunk into a mound of gold blade first as Jaune paled, his blood leaving his face as the dragon effortlessly disarmed him.

 

"Now where were we?"  She asked licking her lips-

"Who are you!?"

"What?"

"Who are you-

"Yang. Yang Xiao-long. I guess you would not know... shame you looked like him."

"Looked like who!?"

"Not important stay still."

"Why-

Jaune was cut off as something massive was placed on his neck.  Jaune felt something massive pressed down and click in place! He balked-

"What the hell did you put on me!?"

"Your collar."

"What!? Why would you put a collar on me!? Why is there a leash on it!?" Jaune asked trying and failing to yank the collar off his neck as Yang rolled her eyes her somewhat scaly skin back as she huffed a plume of smoke.

"Simple. You are mine you belong to me, so I needed to mark you."

"I.. what? Belong?"

"Did I stutter? You are part of my horde you are my treasure now follow me. I'll make us some dinner you look _starved..."_

  



	2. Fresh meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Yang, the dragon decides to go out and make sure her human is comfortable, as Jaune learns that maybe Yang is not all bad and she just needs someone to make her lunch...

" _Own me?_ What the hell are you talking about?" Jaune asked the dragon woman, Yang? He thought that was her name the taller dragon humanoid that still! Would not cover her chest letting her ample heavy double D cup breasts swing out. Twin perfect pink nipples glared straight at his face making him blush as Yang tugged her hand. Pulling Jaune towards her the heavy metal collar on her neck with a small leash on it jerked him forward almost making him tumble into the pile of coins that Yang had decided to make the floor of her home.  

 

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes? That's not what I expect of my mate you know?" Yang asked her voice tinged with a hint of indignation as Jaune gagged, the dragon yanked him forward without so much as batting an eye. 

 

Pulling Jaune a full grown man in full armor like he was little more than a child. 

"I! Put some clothes on!" Jaune said finally unable to keep his blush in check, he could not help looking at the massive perfect mound of flesh that had a sharp golden tin on them. The perfect white mounds had shades of golden scales on them as Yang frowned an irritated look on her face as she huffed out a ball of fire.  Her eyes rolled as she glared at Jaune.

 

"Why would I put some clothes on?" Yang asked her voice beginning to rise in pitch her grip on Jaune's leash intensified as he blushed. 

"Because of your chest!"

"My chest?"

"Yes! Cover it up please!"

"Why? Is something wrong with my chest?" Yang asked honest curiosity in her voice she took her hands the long scally fingers that looked like knives made out of obsidian cupping her breasts pressing them up making Jaune blushed even harder. 

 

What is she doing!? Jaune thought his armor suddenly becoming a bit tight in the groin as Yang began to play with her chest, pushing it up and down lilac eyes looking down before frowning. 

"I don't see anything wrong with my chest, what are you talking about Jaune?" 

"I! Your nipples ok!?"

"What about them?"

"They are showing!"

"And? My chest is exposed to the air why would they not show?"

"It's not ok! You can't just show your chest like that!"

"Because? I do not like my mate giving me orders Jaune, be sure you have a decent reason before you continue to speak." Yang said a warning tone clear in her voice her eyes narrowed into slits as Jaune gulped. 

 

"I! Well you can't have your chest- 

A hand shot forward a large hard scaly hand gripping Jaune's neck lifting the man up from the ground without a shred of effort. Jaune choked kicking out his legs as Yang began to grip his neck slowly constricting it choking him as she glared at him.

 

"Let's get something straight her mate. I don't mind listening to you if you make a  suggestion." Yang hissed increasing her pressure on Jaune's neck the boy's hands shot out gripping her wrists as he tried to force Yang's hands off him as he gasped for air! Dark spots appearing in his vision as Yang strangled him.

 

"AH! Can't! Breathe! Please!" Jaune hissed black dots appearing in his vision as he began to fade into darkness. 

"Think long and hard before you talk Jaune, you do not tell me what to do, understand?" Yang asked pulling his face closer to hers making sure it was within inches of her own her lilac eyes glaring into his rich cerulean ones as he gasped for air. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Jaune finally choked out his voice cracking Yang's grip never loosened as she smirked.

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Yang! I'm sorry Yang!"

"No... wrong word, you have pissed me off, you will say _mistress._ I am sorry?."

"Mistress! I'm sorry mistress!" Jaune finally said-

"Good. Better." Yang said letting Jaune go he fell hard almost landing ass first into the gold before a tail shot out. 

 

"Watch it! You can't halt a fall?" Yang asked her tail a long thick object about half the size of Jaune's let shot out from behind her, catching him before he fell easing him onto the floor as Jaune panicked.

 

"What's going on!? Why am I here?! Why did you put a collar on me?!"

"In that order? You are now in the home that you will be raising our children in."

"What?! Children?! What kids?" Jaune asked now certain that this dragon despite being a beautiful woman was out of her mind! 

 

"Our future children," Yang said not knowing why her mate was being so confusing.  _ Am I misspeaking? Did I use the wrong dialect? I'm sure he speaks English, I hope that he does not come from a family that used an offshoot of it. That would mean I would have to learn his language and-  _

"I... you said I'm you  _ mate?" _ Jaune said taking a deep gulp as Yang nodded. The dragon woman smiling as she licked her lips. 

 

"Yes. If it makes it easier you are here to be my mate, to give me children and assist in the raising of said children  until they are old enough to defend themselves and the collar?" Yang asked smirking as she rubbed it with her own talons clicking them against the metal as she smirked. 

"That is to show everyone else just who you belong to, and that someone is me. Think of it as a token of my generosity that I am allowing you to be owned. Think of that as a fight! Don't I seem generous?" Yang asked batting her eyes the human male clearly stunned into silence by her generosity blinked several times before his face turned beet red. 

 

_"M- mate..._ does that mean... relations?" Jaune asked as Yang fought to keep back a snicker her new mate was adorable! 

 

"Yes Jaune you will have sex with me, and yes i will be using this," Yang said spreading her legs Jaune had through sheer force of will resisted staring downward, partly out of modesty, partly out of respect and a good amount out of fear of what this dragon could do to him if he pissed her off. 

 

That was out of the window as Jaune looked down his eyes widening to the point of saucers as he saw the holies of holy object winking back at him and- 

"Like what you see? If you do then I got good news for you! This is all yours- 

"I don't know what's happening," Jaune said as he fainted!? Jaune passed out falling back first into the gold Yang's tail shot our barley stopping him from hurting his head as Yang paused.

"Jaune? Jaune?! Baby!? Are you ok?" Yang asked as a long line of blood left his nose, a wide goofy grin on his lips as Yang panicked. 

 

"Jaune!?" 

Later one Yang had finally managed to stop herself from panicking and burning down a human kingdom in her terror. 

 

"It's ok, you are going to be ok now. Just wait here." Yang said as she rubbed Jaune's face, she had stuffed his bleeding nose with several fabrics that seemed to do the trick of keeping his blood loss under control still it was a troubling sight. 

 

Yang did not like to think of what could happen if her mate bled out, she had no idea that humans could bleed from their nose without experience some type of physical trauma. Jaune did not seem to have any Yang did not sense any blood on his body, she had made doubly sure to make Jaune not take any extra damage than what was absolutely necessary. 

"Why are you trying to make me work for it?" Yang asked rubbing Jaune's head she took a deep breath it was better to know that Jaune was not in any mortal danger and at least for the time could be left alone. 

 

"Well let's get you in here," Yang said carrying Jaune like he was a baby taking him in a princess style carry as she took him to their bed. 

 

Yang had gone through a lot of trouble to get this bed for her and her mate.  The massive bed was called a queen size? If the terrified murmurings of the human merchant were any indication. She had asked for the biggest bed they had when she raided that village looking for the best bed for her and her mate. 

 

The man said that a king-sized bed was bigger but that was ridiculous, Yang was a queen of the skies the literal Sun Dragon of Vale! She would no degrade herself to the status of a king. She took the bed its quilts made of silk akin to gold. The sheets made of a rake fabric woven from special insects in the south tip of Mistral.  

 

Yang laid Jaune down the mate of hers still clad in his armor.  "Silly human this armor will not save you. You will need stronger armor maybe I can make you some out of my own scales?" Yang asked before taking her hand spread to tear Jaune's armor off like he was an oyster in a shell. Yang paused her talons freezing on the tip of his arm as she frowned.

Yang wanted to cut the armor off Jaune and toss it to the side but... 

_What if it's important to him? What if this armor means something to him?_ Yang paused considering the impacts of Jaune's armor to him, terrible as it was it might have had spiritual value to it. So destroying it might hurt Jaune, something she was going to avoid. 

 

"I'll just put it to the side." Yang thought slowly efficiently taking off his chest plate, under leathers showing off a well-muscled chest, Yang licked her lips. "I can grind meat on that," Yang said running her talons on his chest as she took off his legs, plating stripping him down to his shirt and unders as she nodded.

 

"There we go," Yang said putting Jaune in the bed shaking her talk making it shrink a bit as she climbed in next to him wrapping her arms around his back. Licking his ears as she grinned. 

"See you in the morning love. I'll be sure to get something to make the cave more friendly to you." Yang said snuggling up to Jaune enjoying his warmth as she rubbed her face into the back of his head as she nodded off and went to sleep…

\-----

_ "Yang. What are you doing?" A smooth warm voice said as Yang spun around.  _

_ "Daddy!" Yang cried the small dragon looking up a pair of cerulean blue eyes under a mop of short messy blonde hair looked down to her. A tall man a human man with a wide smile broad barrel chest and a black collar on his neck smiled down to her as she grinned.  _

 

_ "Come here you." The man said as Yang jumped her heart soaring as she felt her wings small things that they were struggling to keep her in the air, the dragon barely got a foot before faltering falling flat on her ass as-  _

 

_ "I got you!" The man said his arms shooting out gripping Yang in mid-air pulling her to his chest as he rubbed her head. _

_ "You caught me!" Yang squealed rubbing her face into her father's bare chest the man let out a low chuckled his chest shaking with every laugh.  _

 

_ "Of course I did! I will always catch you my little Sun Dragon!" The man said rubbing Yang's head the small dragon blushed her wings fluttering as- _

_ A shadow fell over her as a mass of black fell into the room twin searing red eyes formed on the mass as a face that looked pale as ash formed. The shadows took a female form as it slithered. _

_ "Dear." A calm but cruel voice said as Tai smiled.  _

_ "My night fury," Tai said the taller woman paused a blush coming over her face as she shook her head.  _

_ "You can not keep catching her dear. She needs to know how to fly on her own. She must learn how to be strong or else." Yang's mother warned Yang wilted in her sight, her mother was a terrifying being and-  _

 

_ "Oh let her be dear she's still young!" The man said rubbing Yang's head instantly she blushed her calm returning as the other dragon sighed.  _

 

_ "You are spoiling her dear." _

_ "And? She is still young I can spoil our daughter a bit, right love?" He asked the other dragon paused the first look of warmth coming over her face as she nodded.  _

 

_ "I suppose, but she must learn to be strong soon, or else she will lose all that is precious to her." The woman said as heat. Yang felt a wave of heat pass by her body shook the sound of tearing flesh and human screams filled her ears. Her father screamed a blade erupting from his chest a figure appeared short and lean two gleaming swords in her hands, two silver orbs on her face. It hurt to look at them Yang felt he body seized it was like knives were stabbing her as she looked into the eyes of that human, no that monster that was attacking her.   _

 

_ "Daddy!?" Yang screamed her dad fell to his knees blood on his chest.  _

_ "Dear!?" Her mother yelled reaching to strike the human only to strike her father, her claws tearing open his chest-  _

_ "TAI!"  _

_ "AHHH!"  _ Yang screamed waking up from her dream bathed in sweat instantly she looked to her left Jaune still slept still dealing with the stress of his relocation that had transpired. 

"Thank Oum you are still here," Yang whispered kissing Jaune on the forehead. 

 

"I guess you were right Raven. I have to be strong or all I love will be taken from me." Yang said waking up taking the time to tether Jaune's leash to a bedpost he had enough room to walk around the cave and explore but she needed him secured until she could return. 

 

"Meat, cloth, and jewelry," Yang said remembering the three things her mother brought her father when he was still alive. Raven always said as long as you human as meat, cloth and jewelry he would be happy healthy and sound. 

 

"I hope you are right Raven I can't afford to be wrong," Yang said walking forward going to the mouth of the ave taking a deep breath before she exploded into a ball of fire her true draconic form taking shape as she took off like a meteor leaving the cave in a ball of fire as she went to procure supplies for her mate. 

\-----

 

_ Meath, cloth, and jewelry. _  Yang thought her massive leathery wings that spanned the mass of a small farm flapped as she began to soar into the sky. 

 

_ I will get the meat last so it is fresh, jewelry second and cloth first.  Then I will return to my love I hope Jaune is not lonely...  _ Yang thought as she flew off into the sky, letting out a loud roar of power as she flew off to search...

  
  


The cloth was the first item on Yang's list she needed to find cloth for her human to have, cloth made human's happy. It calmed them down and got rid of anxiety, and she needed not just any cloth but the finest cloth that she could muster. 

 

Only the finest cloth will do for my human, and that means if I want to get the finest cloth that means I'm going to need to go into Fafnir's territory. Yang thought flapping her wounds a small frown appearing on her draconic face as she growled.

 

That's not going to be easy he's usually protective over his area, I guess I'll just have to fight him for it, oh well. I've fought him and his mate before I'll do it again. I'll do anything for my human. Yang thought flapping her wings as she moved through the sky. 

 

"There, I'll take that one," Yang growled the smell of burning buildings and charred flesh entered her nostrils. "Please! Just take what you want and go!" The frightened terrified voice of a terrified shopkeep said as Yang looked down, her nostrils snorting as she glared down at the terrified human woman.

 

The woman's town was in ashes, Yang and burned down only the bare minimal but fire had a nasty tendency to spread and when you whole damn town was made of fucking wood? Well, fire tended to spread pretty damn fast indeed.  The whole fucking town had been burned down to near ashes, the screams of humans filled Yang's ear as she glared down. 

 

"Please! Take it and go!" 

"Is this the **best** you have?" Yang's voice sounded like the growl of a demon straight from the depths of hell. The shopkeep screamed a scream of terror tears on her face, her body covered in soot as she nodded.

 

"Yes! Yes! Pleases it's the best we have!"

"So be it." Yang's voice almost shattered the few remaining windows she picked up the close with talons as she growled, taking a moment to observe the burning down and pushing. 

 

_ That's funny Fafnir should have been here by now. _ Yang thought flapping up her massive wings beating against the ground she took off from the charred and burning down the sounds of screaming humans filled her ears, the burning village was crumbling and yet there was no sign of a massive green lizard flying towards her.

 

_ Strange. Fafnir is usually far more protective over his humans. Normally he would have been here by now _ . Yang thought as she flew away looking towards the mountains that Fafnir called home. 

She knew he was there she could sense him, she could feel his power but he was not engaging her?  

 

_ Are you too weak to protect what is yours?  _ Yang thought flying away leaving the town to burn.  _ Maybe his mate is weak? That might be it.  _  Yang reasoned she head that his mate a norther dragon from the ice lands was injured in a raid on the kingdom of Vale. 

 

_ Foolish, attacking Vale proper is only done with a plan in desperate circumstance she is just lucky that there was not a silver eye.  _ Yang shook her head as she left the burning blighted town behind. If her love of sweets is that severe than she needs to find a way to check herself before she finally dies and all she wanted for is not. Yang reasoned as she made her way to find jewelry.

 

Unlike the other items jewelry was not hard at all, Yang had in the past year killed the lords of a particularly rich diamond mine when they had sent a mercenary force to attack her, after dismantling and consuming half of the humans set to attack her she interrogated the survivors and with what little life they had left told her that a lord Lion Heart had paid for her death.

 

Yang did not let that stand, she was a Branwen after all. Even if she refused to be called such. 

After putting the human mercenaries out of their misery she flew off killed the cowardly lion faunus that tried to buy her, loyalty. 

 

Yang scoffed landing on the massive red mesa's that were the mins already waiting for her were piles upon piles of minerals and rocks, diamonds gemstones and prized metal os fall shapes sizes and colors awaited her as they should.

 

She had killed the Lord, the guards and just about anyone who put up resistance to her. In the end, the miners what little was left she allowed to live.

 

So long as they continued to mine for her and they always had fresh tribute up Yang allowed them to live in the mesa free from harm from any outside sources. 

 

She protected her own, and as long as there was a fresh tribute the humans had nothing to fear. And they have been busy little creatures. Yang reasoned seeing the massive piles of glittering stones. She never got why humans valued the gems so much cloth made sense because that was comfortable to rest on and it did make her cave look nicer when she draped it over the walls. 

_ At least they look pretty _ . Yang thought looking over the piles of stones. Her eyes setting on a pair of gleaming cerulein diamonds the size of a humans fist. 

 

_ These. They look like his eyes. I think he'll love them. _ Yang thought to gather her stones and leaving no humans came to greet her and they shouldn't. 

 

She had no interest in her humans besides what they provided her, she had time for one human and one alone anything else was unnecessary contact. 

_ I'll defend them when needed but otherwise, I have no business with them I am not Fafnir. _ Yang reasoned as she took off again and went to the last journey before she would return home. 

\-----

The last part of her journey was by far the simplest. Flesh torn from flesh blood splattered her claws and a terrifying shriek filled the air. Yang butchered the livestock the cows were ripped apart and carried off in less than a minute. 

 

Yang tore them apart her claws making easy work of her prey, normally she needed three cows a day or so to fill her up but with Jaune? She killed two more. Taking them back home one claw clutching the bundles of clothe the diamond nuzzled in a cleft in her scars and bloody meat in the other Yang smiled as she began her long flight home. 

 

_ Just wait till you see what I got for you, I bet you won't know what to say!  _ Yang thought as she flew home. 

 

Yang arrived back in her cave in a literal ball of fire, Yang slammed down into the opening a massive wave of heat carried off of her as-

 

_ "Yang!?" _ The offered voice of her human mate said as Yang smirked she knew she just knew he was going to love each and every one of his gifts! 

 

She might be his mistress but that did not mean that she could not spoil him when she felt like it. 

"Jaune, I see you are up.' Yang said in her most soothing voice Jaune gulped his body attached to the bed by the neck face pale and- 

 

"Yang! Can I use the bathroom!?" Jaune asked Yang paused glaring at her human before hitting her head.

 

_ "AH! _ I forgot about that, yes I will show you where to relieve yourself."  Yang one again found herself thanking her mother, she did not need a spot in the cave to relieve herself she did that in the wilds flying or not whenever she felt the need. Human's need a space as he was not leaving the cave and he was not going to do  _ that _ in the cave. Not on her watch. 

 

"I will help you."

"Please!" Jaune said his legs crossed and palms sweaty it was like he was doing a bizarre mating dance that was not on its own unattractive but Yang sighed walking over to him taking off his leash and pointing to the back part of the cave. 

 

"Over there. I dug out a hole some miles down that leads to a  stream, so relieve yourself down there and come back I brought you gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Yes gifts now go, I will not forgive you for soiling our home alright?" 

The human needed to more encouraging nodding and running away as Yang smiled she put the cloth on a pile of jewels and grinned.

 

Now was the interesting part she needed to decorate her home. Most dragons simply brought the treasure home and put in in a pile in the center but human's like to decorate, her father called it style and she was sure that Jaune had his own style to put in. 

 

"I wonder how he will place them? Will he hang them on the walls or ball them up to sleep on?" Yang asked pausing thinking back to her own father. Tai had never seemed to keen on cloth, he seemed to like to place them over her mom's bed and occasionally liked to sleep on them. 

She knew that Jaune was not her father despite the similarities in their looks.  Jaune and Tai were not the same. 

"I wonder how he likes his meat?" Yang thought as she began to prepare their food.

\-----

"AH! Finally!" Jaune groaned as he finally got to relieve himself. 

 

"I thought I would not make it." Jaune groaned as the boy was quite literally pissing in the wind. Jaune relieved himself down a chasm, a massive chasm that went down god knows how deep. If he thought that he would be here yesterday pissing in the cave of a dragon that had captured him as a mate well... he would have called you crazy. 

 

"I thought I was gonna piss the damn post!" Jaune thought putting his unders back on he looked down the gaping chasm wide enough to swallow a cart, it looked like a massive yawning maw that was threatening to swallow him whole. 

 

"I... I can't get down that... I'd die." Jaune said any notion of trying to shimmy himself down quashed as any such action would more than likely to end in his quick and painful death at the end of a massive drop. 

 

"Not to mention who knows what's on the bottom of that thing? Could be fucking stalagmites, or... whatever the fuck the ones on the ground are.' Jaune said turning around gulping as he made his way back to his captor's chamber as he prepared…

 

"Jaune! You came back!" Yang said hopping literally ten feet to see him. The dragon leaped to Jaune smiling ear to ear. She grinned her sharp carnivore like teeth shining as she landed in a thud! In front of him scattering her gold coins as Jaune pause.

 

"Yang-

_ "Here!  _ Take them!" Yang said her voice brimming with excitement an almost childlike look in her face as shoved her fist into Jaune's chest. Even if she had not been intending it to the motion itself almost knocked the air from Jaune's lungs and made him choke. 

 

In her palms were two of the biggest diamonds Jaune had ever seen! They were both easily the size of his balled fist and shined a sharp blue that almost hurt him to look. 

 

"Yang?!"

"Do you like!? I got the specifically for you! I thought they looked like your eyes so I got them for you!" Yang said pushing more wealth in my hands than most lords ever saw in their entire lifetime! 

"Where did you get these!?"

"From my minds."

"The mines? You have diamond mines?"

"Sure do! I got me a load of them in the southern lands why?" Yang asked before shaking her head.

 

"Forget that! Do you like!? Do you!? I got them just for you, tell me I did good!" Yang said her massive tail thumping up and down, the massive limb smacking into the ground sending showers of gold flying into the air with every heavy _ thud!  _

 

Jaune was almost reminded of a gigantic dog eager to get praise from its master by it. He paused taking the diamonds s they were cold to the touch, hard as any metal and glittering with temptation. 

 

"Yang... I love them- 

"Yes! I knew that you would! I am the best owner ever!" Yang said leaping up hugging Jaune smothering him in her chest.

 

"Yang!? AIR!" Jaune said his face covered by her breasts he was constricted by her chest his air snuffed out of him by a pillowy prison as he gagged. 

 

Yang let him go smiling like she had just solved all the problems in the world as she clenched one fist. 

 

"Yes! I knew that you would love them! Now check this out!" Yang said flying almost jumping literally the entire room length to the other side were a mass of cloth? 

"Cloth?"

"You guessed it! I procured some for you! Only the finest cloth will do for my mate after all!" Yang said nodding smugly, she had lined up piles upon piles of the expensive tapestry that looked like it was freshly made by the finest artisans. 

 

Jaune paused keeping the diamonds on him still a tad self-conscious about his lack of pants. I'm just glad she didn't rip off my armor and turn in to scrap. He thought as he approached the cloth was almost instantly recognizable. 

 

"Mistral orb bind? Where did you get this?" Jaune asked running a hand down the cloth, even the touch of it sent jolts of lighting down his arm. Flashes of pleasure as the literal cloud of silk that he was running his diamond clenched hand on made him shudder.

 

"So? Do you like it? Hmmm?" Yang asked her big floppy not a dog tail thumping up and down as Jaune paused looking down and- 

 

"I don't just like it I _love_ it! Yang- 

_ Wet.  _

_"HAH!_ I knew you would love it! I just knew!" Yang said as Jaune felt something wet and warm on the cloth. Peering down he saw it a dark crimson stain was on the cloth, there was a massive blood mark on it and- 

 

"Yang?!"

"Yes, lover? Isn't the cloth perfect?" 

"There is blood on it! Are you hurt?" Jaune asked worrying that his captor might be injured. If Yang was hurt who would take him out of this place!? And besides, that Yang did not seem that bad- 

 

"Oh, that? I  must have got it on the cloth when I took it from the village."

"You took it?" 

"Yup! I had to raid a village for it so there was a bit of a fight, must have been from the family that made the shop beforehand, oh well."  Yang said shrugging her shoulders in a what can you do gesture. Jaune paused a cold hand gripping his heart, that was blood from a person, Yang raided a village for him? Did people die for him? Jaune felt a fist slam into his gut sweat began dripping from his face as he gulped.

 

"Y-Yang... did you really get all this for me?"

"Course I did! I am your owner and I need to make sure you have the finest things in life!"

"I... did you... did you kill people for me?"

"Sure did. And I'd do it again." 

"Don't!"

"Don't get you things? But you said you liked them!"

"I do! But... please, if you can avoid it please don't kill anyone for me ok?" 

"I... sure? I guess if it makes you feel any better I'll try to keep the casualties down only cause I like yah!" Yang said poking Jaune in the chest with her tail in was no doubt her gentle touch. But it almost lifted Jaune off his feet and flung him. Jaune yelped his chest bruised as Yang smiled showing off her sharp fangs as she licked them. 

 

"Now that this is all settled it's time for lunch! I got food just for you!"  Yang said as Jaune felt his stomach growl he had not eaten since yesterday and to be honest he was starving. 

"I... I could do with some food actually what do you have?" Jaune asked as a light shined in Yang's eyes as she licked her teeth. 

 

"What else do you think I have? Meat." Yang said as a low growl left her lips. 

 

Moment's later Jaune was dragged literally by Yang who pulled him like he was some kind of doll before placing him on the side of an abstemious ornate table as she went to go get the meat. 

 

"I hope it's a cow... I  _ really  _ don't want to get human." Jaune said shivering his body shaking as-

"Oh calm down! I know you don't eat humans! Shame though you do taste pretty good if you are cooked you know?" Yang's voice carried from behind him as there was a _ slam!  _ Of metal on wood as Yang slammed a tray down in front of Jaune making him jump in his seat.

 

"There you go! The best meat taken from the field of a local farmer! I got it special just for you!" Yang said as Jaune fought the urge to vomit. There was a rib cage a freshly torn open rib cage  of a cow in front of him, the massive slab of meat still fresh from the kill spurted blood out and was leaking there here heap on upon heaps of unrecognizable flesh piled deep around it as Jaune smelt the awful smell of raw meat the kill looked so fresh that Jaune was not sure it would not start to moo in a moment.

 

"Well, what do you think? Looks good right? Right? Come on! Dig in!" 

"Yang!?"

"Yes, lover do you love it? Tell me- 

"I can't eat this!"

"What? Why not?"

"It's Raw!" Jaune said almost vomiting as Yang paused.

 

"No shit it's raw that's what makes it good!"

"I can't eat that!"

"Why not?" Yang asked crossing her arms her massive chest juggled as she groaned if her human thought he was going to be picky and get out of the meal she worked hard to procure than he had another thing coming- 

"Humans can't eat raw meat!" Yang froze as- 

"Oh yeah... mom did say dad needed his meat cooked..."  Yang said planning a fist on an open palm as she nodded. 

"Ha... I totally forgot about that part..." Yang said taking a fist and bopping the side of her head with it. "Hah! My bad!" Yang winced feeling her mother's' searing glare even from here. She sighed walking over taking Jaune's plate and grinning. 

 

"So all you need is for me to cook it right?"  Yang asked as Jaune felt an inkling of fear run down his spine, a growing trepidation filled him as he nodded.

 

"Yes, you just need to heat it up as so I can-

"Got it! One cooked meat meal coming up!" Yang said taking a deep breath and- 

_ WOSH! _ There was a whoosh of fire as a ball of flame shot out of her mouth. Yang bathed the meat in a ball of fire. Jaune yelped ducking back as the meat was incinerated, immolated in the fire Yang blew it on the meat the platter turned red hot as Yang burned it. 

 

The dragon kept up the flame for a good time stopping only when she knew! Just knew that she had cooked the meat as best as possible. 

 

"There you go!" Yang said as she slammed the glowing tray back on the table the fire had died out revealing- 

"Bon Appetit! As the say in the south." Yang said as Jaune's eyes winced the meat, on one hand, was no longer raw, on the other hand…

 

_ "Ash?" _ Jaune asked as the meat was almost charcoal. The once dripping red meat was no more, it looked like someone had taken it and tossed it into a furnace and left it there for a bit too long.   The meat was dark black and brittle Jaune reached out a hand touching one of the ribs it cracked half of it falling into dust as Jaune paused.

 

"Yang..."

"Yes love of my life, tell me did I cook it perfectly or what!" Yang asked her massive thick tail thumping away as Jaune felt like he suddenly had to break the news that she had just taken the already inedible meal and made it slightly worse... 

 

"I... let's see?" Jaune hazarded taking his hand touching another piece of almost solid meat the bone he guessed was a leg one almost snapped in half as he brought the food to his mouth- 

 

"AH! Let me! Say _ aww!"  _ Yang snatched the food from his hand putting the mat into his mouth. 

"Aww?" Jaune said biting down and choking. Jaune spat out the met turning it into cinders as Yang paused.

"It's not supposed to become ash, what's up?" She asked already regretting biting down into the meat it tasted terrible! It made sense Jaune did not want to eat it.

 

"How did dad eat all of this stuff? He said he loved mom's cooking."

"Because she probably _cooked!"_ Jaune yelled as Yang paused.

"Say that again?"

"She probably cooked his food!"

"I did- 

"Not burn it! Like used spices! Herbs! Salt!" Jaune yelled as Yang blinked twice. 

"I have all of those. Do you want me to put them on your meat before I cook it?" Yang asked wondering if humans also put minerals on their food and used them for decoration. 

 

It would make sense, you could probably get a lot of usages if you could combine furniture and nutrients. Humans are more resourceful than I gave them credit for! Yang thought happily smiling evenly as- 

 

"Show me!"

"What?"

"Show me where you have them!"

"You want the spice?"

"And the herbs! And the salt!"

"Why?"

"Because Yang I am going to cook you some lunch!"  Jaune stated standing up making Yang take one step back she was not used to Jaune being so confident and she was a bit aroused by it. Her tongue licked her teeth as the thought of a strong mate filled her with a desire to do a bit more than just have dinner with Jaune and-

"So you think you can cook well enough for me then?"

"I know I can cook well enough for you. I can cook for my family and I will be damned if I can not cook for you!"

"I'll have you  know that I have high standards for my food." Yang said licking her lips as she gave Jaune half blown kiss."

"Well, I will do better than them."

"Oh, I hope you will," Yang said as she led Jaune to the kitchen area hoping that her mate had a trick or two to show off.

\------

 

"Ok, ok, this... this is not as bad as it should be!" Jaune said as he found out that despite Yang literally leaving in a damned mountain she had an impossibly stacked kitchen. 

 

In her kitchen, she was spices from literally every corner of the world, racks on racks of honey herbs and literally everything that you could want in your own kitchen!

 

There is more in these seven feet of cave that there ever was in my entire castle. Jaune thought before he shook his head, he needed to show Yang that he was a good cook and more importantly how to cook. As well-intentioned as Yang was having to pick between literal raw meat and charred flesh was not going to lead to a positive outcome. And Jaune was more than willing to put in the work to make sure that he did not starve to death. 

 

"Ok, there is a stove..." Jaune winced by a stove he meant a metallic tray that he had been forced to burn some fabrics that would have bought another man a minor castle as kindle for the flames.

 

"Well here goes nothing," Jaune said as he lit the fire the fabric burning as he placed the few remaining slabs of meat that despite being half eaten by Yang as he set up cooking were lost to her and after Jaune had shooed her from the kitchen he was left alone to do his work.

 

"Well, time to show you a reason," Jaune said as he began to season the flesh as he prepared his food. 

 

Yang was curious to say the very least. She knew that Jaune had a slight dominant side but when it came down to cooking? He was an entirely different person. 

 

"He kicked me out of my kitchen... he kicked me out of my own kitchen!" Yang said slamming a palm into her fist a look of honest surprised and admiration on her face, her tail swung happily behind her knocking over gold and priceless treasures as she purred a happy sound. 

 

She remembered faintly times in her past when she and her mother had been alone, Raven was never a dotting dragon. She let Tai do most of the child-rearing and besides providing coming home and bringing food, cloth or whatever else Tai needed Raven spent very little time at her home. 

 

Yang knew her mother as an alpha. The dragon that was stronger than her the dragon that was her superior and would let her know. Raven ran her mountain like a castle and she was the undisputed queen. That was until it came to matters of the kitchen. 

 

While Raven was never  _ oppressive _ to Tai she made it clear that she was on top, she was the dominant one in the relationship and while she did love him and cared for his opinions she made the calls and her word was final. 

 

Well, that was until it came time for the kitchen when Tai made food even Raven Branwen the kingdom eater was cowed into submission. 

 

Tai had shouted shoved and _ forced  _ Raven out of her own kitchen using an arsenal of installs threats sneers and sheer deadly looks to force the elder dragon into submission. 

Not even Yang could come into his domain when he prepared their meals. Raven had in those rare moments spoken to Yang and not through Tai. 

 

Memories of Raven looking on in awe that such a human could exist that there was a man to force her the World eater away from her own lair. 

Yang had nodded asking her mother how or why she let him force her out, she was a dragon and he a human. Raven had only answered that one day you would find your own human male who will end up doing the exact same to you one day. 

 

"There! Tell me what you think!" Jaune said slamming the first tray of meat in front of Yang, the dragon felt her jaw drop so hard that she would not have been surprised if it had hit the floor in the cave and burrowed its way down. 

 

Jaune had taken transformed the slabs of meat into something else... he had taken raw red bloody crimson chunks of viscera and done something to it...  what had once been raw crimson meat was now brown? The meat itself had changed, no longer fresh and bleeding now it was a light brown glazed in what she thought was honey? 

 

The meat was dotted with several dozen herbs that were stuck in what had to be strategic placements, her eyes picked up the scent of spices that she thought had no real purpose dug into the flesh of the kill.

 

Jaune had planted spice into the honey working it into the meat itself making sure that every inch of the meat the once raw and rage meat was now rich and succulent emitting an aroma so powerful that Yang drooled a small waterfall of drool from her mouth as her brain began to freeze- 

 

"So do you like it?" Jaune began not knowing if he had done a good job he had made the honey glaze as well as he could but he did not know the exact nature of his ingredients. 

 

"I tried to use the spices that I thought would work, I didn't know all the names of them so-

Yang took her hand gripping a whole leg bringing half of it to her jaw and crunching it with her mouth. Yang paused her body going still as death the meat juices dripping down her mouth as-

"Yang? Yang are you ok- 

 

Yang swallowed the meat bone in all crunching bone and tearing flesh! She tore it to pieces her eyes flashing crimson as she locked onto the massive pile of meat! Yang assaulted the meat tearing into it like she was mad! 

 

She ripped and torn ripped and bit she assaulted the meat like she was a starving man and not a  young and possibly in good condition dragon? Yang ripped into the meat flesh tearing bones snapping as she inhaled it!  She swallowed it down making loud rich gulping motions as she devoured the meat on her own plate. 

 

"Ummm, Yang? Are you ok?" Jaune asked more than a bit concerned with how Yang was annihilating the meat swallowing it down so fast that Jaune was not sure she was even breathing! Yang inhaled the meat making no attempts to stop the massive amounts of sauce meat juice and other extras for her meal that dribbled down her cheeks pooling on her massive breasts that Jaune briefly forgot were still exposed. 

 

_I wish she would cover up!  At least she likes it, I think?_ Jaune thought before deciding to interrupt the dragon's meal. It was unwise to interrupt most people when eating that went double when they could rip you in three. 

 

"Yang? Are you ok?" Jaune asked tapping her shoulder once Yang froze her neck snapped to her left her eyes flashing crimson as she let out a deep growl that made Jaune gulp.

"Yang? Yang? Are you feeling ok? Do you- 

 

Jaune never finished that sentence Yang's arm shot out gripping Jaune by his shirt as she pulled him to her. 

 

"Yang!? What are you- 

Wet. Something wet and hot slammed into Jaune's face Yang kissed Jaune roughly slamming ther faces together as she forced her mouth to his. 

 

_ My first kiss _ . Jaune thought before she broke it with a wet _ pop!  _ A massive foot on long serpentine tongue shot out before she broke it off forcing its way down Jaune's mouth almost yanking out his tongue as- 

 

"I love you so fucking much. I'm never letting you go." Yang said before standing up tossing Jaune over her shoulder and powering forward. 

Jaune let out a yelp!

 

"Yang!? What are you doing!?" Jaune yelled as Yang tossed him onto the bed Jaune let out a gasp as he bounced on the cloudlike surface before Yang attacked she ripped off his undress his dick was not as shy as him. 

 

Yang grinned as she looked at what she guessed was almost a foot of cock. 

"Looks like your lower sword is happy to see me," Yang said before taking her mouth and slamming it down onto Jaune's cock! 

 

Jaune let out a muffled moan his dick wrapped up in a hot tight hell as Yang began to inhaled his cock! Jaune's screams of pleasure were cut short as Yang slammed her heavy hips downward her searing sopping wet cunt slammed down on Jaune's face.  

 

Jaune got his first taste of feminine sex from a member of another species, Yang's sex was hot it burned to put his tongue in but he did it out of instinct, his tong shout out into Yang's sex making her shiver the dragon appreciated this effort making sure to take her tongue and slather it up on his cock! 

 

Wrapping it up in a foot of long muscles serpent tongue! 

She inhaled his cock her tongue wrapping around it crushing the near coo to cock! Wrapping it up in a wet hot velvety hell of pleasure making sure to gag and choke on Jaune's dick making every effort to give him the very best oral sex that she could! Raven always said that men were honest with their cock and- 

 

_AH!??!?_ Yang gagged as Jaune came. His virgin cock was no match for her mouth as he spurted Yang would have been offending if his seed did not taste every bit as good as his food which already tasted like a slice of heaven! 

 

Yang's cunt was not much better even with the most immature and unguided falsy fo his tongue Yang cam her cunt splattered Jaune face as her first orgasm shook her body roll her with electric waves of pleasure as she removed her mouth from his cock with a wet  _ plop!  _

 

"I got to be honest Jaune..." Yang said raising up one scaly hand on his cock as Yang began to jerk his dick up and down in her scaly hand. 

Her mouth twisted into a cruel but happy smile her fat ungodly ass-covering Jaunes forced her searing sex and heavy hips fully hiding his face as she licked her lips.

"I think I know why I picked you," Yang said shoving her hips grinding them as she winked.

"I always that your face was cute but now? I think it has a new purpose as my _ throne..." _ Yang said as an evil grin split her face, Jaune might have had a good mouth but she had finally found out the real purpose for what his tongue was good for. She licked her lips. She had been wondering why Raven told her that no matter what you may think human males most important attribute besides what was in between his legs and Jaune was certainly  _not_ lacking that was his mouth. She had no idea that a human's tonge could be that...  _smooth_ she would need to experiment with it much more as the days went bay and judging by the muffled moans coming from her sex and the rapidly hardening cock that was going to be something that she could look forward to cumming back to again and again and again. "Don't worry love you are going to love your new life as my  _throne."_ The dragon purre jerking his dick smothering his face as she dreamed of the future.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Challenger approaching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Yang bond, a certain reaper is dealing with daddy issues and Jaune learns that Yang is not quite popular...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! This story is now a commissioned piece! Someone liked it enough to pay me to write it so here we are!

Yang was having a good week. 

 

_ "Ah!  _ Just like that! Move your neck." Yang said as she moaned her body shaking an electric current running through her as she moaned. Yang felt her body shake her always naked form on full display was covered in a thick layer of sweat. Her claws dun into the side of her bed, the dragoness hissed as waves of electric pleasure crashed into her body like waves on a beach. Her lilac eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her body being treated like the queen that she truly was. 

 

"There you go, use your tongue lover," Yang said as she felt her sopping cunt quiver, her sex was seating on her favorite place to sit, the squirming moaned face of her lover Jaune was trapped between her heavy thighs. Hsi thing soft tongue forced deep into her sex as she ground her body down on his face treating his face like the throne that it truly was.   

 

Yang loved doing this taking her sex sitting it on Jaune face trapping his smaller form under her as she sat. Yang loved the way Jaune looked when under her, ever since their first encounter with each other in the more carnal fashion Yang had been determined to use her mate's body to its full potential.

 

"Fuck, there you go keep eating me out. You really know how to use that tongue you know?" Yang asked as she whimpered her sex quivering Jaune's face was thoroughly soaked in her sex, she had been on his face since the sun first got up in the morning, she had made it her routine to wake Jaune up by sitting her heavy hips on his face, and giving him the privilege of seeing her perfect flawless golden ass as the first thing he saw in the morning. 

 

Jaune had learned _ early _ on that if he wanted to breathe he needed to learn how to please Yang the soon sher came the number of times she thought she would need were different every day and Yang was anything but unconvinced, she would keep Jaune under her hips until she felt that he had earned his freedom meaning  the quicker he got her to cum than the quicker he would get to breathe air... 

 

"Oh! There you go! That's it use your human tongue  _ mate _ ." Yang hissed pushing her hips down making the bed springs squeak as Jaune whimpered. The boy did his best to please Yang his hands clamped down on her ass that massive toned piece of flesh looked like it was made of metal and while it was soft and pliable to an extent it had the strength of a monster. Yang's ass was like smacking irno hard and unyielding at first. It was a  _ perfect _ heart shape and felt like it weighed like an  _ ox. _

 

"Fuck! You are good!" yang hissed as she came again, she was counting her orgasm and that was her seventh? Yang tended to lose count when she was on Jaune's face, his tongue that she thought was magic making her sopping wet cunt cum again and again as she whimpered. 

Yang took her face taking time to rub her massive breasts onto Jaune tones chest the fact that her lover was toned as a human could be sent shivers down her spine. 

Yang dragged her nipples on his flesh her pink mountain tops dragging down on Jaune's chest making him shudder. Yang smirked an evil look on her face, loving just how hard yet soft a human was. Jaune was obviously in prime physic shape for a human but to her, he was soft like a baby. 

 

His muscles while developed and produced were nothing compared to her own. Mosquito bites in the face of her biceps that were easily the size of his own head. Her own abs while still, a six pack were each one stronger than his own suit of armor capable of taking near infinitely more damage before even beginning to be cut.

 

His body shook as she saw his foot of cock the fuck stick that would know her up and make her a mother. Yang licked her lips Jaune's cock was thick, almost a _ foot _ of cock by her measurements, not that Yang really knew how to measure. 

 

Her father had taught her something as a child,  not much but math was one of them. Not her strong suit really neither was reading, Yang knew enough of human writing to make simple names. She had carved her own name onto the collar on Jaune's neck. She would debate putting said name on his body where she deemed fit but until then? Yang was will to enjoy the body of her mate. 

 

Taking her over a foot of thing serpentine tongue running it up and down Jaune's body taking it to Jaune's heavy balls. Wiping down the sweaty balls of her love. Jaune's cock throbbed his dick already leaking a thick steady amount of pre. 

 

Yang smirked taking her tongue and silently tone running it all around Jaune's cock making sure that it would twitch and shake as it began to shudder. Yang was not what you would call an equalist in the bedroom. She was a queen and she demanded that Jaune treat her like one. While she would have as many orgasms as she so wanted Jaune was much more  _ restricted. _

 

Yang loved to deny her love taking great pleasure in cumming again and again while Jaune was denied... Yang had worked out a system with Jaune for every  _ three  _ orgasms he gave her she would give him one. And since Yang was not one to count she decided to get as much pleasure as she could out of her love in the morning before taking his cock deep inside of her in night where she made sure to force Jaune to empty his seed deep inside of her as she made sure that no matter how satisfied she was with Jaune help at the end of the day Jaune would always end up owing her some  _ interest.  _

 

"You know I wish I had done this from day one babe. You are a perfect throne!" Yang hissed as she got up form Jaune’s face he gagged as he coughed up her cunt juices.

"Yang! Air! Bathroom!"

"Oh! Sorry, get going." Yang said wincing Jaune spirited off faster than a bat out of hell or a bat out of her cave when she was in a bad mood and decided to burn the cave. She had been doing that far less as of late. Not that she didn't have them Yang was just as moody as her father. 

 

Raven was a powerful dragon but slow to emotions, slow to show any emotions besides indifference or disdain. It took a lot to make her move but Tai? The human was the polar opposite he wore his emotions on his arm and was blunt with what he wanted. When he was happy he made sure his wife and daughter knew it. 

 

And when he was angry? He made sure that they both knew it, it didn't' matter that he was yelling at a being that was  or could be literally the size of a mountain and him a being that made up less weight than a quarter of her claw and making that clearly superior being not only cowered but acquiesce to his demands nine times out of ten.

 

Yang would never forget the sight of a six-foot human screaming at a five-story leviathan and making her whimper as he literally yelled at Raven so badly that he made her go away and sit in a corner. Her put a dragon on _ time out...  _

 

"There was no one like you..." Yang said out loud Jaune was gone and now she could relax, the opening stages of their relationship were critical for her to do. She needed to establish her dominance as soon as possible if she failed to do that then her whole position would be in jeopardy! 

 

Raven had had the talk with Yang before she left her mothers mountain nest. After the death of her father Raven after turning the kingdom that had foolishly housed the monster that had killed him, into nothing but an ocean of ash. Turning even the mountains into rolling clouds of dark mist immolating the land as she claimed her tally of flesh. 

 

Raven had after that taken up the raising of Yang herself and while she was no Tai she was still willing to put in the most work that she could due to help her daughter grow into the dragon that she knew she could be. 

 

Raven had made sure that Yang knew that the most important thing she could do in a relationship was to make sure that her mate knew who was the dominant one. 

 

She needed to make it clear that she was the alpha in the relationship. As friendly as she might be with her mate he was still beneath her. Now just because he was below her did not mean that he was not an equal part of the relationship. It was a delicate balance in human dragon coupling.

 

Yang needed to be firm enough to make it know that her word wa _ s fina _ l. But at the same time not be so inflexible to not take advice from him. He was her partner and if she picked right which she did his opinion needed to be factored into her decisions. 

 

"He is a part of your life. The father of  _ your _ children. His life must be protected, your mate is not one that you will change. Once you are bound not even an act of Oum will separate you. You mate for life, there are no second chances." Yang repeated her mother's word as she narrowed her eyes. 

 

Glittering cold filled her vision the ocean of coin that she was once proud of collecting stealing from the various greedy nations, kings and really whoever the hell decided to piss her off on that given day.  "Worthless,  _ pointels  _ minerals," Yang said her once prideful collection meant next to nothing to her. As of now, she had a mate, a partner someone to call her own. All the coin in the world would not make up for that. 

 

Jaune was the most important thing in her life, she needed to make this cave more of a home for him. She knew that humans needed comfort in life better. A human that was not in comfort would become stressed and a stressed human would be an anxious nervous and more likely to be harmed in some way. 

 

Yang was debating selling her gold, taking it to a human merchant and purchasing whatever bit of ware that Jaune would want. She had already procured him the most advanced and expansive kitchen that she could. Yang was not one to skip on her own desires. She took her tools or devices to allow Jaune to make her the most delicious meals that she had ever had. 

 

Yang's kitchen had gone from a side addition a tacky add on placed in on a whim to the most decorated part of her kitchen. She had gone on long expeditions to find Jaune every last incident that he needed nothing was too far or to rare. She had raised kingdoms, castles and even mercenary armories to get Jaune the ingredients for the kitchen. Yang already could not no she would not go back to eating meat raw. 

 

What had once in her opinion been the most delicious thing in the world ripping beating hearts from chests charring meat to near cinders ripping off the flesh off still living creatures was now a distant memory. A link to barbaric past that she could hardly stomach.  She ate like a queen now presented with the fines food that she would or well she deserved to eat. 

 

_ Maybe I can take him with me? _ Yang thought as she snapped her fingers yeah! That was it! She could take Jaune with her! Maybe having him be in the outside would be good for him? Her mother never let Tai leave the cave meaning when he was... taken from them he could not find his way back.

"That's why he was held by her... that was why that woman go ther hands on him!" Yang growled fire shooting out from her nose that woman that whore had dared touch her father defiling him making that bastard offspring give life! 

 

Yang would have snuffed out her life the moment she saw her but she just like her mother had those damned eyes, even as a child Yang was only able to scratch the young human's face. Her claws almost digging out her brains but she was repulsed by her damned eyes. 

 

"I'm going to take the eyes from your skull and have Jaune put them into a stew." Yang gowled hoping that the bastard sister of hers or her whore of a mother could hear her. Raven might be content to let stray dogs lie Yang was planning to put them down.

 

"You should count your breaths monster. Enjoy your last heart beats for I and coming to rip them out."

"Um... did I do something?" Yang's eye that were bright red crimson like blood flashed back to lilac as she instantly took her body to a more human look. She retracted her claws as fast and as much as she could instantly dropping the tension in her body. She caught one putting on the most friendly look that she could. 

 

Jaune was her mate unless he was either attacking her or needed to a harsh reminder of his place she would not let him see her angered. Raven has been clear that her human needed only see her at her best, not her worst. 

 

"Not you babe! Besides earning that bruised pelvis and having a damn gift from Oum's tongue you have done nothing wrong!" Yang said winking as Jaune let out a nervous large her human still naked as the day he was born.

 

Making Jaune have full comfort with his own body was one of Yang's first goals as his mate. Clothes got in the way, when Yang wanted to sit on his face or lap she didn't want to have to bother taking his pants on and off. Making sure to not rip them off in the process.

 

Jaune was attached to his garments and Yang would respect that. She hung them up on the cave wall making sure to properly align them so they looked like suits of armor to be worn by knights.  

 

Jaune was still used to being in clothes but he no longer hid his shame with his hands, Yang would admit to having some pride in that, sure she missed teasing Jaune when he hid his second sword from her but she did enjoy seeing it react when she enticed him. 

 

Raven was an opinionated dragon but she was right on one thing human males were controlled by their lower half more than the top one. His mind and mouth might say one thing but that part of his spoke the truth. 

 

Yang love teasing him all it took was her to shake her chest of flash her rear and Jaune would be standing tall and proud waiting for her to mount her mate and make him scream her name! 

Something Yang had to learn to take her time with. Jaune was not a dragon and the long deep claw marks on his back and the bruised pelvis were prime examples of how Yang needed to learn how to be gentle with Jaune less she breaks him. 

 

"Sorry about that, in the future, we can have your worship me  _ after  _ you use the bathroom and relieve your water.' Water, that had been the second major feature of the cave. Yang had been used to simply flying off to a stream to drink but Jaune could not simply leave the cave. 

 

And humans needed a constant source of water less they die. Yang had been smart to choose a mountain that had a running stream in it. She had through some effort on her part had taken some of the streams and redirect it through a part of her cave. 

 

Now Jaune only needed to take a bucket to the small stream of water that now poured down the far end of her cave and he would have an endless source of freshwater that he could drink from as much as he wanted.

 

No small feat to move a stream for her lover but it was the bare minimum that she could do. Jaune could have asked for the ocean itself and Yang would have down her best to bring it to him. Nothing was out of his purview if her mate wanted something then he would have it end of story. 

 

"Thanks for the water, Yang... I didn't know what I would do without it." Jaune said his face freshly washed from Yang's juices she flashed him a coy smile as she stood up from her bed. 

Her large taloned feet crunching the gold under her feet, her feet sinking to ankle height as she stalked over to her love. 

 

Jaune gulped he was no longer concerned that Yang would harm him besides breaking his pelvic or snapping his neck. That she still might do by accident. Not that she wanted to! Even Jaune knew that Yang did not want to kill him she said that dragons would only mate for one person. 

 

When they picked someone that was it they would then mate for life. Jaune was hers and she his. The fact that he was a dragon's property was not lost on Jaune as  Yang stalked up to him as she ran a clawed hand down his chest. 

 

She licked her lips taking her other hand cupping Jaune's head pulling it up to him. She had over two feet of height on her mate and she loved how he blushed in her presence. His face turned the color of blood as she pressed his face into her breast. 

 

Even if he tried to be modest his rod was far more so, already rock hard and leaking, begging for release. Yang had instructed Jaune to never relieve himself of his own. If he wanted release he had to ask her, or beg to be honest. 

 

He was her property so he could not waste her seed without her permission. And while Yang had never and would never deny him. She needed Jaune to be happy after all. Happy human meant better mate to raise their children, depressed human meant a less able child rearer. 

 

"Yang! Can you not..." Jaune asked already turning his head Jaune whimpered he hated how stronger Yang was than him. Even now only using half of her own power she left him off the floor a few inches. 

 

Jaune gulped Yang manipulate his face to look her dead in her lilac eyes her mouth opening her tongue slithering out licking his face making Jaune shiver. 

 

A fear of arousal ran down his spine as Yang tasted his sweat. A coy look came over her face as she ran her long wet tongue up and down his face, the odd slimy appendage reminded Jaune of some type of eel that he had read about in books in his study at home. 

 

"Tell me Jaune are you that displeased with me? Do you not like me?" Yang asked a shit-eating look on her face, Jaune's skin lost the few amounts of color that it had. 

 

She smelled the fear on his pores as his heartbeat began to increase.

"What!? No! I like it! why would you think that I don't?" Jaune asked his eyes shaking looking everywhere but the eight-foot armored dragon that could rip him in half without even a second thought. 

 

"Then tell me if you do not hate me why then are you so quick to seek to wipe my scent from your face?" Yang asked her tongue giving Jaune another long lick of his face. Jaune's eyes went wide as saucers Yang could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he looked for some type of an excuse.

 

"I! I didn't do that because of that!" 

"Oh? You only washed your face and not your chest to back, tell me lover are you that ashamed to have your mates juices on your body? Am I repulsive to you?" Yang asked doing her best to stop herself from laughing her ass off. 

 

Jaune looked like he was going to faint, he mouth gapped like a large-mouthed bass and she felt his heart beat triple in speed as he began to panic. 

 

"Well? Tell me Jaune is there something  _ wrong  _ with my own scent? Do you seek to escape my love?" 

"No! It's not like that! I! I just like a clean face?" Jaune asked the male squirming like a worm on a hook. Yang laughed once more before rolling her eyes Jaune had sweated enough for the time being. 

 

"Calm down Jaune, I am just kidding."

"Yang! Please don't kid like that! I don't know if you are or are not serious!"

"Calm down Goldilocks tell you what, make me some breakfast and I'll call it even ok?" Yang asked as the human mate of her's rolled his eyes. Jaune was comfortable enough with her to show some back talk. 

 

Despite everything, Raven had encouraged Yang to have a mate that  _ would  _ talk back to her. It was a sign of trust in humans when they would talk back to you. It meant that they trusted you and were bonding. 

 

How an act of disrespect made humans bond Yang had no idea what she did know however was that it was far past the time that she usually ate. Jaune had a full kitchen to make them a meal and it was finally time for them to  _ feast.  _

_ \----- _

 

"Say Ahh!" Yang said as Jaune blushed his face still bright red as he opened his mouth. 

 

"Ahhh!" Jaune blushed as Yang put a piece of freshly grilled? That was the word Jaune used steak into his mouth. Jaune was not used to being fed food, apparently, humans stopped feeding their others when they left early childhood. And Jaune had been resistant to Yang's attempt to feed him but she had convinced him to allow this. 

 

He was her mate after all, and if she did not make his life as easy as possible than what she was doing? He should be lucky I do not chew it for him. Yang thought as she watched Jaune chew one hand keeping his neck held up the other gripping his ass. Yang did not know why but Raven has often told her playing with the rear of a human male was often the easiest way to enforce loyalty with them. 

 

Her mother had even said that toying with a males rear and making him suckle from her breasts even if she was not lactating but especially when she was, was a sure fire way to make sure that they were compliant and subservient.  Raven had even gone as far as to mention some...  _ creative  _ uses of her own tail to both humiliate and pleasure her male.

 

Yang blushed at that thought she knew her mother often jested at her for her lack of physical power but that joke was bad even for her.

 

_ That can't happen, mom, the tail would never fit! It would rip him in half before I even got half of it in.  _ Yang thought shaking her head she would deal with that later for now? Feed Jaune wash him take him out for a walk and then?  _ Sex. _

_ \----- _

 

"You may enter!" A loud voice said a pair of silver eyes looked up as a peasant walked before her. A short boy with brown skin no more than thirteen years walked up. His worn straw hat off his body as he gulped.

 

"You may speak sir Oscar." The woman said she was barely older than Oscar five feet six inches tall, dressed head to toe in bright red combat armor. Full plate plating and symbols or roses red as blood painted on. The young woman had a larger thin silver scythe on her back a pair of thick gloves on her hands a and a red cape that flowed off her back. 

"Milady-

_ "Ruby. _ Call me Ruby now tell me sir Oscar, tell me what has happened to _ my _ fiance?" 

 

Ruby asked the reaper looking down at the boy who had come before her. Ruby smile in the most gentle way she could manage doing her best not to frighten the child that had walked into her room. 

 

"I... it is as I said in the report mildly... I asked for assistance in my dragon problem and Brave Sir Jaune came to fix me... ht was there for less than a half hour before..." The boy trailed off green eyes falling to the ground as Ruby smiled leaning forward her lips curled up in the most appealing way possible as she asked him to speak more. 

 

"Yes, he was there for less than a half hour and then what? What has become on my love?" 

"He was taken by the Sun Dragon... Milady-

 

“That is most inconvenient but  _ not  _ unpredicted." Ruby said rolling her eyes as she let out a small sigh. She knew what this was, she knew that this was the most likely outcome of Jaune's trail.  So much for my plan. Ruby thought as life had once again tossed a hurdle into her plans for her future as she rubbed her temples. 

 

"Is there anything else you would like to say, Oscar? Did you see anything, anything at all that might prove useful when I go to rescue my love?" Ruby asked pleading, her silver eyes shone with a warmth and care that warmed Oscar to his core. 

 

The boy blushed the Dragon Slayer was not just one of the most powerful fighters to have ever been born, the only child of the legendary Summer Rose, who he still had not seen not that he thought he would she was too good to be bothered with matters such as this... 

 

She was also _ beautiful _ , Ruby was in age barely older than him but they looked worlds apart. Oscar was petty dirty covered in mud and dirt he had acquired from years working on his farm.

 

His skin a light dark brown sun-kissed and weathered, dressed in tattered pants and shirt that were stitched together from hand me downs that went back generations. He was probably wearing clothes his ancestors had worn just put back together time and time again as necessity commanded. 

 

Ruby on the other hand? She was near perfect.  Her skin looked like a piece of porcelain bathed in lightning from the shattered, moon. Perfect and flawless, without a hint of wear or tear. Her hair was short and smooth not a  _ hint  _ of dirt, grime or any other malady of the physical world.   

 

Ruby's smile was also perfect her lips thin and pink smooth and flawless curved up in a smile that he felt force his cheek to meet up. Her body was unlike his dressed in a perfect suit of armor. A heavy but surprisingly light looking piece of plate male covered her form. 

 

Ruby's armor was the color of blood on the ends, her breastplate dotting with twin  _ bleeding  _ roses, the plants painted on by a masterful artisan. The flowers looked so real that he swore that they moved the thrones had drops of fresh blood dripping down them falling down in cascading patterns that were almost dizzying to look at. 

 

Ruby was perfect the perfect rule of this land and the one that was going to slay the dragon and bring back Brave Sir Jaune. 

 

_ Not exactly.  _ His mind betrayed him as his eyes looked up to the one flaw on Ruby's face, her forehead. There was a scar where it started on the top of her forehead at the beginning of her hairline that went down in a curve. 

 

The scar  _ dug _ into her head, making a low groove in her flesh, he had no idea what had caused such an injury so close to her head but it looked like it was done by something powerful and deadly.  The boy gulped Ruby had spoken and he missed it! He missed what she had said- 

 

"Did you hear me? Is there anything else that I can do for you? Or that you can tell me any information is much appreciated here.' Ruby asked again her voice the literal manifestation of kindness and empathy. Her eyes shined a bright silver and the boy fought down a deep blush. He gulped loudly his mouth turning dry as he fought to think of something to tell her.

 

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes! The dragon was huge! She came from nowhere but..."

"But? Go one you can tell me anything I will not be upset or offended by what you say in the slightest."

"It did not kill him..."

"I know that that is why we are talking."

"No, that's just it! It _ killed  _ my sheep, my cows it did the same to the neighbors too. It killed some of my neighbors and their animals like there were mere bugs to it. But when Brave Sir Jaune came it picked him up without killing him. I do not know why it did this surely it recognized him as a knight. Someone who had come to stop its reign of terror yet instead of killing him outright which it could have done so easily it capture him... this may be me thinking out of turn but I believe it has a purpose for something _ nefarious. _ " The boy said already wincing from the long-winded speech. 

 

_ Stupid! Stupid! You know that you should not have said that now she thinks you are crazy! AH, why do I have to be like this!?  _

"That... that is oddly insightful.... you are not as simple as others may call you."

"I... I'm not?" Oscar asked his jaw almost dropping as the Reaper of Vale laughed a small happy sound as she brought up a balled hand to her lips and giggled.   She let out a small laugh as her body shook her eyes squinted closed for a second before opening, this time none of the kindness that was there before was present. 

 

Her eyes hurt for him to look into warm pools of liver moonlight became shape like the tips of daggers the cunt into Oscar's flesh making him wince in pain as she narrowed her vision. 

 

"Oh, there is a plan involved that monster seeks to make a toy from him and that I will never allow. Go now, back to your farm you have done well in reporting this to me. I will personally guarantee that this dragon is brought to heel and Jaune is rescued. Of this, you have my word." Ruby said the peasant blushed coughing loudly as he began to stutter.

 

"Y-Yes milady! At once! Thank you!" He said stuttering walking out of the audience chamber. Ruby waited until he had left to drop her calm demeanor her smile fell and a scowl appeared over her lips as her fists balled.  Her pose became tense like that of a spring that was recently forced to become coiled as she let out a glare. 

 

_ "Stupid lizard _ , she thinks that she can take what belongs to me? She will regret this."  Ruby thought as she turned on foot and began to stalk her way out of the room. Ruby left her audience chamber moving to the keep of her castle. 

 

The Rose castle or really the Rose _ fort  _ was not the biggest castle in Vale but it was one of the most well-defended ones.  A massive stony block object that rose as high as any mountain dotted the area the imposing citadel was a testament to the power of the chosen ones. 

 

The ones blessed by the moon herself to be able to have the power to slay the massive beasts that threaten the world. 

 

Ruby's armored boots  _ clicked  _ with a steady rhythm filling the hall with the faint  _ clicks _ of metal on stone as she stomped down the hallway, long flowing tapestries of heroes past watched her progress. Men, women all with eyes of gleaming silver looked down on her with warm looks. They knew who she was, she was one of them the latest in a long and proud line of monster hunters sworn to protect this land or die in the process. 

 

"Does she think me a  _ fool? _ That I would not know that this was some form of personal attack? She is as foolish as she is _ arrogant." _ Ruby spat her fist balled up so tight she was debating if they could pop out of her mail. 

 

This dragon clearly knew who Jaune was, the kidnapping of her fiance would go unnoticed then it was wrong dead wrong in fact. 

 

Ruby had already picked the place above her throne where the dragon's head would be planted. The worthless lump of scales and fire would serve as decoration for her home. Its head made the welcoming sign for all visitors and its scales and fangs would be used as future armor for the next generation of monster hunters. 

 

"You never  _ did _ like me, I wonder if you kind even cares about family." Ruby wanted to be sick even thinking about the fact that this... this monster and she were related. Her father had been a brave man a turs soldier of Vale. 

 

Kidnapped and forced to breed to mate with a dragon against his will for years!  He was supposed to have married her mother but that thing, that monster took that away from her. The cold uncaring nature of the beats laid bare as they did what they did beast stole, pillaged and burned. 

 

The  _ World Eater dragon. _ Also, known as Raven according to her mother was the reason her father was dead. After it had taken her father from her before she was born forced to serve as the creatures mate...

 

Ruby shuddered a wave of repulsion forced its way through her body like some thick slimy and was dragged down her flesh making her guts curl as a knot formed in her stomach that threatened to burst out as she fought down the urge to vomit. 

 

_ How could she? Even such a bare beast should have the decency to kill a man before forcing him to be her consort. You should have killed him.  _ Ruby thought as she felt her head burn. The other side effect from her father Oum rest his soul's imprisonment. 

 

Tai's mind was lost in his time away, corrupted by some kind of draconic magic, he thought that the monster was somehow in love with him? He thought that it could care for him that it wanted to have a life with him foolish. 

 

He was  _ clearly  _ under the effect of some kind of magic and Summer had done her best to exorcise that from him. The attempt had been... less than stellar. Ruby would admit that her mother while being a flawless warrior was not the best mage. 

 

She had tried to explain to Tai that she rescued him not kidnapped him. The man had been stubbornly insisting that Raven the literal World Eater was a good person, a person! 

 

How could he even call such a thing a  _ person? _ Dragon's were  _ mindless, cruel vindictive  _ creatures that only brought to bring misery to humans and Ruby was determined to bring them all down. 

 

The young reaper brought a hand to her face finally passing through a pair of wooden doors. A small bloody room awaited her the wall caved in rich red tapestries, bloody roses dripped down form them as a small dark alter was set up at the end of the room. 

 

Ruby closed the door with a small click. She closed the door as the small red light of the room filled her vision the dozen's up dozens of candles that light up the room greeted her. The candle was put in small red glass casings that were turned a deep crimson color. 

 

Ruby walked in the carpet of the room absorbing her footfalls as she made her way to the altar, bowing at the center where a picture of the first reaper the one to bestow upon them the powers of the silver eyes looked down to her.  

 

Unlike all the others the first reaper had the opposite look to Ruby. Her skin was pale as death, a pure silver that was apparently made of the beams of moonlight themselves. Her eyes the color of flesh blood red like roses and her smile so gentle that Ruby knew she was the epitome of kindness. 

 

_ "Salem _ . Please give me the power I need to slay this monster." Ruby asked her goddess she knew that she was being watched the goddess always watched over her. 

 

She was the reason her mother was able to survive a direct battle with the World Eater she was the reason that any of the silver eyes had the power to fight back against dragons in the first place. 

 

"Please give me the power to save Jaune, I can not let my love be corrupted by this monster. I will not let him end up like my father. I will set out tomorrow at first light to reclaim him. It will take me a fortnight to reach his location when I get there I ask that you give me the strength to preserve." Ruby prayed her fingers clasped tight her forehead buried a reminder of the h humiliation she suffered as a child. 

 

When she was barely three years old Ruby was almost slain by her monster of a half-sister. The bastard offspring born of non-consensual consort with her father and a monster. 

 

Yang was her name, Ruby would never forget the way her father called out to the creature that had tried to rip her skull from her head. Tai had saved her life. Making sure that Yang could not rip her head off, the monster stopped only for a moment as she dug her claws into Ruby forehead. 

 

The pain from that night had never left her mind, she remembers the feeling of the sun itself pressed into her flesh the aye her sin was clawed from her files the claw nearly hitting her bone as Ruby screamed. 

 

Her mother almost killed Yang then and there taking term from fighting the World Eater to slay the bastard child before Tai... the poor foolish man intercepted her attack his mind so far gone and corrupted that after ripping Ruby away from Yang and holding her out he took the blow form Summers' balked  impaling himself of her blades. He died with a smile on his face, even so far corrupted Tai was a good man... 

 

"They will pay, I will kill them all.' Ruby promised her goddess as she tightened her finger her eyes squinted shut. 

 

"I promised you I will kill them, I will bring back the head of the Sun Dragon and make sure that I made my next suit of armor form her scales. I will use her fangs as daggers and what is left of her made as the rug to  my throne."

 

_ "Thengo forth." _ Ruby had not heard her mother enter but she did not stop. She continued to mutter under her breath as she stood up.   Her mother Summer Rose stood behind her summer was only a half foot taller than Ruby her face a bit more seasoned, her eyes had deep dark circles under them a small smile on her face. 

 

Her own silver eyes shone just as bright as Ruby her hair long and smooth falling past her shoulder as her own silver cape held it up. 

 

Her armor was dark as night made from the scales of the World Eater herself. Summer had never killed the monster determined to protect her kingdom from any further attacks was not willing to risk travel and leave it open for an attack from the devious creature. 

 

"Go forth Ruby, go forth and make your goddess proud." Summer said her weapons twin short swords made of gleaming silver sparked in the blood light of the room. Summer whispered as did Ruby there was no reason to speak in full volume in the room of worship, the goddess would not be offended by mortal emotions. 

 

Ruby nodded bowing to her mother she needed to hurry she promised the goddess that she would be gone by the morning or she promised herself but she would act like she had promised the goddess herself. 

 

She needed to prepare her weapons, her scythe her precious Crescent Rose made of molten silver a critical weakness to dragons while deadly was not her only weapon. 

 

Ruby was the new generation of monster hunters, while members of silver eyes in the past limited themselves to be weapon Ruby did not. She did not see any logic in keeping your attacks limited to one type. 

She spent her _life_ making daggers, bots tipped in elver gasses,  knives and a variety of weapons that were going to be put to good use in putting down her monstrous half-sister.  Ruby was taking no chances with this fight. Yang had to die and Ruby had to kill her and nothing was too extreme to cruel to end Yang's life as quickly and painfully as possible. 

 

"I will be going, mother. I will make a father proud."

"Do that Ruby, daughter go forth and avenge the loss of your father. I will be praying for you, my child." Summer said planning a hand on ruby head Ruby nodded pushing her forehead into Summers' and letting her mother pray over her before pushing off. 

 

"I must go." 

"As you will." Ruby bowed walking out of the room leaving her mother to pray as she left her the click of her feet clanking on the floor filled her ears as Ruby began the long walk back to her castle room where her personal armory awaited her. She had a dragon to kill and she needed to go and  _ prepare  _ for that…

\-----

 

_ "SO! _ I was thinking of buying some things for the cave you know? I know how you don't like it when I steal things and I can feel that you know? I would not like it if some human was stealing from my dragon friends."

Do I have dragon friends? Yang pondered she had never really considered any other dragons her friend... sure she had her mother but that was her family kin, they shared blood and while she would risk her life to save Ravens' she would not call them friends...

 

_ There is Fafnir... but me and him don't talk, we have come to blows more than we have had a decent talk so I don't think he counts. His mate is the same she doesn't want me to be around her mate and I do not want her to be around mine… _

 

Yang paused there was a low moan from below her the trapped form of Jaune looked up his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull as Yang laid on his crotch, his member still throbbing inside of her, Yang bad been paying him back for his morning service and it looked like she had gotten a little... carried away in the process.... 

 

"Oh... shit... sorry babe... you ok down there?" Yang asked rubbing Jaune's head whimper a bit as her cunt was pulled apart by Jaune's dick she groaned in pleasure as she felt her body clamp down on the thick piece of human meat that was currently doing its very best to breed her. 

 

Jaune had put up with her so far but even Yang knew when he needed rest. 

FInding out the limit's of your mate is key to a long lasting relationship Yang. Do not let the limits of the human body hold you back but also never forget that humans are weak, and you must keep that in mind even when you do not want too... 

 

Raven had explained blushing oddly enough. She was madly blushing while telling Yang of times she got carried away in the heat of the moment and had left Tai limping for several weeks.  

Yang had done that to Jaune... several times... she was slightly luckier than her mother as she had Jaune on a bed not just on the floor of a cave or the walls. 

 

Yang knew that beds made a huge difference in lovemaking! With a bed, Jaune was forced onto a soft surface that was mean for a human to be forced upon.  Jaune had not suffered as bad as Tai but she had still made him limp for the last two days. 

 

His dick was becoming the color of an eggplant and his neck seemed to have a bad crick it in, the result of her morning worships...

As much as it hurt Yang she had stopped that deciding that she needed to find a way to have Jaune worship her without making his neck snap in the process.

 

She tried nothing things Raven taught her... positions that while still letting her establish dominance that would allow Jaune to be as comfortable as possible from side to side having him crawl to her as she pulled him on his leash and forced him into her cunt. 

 

That was fun but it was nothing compared to making Jaune gag, forcing her hips down onto his neck as she made him eat her out.  Yang sighed as she with great reluctance to her cunt off Jaune's dick she knew that she was pregnant. 

 

She felt the life inside her beginning to grow, soon or in a bit under a year, she would give birth. According to her mother when dragons and humans mated the offspring was gender specific.

 

If it would be a dragon it would be a female if a human a male. The offspring always matched the parent's gender so her daughters would be golden blue eyes fire breathing and her sons if she had them would be lanky blonde males. 

 

Raven never wanted a large family she wanted one child male or female to carry on her lineage Yang on the other hand? She wanted a large family she missed siblings as a child and she would not deny her own children...  

 

"Ok! You wait here and I will be back with a merchant!"

"Yang! Wait- 

 

"Don't worry I will be back soon!" Yang said as she turned into a ball of fire and flew off. Jaune sighed he was on another mountain this one far too tall for him to get off. Yang had taken him out of her cave for the first time since his imprisonment his body felt like it was breaking his hips felt ready to shatter his neck felt like it was going to snap and now he ha da bird eye view of half the kingdom. Miles up miles of grasslands, forests, and pink mountains blended together in a fresco of a  vision that made Jaune breathless. 

 

_ "Beautiful." _

"Yes. It is beautiful isn't it?" Jaune spun on his heels a man was there? A man in green robes with pale skin dark hair with a strand of pink half way down on stray said as he walked up.  Jaune was on the defensive right away there was no way a human could reach this part of a mountain Yang flew him up here herself and this man was clean flawless not a hint of dirt or grime from a perilous trip that-

 

"You smell like a dragon's sex." The man said as Jaune froze far rose in his veins as the mystery mad walked up and sat down crossing his legs as he let out a tired sigh. 

 

_ "Tea?" _ The man asked as he produced a small kettle seemingly from nowhere placing it on the dirt floor of the mount as Jaune froze. 

"I... ok?" 

"Sit." The man offered Jaune a seat as he sat down Jaune did not know wh the hell this man was how he knew about dragon's or what their... sex smelled like but he seemed friendly? If not a bit fucking crazy as he was on top of a damned mountain in a dragon's territory. 

"I made this tea fresh for this day, have some." The man offered Jaune a cup of steaming water Jaune paused nodding as he took it.

 

"Thank you." Jaune paused the man's eyes widened a bit as a look of genuine shock came over his face.

 

"You, said thank you?" The man asked as if jaune had done something incredibly out of the ordinary and not basic human courtesy. 

 

"Yes? You just gave me some tea why would I not say thank you?" 

"You are much more courteous than your mate I will tell you that much." The strange man said as Jaune felt the hairs on his skin begin to rise he knew something was wrong this man was for to calm far too composed he was like a picture of serenity on top of a  mountain with no real way up or down as Jaune- 

 

"Drink your tea. I did not make it just for it to be stared at. Besides, it does not taste as good when cold." The man said a faint smile on his face as Jaune complied. Taking the teacup putting it to his mouth, it was amazing! 

Jaune almost gagged the tea was the best he had ever tasted in his life!

 

Sweet like honey but strong like the kick he took drinking an ale. 

"This is amazing! Did you make it yourself?" Jaune asked the man let out a small laugh as he took a calm sip from his own cup.

"Why thank you for the compliment it is nice to be appreciated for one's work from time to time you know?" He asked as the man took a minor sip from his cup and let out a soft sigh.

"But to answer your question yes. I did make this tea myself. It is an old recipe dating back to a time before my grandfather. He was the one to relearn the recipe."

"I am glad he learned it, oh! I'm sorry but my name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he held out his hand the man looked like Jaune might stab him but for a second he laughed as he shook his head. 

"Assumptions make an ass out of everyone." The man said before taking his own hand and gripping Jaune's. 

Jaune winced the man was strong! Much stronger than he looked his hand almost crushed Jaune's in a grip that he was sure could break a boulder. 

"AH! You have one strong grip their man! I guess that explains how you got up the mountain?" Jaune asked as the man sighed. 

"I apologize for being rudy e Jaune but no, I did not climb up here. My name is Fafnir and I am here to  _ kill  _ you." 

  
  
  
  



	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meets some new dragons, his families not so proud history is shared, Ruby meet's up with a semi-friend and they decided to do a little chopping about and Yang gets to go full Dragon!

"Kill me?" Jaune asked not sure if he had heard the man right, surely this man did not mean kill him. He just met the man! Why would Fafnir? Was that his name want to kill-

"Yes, you heard me. I am here to kill you Jaune Arc." Fafnir said a frown on his face, the man let out a sigh he shook his arm as he fixed Jaune a withering stare. Looking at him with a look that could have frozen any other mortal as he took a single step up, standing up he was shorter than Jaune but seemed to tower over him. 

 

"You look a good man Jaune. It will be a  shame to kill you." Fafnir said as he raised a hand a ball of green flamed appeared as it began a claw!?  "Wait a sec! You really do not want to kill me right!? I mean what did I ever do!?"

"You? Personally nothing, you have committed no crimes or slights against me or mine that I can think of."

"Then why are you trying to kill me!?"

"Simple. Your mate killed some humans of my own, seeing as you are her only human I have no other option but killing you."  Fafnir said his long green claws glittering in the daylight, each one half as long as Jaune's hand thinking that it and wickedly curved downward. 

 

"Plese hold still, I will make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Wait! You don't have to kill me! I didn't do anything! You even said so yourself! I am innocent!"

"Of course you are."

"Then why kill me when I didn't do anything!?" 

"Because I have lost some of mine, so I must take some of Yangs. You are the only human she has so I am sorry. I hope that you can find better luck in your next life."

"Wait-

Jaune never finished that sentence Fafnir slashed down like a blur, the wickedly clawed blade flashed down making Jaune scream! Jaune's life flashed before his eyes, birth, disappointing his parents, his siblings himself, failed tutors balls and-

 

Is my life only disappointment? Jaune thought as a crunch! Filled his ears, a rock he was standing on shifted and broke giving way as he fell that saved his life Fafnir slashed down barely missing Jaune's neck splitting open his left cheek as Jaune le tour a scream!

 

"AH!" Jaune screamed his cheek torn open as Fafnir paused. 

"I apologize, allow me to end your suffering." The dragon said raising his claw- 

A scream filled the air, no a roar the two winced as a massive roar filled the air the mountain shook like it was being rattled by some invisible giant. The entire mountain began to vibrate there was a large charge of static in the air as- 

"Nora? What are you doing?" Fafnir asked before a wave or air a thunderclap filled the air a massive boom filled Jaune's ears as something smashed into him a wave of pink filled his vision as he was blown clean off the mountain! 

 

Jaune let out a scream of pure terror as one second he was bleeding profusely from his cheek the next he was hurdled off the mountainside! Jaune screamed as he was tossed a massive blur of pink slithered past him. Something massive scaly and colored the color of certain taffy shot passed him all fangs and bad attitude. With arcs of what looked like lightning firing off its scales. 

 

"Help!" Jaune screamed as his head hit the side of the mountain Jaune's vision blurred his already battered cheek was torn clean open. Blood splattered and sprayed over the mountainside as he fell. 

 

"Help!" Jaune yelled one last time his vision blurred before there was another massive roar the pink dragon Jaune knew what they looked like as it crashed down toward him. The Pink dragon was oddly small for one of its kind. The monster fell down to Jaune its body was long and flat. Like some kind of stuffed lizard, it flew down catching Jaune in one claw before skittering on the ground. 

 

Jaune's vision was a blurry debacle, he could see tink or feel straight. Blood poured profusely from his cheek the monster clutched him in one massive pink claws, it held him tight but gently not trying to crush him and it seemed intent to cradle him?

 

Jaune looked up the monster had sharp teal eyes a jaw large enough to swallow a carriage, it's mouth opened showing rows of razor sharp teeth eat one as long as he was tall and- 

 

"Syrup?" Jaune asked as he swore he smelled syrup? Coming from its jaw, the thing's breath smelled like syrup you put on flapjacks and it seemed to be showing him a wide goofy smile? 

The thing looked familiar- 

"You?" Jaune asked bleary images of a downed pink dragon looking up to him. Jaune's jaw dropped more crimson leaked out he knew this dragon! The one he let go, the dragon that he spared and had gotten him banished had caught him- 

 

"Nora. What do you think you are doing?" A voice that shook the air itself rumbled out, Jaune covered his ears pain lancing through his body as Fafnir appeared, the dragon was long. 

 

Longer than any creature had any right to be. Longer than the length of his own castle,  a head the size of a carriage lone dark hair spilled past his head, the single pink strand still on it as- 

"I remember you."

"And I you!" The dragon holding Jaune said the voice feminine and sounded like a literal clap of thunder, Jaune's vision blurred once more the syrup fille voice sounded chirpy feminine and very happy as it cradled him. 

"Don't worry Jaune I won't let anything happen to you k?" 

The dragon asked as it stared at Fafnir.

"Nora, why are you guarding that human?"

"Because he is under my guard!" 

"Why?"

"He saved my life!" Fafnir paused Nora's words stopped him dead in his track his magenta eyes that seemed to be filled with wise opened wide as he paused. 

"He, saved you?"

"Damn right he did!"

"But he is of Yang's humans. He is her mate."

"I know I can smell her sex on him, it's practically coating his face!"  Nora roared Jaune blushed brightly as Fafnir paused a vibration came over his scales as he froze. 

 

"He is Yang's mate- 

"He saved my life! He is the human that spared me from the hunter!"

"Him?" 

"Yes him!" The dragon roared their ability to speak human tongue still shocked Jaune even as blood loss took its toll. 

 

"He spared my life"!

"Yang killed several of my humans, Nora... I can not just let this go unpunished."

"Well, Jaune saved my life! I won't let anyone kill him even you!"

"Nora you are being-

"Unreasonable!? Jaune saved me, he saved your mate you owe him my life! Does the life of your mate mean nothing to you?" Nora asked as Fafnir sighed. The dragon turned into a green cloud of dust? The dragon appeared to vanish before a man stepped out the same man that had approached Jaune in the beginning. Fafnir once more in human form appeared coughing as a long frown spread over his face. 

"Nora are you sure this human saved me?"

"Of course I am! I saw his face I remember the smell of him!"

"I... this is troubling..."

"Why? He saved my life you came to kill him so just leave him alone right?" 

"Can we talk in our human forms? I think our... friend is a bit terrified." Fafnir said as Jaune still trying to stay conscious his head a blurry mess blood covered the whole left part of his body as Nora gasped. 

 

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that Jaune!" Nora said as she vanished in a cloud of purple. Jaune eeped before he was caught a tall woman with pale skin teal eyes and a winning smile held him in both arms, lifting him like he weighed a feather. 

 

She was dressed in a top made of fur, a short skirt made of some kind of hide and thick leather boots as she smiled. 

"Hey there Jaune! You look a bit pale!" Nora smirked making Jaune wasn't to pass out as- 

"Nora you are scaring him now Jaune let's talk. I seem to have made a rash judgment in attacking you." Fafnir said as Jaun rolled his eyes and finally passed out.

"Jaune?"

"Jaune?"

"He's knocked out."

"Great you scared him!" 

"Nora he was already terrified!"

"You didn't' help!"

"I know and I apologize let's take him home..." 

\-----

"Jaune?" Yang asked as she landed down on the mountain that she had left him on her mate was nowhere to be around and-

"Smells like Fafnir? And-

Yang smelled it _ blood...  _ human _ blood  _ Yang froze as there! On the mountain, was Jaune's blood was spilled and  coating the side of the mountain for a second her jaw fell tears welled in her eyes before evaporating into puffs of smoke as a demonic growl left her mouth as Yang  _ burned.  _

_ \----- _

  
  


When Jaune's eyes finally did open up again he was not in his cave, a look around showed him that yes he was in another cave what was it with dragons and caves? Did they have some predetermined instinct to go into them or something? Jaune groaned as he tried to.

A pair of teal eyes shot out as- 

"Oh! Oh! Ren! He's up! Our human is awake!" Nora yelled in her human form. Jaune froze he was in a cave! He bolted up surrounding him was a mountain of treasure not unlike Yang's own hoard. 

 

This hoard was filled with furs, stacks on stacks of mounts, heaps upon heaps of odd trinkets? Jaune saw odd trinkets toys for children, boxes old coins and just a stack of random things that could only be called _ junk.  _

 

Jaune looked around to see more junk old pieces of armor weapons, and many, many barrels? 

Large barrels that looked like the ones that would be used to store alcohol would be usually stored. As Jaune looked around-

 

"Jaune! You up! That is _ SO _ good! I thought that you might be brain damaged!" Nora said as Jaune felt a compress on his face- 

 

A wad of something soft was one his left cheek as he raised a hand to his face Fafnir spoke up. 

"I treated the wound I inflicted upon you. I assumed that it was the least that I could do." Fafnir said bowing he was once again in his human state flowing green robes on his body said his voice calm and collected. 

 

He kept both eyes closed as he took a deep breath. 

"I apologize," Fafnir said bowing his head making sure to raise his hands in a praying motion. 

"I... it's ok?" Jaune said not sure what to say- 

 

"See! I  told you that Jaune would accept your apology Renny! You just needed to ask him nicely!" Nora said smiling ear to ear the strange humanoid creatures grinning ear to ear. She took a powerful stance her hands on her hips her arms bulged with enough muscle to rival even Yang's considerable massive arms. 

 

Her biceps were still bigger than his own head and after Jaune stared at her he realized he was taller than Nora. He was taller than Nora by over a foot the small human form seemed to belay her impressive strength as he took a deep gulp. 

"I... Nora?"

"That's my name friend! Tell me what can Nora do for you!?" 

"I... what am I doing here?" Jaune asked wincing a bit laughing a bit he had no idea what to say, he was used to living in Yang's cave and since Yang had been nice more or less to him. If you didn't count the kidnapping forced imprisonment collar that itched and the  _ dubious  _ consensual love. 

 

Yang was nice to a level but Jaune did not expect any kindness from a dragon. And he didn't want to press his luck with these two. 

"Can you tell me what's going on? _ Exactly?"  _

_ \----- _

 

_ Fear.  _ Fear flashed before the things eyes as it ran wings tried to beat but massive wounds in them refused to allow them the thing tried to take off as- 

 

Fisht! There was a sound of slicing meat scales met baled as blood flashed the dragon screamed a wet gurgling sound left it's mouth as it fell to the floor with a massive wham! 

The dragon fell to the floor its neck slicked cleanly open the massive blue creature that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time let out a low defeated moan as it looked up to its murderer. 

 

Silver orbs winked before a blade slashed down the blade punctured the brain of the monster, the woman drove her blade deep into its skull carving out its brain as Ruby sighed. 

She had run into this dragon only half a day into her journey to save her fiance. 

 

"I wish you  _ peace  _ into the other world," Ruby said her blade ending the life of the monster as she said a small prayer for the thing. Not a prayer for its soul mind you but a prayer for the lives of all the poor innocents that this beast must have taken. 

 

As Ruby killed the thing she jumped off brushing off her armored pants, making sure to scrape some of the blood off her blades on her pants.

 

"That was easy enough," Ruby said turning away from the best sighing deeply as she began to walked away her horse whinnied as she smiled. 

 

"Hey there Rahillia what's the matter girl? The dragon is finally dead you have nothing to worry about ok?" Ruby asked hoping to calm her horse down before she would return on her journey Ruby felt breath and  _ FWAP _ ! The sound of something whacking into flesh filled the air. 

 

_ "Down!" _ A voice yelled as Ruby ran the monster she thought was dead was hurled back an arrow the size of her own arm impaled in its uninjured eye the monster fell killed in one second. 

 

Ruby flashed out her swords as she saw it the other dragon that had attacked the village was flying off. She thought it had left but now it looked like it had gathered something resembling resolve but failed as it flapped away. 

 

As the one dead dragon now firmly put down Ruby saw the massive arrow lodged in it and let out a deep sigh. 

 

_ Oh boy, it's her. _ Ruby thought rolling her eyes. She recognized that arrow anywhere in the world. The only non-silver eyed warrior and not an Arc to have dragon kills that surpassed either of their families was here and she was probably already thinking of spreading stories of how she saved a fabled silver eyed. 

 

"Hey there Ruby! You look like you could use some help here!" The cook cocky voice said as Ruby sighed shaking her head. 

 

_ Just be nice Ruby just be nice, she's a family friend, sort of.   _

_ "Coco _ . So nice to see you again, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Coco Adel the fabled Archer of the south walked up. She sashayed up to Ruby her body absolutely oozing with confidence and cocky attitude. 

 

Coco was a rival for Jaune's hand in marriage and it did not take a genius to figure out what she was doing here.

 

"Ruby! It's been so long! Tell me how is my favorite silver eyes doing?" Coco asked cocking her head walking up to Ruby and yanking! The arrow out of the dead monster's skull. Coco pulled the arrow out with nothing but sheer arm strength.

 

Tearing it out of the skull making a small fountain of offal flow with it. The blood and brains naturally seemed to avoid Coco and splatter Ruby covering her with the hot, wet and foul-smelling insides of the beast. 

 

"Hah! Nice one, that's what? forty-nine? Dragon kills to my name? Damn if I keep getting any more badass I'm going to _ burst." _ Coco said licking her arrowhead after scrubbing it down. The massive arrow was made of the bones of felled dragons. 

 

The weapon was made from killing dragons and specialized in breaking open their thick hides with one of the few weapons that could puncture a dragon reliably its own bones. 

 

"Coco, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked again Coco putting the arrow back into her quiver as she cracked her arms she was dressed in her usual mesh armor. A combination of metal and leather. Leather formed the core of it. Coco made sure that her armor was just as functional as it was fashionable. 

 

It was a deep vibrant brown color that was the same as milk chocolate that flowed into a clear centerpiece that flowed into a small metallic heart. 

 

Her legs were a deep back armor made form a mesh of metal and fabric. The only reason Coco's armor was even still in one piece was that the metallic parts were also covered in dragon scales. 

 

Coco's family made a habit of  _ harvesting _ dragons. Her great ancestor used to follow developing dragon battles waiting for other heroes to fell the beasts taking a small group of mercenaries to harvest the monster's corpse and sell the parts. 

 

They kept the best parts for themselves and used the others to sell to make their fortune as one of the most powerful families in all of Remnant.  Coco’s bow was a  _ prime _ example of it. The centerpiece made of a warped rib cage shard from a elder dragon the boy sinew from it’s flesh.

 

"Oh you know me, Rubes, just out here to kick a little ass beat some lizards and take some scales back to make a new outfit. You want one? I can get you a _cut_ rate!" Coco said taking a small clear and stabbing the dead beast, stabbing her knife deep into the monster before sighing. 

 

"It's not old."

"No Coco that is a younger dragon, not strong."

"Can't fight either! Fuck! I can't make a decent suit out of this." Coco sighed this dragon was not old enough for the scales to truly develop. She needed an older one to make a new armor piece and this one was no good. 

 

"Coco, how did you find me?" Ruby asked flicking off some offal form her head and cape giving Coco a death glare as the mercenary that was little more than a glorified assassin smirked at her rubbing Ruby's head like she was a child. 

 

That earned a growl from the smaller woman as Coco carved one scale from the top of the things face.

 

"I'll take this as a trophy," Coco said before walking away from Ruby insulting the girl with her inference. 

 

"Coco. You mean to tell me you just ran into me?"

"No. I came here to take back  _ my _ fiance you?" Coc's words made Ruby inhale deeply. SIlver eyes did not like to harm humans, that was not what they were there to do. But Coco was a special case, bold and cocky. She talked and acted like she was the greatest thing to ever walk on two legs.

 

Coco's family liked to think that they were the best of the heads of the world but Ruby say them as little more than glorified grave robbers that knew how to look for corpses. 

 

"Coco need I remind you that Jaune is my fiance right? Jaune is going to get married to me you realize this?" Ruby asked walking to her warhorse.

Rapahillia snorted the danger long passed Coco walked to her own thoroughbred a horse the color of brown honey and adored in slight armor. 

 

"Well, that is one way to look at it. If you ask me he will take a mature beauty rather than the kid." Ruby's face turned the color of he cloak as she took a deep breath. 

 

_ Deep breaths Ruby. Calm down. Calm down. _ Ruby said as Coco mounted her own horse, her head was adorned with a small but fashionable brown cap fashioned from the scales of an ancient beast. 

 

Ruby had no idea how old that beret was but it was forged form dragon scale and would take hits from weapons that could fell castle walls before breaking. The massive blue crystal in the middle was also useful. 

 

It would take some hits but the fact that she put a fucking jewel worth more gold than any peasant would see in their entire lives seemed a bit... _ gaudy _ to Ruby. 

"Coco while I do appreciate the help-

 

"No shit you do. I saved your ass. Without me, you would be dead."  Coco said her armor's spikes that shot up from her shoulders shook as Ruby inhaled deeply. 

 

"Coco I do not need your help to slay one dragon you know this correct?" Ruby asked mounting Raphillia the horse whinnied happily at its mistress return as Coco rolled her eyes. 

 

"You mean not just _any_ dragon, right? And if you can't even kill that small fry what hope do you have against the sun dragon? Or do you still call her your older sister?" Coco saw the anger flash in Ruby's eyes she balled her fist as she ground her teeth. 

 

"Don't call her that! She is a beast! Not my sister!" Ruby screamed her cool vanishing as Coco rolled her eyes. 

 

"If you say so."

"She is  _ not _ my sister Coco! She is an _ animal!  _ Little better than a beast of the night! How do you even know about that!? It is a guarded secret of my order!"

"Not so guarded, with enough persuasion and coin you can learn just about anything you know?" Cock said with an infuriatingly smug wink as Ruby wanted to beat her head in with one of her arrows. 

 

"I! Let's just go I can't make you go away so let's just kill my bastard of a sister and be done with it. Jaune will make his choice and he will choose right and by that, I mean me and then we can be done with this."  Ruby said as she pushed her horse Coco smirked as she pusher her own horse. 

 

"Oh I will and when  _ I _ ride in with Jaune slung over my shoulders I think we will know who won in the end," Coco said as Ruby paused she did a head count. 

 

_ One?  _ Ruby thought as Coco was here alone? Ruby did not know if she had ever seen Coco without her carry one. The shy seven-foot attendant that Coco seemed impossible to go more than a foot without her being at her own side and assisting her. 

 

"Coco? Where is Velvet?" 

"Honeybun? She's back in the castle."

"What? I didn't think you would ever leave without her." Ruby said as Coco took the lead smirking as she pointed to the forest ahead. 

 

"Oh this quest is far too dangerous for her Ruby, I left her alone in the castle. She can sit this one out." 

"You left her? That's surprisingly thoughtful."

"What you think I don't care for  _ Honeybun?" _

"You drag her into active warzones when you want a new pair of pants despite her never having a day of combat training in her life."

"She knows that this is a fair price to pay for the goal of fashion," Coco said as she and Ruby rode into the forest Ruby followed Coco for a time before realizing that they were going off course. 

 

The Sun dragon as in the north of their location they were going  _ North East? _ Ruby did not like this Coco was an  _ ally _ but she was also part of a sketchy mercenary house not know for moral standings. 

 

"Coco we are going off course, you do know this right?"

"Nah we are going to the right location!" Coc said as Ruby paused the were veering far off any path that would lead them to the north and Ruby did not like being misled.

 

"Coco. Tell me where we are going now."  Ruby demeaned as Coco smirked.

"I heard that you liked to kill dragons."

"I do like to do that, but where are we going? And I only want to kill one for the time."

"Well, I have found the  _ ideal  _ place to really increase our kill count of the beasts it is our duty to kill them right?"

"You know it is not spoken. Where are we going?"

"To a  _ hatchery."  _

_ \----- _

 

"So you two are mated?"  Jaune asked more than a bit calmed down, Ren and Nora had proven to be friendly if not eccentric dragons. Ren or Fafnir as he was called by the mortals ruled these lands with Nora and she was his mate.  

 

"Yup! Sure are! For the longest time! Since the beginning of the world!"  Nora said waving her arms as Ren sighed rolling his eyes. 

"We have not been together since the beginning of the world Nora. We have only dated for the last two eons."

"And!? It would have been since the beginning of time if you had not been so dense and saw me flirting with you!" 

 

"Nora we were not born since the beginning of the time she jokes Jaune we are not that old," Ren said a small smile on his lips. Jaune nodded finally a bit calmer. He was in no danger as of now and just needed to relax and it would all be ok. 

 

"I can see that... so-

"I mean come on the begging of time? Nora don't make Jaune's head hurt, humans' can't think that far beside we are not our own parents you know?"  Jaune's jaw dropped a tad as he felt an eye twitch. 

 

Did they just say that their partner area as old as time itself!? That's impossible!

"So how long are you going to keep me here?" Jaune asked the Death Stalker in the room as Ren paused looking Nora who gave a small chuckle as he sighed. 

 

"Not for long do not worry. We will return you to Yang as soon as we can." Ren saw it the frown on Jaune's face. He has suspected that the human might hope to be brought back to his own but that was not an option.

 

"I do not know how to tell you this Jaune but I will be blunt. You are not allowed to go back to your old home. I can take you back to Yang but I must insist that you go back to her alone." Ren did not mince words as much as it irked him Jaune was Yang's property now. He belonged to her. 

"I... you can't take me?"

"It's not that I do not want to I could do it but it would invite ruin to your kingdom. Yang would not let her mate go so easily and she would fight the world itself for you to be in her lair."

 

"Yeah, we got like  _ REAL _ possessive over stuff we like Jaune like me and syrup! If I see it I gotta have it! Why do you think I cornered almost every wood that can make sap from trees?" 

"You did? But we can still buy sap from traders, how is that possible if you hoard it?" Jaune thought he made a mistake as Nora gasped! Her hands flew over her face as she choked. 

 

"What?! Hoard the sap!?  _ Sacrilege!  _ The sap is a _ right _ and must be shared! To hoard, it would be an insult to nature itself Jaune!"  Nora said her face losing all color as Jaune paused, not sure if this dragon was serious or not. 

 

"You share the sap because it is a right?"

"All sentient beings have a syrup right Jaune it is the natural order of things!"

"Ren?"

"Do not ask me Jaune. I gave up trying to understand her a _ long  _ time ago. Sometimes you just need to let Nora be." Ren said as Jaune shrugged the chair he was on was very comfortable and he was enjoying his time with Ren and Nora they seemed friendly. 

 

"SO! Jaune you going to tell me what the hell you were doing with those mean old dragon slayers?" Nora asked hitting a nail on the head, Jaune whimpered his body lost all of its postures. Jaune winced he felt a crooked smile on his lips as he gulped. 

 

_ Fuck! What do I tell her!? Do I just say that hey there! I come from a line of distinguished dragon slayers and most of my life is me trying to kill you and yours?  _ Jaune thought as-

_Well, that might work. They seem to be reasonable maybe if I can just be honest?_ Jaune thought as he sighed. 

 

"I was traveling with her."

"Oh, I see she was a guard for you? That makes sense dragon attacks are dangerous." Ren said nodding he knew humans were scared of them and rightfully so. Not all dragons were as benevolent as him and Nora and even Yang for that matter. 

 

Despite being  _ arrogant, powerful  _ and occasionally _ crue _ l she was not rash she did not attack humans without proper cause, she was not her mother. 

 

_ Thank Oum for minor miracles, one World Eater is bad enough _ . Ren thought shivering memories of that monster going on a rampage when her mate was killed still fresh in his mind. 

 

If that was Yang's mother he shuddered to think about what would happen when Yang herself got to her full height. She was only a child really far younger than him or Nora but even now she could easily overpower both of them combined and beat them into submission. 

 

A dangerous child with the power of an elder dragon. The power of age but none of the wisdom that comes with it. Truly a terrifying idea. The dragon thought as Jaune took a deep breath.

"No... she's not my guard."

"Oh? Merchant? Travel partners? Was she your syrup guard!?" 

"Nora, please. If she was not your guard then what was she?" 

"She... I was training under her." Jaune said as Ren paused a frown came over his face before he shook his head.

 

"Training to be a dragon hunter?"

"Yes..."

"I see, well I can not blame you for that. We have a reputation and the money for hunting us would provide for a family for generations. I can't fault you for taking a risk and tiring your luck, how did you get her to take you under her wing? Hunters are very  particular you know?"

"I am her younger brother."

"A family of hunters? What is your last name?"

"Arc." Ren and Nora froze their eyes went wide as saucers their hairs began to stand on end and a growl left Ren as even Nora looked ready to attack him! 

 

"You said Arc?" Nora almost spat the word as Jaune gulped. 

"Yes. My family are the Arcs-

"Famous dragon slayers butchers of our kind... your spared Nora's life? Why? Answer honestly your life depends on it." 

"I am Jaune Arc-

"Arc," Nora growled again lighting flashing in her eyes her hands crackled with power as Ren put a hand on her. 

 

"Easy there, he needs to speak."

"Let him, I want to rip out his tongue and feed it back down his tiny throat," Nora growled his legs shook as the once friendly dragon looked downright  _ murderous _ now.  

 

Her anger flowed out of her voice as lighting sparked at the tips of her fingers and flowed between her hands as Ren sighed. 

 

"Jaune? Speak fast. Your time is not going to last."

"I! Ok! Look I was a failure. My family kicked me out and abandoned me. All but stripped me of my ane and they left me to die." 

At his words, Nora's paused some of her venoms left her face a truly sympathetic look came over her as she looked less murderous more maiming. 

 

"They abandoned their own kin? Typical, what would I expect from the butcher clan?"

"The what?"

"The butcher clan Jaune. That is what your family is known by our people. You call them Arc's we called them butchers." Ren hissed the word as Jaune gulped a heavy feeling coming over his gut as he swallowed loudly. 

 

"Butchers? But why?"

"Because you kill," Nora said her voice utterly devoid of emotion her fist balled up as Ren but a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"It is ok Nora, I know what you are going through."

"Do you Ren!?" Nora snapped for the first time at Ren her anger flooded outward as she hissed. 

"Jaune saved my life!"

"I know, and I know how this puts you in a strained position."

"I swore a blood oath to kill him! And now I owe him my life!? How can I make that up to my ancestors!? I am either a liar or a traitor!" 

"Nora? What did I do?"

" You made this complicated!" 

"Jaune you have to understand... a long time ago your ancestors killed my family," Nora said the word without emotion her eyes downcast fist balled so tight that Jaune swore she would cut herself. 

 

"I... I'm sorry?"

"They lead them into your castle you know? Your great, great! Ancestor Nicholas said that he wanted peace between humans and dragons! He led them in plied then with wine and then when they were drunk and vulnerable in human form he had them all decapitated when their backs were turned!"  Nora hissed a lone tear fell from her face as she growled. 

 

"I was spared because I was small. One second I was on my mother's lap laughing at the nice human's jokes the next I was looking into the wide eyes of my decapitated mother's own head! Your family  _ murdered  _ mine sold me into slavery even! I was too young to really transform my scales were too weak to make armor so they had no reason to kill me hell that would have been a loss! As a slave, I could still make things you know?”   
Nora asked a bitter laughed forced its way from her mouth as she gulped. 

“ I could bring beer or mead, my fire could light candles! I was pretty useful as a servant girl. I lived like that for creatures before Ren's mother bought me from a third-hand slaver after your family grew tired of its  _ pet!"  _

"Nora. I didn't know..."

"Is it the part where you say you are  _ sorry?  _ That you are going to make it alright for me?"

"No. I will _ never _ apologize for the past." Jaune's words hit like a slap in the face Nora's eyes narrowed to daggers as she growled.

 

"Why you arrogant piece of  **_meat!_ ** I will rip you in half honor be damned!"

"Let me finish!" Jaune yelled standing up to stare Nora in the eye. The move shocked her and Ren so much they took a step back as Jaune glared them both in the eye, one human staring down two dragons as he balled his fist.

 

"What happened to you was wrong, what happened to your family was wrong. Of that, I have no doubt."

"And you still will not apologize!?"

"For what my ancestors did? Never. I am not them I am not guilty of their actions. Just like you are not guilty of every other human killed by any other dragon. As living beings, we are only accountable for our own actions as such I refused to apologize for the actions done by another." Jaune stated his point not backing down an inch. 

 

"You are a bold human." 

"I am what I am Nora and you are what you are. What happened to you was wrong but I had nothing to do with it. No one alive today had anything to do with it. I see that the wound is deep I sympathize with you but I will not apologize, I do not seek peace. I only seek to mitigate casualties and make our existence as friendly as I can make it so."

"So you do want peace then?"

 

_ "Consistency _ is what I want. Human, dragon, faunus. For us all to live with as little harm committed by the other on the other as humanly possible. Besides that? I am under no illusions that peace might be impossible, but I do know one thing. The past is the past, you can either learn from it or let it consume you and I fully intend to  _ learn."  _

_ \----- _

 

"So is this really all you found?" The sounds of split flesh filled Ruby's ears, something hot wet and foul slapped upon her face as she frowned moving her legs the awful pained shrieks of grating nails on a chalkboard filled her ears. 

"What you mad that we didn't get to kill something bigger?" Coco asked a hard stomp! Filled the air as Ruby winced, chunks and pieces of hard wet matter slapped her in the face falling down like rain as the two women began the end of their slow and leisurely walk through the large cave. 

 

"I told you that we would find what we are looking for," Coco asked nothing another bow as she took aim, smirking. 

 

"And look!" Coco said the sound of the arrow losing a large  _ FATWANG!  _ Filled the air as Coco's cust longbow Eclair fired Ruby rolled her eyes the sound of splitting meat entered her hearing as she down her blade down blood flew up covering her face as Coco laughed her ass off. 

The sound of breaking meat made her grin as she winked at Ruby. 

 

"Hell yeah! Did you see that!?  _ Three _ in a row!" Coco said pumping her fist as Ruby rolled her eyes yanking own sword out the sound of gurgling breath choked by fluids sounded again this time the screaming was dying down. The dragon nursery was about as easy pickings as she could hope. 

 

Over eight dozen eggs were there in two dozen some recently hatched most hatching. 

Ruby and Coco had walked in at just the right time. The dragons were taking their first steps into the world and Ruby and Coco would make sure that it was as. 

 

The two made good progress Ruby began hacking and slashing the ones still taking their first wins beats covered in the thick foul fluids of their own birth. Coco took to killing the ones that had learned to fly none bigger than a toddler they  _ popped  _ like rotten melons when she hit them with her longbows. The dragon bone tip tore them apart like they were made of wet paper. 

  
  


Coco took great pride in making  _ kebabs _ out of the younglings. Taking careful aim to see home many fleeing hatchling she could put on one arrow. Shooting them all at once the bodies of the young forced to be trophies,  for Coco's own pride. Ruby liked that. 

 

As they fought there was a tad bit of resistance. The dragon that ran away earlier was here but weakened. 

 

The two of them easily overpowered it, he was so busy trying to save the young that he failed to save himself. Ruby would have thought it honorable if such base being were even capable of comprehending honor in any way shape or form. 

 

As Ruby finished killing the one that had just picked this moment to be born escaping its egg only for a glittering silver sword to pierce the skull of it killing it in a moment. 

 

As the infant died Ruby did have a fight on her hands, a smile was coming over her face. So many dragons killed meant fewer humans killed in the future. 

Hatcheries like this were rare to find. Dragons laid eggs in clutches of their natural births not corrupted offspring of a forced human union of the two. 

 

Ruby knew that they would kill easily over six dozen of them. Coco was stomping smashing shooting every egg she could. The watermelon-sized object was no challenge. 

 

Sometimes a brave hatchling would attack but Ruby and Coco sliced and shot any foolish enough to not try to save the scales on their own backs. 

 

As they massacred them Ruby was busy wondering just how many they should take back. Coco wanted trophies as baby dragon parts were not as hard as the older ones but much more limber and better for folding. 

 

"You see if you take the sinew form one!" Coco said reaching down a scared terrified dragon youth no more than a few second sold screamed in terror the tiny scaled thing still covered in its birth fluids gave or a piercing shriek before Coco stabbed it in the neck slitting its throat. It gave out one last pitiful gargle before she yanked her blade free. 

 

"If you take the sinew from the younglings then you can make the armor with the older ones better. It merges better when you forge them and you can use it much easier trust me. You can make much better armor if you kill a few younglings first!" Coco said flaying a semi-living dragon youth that screamed an ungodly shriek as its scales were stripped off its flesh followed by its flesh and sinew. 

"On this, I do trust you,"  Ruby said on this matter she was  _ more _ than happy to leave it to Coco who  _ was _ the expert in this-

 

_ "STOP THIS! _ Please! Just let them live!" A man no not a man said as Ruby and Coco turned to the human form of the dragon. He was in human form resting when they attacked four arrows crucified him to a cave wall as the man with an open chest bright green mohawk cried in pain. 

 

"Stop what? We are just doing our duty!" Ruby hissed slicing down two weeping youths the baby dragons cut in half slid into grisly chunks of _ meat. _

 

_ "STOP!  _ Those are  _ children _ dammit!" 

"Monsters in the youngling stage better to be killed now," Coco said taking out her arrow from a cave wall counting the impaled bodies on it. 

 

"One two three four five!? I got five in one!  A new record!"

" You two are sick! And you call us animals!? You are monsters! First, you kill my friend Sky! Now you kill our young!? You are all freaks! Each and every last one of you! I hope you all die in a fire! You make me _ sick!" _

"Your  _ existence i _ s a sin." Ruby blurred up to the man in a wave of roses he opened his mouth and gasped. 

"You monster-

_ Fisht! _ Ruby cut off his head in one smooth motion as Coco sighed.

"Got it!" She said catching the head in one hand the woman catching the head and smiling at her ally.

 

"Human dragon heads are at a  _ premium  _ back in Vale! I will make a killing of this!"

"You do that, for now? We have to purge the rest of this cave. None of it is free of sin."

"Do we? I mean we got enough kills I have all the sinew I can use."

"We must for it is our duty," Ruby said as he cleaned her swords and began to stalk towards a herd of huddled young dragons, they all bleated out cries for help as the two hunters closed in weapons drawn as they raised their blades high in the sky as they prepared for the slaughter that was to soon come for them _ all.  _

_ \------ _

 

"So you are an outcast."

"Yes."

"The human that did not want to be a killer?"

"I only wanted to protect my people."

"A butcher that did not enjoy the hunt?" Nora asked her face finally calm after haring Jaune's speech and taking a deep breath or several she had calmed down.

 

What Jaune said was true he was not the one to kill her family nor was he in any way responsible for it. Sure his ancestors did it but that was a long, long time ago. 

And even if it hurt even if the wounds were still fresh in her mind the ones who did it were long dead and she had nothing to fear from them. And killing or hurting Jaune would accomplish nothing. 

 

"I see, so you what the humans call a black sheep then?" Ren or Fafnir asked making Jaune nod his head. 

 

"Yes, I am a Black Sheep the darkest one."

"I'll say! To think! A butcher spared my life! Makes me feel bad about wanting to kill you a second ago! No hard feelings?"

"None at all Nora."

"Good! I still want to break your legs but that's just me!"

"I guess it's better than murder?" Jaune asked as Ren let out a small laugh. 

"Now that we have all of our laundries in the air I think it is time that I take you home."

"OH! Can you make food!? Ren makes the best food Jaune it is to die for! Literally, I would kill for it!" 

"Nora does tend to exaggerate Jaune, feel free to ignore her on that." Ren waved Nora off a small hint of color on his cheeks as Jaune saw Nora smirk.

 

"Hah! He acts so cool but his cooking is great! You have to try some before you go Jaune it will be a party! Oh, Ren we never have parties anymore!"

"That's because you get drunk and terrify the villagers Nora."

"I do not terrify them!"

"Then why do they run if fear?" 

"They run from fear of fun is what you mean!"

"Somehow I doubt that very much. Now Jaune as much as I would love for you to stay and chat let us be off."

"That is probably a good idea, bye Nora."

"Bye Jaune! Come play again soon!"

"I will I think that Yang is worried about me."

"I think she is- Ren never finished his sentence as the cave wall exploded.

Or the wall did not so much as exploded as the side of the cave decided that it would much rather be a floor the ceilings decided that it wanted to be part of the walls and the floor just said  _ fuck _ you guys I am going to be the ceiling from now on as a mass appeared. 

 

A massive golden monster appeared all fangs and bad attitude, fire breathing from its mouth. 

 

The thing was terrifying standing over four stories tall it was a monstrous mass of yellow scales that glittered like the sun a have as large as most houses wings that could cross entier crops fields and-

 

"Yang!?" Jaune shouted Yang even in her dragon form that Jaune had thankfully never fully seen looked down at him. Her eyes locked onto his wounded cheek and a roar the likes of which he had never heard escaped from her lips. Yang's roar was so loud blood poured from Jaune's ears as he screamed in pain falling down to his knees as he cried out! 

 

"AH! REN!?" Nora cried out before Yang attacked a massive claw struck down at Ren Jaune moved faster than he could think. One second he was on his knees crying in pain the next? He was in front of Yang's claws he blocked it with his own body Yang froze her claw scratching his forehead making a long line of blood run down it. 

 

"YANG! STOP! They are my friends!" Jaune shouted as Yang paused her face growled her entire body oozed pure rage at the two dragons as she opened her mouth. 

 

_ "Why is my mate injured?" Y _ ang spat her voice sounded like that of a demon from the pit of hell who was just told that he was going to be demoted to latrine duty as she growled.

 

Plumes of fire left her face as Ren spoke.

"Because I cut his face."

"Then you will die!"

"YANG NO!  **_BAD_ ** DRAGON!" If there was ever a word to describe Jaune Arc Coward was never one of them. Every dragon froze Yang Ren, and Nora froze at once as-

"Did... did Jaune just call her bad? Like he's talking to a dog!?" Nora gawked her eyes wide in pure shock as Yang paused her hand falter she fell back and- 

"But Jaune... he hurt- 

"No buts! Yang these are my friends and you do not harm them!"

_ "THEY HURT  _ **_MY_ ** _ MATE!" _

"I know! OK! I know, please! Calm down!"

_ "NO! Blood for blood!"  _

"I! Fuck me! Ren! If Yang cut's your face like mine is that fair?"

"What!?  _ NO WAY! _ Ren will never- 

"Deal." 

"Ren!?" 

"It is the easiest way," Ren said as he held out his cheek one second later it was burst open blood flew out as- 

"Ren!?"

"There! Are you done?" Jaune asked as Yang gore turning into golden dust falling to her human form before wrapping Jaune in a tight hug. 

"I missed you so fucking much," Yang said wrapping Jaune in a soft surprisingly soft like she was afraid he would  _ shatter _ if she so much as breathed in his general direction hug as he sighed and put his arms around her neck as well.    
“I missed you too babe.”

  
  
  
  



	5. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ren have a talk. Yang and Nora bond Jaune learns more about dragons and he meets the other humans that live with dragons....

"Yang! Do not do what I think you are going to do!" Jaune said, doing his best to hold his dragon lover back. Yang was barley not attacking his new friends? And Jaune did use that word as loosely as humanly possible. Ren and Nora had not decided to kill him, which while good! Did not mean that he and they were friends or in any way on the same team!

 

"You fucking hurt **my** mate!" Yang growled at Ren or Fafnir? Whatever his real name was. Ren sighed the gouge on his cheek was deep, and blood leaked out of him staining. 

 

_He bleeds like a human?_ Jaune thought as Fafnir coughed.

"And like I said. I do apologize for that-

 

"That's not good enough! Why did you even try to hurt him!"

"You attacked some of my humans Yang. What did you expect me to do?"

"I would expect you to fight me! Not come for my mate! I did not come to fight Nora when you tried to encroach on my territory now!"

"I did not! I was just flying near your border, and you came for me!"

"You flew to close! And I spared you!" 

"You attacked Ren! Yang-

"Enough! Everyone hates everyone, ok!?" 

"I don't hate my mate!" Yang said eyes panicking as Jaune groaned he needed to work something out with her. Yang was like a lightning storm all energy and force Jaune needed a way to calm her down before she burned down his life.

"Babe... please it's ok. I am ok. Look at me! I'm ok! I'm alive! You don't have to fight anyone, ok?" Jaune asked as Yang seethed she breathed a cloud of flame out of her nostrils eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

 

"They hurt you."

"And they said they were sorry."

"They made you bleed!"

"And you made him bleed!" 

"They hurt my mate!"

"I know! But I am ok now, so, please? Just let's go home?" 

"I... fine. We can go home." Yang huffed as Ren sighed his life spared for the time. He knew to fight a Sun Dragon was not a good idea. Especially this Dragon.

 

I could not kill her on my best day, and if I so much as wounded her, Nora and I would be dead before the sunset. Indeed she is a very troublesome individual to be around. Ren thought as Jaune calmed down the Sundragon.

 

"So... no fighting?" Nora asked the cackling of lighting between her hands made sparks of blue fly out as Ren nodded.

 

"No fighting. We will let them leave in peace and assist them home. We can all live in peace right, Yang?" 

"I... sure. Fine. We can coexist." Yang grumbled as she sounded none too happy.   Yang let her fires die down as Jaune smiled. He put his arms on her back as he smiled up to his mate owner. 

 

He is not a slave, but I don't think telling jaune that will help much. If at all. 

"So! Are you too just going to go home now? Back to the lair or do you want to hang out?" Nora asked back to her neutral bubbly self. The Dragon smirked bouncing on the balls of her feet as Jaune gulped.

 

"I... we really should be going home right, Yang? Back to the cave, right?" Jaune asked, hoping Yang would see the logic in his words. Yang paused as she let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Yeah, we can go back to the cave. We are done." Yang said as she wrapped a tail around Jaune. Her tail slithered around Jaune, gripping him tightly.  Jaune groaned as he felt like he was going to pop!

 

"Yang! Too right!" Jaune said as Yang's tail began to crush him from the outside.  Jaune whimpered as Nora started to grin.

"What! Don't go yet! We haven't had people come to visit us in years! We have mead!" Nora said as Yang paused a sparkle came into her eyes as she began to drool.

 

"Did... did you say mead?" Yang asked drooling a bit as Jaune felt her tail thump! Up and shake Jaune.

"Yang! Wait! Your tail!"

"Jaune, I need to speak to you... this is important." Ren or Fafnir?  Said as Jaune groaned as it looked like his trip home was not going to be easy.

 

"Jaune! Can we stay for mead!? Can we! Can we!?" Yang asked her eyes sparkling her tail shaking Jaune up and down like he was a rattle. 

"Yang! To fast! Wait!" Jaune said as he felt his guts begin to churn. Yang looked like some kind of child asking her parents for permission as she shook Jaune left and right. Giving no thought to his own health as she rattled her mate.

 

You are the four-story Dragon! You are literally the most powerful creature on Remnant! Why are you asking me for permission!? Jaune thought as he shook his head. 

 

"Yes! Yes, we can stay! Just stop shaking me! Please!" Jaune said as he felt his guts begin to roll in his stomach.

 

"Yes! Mead!" Yang put Jaune down more or less, slamming him down into the floor. Jaune felt his legs shake like they had turned into jelly. The impact of Yang slamming him down made him groan as he tried to stand up. 

 

"I... please don't do that again," Jaune said as he felt a hand grip his arm. Fafnir had walked up his magenta eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Yang trot over to Nora, who was busy pulling out massive wooden kegs of what Jaune could only guess was mead of some type.  

 

If it's mead that can take down a dragon, then I don't want anything to do with that. Jaune thought mead for dragons was unquestionably lethal to humans.

"Whoa! Break out the mead!"

"I'm on it!" Nora said, cracking open a cork as Ren pulled Jaune to the side.

"You and I need to talk."  

"Hah! You think that can count as a drink!?"

"What?! I'll drink you under the table! Sundragon or not, you are going down!"

"Bring it on Valkyrie! I'll show you what I can do! Jaune! Watch me!" Yang said as she and Nora lifted the massive kegs over their heads and began to chug…

\-----

 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked his dragon friend? He hoped Ren was his friend or Fafnir, he was really unsure what to call him. 

Why do you have two names? Why not just settle for one and make it easier?

 

"It's about your mate. Yang." Ren said, taking a small amount of tea. Jaune was also offered tea, but he was steadily sipping his smooth Charmine. 

As Ren sipped, he took a deep sigh.

 

"Jaune let me ask you something."

"Sure? Go ahead?"

"Yang kidnapped you did she not? She took you from your home and made you her mate against your will correct?" Ren asked as Nora and Yang finished their first keg. Smashing it loudly on the floor, breaking it apart as Yang finished hers first.

 

"Hah! I got you!"

"Ren! She  _ cheated _ !"

"No, I didn't! Jaune! I didn't cheat!  _ Really _ !"

"I'm sure she did."

"I believe you, Yang."

"See!  _ My  _ mate trusts me!" They both said opening up another keg.

"Round two Nora?"

"Hell yeah!" Nora said as they began to drink again. 

"Yeah... she took me when I was out, one second I was on a quest the next? I am in her talons."

"And I am guessing that she did not take your opinion into account? Your consent was not a factor, was it?" Ren asked, taking another long sip his magenta eyes closed shut as Jaune nodded. 

 

"Yeah... one second I'm off to kill a dragon the next I'm in her bed."

"You were sent to kill her? And then ended up laying with her? You do know your father probably said slay the Dragon not lay her right? Bring back her head, not share a bed." Ren said a small smirk on his face. Jaune groaned he wanted to bang his head on the ornate table in front of him, but that would probably break his neck or worse scuff the table that was worth more than his life. 

 

_ Really that is a lovely table. Where did he get marble that glowed green?  _ Jaune thought the small green-yellow table that was made out of some type of limestone that burned and pulsed almost like veins in an animal. 

  
  


"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? You do not seem to displease with your relationship with Yang. She put a collar on you."

"I! I didn't ask for it!"

"I never said that you did."

"Then why do I think you are trying to mess with me, Ren?"

"Because I am messing with you. It is what humans do to others when they want to bond am I correct? You bond by giving baseless insults and offenses to one another correct?" Ren asked as more sounds of chugging mead filled Jaune's ears.

 

"Are dragon's that different?"

"Oh, not really. We bond just like humans, but often we do out bonding-

_ WHAP _ !

"Hah! I finished before you!"

"What!? Treason! Another round, I say!"

"On your  word, Valkyrie!" Yang said as Jaune sighed.

"A bit more....  _ violently _ ," Ren said wincing as Yang and Nora began to glare at one another as they pounded their mead. 

 

"Well, at least they are getting along?" Jaune asked as Ren's smile left his face. Replaced by a frown as he sipped his tea.

"Ah, yes... that."

"What?"

"That is why I am having tea with you right now. Jaune tell me what you know about dragons?"

"That you like to burn down castles and think sex is the greatest gift from Oum?" Jaune asked as Ren gave him a small smile.

 

"There you go. You can jest after all. That is good. But like I was saying, do you know who Yang is?"

"The Sundragon?"

"Yes, but do you know what the Sundragon is? And who she came from? Do you know what her original story is?" 

"I... no?"

"Oh, dear... let me be short in this. Yang is the child of the strongest Dragon of all time. We call her the World Eater." Ren said as Jaune felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 

 

"I... she sounds like bad news. Is she still around?" 

"Oh, she is very  much alive and well but she is fairly less active after the death of her mate." 

"Yang's father is dead?"

 

"Very much. He was a human that looked shockingly like you. In fact, you are a dead ringer for her father." Ren said, sipping his tea as the crack! Of wood on stone filled the air as Yang and Nora broke their caskets.

 

"Hah! That's my win to Nora!"

"Beast! I demanded a test of power!"

"Bring it on!" Yang said as both of them began to engage in an arm-wrestling contest. The two glared daggers at the other as Ren let out a shrug. 

 

"You and her father were more or less the same. Blonde hair, blue eyes, male? You could be a copy of him when was your age."

 

"So Yang has a daddy kink? Great." Jaune groaned it was one thing to be a mate sex toy for Yang, but now she might be asked to call him daddy?

_ I thought only Blake had that issue?  _

 

"Well it is not that simple, but to my point how old do you think Yang is?"

"Eh? Nineteen years?" 

"Well, that is one way to say that. She is not a very old dragon for a dragon." 

"And that means?"

"She is only two or three hundred years old."

"What!?  Yang looks beautiful!"

"Hah! Thanks, babe!" 

"Ren! Say I'm pretty!"

"You are pretty, Nora."

"Hah! Ren said I'm pretty!"

"Jaune said, I am beautiful!" Yang counted as she and Nora fought on the table Nora putting up a fight as Yang pinched her arm back to the base. 

 

"She's that old!?"

"Jaune that is not old. Well not for a dragon. She is a unique dragon. One born from a human and a dragon's union. That makes her-

 

_ WHAM! _

"Hah! I win!" Yang said as she slammed Nora onto the floor! Crashing her onto the ground as Nora groaned.

"You got lucky!"

"I thrashed you!" Yang said, laughing as she and Nora once again locked hands. 

 

"So she is young?"

"More or less. You see Jaune normally dragons only have children with other dragons. While we can mate with humans, it often has unintended... consequences when we do."

"Consequences? Like what?"

"For one rapid maturity. A dragon can take millennia to reach what you humans would call puberty. To reach their teenage years. When a human and dragon mate and have children? That child will reach their maturity very quickly. They will reach physical maturity far before their fellows." 

"What are you saying, Ren?" Jaune asked a shrinking feeling running down his back as Ren sighed. 

 

"To be blunt. When humans and dragons mate not only is the offspring much quicker to mature, the age slower afterward and far, far physically stronger than a dragon, dragon child. They inherit all of the parent's strength that is someone increased by the human side. They are stronger, tougher, and the reach physical maturity long before they have experience."

 

"Experience?"

"To be as blunt as I can. They are more or fewer kids."

"Kids? Wait is Yang, a  _ child _ !?"

"What?  _ No _ . She is a fully matured dragon."

"Oh... thank Oum-

"She just has the maturity and emotional understanding of a toddler." 

"What?"

"Have you noticed? She is quick to anger,  takes others property, and sometimes people, i.e., you. She's desperate for approval and wants nothing more than to make you happy. Doesn't she dote on you? Make sure you are taken care of? It's like you are her entire world, right? Despite her kidnapping and subsequent... mating with you she seems to be focusing her life on you."

"You... you have a point..."

 

"She is an  _ adult _ . A fully grown dragon, stronger than Nora and me combined on a bad day. She is incredibly powerful but has the maturity of a small child. She needs balance. She lacks  _ experience _ . She well-

 

"Needs to  _ grow up? _ " Jaune asked as Ren smiled, nodding his head.

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

Whack!  Yang slammed Nora back into the floor. Nora hit the floor hard. She crashed into the floor with a heavy thud! 

 

"Hah! I  _ win!" _

_ "Dammit! _ I was bested by my enemy! Ren stop talking to Jaune and assist your queen!"

"Later, Nora. Jaune I need you to help."

"You want me to make her ?"

"I need you to be. People  _ change  _ dragons are just like humans in that. We change with the world around us. Being with you, having a mate will make her mature. She will change with you, and I need you to help make her change for the better."

"What is better?"

"Make her  _ calmer _ , less likely to raid other Dragon's territory. Make her calm down."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Well having a kid worked wonders for her mother. She was a monster before and after she found her mate? And especially after she had her child? She went from devouring kingdoms to child-rearing."

"So I just have to get her pregnant then?"

"Yes. I wish you good luck, you'll  _ need it."  _

_ \----- _

 

"By Jaune! Yang!"

"Bye, Valkyrie! I'll be back to kick your ass another day!"

"You got lucky this time, Yang! Bring it on! You are damned, right! Fafnir."

"Yang. It was a pleasure I hope we meet under better circumstances next time."

"Yeah same here! Make Jaune bleed again, and I kill yah!"

"I'll remember that." 

"Ok! Jaune? Say bye?"

"Uhhh... yeah.. bye Nora?"

"See yah Jaune! Come back to play anytime!"

"Yeah... playing I'll do that. Ren?"

"I will see you later, Jaune, please think of our talk. I hope you take my words into consideration."

"I will."

"Ok! Let's go!" Yang shouted, turning into her original dragon form before whisking Jaune away.

 

"Bye, Yang! By Jaune!"

"AHHHH! Yang! To fast!" Nora smiled as Yang and Jaune left.

"You give him the talk?"

"Yes, I did Nora."

"You think she's going to break his pelvis?"

"Better than burning our human's homes and breaking  _ their  _ bones."

"I'll say. So he's gonna put a baby in her?"

"I do hope so..."

"I mean... she _is_ pregnant."

"What? How did you know?"

"I'm a woman! I know things!"

"Then  _ why _ did you ask if he was going to put a baby in her?" Ren asked as a manic look passed on Nora's face as she began to lick her lips. 

 

"Oh! Speaking of pumping babies into someone! I know a dragon who wants kids with her mate!" Nora said, licking her lips as Ren groaned loudly.

"Nora, please. Let's not-

 

"Come on! I want to have little hatchlings to!"

"Nora, we talked about this; we are not in a position to raise kids right now. Do you have the centuries to look after them?"

"Yes!"

"I... Nora the timing is just- 

"Ren. No more talking."

"Nora- 

"Put a baby in me.  _ Now."   _

\-----

As that _tragedy_ unfolded and the sounds of rough semi conceptual draconic mating filled the air not that far away two riders approached the lair of Jaune and Yang. 

  
  


"Well, that was a thing. I can't believe that we found such a vulnerable nest! Think of the skin we are getting!" Coco said flaying a hide of dragon scale as she rode her horse. 

 

"It was our duty to kill the beasts where they stood. Profiting off it is just a bonus." Ruby said sighing as Coco grinned.

"Vel is going to be busy for a  _ month _ !"

"Good for  _ her." _

\-----

 

"AHHHHHHH! Yang!" Jaune said as he rode on Yang' back. He gripped her scales her bright glaring scales that reflected the sun like massive shards of glittering gold beamed into his face. 

 

He had never been on Yang s back like this. Usually, when did die flay with him, it was in her talons not on her back. 

 

Jaune felt tears in his eyes as he saw the landscaped beneath them flew past. Jaune screamed out as loud as he could his voice stripped off by the wind. 

 

"YANG!" Jaune screamed as the Dragon soared off into the sky as she took him home...

\------.

 

When they arrived home or well to the cave. Jaune was still not sure if he should give up on calling his castle home. He did plan of returning there. 

 

_ I do want to go home to see my family... _ Jaune thought, but all plans of this nature were put on a permanent and damn near indefinite hold as apparently when Yang got angsty she got scared and when she was scared she got...

 

_ Horny  _ as Jaune barley stepped foot back into his home before she ripped off his clothes. What little cloth or armor he had patched together was ripped off her lips pressed against his. 

Jaune did not even have time to react as she picked up and carried over to the bed.

 

_ Yang _ !? Jaune thought as Yang pushed her lips to his. Her lisp was always hot, they burned like fire from her mouth, and today was no different. She kissed him as hard as possible her over a foot of strong prehensile tongue forced its way down his throat as Yang lifted Jaune up. 

 

She pushed her tone deep into his mouth, battering down his own tongue as she wrapped it up. Jaune felt his tongue becoming crushed in hers, wrapped up and constricted like a snake did to a feral _boar._

 

As she forced him back, her hand fell down,  _ gripping  _ his dick or her dick. Yang made it clear that every part of Jaune belonged to her. From the top of his head to the bottom of his toes, every last piece of Jaune was also Yang's, and she made sure to make  _ her  _ territory when she wanted. 

 

She  _ forced  _ him back to the bed her body mounting him, this time she wasted no time pressing his by now hardened foot of rock hard cock and after a moment of aligning she impaled herself down onto his dick.

 

Jaune let out a  _ moan _ , as Yang's sex engulfed him. He felt her cunt latch down onto him, making him grunt.

 

_ Fuck! She's so tight! _ Jaune whimpered as Yang's cunt, devoured him. She lowered herself down onto Jaune's dick. Her dick splitting her open as Yang groaned.

 

She never let up on the kiss on Jaune's face. Forcing his lips to meet hers. As Yang slammed her hips down Jaune, let out a whimper as he felt his dick becoming crushed inside of her.

 

_ Fuck! She's going to break my dick off!  _ Jaune thought as Yang's cunt gripped his hand. It felt like someone had taken a fleshy hand and was gripping his dick in an attempt to snap it in half! 

 

Jaune winced as Yang let her heavy hips settle down on his own. Making sure to take the time to rest her substantially more heavy body on top of his own. 

 

Jaune didn't get a chance to rest as Yang began to bounce. She began to bounce up and down, making sure to slam her hips onto Jaune's, making the bed shake and groan as she began to ride her mate. 

 

Jaune grunted into Yang's mouth, her cunt gripping down her hellish like sex was attempting to melt his dick off as she bucked on top of him.   Yang never stopped hissing Jaune her lips might as well have been sealed onto his with  _ wax _ . 

 

Jaune's mouth was  _ covered  _ in Yang’s her lilac eyes glaring down into him. Her gaze burned she was forcing her hips up and down the heavy wet slapping of flesh the feeling of her massive chest forced onto his own. 

 

Her soft flesh that felt like authentic pieces of clouds before turning hard as steel in others ground against Jaune's body. 

 

He was used to sex with Yang, but Jaune never got over just how small he felt. Yang was well over seven feet tall. She towered over him and in the bed that height difference began to show. 

 

She  _ slammed  _ up and down the bed shaking and groaning the harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh mixed with the squeaking and groaning of metal on stone as Yang rode him like a bronco!

 

Her hips never stopped as Jaune's dick soon hit its limit. He let out a whimper as his cunt fired off! It blasted into Yang like a volley of hail. Jaune's  _ greedy  _ tight cunt sucked up his seed easily taking it up into her honey pot! 

 

Jaune's cum was slurped up into her as Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hand gripped the massive chest of his mate. His nails digging in his grip, mauling her chest as she groaned in pleasure.

 

Nodding her head in approval, gyrating her hips, forcing her chest into his hands.

 

Her lilac eyes never once broke eye contact with him, making her dominance known. Jaune whimpered back he accepted it. She was the dominant she ruled his life. She was the alpha in their relationship. His submission was seen as soon as his eyes broke contact with her. Yang let out a smirk as she began to ride Jaune again, she kept bucking through his orgasm. 

 

Not letting him rest. Her cunt still gripping his dick, wrapping Jaune up in its constrictor like grip as she kept on bucking onto him. Making sure Jaune knew that no matter how much he had just cum his ride was  _ long  _ from over. 

\-----

 

The next few weeks were a bit of a haze for Jaune. After Yang had done her best to make sure his pelvis was never going to be in a solid-state again, she had been homey, to say the least.

 

When not riding Jaune's dick or face, she had begun to act like a wife? She was spending more time with him holding him close when they slept. Insisting they do bonding activities together. She took him out of the cave. Watched him bathe himself in a stream. 

 

She made sure to hunt in the open with him. She saw him through the day as she took him further and further from the cave. She was broadening his surroundings after that Yang had also taken to help Jaune cook... In her own Yang way... 

 

"Ok! What now! What now! Tell me! Tell me!" Yang said as she smirked. She had been getting better at cooking over the weeks, and now she could even make her own meals! 

 

Well her  _ own  _ meals that is. She still could not make the food edible enough for Jaune, but she was getting close! She just made pork for him, and after cutting the meat delicately with her talons, she had put in a broth diced sliced and put _ all _ the spices that Jaune had instructed!

 

"Tell me! Is it good!? _ Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  _ Yang said, smiling jumping up and down as Jaune sighed. 

"Yes, Yang, you just need to add salt," Jaune said as Yang shook. Jaune felt his body shake as Yang's tail wrapped around him. Yang had not taken Jaune's abduction well. 

 

And when they were not in bed, or in the forest, Yang carried him around in her tail. Her tail wrapped around his body, carrying him through the cave halls as Jaune sighed.

 

She shook him over the soup, making sure the salt shaker was right above the soup just enough to get some salt in it. Jaune sighed as Yang placed the perfect amount of salt into it. 

 

"There. Perfect!" Jaune said wishing that Yang would stop shaking him.

Great. I am a living human salt shaker. I don't know if I should be offended or praised? Jaune thought as Yang finished his meal.

 

"There we go!  _ Bon appetit! _ Now you can eat all you want, and you can tell me how delicious my cooking is! I know I have been getting better! You said so yourself!" 

"Yeah! I did! But you gotta quit shaking me, or I can not eat!" Jaune yelled the man was tired of being treated lit a rattle as Yang gasped! A small blush appearing on her face as she put Jaune down. 

 

"I'm sorry!  _ Babe _ , I forget you are delicate! I'll try to be more gentle with you, ok?" Yang asked, placing Jaune back into the chair. Jaune sighed as he let Yang put him down. 

 

He groaned the soup she made, and he did use that word as lightly as possible was almost appeasing.

 

_ She put too much seasoning, and I don't think she knows that if you put too much pepper, it actually hurts the soup. _ Jaune thought before letting out a deep sigh. He knew better than to correct her before he ate.

 

 If he made a complaint before at least trying she would simply say how can he know if he has never tried and he is coloring his own opinion.

 

"Looks good!"

"Then hurry up and eat! I know I did a good job! Much better than last time!"

 

_ Last time the dish was burned _ . Jaune thought as he took a spoon literally made out of diamonds. How does she get these things? Where does she get them?" Jaune thought as he stares Yang's soup. For one, his mouth did not burn into cinders, that was a good thing. 

 

_ At least she can not burn a liquid. _ Jaune thought before wincing it was like he had been punched in the face! 

 

_ Too much spice! _ Jaune thought her spice in her food was so much that he almost thought it was going to rip his tongue out of his own mouth!

 

Jaune gagged choking on the food as Yang smiled like a teenager that had just been praised for the first time in her young life.

 

"So! Is it good! Tell me! Tell me that it's good! I know it's good. I just know it! I put so much work into this you have to love it right?!"

 

 Yang asked as Jaune winced he knew that if he told her anything but glowing news hse would be cooking for him for the rest of the day so in the interest of keeping his sanity and his taste, he decided to just play along with her for the time being. 

 

"Yeah! You did a good job!" Jaune said as he choked back a groan. For everything that she did, Yang was not a bad person, and he did not like that he was about to lie to his mate. 

 

Yang was not a  _ bad  _ dragon in a sense she kept him fed, or he kept him fed Yang hunted the food Jaune cooked skinned seasoned and prepared the meals so that they were edible. 

 

"So! Babe, I was thinking!"

"About?"

"Sime! What do you think about meeting  _ other  _ humans!"

"What?" Jauubne asked honest shock in his face as Yang nodded!

 

"Yeah! Other humans! What do you think! I know a person that can help you meet other humans! Do you think that you want to meet other!?"

"I... I don't know... what humans do you know?"

"I don't know a lot! Two really but I think that you and them would get along great! How about it!?"

"I... I guess? But where am I going to meet two other humans that you know?"

"Simple! The only that they exist!"

"And this is?" Jaune asked as Yang grinned like an evil smirk on her lips.

 

"I hope you have a coat cause we are going to  _ Atlas _ !" 

  
  
  


"Yang!"

"Hold on!" Yang shouted her voice carried by her voice. Yang growled as Jauen hung onto her. They had left Vale some time ago long leaving the area that Yang would call her territory. Jaune had no idea where they were going much less how they would find out where they are. 

 

Last time I checked dragons were not welcome in most area's. Jaune thought as Yang touched down.

 

"Ok! We are here!" She growled as she landed on the outskirts of a forest in the far end of Atlas. 

 

Jaune knew of the kingdom more or less he had learned of them through his tutors and his life in Vale. He knew that they were a rather isolationist kingdom in the north. Ruled by Queen Willow Schnee. 

 

Schnee's had ruled this kingdom for the entirety of the kingdom's existence. The Schnee family had held absolute power in Atlas. And they were as far as Jaune knew allies of Vale. Tentative allies but allies nonetheless. 

 

As they touched down, Yang, let her neck down as Jaune slid off of her. Jaune slid off of her. Now dressed in a much better suit of armor than he had ever been in. Yang had found him a fitting suit or armor deep in her cavern, and she had adorned Jaune in it. 

 

Only after painting it a shiny shade of gold. Jaune thought that it looked a bit flashy and was not useful for keeping him hidden. 

 

_ I hope that the metal is good enough. This thing is not meant to hide me _ . Jaune thought as Yang smiled, she stayed in her dragon form as Jaune paused. 

 

They were in a small forest on the outside of a small mining town? He guessed the Atlas kingdom was famed for its dust mines and its complete immunity to Dragon attacks. 

 

Through the entirety of Atlas's existence, it had not once been a victim to a Dragon raid. The beasts seemed to avoid the kingdom like the, and they rarely if ever joined in an outside war. And simply existed as peaceful traders looking to coexist with the world. 

 

"Um... Yang! I don't know what you are thinking! But you really should turn back into a human! You don't want to look like a dragon here! The people here have never seen a dragon!" Jaune yelled as he shivered the chilly Atlas air was much colder than that of Vale. 

 

The trees in the forest were all covered in a thin layer of frost. The ground had a small level of permafrost on it, and the whole place felt like it had bee dipped in a sack of ice. 

 

Jaune shivered as Yang let out a low laugh. The Dragon let out a small roar as she flapped her wings, tilting her head back as she began to fly!?

 

"Yang!? What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry, Jaune! I got this! I just got to get her attention!"

"Who!?"

"Weiss!" Yang yelled as she took off into the air rising high as Jaune shouted back at her.

 

"Yang!? Get back here!" Jaune yelled as Yang began flapping her wings as she- 

Jaune wanted to scream. Yang unleashed a ball of fire down onto the ground. She let out a torrent of flames right on the permafrost melting the ice and turning the ground into a ball of fire.

 

"Yang!? What are you  _ doing _ !?" Jaune shouted as she began to fly around the area. She burned the permafrost as she flapped her wings. She let out a jet of fire consuming the area, breaking the ground as she circled the area.

 

_ Come on! Come on! Where are you? I know you want to come out!  _ Yang thought as she let out another torrent of fire. 

 

 A molten stream of fire burned out of her mouth the ground cracked and bent. The hard Atlas permafrost was split in two as she dug deep gouges in it. 

 

The screams and shouts of the humans in the area filled her ears. Yang smirked making sure to keep her flames a bit away from the humans. She was not here to kill them. That would go against her goals. She needed her help not for her to be pissed off at her. Or more so than she usually was. 

_ Come on!? Where are you!?  _ Yang shouted as she broke the ground.

 

"Run! Run! Get away! Back! Out of the towns!" Jaune yelled as he started to, evacuate the town. He waved his sword high making sure that everyone who could see him would listen.

 

"Brave sir knight!? The dragon! A Dragon is here!"

"I know! Start running, and do not look back! I will hold her back!" Jaune shouted a terrified peasant woman looked at him like he had just signed his death warrant.

 

"But you will die!"

" That's not an issue ma'am! Now please!  _ Go _ !" Jaune yelled as she paused.

"But what of you!?"

"I will do what I can now run!" She needed no more convincing the people ran away screaming as Jaune sighed.

 

"Come on, Yang! What are you doing!?"

"Yes, Yang, what the hell do you think you are doing!?" A fresh voice that chilled Jaune to his core said. To his left was a girl? A teenager about his age with eyes that shone like glaciers stood next to him. 

 

She narrowed her eyes to the dragon clenching her fists. She wore a real silver blue dress. Her ears had twin looping jewelry with silver and blue pearls in them as Jaune paused.

 

"You! You need to get out of here!” Jaune said as she sighed.

"Human. Please leave the dragon to me. I know this one, and I am more than pissed off that she is messing with the humans in MY territory!" The girls screamed a deep growl leaving her voice as Jaune paused.

 

"Did you say human?" Jaune asked as the beautiful stranger whose skin was like fresh snow sighed. 

"Yes, I did human. Now go! Run along before- The girl stopped looking to Jaune as she sniffed.

 

"You... you smell like her... who are you  _ human _ ?" She asked her glacial eyes glaring deep down into Jaune as he shivered.

 

She is terrifying. Jaune thought as- 

A stream of fire blew up a small building as- 

 

" **YANG!"**

"Weiss!" Yang shouted as she flew back she flapped to Jaune and the girl as she panicked.

 

"You need to run! She's going to kill you!" Jaune said as he pushed Weiss? Or he tired the smaller woman pushed him forward like he weighed more than a feather. 

 

Weiss pushed him back as she treated Jaune like he was a gnat. Jaune gulped as Weiss treated him like a child. Yang fluttered down as the girl's eyes began to glow a deep icy blue. The girl's eyes began to bleed a cold mist as Jaune felt his limbs begin to shake. 

 

"Yang! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Weiss! Just the Dragon that I wanted to see!"

"Did... did she say  _ dragon _ ?" Jaune asked as Weiss sighed.

"Yes... human? I did not get your name, but I am a dragon. You are- Weiss paused as she narrowed her eyes her glacial stare searing Jaune to the bone with a chilling hellfire as he gulped.

 

"You are not from Atlas, are you?"

"No... I'm from Vale-

"So, Weiss! I was thinking-

"What is your name, Valerian?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!"

"Jaune Arc." Weiss's eyes went wide as she paused.

"Jaune Arc?"

"Hello! Weiss!? I'm talking to you here!"

"Yes? That's my name?"

"Hello!? Jaune!? You can hear me, right? Am I being loud enough?"

"LIke the dragon hunting clan Arc?" Weiss asked eye's raised as he nodded.

 

"Yes? That's me?"

"I thought you had died some time ago. You were reported as missing taken b the Sundragon.... oh my god... Yang?"

_ "Finally!  _ So you can hear me! Now, as I was saying!"

"Did you kidnap the only son of a dragon hunting clan!?"

"What? Nah! I just took Jaune when I saw him!" Yang growled as Weiss slapped her face with the palm of her hand.

"YANG!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Jaune is!?"

"My mate?"

"You're what? Oh no... Oh, no, no, no! You did not! I mean, you did not! Pick a dragon hunter scion as your mate! Tell me you did not!"

"I did? If Jaune is that?"

"Oh my god... how are you alive?"

"No one has tried to kill me?"

"I... I believe that. Your family is none too fond of you, Jaune. That explains why no vengeance raid has been launched on your behalf." Weiss said, shaking her head as she sighed. 

 

"I... What's going on?"

"I do not know Jaune, Yang!"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me why! In the hell, you are burning down the fucking permafrost that  _ I _ made in  _ my  _ territory!  _ My  _ humans are scared senseless!" 

"Oh! That's simple I need your help Weiss cream!" If looks could kill Weiss would have had Yang dead to rights. 

 

Her eyes went wide as saucers her fists  _ trembled _ , and her mouth split as fangs dropped out of them. 

 

"Jaune... for your safety I will not start a fight with you so close."

"I... thanks?"

"You are much welcome. But! Even if I will not endanger an innocent human, unlike some people!"

"Who?" Yang asked as Weiss groaned.

"You are impossible. Jaune, please take my apologies."

"Ok?"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For you! Now, what favor do you need _! Spit it out!" _

"Oh! I need Jaune to have a friend!" Yang said blinking in happiness. Weiss looked at her like she had suddenly spoken a new language as she narrowed her eyes. 

 

"You what?"

"I said I wanted Jaune to have a friend!" 

"You.... you want him to have a fri **E** nd?" Weiss said a  _ bit  _ of her dragon which the girl was now apparently voice leaking out of her routine, dignified human tone. 

 

Jaune saw her hands began to shift they glowed an icy white before talons began to come from her fingers. Claws began to outstretch from them and- 

 

"You came all the way over here! To my home!  _ Terrorizing  _ my humans! All because you want Jaune to have a friend!?" 

_ "Yes."  _

"I am going to kill you! I will rip your throat out and- 

"Hey! Hey! It's too damn loud! Snow angel, will you stop that?" A dry, raspy voice said Jaune spun another human? I hope you are not a dragon. 

 

Said he wore a well made but very worn white outfit that looked like at a time it had been regal but was now worn down and battered. 

 

It was colored a dull silver, his pants a dark black. Sut covered his chest his hair black as night scraggly like the twisted roots of a rotting tree. His eyes a dark crimson as-

 

"Uncle Qrowe please leave- 

"Uncle Qrow!?"

"FireCracker? That you? I thought I heard someone screaming in fear." The man this Qrow said as yang squealed? Jaune never thought that Yang or a Dragon could squeal. But she did. She squealed like an excited child burned into a pillar of fire, turning back into her regular nine-foot form as she gasped.

 

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, there, Firecracker. How the hell are you?" Qrow asked as Yan leaped!? She leaped on him he caught her in his arms and twirled her.

 

"How did he catch her?!" Jaune asked as Qrow swung Yang like she was a toddler, not a creature that weighed in the hundreds of pounds at a minimal. 

 

"Uncle Qrow! I missed you!" Yang said as Qrow smiled ruffling her hair the six and a half foot, the man smiled as Yang was twirled in his thin arms. 

 

"Hey, there, Firecracker! How the hell are you?"

"Great! I came here to see you, Uncle!" Yang said her eyes sparkling as Qrow smirked.

 

"Oh? You flew all the way here just to see little ole me? Yoru winds must be tired."

"Nah! I'm strong now! I'm not a kid!" Yang said beaming as Qrow sighed.

 

"Ok, you came all the way here to see me what's so important?" Qrow asked as Yang jumped out of his arms and pointed right at Jaune.

 

"Him!"

"Oh? Who is that guy?" Qrow asked, narrowing his eyes. Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine as Yang's tail began to thump on the ground. Making it shake as Weiss glared daggers at her. Her hands still clenched.

 

"I swear she is like a  _ dog  _ sometimes." 

"He is my mate!" Yang said as Qrow paused, an odd smile frown combination came over his face as he looked back at Jaune.

 

"This guy? You picked him of all people?"

"Yup! Sure did! I picked him when I knew that we would work out!"

"She took you from the middle of the field, didn't she?" Weiss asked, not bothering to look at Jaune as he nodded.

 

"Yes... yes she did."

"Figures."

"Ok, so you brought your mate here. Why did you bring him to me, though? What do you want from me?" Qrow asked, making Weiss shook her head. 

 

"I think I know what she brought you here and I do apologize for that," Weiss said with a long sigh. Her long perfect silver hair shaking as Jaune gulped.

 

"What do you mean by that? And who are you? I thought you were a princess?"

"I am a princess. Princess Weiss Schnee. Second Born of Willow Schnee  _ and  _ Jacques.  _ Second  _ in line for the throne of Atlas. A  _ pleasure  _ to finally meet you Jaune Arc." Weiss said gave a small curtsey as Jaune paused.

 

"Wait... you are, and you are a dragon!? Since when was that!?"

"Since I was born? About seven  hundred of your years ago?" Weiss said as  Jaunge gagged.

 

"Wait! The princess of Atlas is a dragon!?"

"So is the queen," Weiss said matter of factly as Jaune wanted to pass out.

 

"The queen is a dragon as well!? For how long!?" 

"Since the start of the kingdom. Did you ever wonder why we are never under dragon attack? They dare not attack the territory of one as old and powerful as my mother. She would put up a fight with the World Eater. And unless she leans the mountains of sorrow, I highly doubt that she will be causing trouble here." Weiss states as Yang dragged Qrow back.

 

"Ok! Weiss!"

"Yes, Yang? Please be quick I feel my headache coming already."

"Ok! No need to be pissy. What put you in a bad mood."

"SOmeone burning my lands and terrorize my people that is what."

"Who did that?" Yang asked with the critical lack of self-awareness that only children seemed to have. 

 

"I...  _ never mind.  _ What do you really want? And please if it was what I believe it is I'm going to freeze you so fast that you will-

 

"I Want Jaune and Uncle Qrow to be friends!"

"I am going to beat you with a heavy object."

"Aw come on Weiss! It'll be _fun_! Plus been a while since I had another human around!

I'm looking forward to meeting the guy slamming my niece after all!" Qrow said with only just a hint of murderous intent in his eyes.

"What you are human too?"

"Sure am kid! Born human! Married a dragon but still human! So what do you way Weiss? Please?" Qrowe asked as Yang node her tail thumping loudly.

"Please!"

"Ok! Fine! But make sure you take  _ Whitley  _ with you."

\-----

"Um! Hello! I! I do not know if you know, but my name is Whiteley!" 

"They know your name Whitley I told them it before they arrived and you have said that for the third time. You introduced yourself three times he is an outside human, not deaf." Weiss said, shaking her head. The human Whitley blushed his cheeks became a bright shade of red as he turned away from Weiss.

 

"I'm sorry sister! I won't do it again!" 

"I didn't say that I just said you do not need to introduce yourself more than once do you understand me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, be better. Now go along. Stay with Qrow and Jaune and do not! Cause them trouble do you hear me?" Weiss asked her sharp blue eyes narrowed into slits as Whitley  _ gulped.  _

 

"Yes! Yes, dear, sister! I understand!"

"Good. Now get going, Qrow? Jaune? I trust my only brother with you?"   

"Sure thing! This is not the first time that I have watched the kid. I'll make sure to bring him back in one piece." Qrow said, cracking his knuckles as she turned to Jaune.

 

"And you? Brave sir? Will you protect my  brother?"

"I! Yeah. I'll keep him safe don't you worry about me." Jaune said some of his knightly training kicking back in as Weiss smiled.

 

"Very  _ good  _ now be off. I think Yang is going to break something if I do not talk to her soon." Weiss said groaning Yang had been leaning over her. Her lilac eyes sparkling down to Weiss as she patiently or not so patiently waited for her to speak with her fellow dragon. 

 

"Yes, Yang we talk after they leave," Weiss said groaning she did not like what she and her friend did use that word in the loosest way possible would want. 

 

"Yes! I knew that you would want to talk to me!" Yang said her eyes shining. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

 

_ More like keep you under control. If I'm talking to you, it generally means that you are not burning down my kingdom so yes. I want to talk to you. If it keeps you calm.  _

"Well, we will get going now. I'll see you later? Babe?"

"Bye, Jaune! Bye, Uncle Qrow! Whitley! Nice to see you again!" Yang said her chest heaving the slim piece of cloth stretching.

 

"You two!"

_ "Whitley!" _

"I wasn't looking!" 

\-----

Jaune did not know _what_ to think about Whitley. 

"And!? Are you really a knight! Do you go out on adventures and quests to fight evil! Have you ever saved a princess!?" Whitley asked, leaning over the table, the small pub that Qrow decided to take the two to was alive with noise. The dim flow of conversation flooded into Jaune's ears as the other patrons all humans from what he knew enjoyed mead, drinks, and meat. 

 

Whitley had taken to Jaune like a fish to water. _Crack_! A log broke in the fireplace heating them as Jaune sighed. Whitley latched onto Jaune like he was a lifeline. He had been enraptured with Jaune's knighthood and seemed to hold an almost fantastical view of knights. Thinking them more like mythical beings that rode out on horseback battling evil and saving a damsel in distress. 

 

_ Not like I saved a damsel in distress. Hell, I'm almost more damsel than a knight _ . Jaune thought as he took a sip of mead. The drink warmed his throat as he let it spread in him.

 

_ At least the mead is good _ . Jaune thought to wipe his face as Whitley looked at him with sparkling eyes.

 

"I don't know how to say this Whitley, but I am a young knight. I have not saved a  princess or anything."

"But you have a  _ horse _ !"

"I do..."

"That is incredible! I always wanted to ride a horse! Have you ever rode her into battle!?"

"I have not yet, but really? A horse? Why are you so surprised to see a horse when your sibling's and mother are dragons?" 

"I... I see dragons almost every day. I do not see horses every day."  

"But you live with dragons. Who does anything surprise you?" 

"You would be shocked by what can surprise me,"  Whitley said frowning looking at his cup of water.

 

"You don't want mead?"

_"Mother_ says I am too young to drink. My sisters also disprove of it. Sometimes Uncle Qrow will slip me a sip, but my sister always punishes him for it." The boy said as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine. 

 

_ How the hell does she punish him? I better drop it. _

"So tell me, why are you so interested in me? Or knights? I tend to be on the opposite side of dragons, you know?"

"Oh, that one's simple. You see the ladies in his life run a tight ship! No one lets poor Whitley have any free time! The kid is practically begging to have someone to look up to, you know?" Qrow asked finally chiming in taking a long drag from his mug.

"The kid's life is set up from the second he wakes up to the second he knocks out. He has no wiggle room."

"I! That is not right!"

"Is it? How structured is your life?" Jaune asked, taking a bite of a slab of meat. He thought pork but the meat was gamier than he was used to.

 

_Tougher than Vale pork but tasty. I wonder how they season it?_ Jaune thought as Whitley frowned his expertly kept nails digging into the table his eyes a dead set for Weiss's blue but not as harsh narrowed before he broke.

 

"It's true!"

"What's true?"

"Everything Uncle Qrow said! All of it and I can not take it! Every day it's the exact same thing! Whitley do this! Whitley do that! They always tell me what to do and don't care what I say! And I am tired of it!" Whitley said, slamming his fist down as he  _ shook _ ... 

\-----

"So let me get this straight... you brought Jaune her to socialize?" Weiss asked her eyes raised as Yang nodded.

 

 She had somehow managed to get Yang to wear more than simple cloths over her massive oversized chest that was surely nothing but back problems and caused more pain than good.

 

_ Useless lumps of fat, that's what they are! I don't know how any male could find them attractive! No way that Whitley would even find something like that attractive!  _ Weiss thought as Yang nodded. 

 

Her  _ friend _ , though not really nodded taking a sip from a mug of tea, barely keeping it down as she gulped it like a drowning man did a jug of water. 

 

_ Has she never learned how to sip tea before? Weiss thought as Yang gulped her tea down loudly.  _

"Yeah! I need your help!" 

"You know? Tell me how I can help..." Weiss said her eye's twitching as Yang modded her large tail thumping on the cold marble floor almost cracking it. 

 

_ Does she not know how to control her own tail!? Are you a dog!?  _

"Well, it's pretty simple!"

"Joy."

"Jaune needs more friends! He is a perfect mate, but he's all alone! I can't be home all the time, and I think he would like it if he had more human friends! You know?"

"I... I can see your point." Weiss said nodding once. She could, for once see the logic in Yang's point. Something that rarely happened.  She knew that humans needed other humans to bond and settle into being a mate for a dragon. 

 

Jaune  _ needed  _ others in a similar situation to his own to better acclimatize to it better. 

 

"So you know why I brought him here! Uncle Qrow is amazing! And I think Whitley and Jaune can get along great! You say who well that got alone when they first met! Whitley couldn't get enough of Jaune! He practically clung to his arm when they met!"

"I said that, Yang. I do apologize for that, he usually has much better behavior than that."

"Oh, it's fine! He needs to get out more anyway!"

"Whitley gets over three hours of physical activity outside of the castle a day."

"Really? You actually let him roam?"

"Under strict supervision, yes. Yes, we do, but back to Jaune if you really want to know how to comfort him. I can _ help."  _

_ \----- _

"So you don't get out?"

"I do! But it's always under watch! Weiss takes me out twice a day! She makes sure I am exercised, she has me run do aerobic and other activities. And then she makes my breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"So she is like a cook?" Jaune asked, taking another sip of his mead. The drink was beginning to have an effect on him. His eyes went hazy, and he felt a decent form of warmth draped over him.  Whitley was sighing the boy looked  _fully_ out of place to be in a bar like this. He was dresses in a  _sharp_ silver outfit. His body adorned in clothes so fine and precious that most people would never know they could exist. He had a slim pair of silver pants and a light blue shirt with several medallions all of some kind of ice feature mainly snowflakes on him but what  _did_ stand out was his collar. Jaune had Yang's on him Qrow had a  _snug_ blue on on his neck but Whtiley? His collar was  _digffernt_. Unlike Jaune and Qrow's that were smooth seemles made of metal Whitley seemed to have one made of almost ore like material? 

  
It was like clay and wood her mixed together, it was jagged with blunt edges and claw grooves in it. In the cent of it was the letters  ** _S.K._** in bright bold lettering that looked to be made of dark ink and  _blood_   gouged out from the wood. 

 

"I! No I know what a cook is, I have several she is like a jailor!" 

"I see... you know most people would kill for a life like yours. You know that?" 

"I know! But I do not want that! I want a life like yours! A life of adventure! And the risks! Where I can go out and see the world and do things that matter!"

"If you want to matter, have you thought of doing something? You are a prince, right? Surely you have state affairs to attend to?" Jaune asked he had no idea what a prince would do in his free time, but he assumed he had  _ something  _ to do?  

 

_ I mean he's a prince. He needs to do something, right?  _

"I... I do not have a state say... I do not have a say in the going's on of Atlas as a whole. I have very little in terms of activity really. I am more of a puppet or figurehead..." Whitley said a frown on his face as Jaune put his mead cup down. 

 

"Well, what about friends? Don't you have any?"

"Pfft! Do you think that his sisters or mom let him have _friends_? Hah! They  _ barely  _ let him have a fiance! You think they just let anyone near _their_ Whitley?" Qrow asked now very drunk. Staggering on his bench as Whiteley flushed.

 

"Uncle Qrow! Do not tell Jaune that! He does not heed to know!" 

"Know what? You are already engaged? Id di not think that you would you are so young."

"I know! I am barely three and, but my mother thinks that I needed a wife! They put me in a tower and the whole thing!" 

"Wait... what?" Jaune asked blinking in confusion. Whitley said several things that rang out.

 

_Did... he said tower?_ Jaune thought as Whitley nodded once.

"Yeah! They put me in a tower and laid several obstacles before it! The first dragon to break into it in her human form would be able to court me! I didn't even have a say in who was the contestants! They just let anyone in!"

"And... and someone rescued you from a tower?"

"Yes! I was only in there a couple of decades but still! It was a long time!" Whitley pouted as Jaune froze.

 

_ Did he just say decades? _ Jaune shook his head, Whitley was easily younger than him no more than fifteen years old. 

 

_ He must have misspoken. _

"Whitley, did you just say decades? I know I misheard-

"No, I said decades, two and a half to be precise,"  Whitley said, taking a drink of his cup. His well-combed silver hair combed down to the right shined like strands of snow as Jaune froze.

 

"Whitley... I don't want to sound rude, but can I ask you a question?

"Sure? Why not?"

"How... how old are you?"

"Three _ hundred  _ and forty." He said as Jaune choked.

 

"Three _hundred!?"_

"And forty, yes. Why?" Whitley asked blinking owlishly as Jaune choked on his mead. 

"I! How?! You look so young! You look younger than me!"

_ "AH _ ! I am the child of a human and a dragon's union. I age much slower than most."

"But! I thought that humans and dragons children were strong! And they would breath fire?"

"That is only for the kid that is the gender of the dragon. The human child of a dragon and human is basically a human they just have a dragon's life span and durability. Besides that, we are just regular humans that can't really die." Qrow said, shrugging his shoulders.  Jaune felt his jaw drop as he looked at a teenager that was older than any other human he knew.

 

"Wait! Qrow how old you are!?"

"Not _that_ old... I think I am around seven...  _ thousand _ ? Give or take a few, you know? I forget over the years." The man said shrugging. He looked no older than forty!? But he was thousands of years old!?

 

"How!? You... you are all so old!"

"I know! Over three centuries of life and I barely leave my castle! The only time I have gotten close was when I was _liberated_ from my tower! Sienna took me to the Atlas border in her dragon form telling me of her home that she would take me to when she and I were wed!"

"Sienna? Is that your dragon?"

"I! Yes... she is an Earth Dragon called Sienna Khan. She comes all the way from across the sea. In a kingdom called Menagerie. She came from there looking for an exotic human to meet. She liberated me and  _ earned  _ my hand in marriage..."

"I thought that she could only court you? What about her trying to earn your hand in marriage?"

"I! She is the only candidate that wants me to do something! If I go with her then at least I can see the world outside my walls! I might not be as free as I would like, but it is better than sitting in the damned caste for the rest of my life! I want an adventure!"

"And we will have it!" Qrow said, slamming his mug down! A loopy smile on his face as he let out a low smirk.

 

"As of right now we go on an adventure! No one is going to stop us! Come on no dragon will stop us!" The man said, sitting up and stumbling out of the bar.

"Qrow!?"

 

"Uncle!?" Jaune and Whitley chased Qrow out of the bar worried he might hurt himself and- 

_Silence.._. outside the bar was silence as Jaune heard nothing? No birds no insects no humans just pure  _silence_ filled the air and- 

 

"Ok! Now we go on an adventure!" Qrow yelled as he began to stumble out and-

The air shook, the ground felt like it was frigid the air lost all heat as- 

**"Qrow?** **_What_ ** **are you doing?"** A cool, charming regal voice said as Jaune turned around. A dragon was behind him. An absolutely massive monster. It sat over five stories the thing was longer than Yang its scales a cold blue. Her eyes shone in a bright blue. Her body was perfect, she flapped down as Jaune felt and  _saw_ the ice grow on his golden armor coating in with frost as he gulped. 

 

Her scales smooth and shiny, her body perfectly long and slender, she was longer than three fields of grain and seemed to radiate with power. Her body was in a word  _perfect._ She was flawless in design her body sleek and elegant but deadly in ability. She stretched her long neck that was over twice the length of Yang's as she brought her snout down to Qrow's eye level. Blowing a gust of frigid air into his face making him squirm! 

 

"Winter?! Baby what are you-

**_"What_ are you doing Qrow. I come here to find my mate drinking near my _younger_ brother? That is a bad thing, Qrow. You have been** ** _bad."_** Winter said she breathed.  A bright ball a flame hit Qrow in his chest. 

 

"Qrow?!" Jaune yelled as Qrow yelped! His body was untouched but his clothes!? They melted off of him. His clothes melted off of him before a claw shot out!  Winter's talons lashed out and easily pinned Qrow to the ground as the dragon smirked. Leaning her face down as Qrow panicked.

 

"Winter!? What are you doing, babe?!" Qrow asked as Winter let out a low chuckle a smooth light blue tongue slithered out of her mouth as she ran it over his bar chest testing him teasing his crotch as she dragged it  _slowly_ up his body. 

 

**"You have been a bad,** **_bad_ human, ** **and bad humans get** **_punished..."_ **

 


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune, Qrow, and Whitley go on a hunt that does not go as planned. Weiss, Yang, and Winter have girl talk but dragons. And in the end, you get to see why you never mess with a mothers child...

Things were  _ not  _ quite going to plan.

**"So Qrow, tell me how has my naughty mate been? Have you been a** **_bad_ ** **human?"** The dragon Winter asked her long tongue easily the length of a grown man slithered out of her mouth, licking Qrow's chest. The man whimpered his limbs trapped under her pincer-like talons as he gulped. 

 

"I! Winter! Baby! I can explain!" 

**"Shhh, you do not have to explain a thing. I know what happened."** WInter said smiling as Qrow froze a nervous bead of sweat falling from his face.

"You do?"

**"Yes, you tried to get out of our date day."** WInter? Said her voice low and intimidating a rumbling filled the air as a cool mist was pushed from her jaw. 

 

"Was that today!? I totally forgot about that! Let me make it up to you later on ok?"

**"Oh Qrow why do tomorrow what can be done today? You can make it up now."** Winter cooed licking the man's face her tongue coating him in a thick viscous like drool as Jaune gulped. 

 

_ I"m going to regret this but I have to try! _

"Um! Hello! My name is Jaune Arc! I'm a friend of Qrow's!" Jaune yelled as Winter took notice for him for what had to be the first time. Her massive head looked up, the very head of the dragon was larger than a carriage she narrowed her eyes at Jaune her glacial blue eyes locked onto him Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine. 

 

He felt a wave of sheer frigid air run down his back as he shuddered. 

**"Did you say Arc? LIke** **_Jaune Arc_ ** **?"** The dragon said as Jaune gulped. The dragon looked at him with a curious look in her eye. Her eyes seemed to burn with a cold flame as she broke off of Qrow.

The man showed some relief as his jailor was taken away from him Winter's long neck slinked over her tongue longer than Jaune snaked out licking the air tasting it, tasting him as she stalked over. 

 

Jaune might have said stalk but more like Winter pivoted one of her feet and just stretched her neck to look Jaune dead in his eyes.

 

**"When you say Jaune Arc do you mean the Jaune Arc who was sent on a death trek? The one who is supposed to be dead at the talons and fangs of the sun dragon right now?"**

"I... yes? That's me?"  Jaune asked as Winter let out a grin, her massive teen thinner than Yang's but longer showed off in her jaw as she licked her teeth.

 

**"Well now tell me why does the human sent to kill the dragon smell so much like her?"** Winter asked licking the air her tongue snaking out right next to his face. She licked the air once before a gasp left her mouth.

**"Oh my! That is something I find interesting. You do know the quest was to slay a dragon and not** **_lay_ ** **one correct?"**

"I know."

**"Oh do you? Tell me was she that pretty? Did you just fall into her bed? Oh, she forced you didn't she? Interesting tell me how does it feel to be in bed with a dragon? Especially when your family has spent so long trying to kill them?"** Winter asked a wave of fear went down Jaune's spine memories of Nora entered his brain-

 

" **Calm down human. If I wanted you dead then you would be dead. I do not hold you accountable for the actions of your family and ancestors. I am not that blinded by my pride."** Winter said with a low laugh.

 

**"But do say why are you here? I know Yang is here why are you not with your mate? Oh! Are you running away from her? Is that why Qrow is here? Is he trying to run away too?** " WInter asked as Jaune saw Qrow freeze as he began to rapidly shake his arms. 

 

"No! Not at all, baby! You know that I would never do that to you right?!" 

**"Oh I know that baby, I was just testing you, I wanted to see just how loyal you were alright?** " 

_ 'Sister _ ! Stop bullying Jaune!"

**"Whitley? Is that you? You are lively today."** Winter said her neck turned to the side Whitley gulped his legs shaking in fear as he stood his ground.

 

"Sister! you are getting in the way of my Jaune and Qrow's outing! Please let Qrow up and stop teasing Jaune and let us all go in peace!"

**"Whitley I am surprised! Yelling? At me? You have grown bold, all that time with Sienna will do that to you I suppose. Oh how I wish for my old brother! My nice calm polite, subservient younger sibling! You were so cute!"**

"I changed sister I am not the same man that I was."

**"Yes the earth dragon's will do that to you... but you have a point you all look like you know what you are doing. Just what are you doing by the way?"** Winter asked turning to Jaune her eyes once again narrowing into slits as he gulped.

 

"What are we doing?"

**"You heard me, dragon hunter. What are your plans with my brother and mate? You are not planning to do something painful now are right?"**  Winter asked her free foot outstretching the talons from her nails each one longer and thicker then Jaune and each more than capable of slicing him in two. 

"I! Not at all! Iw ould never-

 

**"Easy Jaune! I only jest! You are an Arc you do not lie. Or you do not lie your great grandfather though? Now** **_he_ ** **was a different story."** Winter said her voice dropping for a moment a low growl left her throat shaking Jaune in his armor as she huffed a breath of frigid air that made frost appear and snake up Jaune's golden armor changing it to a light teal. 

**"What are you doing. Qrow."**

"We are just going to the woods!"

**"Do not lie to speak the truth and** **_nothing_ ** **else."** WInte barked her align pushing Qrow deepening her talons outstretched pushing past the dirt as he gulped. 

 

"I! We are just gonna go on a small hunt! You know get the blood pumping!"

**"I see... a small hunt should be no issue. You are strong Jaune is a knight and Whitley... is not a child. I will let you go. I allow you three to roam free under one condition!"**

"And that is?" Qrow asked as she smirked.

**"That when you finish you contact me. Do this before you attempt to walk home. I will not have any of you exert yourselves more than necessary. You two are my family and Jaune is a guest of types. And as a Schnee hospitality is my** **_greatest_ ** **concern."** Winter said before backing off letting Qrow up as she dusted off his white shirt. 

 

"Thanks, babe."

**"It is fine you will be paying my back double in our bedroom."**

"I... I know."

**"Good well until next time? I bid you all goodbye."** Winter said flapping her wings the massive dragon took her time but soon was flying off into the air. As she left Jaune gulped walking over to Qrow as he frowned.

 

"So where the hell are we going and why did you pick her for a mate? She's terrifying." Jaune said Qrow gave a low laugh he stood up from his self made crater he took a second to rack his back making sure to get out a bad kink from it. 

 

"Hey, I don't want to hear any lip from you. I Got my mate the same way that you got yours."

"She plucked  you while you were on your way to kill her?"

"Not her but someone."

"Who were you trying to kill?" Jaune asked as Qrow walked overtaking another deep drag of his flask licking his lips.

 

"She always forgets to take the flask! Well, to answer your question Jaune I am a Branween it is more accurate to ask me when I am  _ not  _ trying to kill someone. But that is neither here nor there. What is here and there is what me you and Whitley are going to be doing." Qrow said licking his lips. Jaune felt a tingle at the back of his neck like he was missing something that was critical.

 

"Qrow? Where are we going and why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" 

"Oh trust me it is  _ beyond  _ a bad idea. What I have planned is going to put hair on you as nothing else will!" Qrow said as Whitley finally spoke up.

 

"Uncle Qrow? Where are we going to go?"

"Well me and Jaune are going to go see if we are still men and you are going to go see if you still have some hair left on your chest!"

"You still have not said what we are going to do. What are we doing?"

"Well, Jaune answer me this one question tell me have you ever heard of an  _ Untold _ ?" Qrow asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes. 

 

"You mean  a troll?" Jaune asked as he walked behind Qrow the fact that they were going Untold hunting was strange. If you had told Jaune that he would be hunting trolls today he would have laughed at your face. He did not even think that a troll was real!

 

Or I knew that they were real but I never thought I would be fighting one. That is a task to a lesser noble house. Like Versailles or the Sage. Jaune thought the Untold's were not what he would call a priority target for his family. They killed dragon's not the other monsters of the world.

 

"Oh calm down it's just a few Untold's it's not like the end of the world. We go in kill them and get out, simple as this." Qrow said as Whitley gulped the boy had not taken well to the new of killing a troll. He looked pale, or more so than usual if it was possible to go beyond the color of snow he would have done in twice over. 

 

"Uncle Qrow how are we going to kill a troll? I mean we are not like my sister and my mate. We do not have the strength of a dragon how do you think we can fare against an Untold?" The boy or well...

 

_ Not a boy a man _ . Jaune thought Whitley was centuries literally older than him. If anyone was a child in their group it was him. 

 

"Well, we kill them the same way you kill anything. You cut something that you were not meant to cut, make them bleed more than they are supposed to and the die." Qrow said the three of them walking through the rough Atlas permafrost crunching under their feet. The forest of the kingdom seemed to be perpetually in a state of half frost. The forest was covered in a light layer of ice that clung to every inch of it. 

 

Even the evergreen trees seem like they are constricted. Jaune thought the massive evergreen trees that loomed over him were still growing proud even with frost choking them. The branches had swathes of thin ice strung up between them encompassing the top of the forest in a nearly dome like webs of ice, that had the appearance of a massive web made by a mad massive spider. 

 

"Where are we?"

"We are in the forest of travel. It's how we find Untold's." Qrow said as Jaune frowned.

"How the hell will the forest help us find trolls?"

"Oh, you will find out just look. We are here." Qrow said as the three approached an odd structure? It was like a stone outcrop, several stone pillars all neck height with a flat top. The stone structure spanned several years going out in a large circle with an odd dome in the center. 

 

"The hell is this?"

"The forest of travel brave sir Jaune. We can use this forest to go to any other location in Atlas." Whitley said as Jaune nodded.

 

"I see... and how do we travel?" Jaune asked as Qrow smirked.

"Simple.  _ Magic _ ." Qrow said as the center of the structure began to glow a deep bright blue as Jaune let himself gulp.  

\-----

 

"So tell me, Yang, you just  _ took  _ your mate?" Winter asked sipping a small cup of tea. She was not used to her human form but to change into her dragon form was to invite disaster. 

 

Yang would eventually see it as a challenge making her challenge me in my own home and the mess we would make? It would make Qrow look good. 

"Oh! I took him a few weeks ago! I saw him in the fields of Vale and I just knew. Then and there that he was going to be my mate! I just had to have him you know what I mean?" Yang asked taking a loud gulp of her tea.

 

The small cup looked hilariously out of place in her massive hands, Weiss looked at Yang like she was going to faint as for a moment it looked like she was going to swallow her cup.  

 

Yang slurped her tea down in one easy motion smiling like a happy pet as Winter sighed.

 

"Oh, I know what you are talking about Yang. You have nothing to explain to me." Winter said a sly smile on her face. She knew what it was like to take a male. 

 

_ You do not steal the brother of the World Eater without a fair amount of skill and deception you know? _

 

"Right!? So after I took him it was fine! Or it was not fine! At first, Jaune was scared! Terrified of me!"

"You think he is  _ not  _ at this time?" Weiss asked raising her eyebrows at Yang Winter shook her head as she coughed.

 

"Weiss."

"I apologize."

"Oh trust me! It's fine! Jaunt totally loves me right now! He's head over heels for me and is willing to do whatever I say cause he loves me!"  

"Well, that is one way to look at it."

_ That boy is terrified of her.  _

 

"Yang tell me what you know of the psychology of humans?"

"Eh? You mean how they think?"

"Yes. What do you know of how human's think? How they are in the wild?"

"I... I really don't know much besides humans are just like us but weaker right?"

"That is not an inaccurate way to look at things. You need to interact with Jaune."

"I do! Everyday!"

"I mean to do so in a way that is how should I put this? Cordial? You need to be able to interact with Jaune without doing something."

"How can I do something without doing anything? That seems basically impossible."

"It might seem hard but there is a way to do it. Interacting with humans is complicated. Most of a human's communication is done without speaking."

"Like when they look at your feet when you catch them looking at your tail?"

"I... that is not a bad way to look at this. But yes you need to be calm with your human. You need to take the time to get to know them and they will bond with you."   Winter said after taking a sip from her tea, Yang blinked once twice as she cocked her neck.

 

"Huh? Bond?"

"Yes tell me, Yang, when you and Jaune are alone when you have sex with him what do you do? How do you sleep with him?" 

Winter saw the bright blush that appeared on Yang's cheeks she hid her face looking down as Winter raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

_ Really? Of all things that is what makes you blush?  _ Winter thought as Yang looked down her tail flat on the floor the massive yellow tail snaked past the small chair that was almost comically too small for the tall dragon even in human form was tailored just for beings like her. 

 

_ Well, she can be cute when she is not burning down a kingdom or breaking territory.  _

"I.. we do it normally."

"Normal?"

"I get on top of him, I ride him he cums I cum... sometimes I sit on his face and let him eat me while I jerk and edge him for a bit but we have not done that in a while. Not since I got Jaune back from Fafnir and his mate."  

"Oh? I heard of that. They took Jaune for some type of revenge kill. They did not know that he was your mate and it looks like he saved the life of Fafnir's mate? Interesting."

"He saved a dragon? An Arc  _ saved  _ a dragon? Really?" Weiss asked a genuinely confused look on her eyes as Winter nodded.

 

"Indeed he saved her life when he could have killed her. That act of mercy apparently earned him a reprieve from being killed by Fafnir."

"So a dragon slayer did not kill a dragon? He must be incredibly merciful or he is very bad at doing his job."  

Weiss sighed taking a sip from her tea. Yang's lilac eyes flashed a shade of orange as she narrowed them. 

 

" _ Hey _ ! Don't talk about my mate like that! Jaune is great at what he does!"

"He is a dragon slayer that ended up sleeping with the dragon he was first sent to kill. Tell me how that is good at slaying a dragon?" Weiss asked an eyebrow fully raised and a tilt in her neck as Yang paused. 

 

"I... well... he is good! He's a good person ok!"

"I am not saying that he is not a good person. He clearly is if Whitley likes him and boy does he like him." Weiss said shuddering once before continuing. 

 

"I am merely saying that he is not good at his  _ actual  _ job of killing dragons. Has he killed anything? Now that I wonder has Jaune killed someone or something while he was with you?"

"Not really... he said he hunted once but I have never seen him kill something."

"Curious... I wonder if he is averse to killing? A damaging trait for one whose job it is to end lives." Weiss added as Winter took a long sip from her cup before sighing.

 

"Back on topic. Is it safe for me to assume that when you have sex with Jaune you are in your human form correct? I assume you are if you are actually riding him. It would be an estimate to his pelvis or your self-control if that was not the case."

"Not to mention whoever built the bed."  Weiss hissed as Winter flashed her a warning glare.

 

"Sorry sister... sorry..."

"As I was saying? Yang?"

"I... yes I am in human form when we do it..."

"I see."

"Are you...." Yang said trailing off as Winter cocked her head. 

"Am I?"

"I don't want to be rude but when you and Qrow-

"You are asking me how we have sex?" Winter asked as Yang's blush deepened as she nodded.

 

"Yes..."

"Well if you must know we mainly are intimate when I am in my draconic form." That bit of knowledge made Yang's jaw drop as even Weiss paused a curious look in her eyes. 

"What!? You and him!? When you are a dragon?!"

"Yes."

"But! You can't! You'll hurt him! If you hurt my uncle-

"Calm down Yang. You need not worry about your uncle's safety. I know how to care for a male under my  _ tender  _ touch." Weiss let out a shudder as she looked anywhere but her sister as Yang frowned.

 

"How... how can you... when you are a dragon? Without hurting him?"

"Well, there is more than one way to control your mate, Yang. For Qrow I often depending on if he has been good or bad hold him down with my talons." Winter purred a predatory glean appearing on her eyes as she licked her lips.

 

"I hold him down on his back.  _ Tearing  _ his clothes off not ripping them off, oh no I put in too much work into making his clothes personally for that. I take them off and then I use my tongue to start to please him."

"You lick him?"

"Oh yes, I run my tongue up and down his body, I lick every last inch of him I make sure that I carefully clean every last inch on his body, and trust me, he has a  _ body _ ."  Winter cooed licking her lips as Weiss  _ gagged. _

 

"I think I might be sick," Weiss said half choking her tea as she groaned. 

"I... that sounds interesting..." Yang said as she fought down a blush.

Winter smiled as she took a deep sip of her tea pausing and gasping loudly. 

 

"Then after I have him good and lathered."

"Sister. Please. I will have to think of this."

"Then I take him in my mouth."

"But you are so big!? You'll hurt him!"

"Oh, Yang first of all Qrow is a dragon born human. He is far tougher than the rest of them, his body can take a hit or two. But I don't just put him in my mouth. I fully wrap his member in my tongue."

" You will excuse me because I'm going to  _ vomit _ ."

"Then I wrap it and begin to pump it up and down. Making sure to take it as deep as I can. When his dick is fully wrapped in my tongue them I can start to squeeze it."

"I think I should go or plug my ears." Weiss gagged she felt her cheeks hit up she did not want to think of her sister doing that! Mainly because images of Sienna doing similar things with Whitley filled her mind making her growl.

 

"I! You blow him with your tongue?"

"Less blow more  _ pump _ . I pump his cock time and time again. Making him finish in my mouth as much as I want, and when I think he is placated I let him rest. I put him in my lap resting my head on his lap as we both go to sleep."

"So you just make him cum again and again?"

"If he has been a good boy. If he has not been a good boy? If he has been drinking too much, not taking care of himself and not acting like I think he should be I do the same thing. I pin him down take off all of his clothes one by one. Wrap his dick in my tongue squeeze and pump but! I do not let him finish."

Yang's cheeks turned a bright red she looked down as her legs crossed she tried to hide her growing arousal but her thumping tail was making it near impossible. 

 

"You... you like to edge him?"

"Time and  _ time  _ again. Sometimes for hours, occasionally for the entire  _ night _ . I bring him close again and again but never let him  _ pop, _ and then when he has had it when he’s at his wits end. And his dick is the color of a large eggplant it is already near the size and shape."

_ "Sister!"  _

"Then after that, I put him to bed, lay him on my lap his limbs shaking as I rest my head on his chest and we drift off."

"You... you didn't let him cum?"

"Oh Yang he gets to cum when he is a  _ good  _ boy, I even let him choose how he wants to cum. But let me tell you after the centuries he has learned to love it when I milk him and edge him equally." 

 

Winter purred Weiss's face was beat red Yang's jaw had dropped but she was thumping loudly. 

"I... does he like it... when you put him in your lap? I always thought that Jaune would be scared if I was in my dragon form around him."

"Yang that is what you are, you are a dragon! Your human needs to learn that! He is your mate you should be in your natural form around Jaune as much as possible."

"Do you ever you know go into your human form? Like do you ever have sex when you not in your draconic form?"

"I do... sometimes you must do a more intimate bonding with a male. They bond with you over time and if I feel like it or Qrow needs it I change but! When I turn into a human it is either to reward or punish him in a much more  _ personal  _ form." 

\-----

 

"So what are we going to do?" Jaune asked half gagging he did not know what the hell he had just done but apparently if what Qrow said was accurate he was now halfway across the world. 

Just looking around seemed to confirm that face.

 

"We are  _ not  _ in Altas," Jaune said the forest of permafrost was gone, instead of in its place was open forest, wide and full of the squeals of animals chirping birds and other sounds filled the air.

The air was warm there was a hot tint to it as Jaune crunched a twig with his armored boot. The ground was full of thick green as the air had a tinge of humidity in that was already making Jaune sweat. 

 

His lungs heaved and his armor seemed to want to stick to his skin, the scales and plate that once kept him warm were now cooking him as Qrow smirked.

 

"Yup! We are halfway across the world Jaune, welcome to Mistral!"

"We are in Mistral!? How?!"

"Yes, the portal we stepped in is a node connected to certain parts of our world. The one in Atlas goes to the one in Mistral. If you walk past a node you go to the connected one at the other side.' Whitley said a fair bit of smugness on his face, his eyes lit up as he saw the vast forest that seemed to go on for miles on end.

 

"Where are we in Mistral? It's a big kingdom and where are the Untold's?" 

"We are somewhere near the main city. We are going to go there or by their look for the caves of the mountains and then we get into a good fight!" Qrow said laughing as Jaune looked at Whitley.

Despite being a dragon born Whitley did not look strong. 

_ Looks can be deceiving Ren did not look strong but he was a dragon. He could have torn me in two with a moment of wanting it.  _

 

"Whiteley do you intend to help fight? Do you want to fight with us? How will you fight?"

"I! I was never very good in a fight! Mother and my sisters never thought I would be in one, mainly because I lived most of my life in a tower but that is beside the point! I can not fight easily but! What I can do is trick!" 

"You can trick?"

"Yes! I don't look it but magic is something that I have learned!"

"You are a sorcerer!?"

"AH! Not even close! I am not so strong as to deserve such a lofty title as such but what I can do is trick. I can trick people well and I can make myself appear to be places that I am not! For a moment. That is I am still not good enough to do it for long periods of time."

"Well, something is better than nothing right?"

"It sure is now let's get moving the last thing I want is to die before a single one of the things is gone."

"Qrow how did we get here... I mean shouldn't Yang know where I am? She never lets me out of her sight really and now wait!" Jaune said as a realization crashed over him.

 

"I'm away from her! I'm halfway across the planet! What am I going to do when she comes looking for me?!"

"Don't worry kid that masks our presence."

"It what?"

"The system was made by a sorcerer who was a mate of a dragon. An old dragon a long time ago. He made it so the mates of dragons could have some freedom in the world. No dragon knows of its existence and we would like to make sure that they do not. We would appreciate your assistance in keeping it that way as well." Whitley said bowing as Jaune gulped.

"So Yang think we are back home?"

"They think we are in Atlas and unless they come looking for us they will never be the wiser," Qrow said as he began to lead them up a mountain face.

 

"The last time I was hunting there was Untold's around here. We kill a few save the nearby village and we get to have a nice day of independence! Sound good?" Qrow asked taking a long swing of liquor, the man seemed to be perfect at east before a battle a good sign, or a bit of overconfidence? 

 

Jaune wondered as he grunted his armor offered him protection from the many branches and twigs snapping back. The tree limbs cracked harmlessly off his armor as he sighed.

 

"Whitley you ok?" 

"F-fine sir Jaune! I am just glad to be here!" Whitley said smiling his face was not fine. He was covered in cuts and well not cuts  _ lines _ . 

 

Lines covered him his skin was thicker than Jaune thought and the thorns had yet to actually penetrate him. 

 

"So what do you plan on doing once we kill them?"

"Not much. Kill em skin one or two then go home. We save a village of three get to be heroes and then go home before our dragons decide to burn half of  Mistral to look for us."

"Or the Mistral dragons come looking for us. They were not happy with you the last time you were here Qrow."

"Hey, that was not my fault!"

"What the hell did you do to piss off a dragon here?"

"Nothing!"

"He burned down a meeting inn when he was drunk. It meant that the humans had to rebuild it. The local dragons were not happy, you should have seen Kail I never thought  _ Ghira  _ would be the one to calm her down."

"That... that just sounds like a dick thing."

"Right?"

"Will you two be quiet! We have to kill these things before they kill us ok?"

"With what? What do you fight with?"

"Hah, this baby.' Qrow said reaching behind him pulling out scythe!? 

Where did that come from!? Jaune thought a long scythe was pulled out from seemingly thin air. 

_ Magic _ ?

 

"This here is my own baby Harbinger and- Qrow paused looking as.

"Weapons out they are here." Jaune froze as he saw one,  a massive pale thing the shape of a man but the size of a small building lumbered out in front of him. 

 

The monster had two arms that hung down to its feet it's arms and feet where thicker than the tree's around him. The thing had a massive slobbering maw full of teeth longer than Jaune, thicker than his forearm and  _ wickedly  _ sharp. 

 

Its eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and it seemed to be covered in fur on the back.  

 

"Untold."

"Oh hell. Whitley behind us. Don't do anything unless you have to."

"Yes, sir!"

"Jaune?"

"I'm here."

"Good With me," Qrow said as the Untold sniffed once looking at them once before its eyes narrowed it pointed at them once before letting out a massive bellow that shook the earth. Jaune winced in pain before he saw them more of them the Untold had challenged them and it was  _ not  _ alone. 

"It has friends!" Whitley yelled backing up the half-human was behind Jaune as he sighed. Jaune twirled his blade drawing it once. 

 

There were more of them seven to be exact. Seven Untold versus three humans. That was not a good stack for the odds.

 

Well, this is not looking good. Jaune thought as he stepped forward years of knight training kicking in as he stood ahead of Whitley.  Jaune narrowed his gaze as one of the monsters, the one that seemed to be the first to come out a massive shite thing. 

 

_ Tall with arms like tree trunks. They all look alike.  _ Jaune thought as Qrow laughed.

"We are surrounded." 

"Kid I know that, why do you think we are here?" Qrow said twirling his scythe. Harbinger flashed out making a whistling sound as he twirled it. 

 

"So what is the plan Qrow? Besides fight until we die?" Jaune asked picking one side of the monsters seemed to be splitting into two groups. 

 

The seven fanned out splitting their numbers as Qrow yawned.

"I'll take the four on the left, can you kill the three on the right?"

"You make it sound like we are going to talk over them and not be turned into toothpicks." Jaune spat the young man already having decided on his three opponents.

 

I'll take you three. I hope you are ready.  

"Oh come on kid! Three humans versus a few Untold? We got this in the bag." Qrow said as the main monster once more let out a deafening roar, making Jaune wince in pain as all seven of them began to charge.

There was a massive sound of thud, thud! As the monsters ran the ground shook under their feet as Qrow laughed, tossing his head back and cracking his neck. 

 

"Well let's do what we can ok? Try not to die alright? Yang would be heartbroken if her only mate died. Dragon's mate for life Jaune! If you die  Yang will literally never get over it!" The man yelled before charging the leader the original monster as Jaune balked.

 

"What about you!? If you did Winter will never get over it!"

"Then I better not die, ok?!"

 

"Brave Sir Jaune! Look out!" Whitley yelled as one of the monsters finally got close enough to pose a threat.

 

"Oh, fuck me, get down!" Jaune yelled darting forward the monster raised a meaty fist and slammed it down, making a massive thud fill the air. 

Jaune heard a shired on pain Qrow had sliced deeply into the arms of his opponent. 

Qrow sliced into it a wave of red flying off as Jaune dove.

 

"Jaune!"

"Go for the arms kid! They are weak there!"

"Got it!" Jaune yelled dodging to the left he dove out of the impact before bringing down his blade and slicing down at the monster! There was a moment of metal meeting flesh as Jaune's blade slammed into the things thick muscled hide. 

 

Master Forged steel met flesh and the Untold's arm was split open.

The monster let out a shriek of agony as Jaune's blade struck home. Crocea Mors sliced deep easily cutting the thing as Jaune yanked his blade back.

 

_ Good. You can be hurt. _ Jaune thought as the thing yelled massive sickly yellow eyes the size of dinner plates looked down at Jaune narrowing in hate as he backed off.

 

"You are uglier than the first one you know?" The monster roared flicking out is arm with a surprising amount of speed. The monster had more dexterity than a being its size should be able to possess let alone wield. 

 

"Damn it!" Jaune hissed back off from the monster its arm waved splashing a torrent of boiling blood over his golden armor painting it red.

 

"Sir Jaune!"

"Behind me Whitley! I got this!" 

"You sure! You look like you are in trouble, kid!" Qrow said, hooking his scythe into the shoulder of the leader of the monsters. Using it as a fulcrum swinging up avoiding its massive arms and slamming it into the base of the thing's neck before slicing the monsters head clean off! Qrow liberated the things head from its shoulders. Qrow killed the first monster of the seven; its body fell back with a  _ thud _ ! 

 

The thing hit the floor a  geyser of blood coming from its neck painting the grassland red.

 

Seeing the death of their leader made the other six roar in anger. A deafening bellow filled Jaune's ears as he attacked!

 

"Die!" Jaune said as he dove forward he took a guess at the monster hard locating stabbing his blade right into the thing's chest!

 

Once more tempered metal made flesh and the metal one. The monster screamed a death screech as _Crocea Mors_ bit into it slicing clean past muscle and flesh. 

 

Ending in its heart, the monster slumped to both knees blood trickling from its mouth. It's massive yellow jaundiced teeth splatters with its own life juiced as Jaune withdrew his sword with a wet squelch!

 

"Just die!" Jaune said as he yanked his blade out before decapitating the monster in one swing! There was a fisht! A sound of breaking water as the monsters head fell and blood rained out like a geyser. The thing staid still as Jaune took its head from its shoulders. 

 

Its head fell to the side with a wham! Jaune panted heavily as Qrow laughed.

 

"Good work kid! You finally got a kill! Now we just got to kill the rest of them." Qrow said as Jaune looked up three monsters were dead. 

One my his own hand two more by Qrow. The initial one had been decapitated and laid on its side. Its head laying on the side of the beast. 

 

The other dead one had a massive gaping hole in its chest right where the heart should be. 

 

Three dead two more were  _ dying  _ massive gashes in their chest and body left them lying on their backs or sides eyes wide face coughing up blood. As  Jaune looked around even with the casualties inflicted the seven reduced to basically three-

 

"There is more." Whitley whimpered behind him ten more Untold's stalked out of the tree's each one just as massive as the lazy, sickly yellow eyes mixed with the odd blue marched out of the tree lines as Jaune groaned.

 

"Great. They bough friends." Jaune said as Whtiley gulped.

 

"Brave sir Jaune what will be done?"

"The same thing that was always going to be done, Whitley. We are going to fight." Jaune said as the monsters charged.

\-----

"So... tell me does Uncle Qrow like it? When you tease him?" Yang asked eyes wide with interest, rested her chin on her hands as Winter gave her a low chuckle. The elder dragon taking a deep sip from her tea as she gasped.

 

"Are you kidding me? He  _ loves  _ it. He wants me to do it. He gets off on not getting off. Sometimes that is." Winter said as Yang nodded, Winter had bonded with her younger dragon. Yang was what she would call a novice. Yang needed some guidance in life, but besides that, she was a fine young dragon. She just needed somebody to guide her.

 

_ She needed someone to show her the ropes. And I am that someone _ . Winter thought as she smirked. Her plan to bond with the young dragon and teach her ways to please her mate had gone off without a hitch! Yang was eagerly listening to her; she had the fabled sun dragon eating out of the palm of her hand or talons either-or. 

 

"You need to know what you mate likes Yang. Some males have different kinks and fetishes. You need to as and inquire what Jaune wants so that you can better learn how to please him."

"Jaune has fetishes? I mean, I know he likes my chest and my ass, and my tail and my hair, scales, tongue, eyes, teeth."

"I guess he likes  _ everything  _ about you then?" Weiss said the younger sister is tapping her foot with irritation; she had not come for a talk about  _ filth _ ! 

 

_ Really! The first time all of us can talk without one of use on trial for crimes against the other, and all we talk about is sex!? What happened to respect conversations about the world's nations and manipulating the human nations to do our bidding!?  _

 

"Well duh, Jaune likes everything about me! I'm strong, cool, sexy, smart, flexible,  hot, literally, and I am his favorite person ever!"

"You forgot to add  _ humble  _ to that list," Weiss said as Winter's eyes narrowed at her younger sister.

 

"Oh! Yeah, I'm totally humble as well!" 

"I can tell."

"Weis..."

"Sorry sister, do go on Yang. I am sure listing all your good qualities is a fantastic way to show Jaune just how humble that you are."

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely," Weiss said with an impressive poker face as Yang nodded, scratching her chin as she smiled.

 

"I'll do it! I'll do anything for Jaune!"

"And that is nice but as I was saying Yang before I was so rudely interrupted. Jaune is his own person. How Jaune will act is not a good indicator of how someone like Qrow or really any other person will. Jaune is his own person you need to learn about him."

"Like talking, right? You want me to talk to him in bed instead of having sex?" Yang asked a frown on her face her tail dropping as her mood fell.

 

Are you really a dog? Winter wondered before she shook her head.

 

"No you can do bout but talking before you have sex is often a good idea. You can talk before you have sex about different positions you seem to want to keep your human form during sex, and that is fine! There is nothing wrong with that. I like the sheer feeling of dominance that my natural form gives but if you like to fully wrap your body around Jaune that is up to you. I would suggest that you only do that after you have sex as you and Jaune are comfortable enough with the other to both want to engage in intercourse without prodding."

"Oh yeah! Totally! Even during our first time, Jaune was super into the whole thing! He didn't even fight back when I pushed him back on the bed and took his pants off!"

"Sounds very consensual you get a sticker."

"Really? A sticker?" Yang asked her eyes shining as her tail thumped loudly on the floor. 

"Weiss!"

"What? She wants a sticker."

"Yang does not want a sticker-

"I want a sticker."

"See?"

"Weiss... Yang, you do not really want a sticker, do you?"

"Can it be gold? With fire on it?"

 "I... Weiss..."

"Sorry I could not resist but really! All you talk about is sex! What is Whitley to think when he knows his eldest sibling is a pervert!?" Weiss shouted as Winter paused a genuinely confused look split over her face as she frowned.

 

"Weiss... tell me do you think that Whitley is a virgin?" Weiss's cheeks turned the color of fresh wine as she coughed once twice. 

 

Beating her chest loudly as she gagged on her tea.

"What did you just say!?"

"I asked if you think that Whitley is a virgin?"  Winter asked a frown on her lips as Weiss choked. 

"I! Of  _ course _ , Whiteley is a virgin! He is a good and pure boy!" Weiss hissed as Yang paused.

 

"What? No way, Whitley can't be a virign I can smell the sex on him."

"You take that back now," Weiss said a small spear of ice forming on her fingers making Yang blinked in confusion.

 

"What's the big deal? Your little brother is having sex. What's the issue?"

"My little brother is  _ not  _ having... he is not doing  _ that  _ ok!? He is a good boy, a pure boy who has no interest in doing such things! He is an angle, and that can not be changed!"

"Weis... you do know he is set to sed Sienna no?" Winter asked, waving her hand in a come-on motion as Weiss gasped.

 

"If she has touched our brother! If she has  _ defiled  _ him, I will end her myself!"

"But she's going to marry him; you don't expect him not to have sex do you? That kind of defeat's the point of getting married in the first place." Yang said frowning as Weiss growled.

 

"You do not know my brother Yang. Whitley is a pure boy. He as no interest in things such as... relations like that. He has no need for such pure carnal desires!"

"Weiss tell me how do you think Sienna got Whitley out of his tower?"

"Tower? OH! You guys really tossed him into a tower?" Yang asked her eyes shining even she as socially bereft as she knew of towers.

 

Dragons sometimes did that when they mated with humans and had a human.

The human child was locked away in a tower and told to not leave until a dragon suitor rescued him!

 

_ There are traps, puzzles, and the actual human's family guarding him! _ Yang thought her eyes are sparkling with romantic joy as Winter nodded.

 

"It is true, as the only male and only human we thought it prudent to leave Whitley in a tower, once he was of age of course. He spent I do not know... two, four to six? I forget decades in the tower before Sienna managed to break past the defenses beat Weiss in one on one combat and earn the right to court him."

"She beat you in a fight?"

"She got a lucky hit in! I assure you that if I were given another chance, I would triumph over her without breaking a sweat!" Weiss hissed face cherry red as Yang snapped her fingers.

 

"OH! I get it! They fucked!"

"What?! No, she did not!"

"Yes... yes they did Weiss," Winter said, pinching her nose as Weiss's mouth fell open gaping like a bass as she began to twitch.

 

"They had sex!?" Weiss shrieked as Winter nodded, pinching her nose as she sighed.

 

"Yes, Weiss they had sex."

"When!? When did they have a chance to have sex!?"

"When she released him?" Yang asked she knew how towers worked. IF her mother had not been satisfied with only one child, she had spoken of towers if she had a son. 

 

The male was to be locked in the tower and kept there until a suitor came for him. The male was magically bound in the tower, and the only way to get him out of the tower was to mate with him. That broke the bonds he had and showed that a worthy suitor had come.

 

"BUT!  _ How _ ?! She would need energy to have sex! And I had her barley limping when I fell!"

"Maybe you don't hit as hard as you think? Maybe your brother gave her a second wind?" Yang asked, finishing her tea in a loud gulp!

 

"AH! That hit the spot, and I have-

"As you are Miss Xiao-Long.  _ Please,  _ enjoy it." A smooth voice said as the human butler Klein appeared refilling Yang's teacup. The man swept in from behind, appearing almost out of thin air as he poured her a cup of steaming tea.

 

"Thanks, Klein! You really are good at this job, you know?" Yang asked the man dressed in a bright silver uniform. Klein smiled as he gave her an easy smile. The balding man with a bit of white hair on the side of his head filled her cup and backed off, going back to a standing position behind her.

 

"It is what I do ma'am; I am here to serve the Schnee family and their guests. Of which you are. So long as you care her in good standing, I will treat you as one of them. Please enjoy it." The man said, sliding back and going still become like a statue as Yang nodded.

 

"You guys really have a good butler where did you find him?"

"Yes, we do. Klein is the best, and as to where we found him? He is an old friend of my mother, He is about the same age as her, and before you ask, no, he is not a dragon he is just a very old human that is being...  _ rejuvenated  _ by our will." 

"WAIT! So she had sex with my brother!? What is wrong with her!?" Weiss shouted as Yang shrugged.

 

"I don't know maybe she thinks that he is cute? I mean he's not my type, but hey I can see someone going for him.'

"I! Winter!"

"Yes, Weiss..."

"You know what this means!?"

"That we might be aunts?"

"NO! She slept with Whitley! She slept with  _ Whitley _ ! She forced him to have sex with her!" Weiss yelled as Winter gained a genuinely confused look on her face putting down her teacup as she frowned.

 

"Weiss? Why would you say that? What makes you think that she forced Whiteley to mate with her?"

"Winter! This is Whitley! Why would he ever sleep with someone!? It is not like him!"

"I mean... What if he wanted to have sex with her? I never met her, but she sounds-

"She is a dragon from Menagerie!"

"Oh? An  _ earth  _ dragon? I have not seen one of them in a century! Really!" 

"Well, yes, that is beside the point! Why!? Why would he want to sleep with her!?"

"Weiss...  you do know that Whitley is a male and as a male that likes women he might have just found Sienna attractive?" WInter offered as Weiss looked offended.

 

"Attracted!? To her!? There is no way!"

"Why not?"

"Why not!? Yang, she is a  _ barbarian _ ! She brute force her way past the castle walls! She didn't even do the puzzles! She broke her way past them breaking straight through the walls going on a clear path to Whiley! She literally punched me through a wall when I was still in my human form! And when I switched to me dragon I was caught in the heart and overwhelmed! She is a scoundrel!"

"I don't know she sounds kind of attractive." Weiss looked like she had been shot.

 

"What?! How?!"

"I mean, I think of it. Whitley is sheltered, right? Has he even seen another woman in his entire life?"

"What are you talking about!? Of course, he has seen women! He is a prince! He will have subjects! He has walked outside of the walls before!"

"I mean, did he have any friends? Females that looked at him besides just a brother?"

"I... no? Who would be worthy of him?" Weiss asked cocking a wary brow as for once WInter and Yang both shared a knowing look.

 

"Weiss think of it like this!" Yang said as she had an amazing idea.

"I'm listening," Weiss said, narrowing her eyes as Yang smirked.

 

"Ok! Think of this, Whitley has never really seen a woman before he likes them. He knows he is attracted to them but has never really had an experience right?"

"I made personally sure of that."

"Do I know."

"What was that!?" Weiss hissed as Winter rolled her eyes.

 

"Nothing sister. Nothing at all."

"I see... though no. No one was worthy of his time, Yang."

"Ok... well imagine this he is chilling in the town then bam! The door breaks open! And then Sienna walks in! She's hurt you did hit her a few times right? You got a few good hits in on her right?" Yang asked feeding Weiss's ego as she nodded.

  
  


"I got more than a few good hits in but yes what is your point?"

"My point is that you gotta see it from his point of view! He is just there then bam! A panting half naked-

"She was not!"

"Well wounded ok!? She was wounded panting sweaty and attractive. Now Whitley knows that if a woman, not you or Winter comes into his room, she has beaten the castle and wants him. So he's already thinking a few things then. One this is the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"How would he think that!?"

"Because you never let him see one." Winter and Yang said at the same time. Weiss paused gasping as Winter gave Yang a small smile.

 

"Do go on Yang I am going to let you handle this one. I have tried before..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Whitley had nothing to go off. To him, she was the most beautiful women in the world, and he was probably hard-pressed not to strip for her right then and there."

"He would do no such thing!”

"Well, he might have... if you had just let him talk to more suitors," Winter said as Weiss glared.

 

"You wanted him in the tower too! You suggested that he go into the tower!"

"I did, but I wanted it to be a screening tower. We would let anyone in to interview him and the one that won his hand would be allowed to mate with him and then leave the tower." 

"BUT! Then they would have s- They would do that-

"Weiss that is how we were made. Do you think mother keeps father alone in their chambers  _ just  _ for his company?"

"NO! I do not but-

 

"Wait for a second Weiss... have you ever had sex? Like ever? Even once?" Yang asked as Weiss paused her cheeks turned cherry red as she blushed brightly. She gawked, opening her mouth as she began to shake like a leaf in a monsoon.

 

"T-that is none of your business, Yang!"

"Oh lord, here we go." Winter groaned as Yang smirked.

 

"Wait! Wait! You really have not had sex!? Like ever?"

"NO! No, I have not! I am saving myself for someone that I love! And I will only have sex with someone that I love ok!? I am waiting for the right person-

 

"Yet you refused any marriage interviews that come your way."

"Winter!"

"What? Mother has tried tirelessly for centuries to get you a mate, but you refuse everyone that comes your way. You don't want to talk to any dragon-

"Because they are all low intellect brutes! That see me as nothing but a brood mother and not as a person!"

"I can see that, but not all of them are like that. Surely there are better ones are there not?"

"There have been not that meet my own standards, Winter. Until now I have not met one mate that has come close to meeting them so I will be happy if you do not bring this up again ok?!"

"I see.. but do you want to? To mate?"

"Of course!"

"Then, just do it? I mean if you don't want a dragon you can always find a human! Just not Jaune. You touch him; I kill you."

"I do  not want your Jaune!"

"Why not? Is there something wrong with him?" Yang asked eyes flashing red as Weiss groaned.

 

"NO! There is not! He is quite  _ handsome- _

"Hah! I knew it! You like my mate! But you can't have him!"

"I! I don't want  _ your  _ mate! Ok!?" Weiss shouted blushing brightly as Yang paused. 

 

"Do you want any mate?"

"I just want to mate with someone that will  _ not  _ use me as a brood mother! Is that too much to ask for!?" Weiss shouted as Yang sighed.

"I mean-

"I don't care! I! AH! I just wish I had a relationship as perfect as you and Uncle Qrow sister."

"What? Weiss, I know this is hard to understand, but the relationship between Qrow and me is far from perfect. We have  _ problems _ ..." Winter said a deep frown crossing her face as Klein appeared behind her. Really Yang did not see him walk, let alone hear his feet touch the marble.

 

_ How can you do that?  _ Yang wondered as the man rubbed Winter on the shoulder.

 

"There, their ma'am. It's ok. You know Qrow will come around, don't you?"

"I know... but... but it's been two millennia! Two  _ millennia  _ and he still can not trust me to talk with him!"

"Winter?" Weiss asked a concerned look on her face as Klein sighed.

"Never you mind missing your sister is just in a relationship spat with her mate nothing too serious I assure you."

"What's wrong with my uncle?" Yang asked some concern for Winter in her eyes. Winter was a pretty cool dragon in her opinion, and she didn't see why Qrow would have a problem with her.

 

"It's just! After all these years, I don't know anything about him! Sure I know what get's him off I know his favorite food is but anything beyond that? Nothing! He never talks!" Winter hissed a blue fire coming from her eyes as she growled her teeth, are flashing out of her mouth as she growled. 

"I try! And I try! But nothing! Nothing! He would rather go to the pub or a tavern than talk to his mate!"

"That is not because he would rather do it rather that it is easier for him."

"Easier!? IT is easier to go to a room full of strangers and drink until you can not remember your own name than talk to you mate when something is ailing your mind!?" 

" _ Ma'am _ you know it is not that simple. He has had a rough life that you might not want to know." 

"But why!? I am the one that he is mated to! He should come to me for problems!"

"Do you come to him? When you have an issue?" Yang asked as Winter laughed.

 

"I do not have  _ problems _ ."

"Well, there is  _ one  _ lie," Weiss said, taking a deep sip of her tea slurping it as Winter growled.

"What does that mean dear sister? Is there something that you are trying to hide from me?" 

"No, it is just-

The dragons froze as there was a flash of energy and at once they felt the same pull a sense of  _ dread  _ and terror like all the world was going to fall apart as they knew that their mate and family were in danger.

\----

 

" _ FUCK _ ! We can't do this!" Jaune said as he slashed up slicing the armpit of an Untold the monsters had overrun them in the forest of Mistral, and now they were back in Atlas.

 

The monsters had followed them somehow able to go through the portal and after killing the ones that had followed them.

 

They dispatched them only for local Atlas Untolds massive monsters covered in ice appeared. Jaune hissed as he backed up. 

 

The monster screamed its arm fell blood falling from it Jaune saw another monster raises its fist slamming into the ground attempting to crush him. It missed him by ten feet.

 

_ "HAH! _ I got you!" Whitley yelled the boy was busy projecting illusions allowing Jaune and Qrow to avoid being killed and squashed by the monsters as they were pushed back into the Atlas territory.

 

"Fucking hell! Ok! Listen up! We got to rap this shit up fast! If we wait too long, we are going to have some very awkward conversations with our ladies!" Qrow said the man was covered in sweat he slicked the arm off a monster making it scream in agony before siding behind it and slicing the head of the beast off in a single slice!

 

The monster died as Jaune backed up he had to move he knew that if he stayed still, he would be killed. 

 

He needed to move to not move his feet would invite death to him.

As Jaune moved-

"Brave sir Jaune!  _ Help _ !" Whitley yelled as he cast an illusion for Qrow, allowing once monster to avoid hitting him as Whitley cast the illusion he left his own body vulnerable. Jaune saw it another Untold the one that had tried to make a wet stain of him had turned to him.

 

It snorted the monster raising both arms in a massive overhead strike. Jaune sprinted before he knew what to do. He was running as fast as he could sprinting full speed as he ran forward.

 

_ Got to be fast I need to be fast!  _ Jaune sprinted as fast as he could his body moved faster than it had any right his blood pumped pounding in his veins the loud thumping of blood filled his ears like the beating of drums as he jumped!

 

He intercepted the hit for Whitley sliding back he felt like his arms were going to be ripped out of his sockets.

 

"Brave sir Jaune!?"

"Behind me I-

Cold. There was a chill in the air all warmth left then-

_ FISHT!  _ The Trolls turned to ice; they became sculptures and shattered.  They became massive glittering ice statues before shattering into a thousand pieces falling to the ground as Jaune paused. 

"What-

Beating wings followed by a shadow filled the air as a dragon landed. This dragon was massive; it stood taller than any castle Jaune had ever seen. To call it large was an understatement, to her, Yang looked  _ small _ . Yang would barely come up to its knee joints at her max height. The wingspan alone covered half the forest the monster radiated power and authority it landed almost soundlessly as it's piercing blue eyes that made Jaune fell like his very soul had frozen over as-

 

_ "Mother?" _ Whitley asked his legs shaking as the massive pure blue dragon looked down to the two of them as it's mouth split open. 

**"** **_Whitley_ ** **. Do tell me. Whatever are you doing out here?"**

  
  
  
  



	7. Meet the Schnee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune, after he and Qrow have their Untold hunt, are reunited with their dragons as Whiteley has to face down not only his disapproving sisters but his mother...

**"Whitley just** **_what_ ** **do you think that you are doing?"** The massive dragon Jaune briefly knew as Willow asked as she landed. The dragoness killed the Untold's with zero effort; shattering them all in the blink of an eye. Jaune gulped looking up at the massive dragon, the creature so tall that Yang even in her draconic form wasn’t up to her knee. 

 

"Mother! I can explain!" Whitley Squealed, the fear clear in his tone- 

**"Quiet dear, Let mother see.** " The dragoness said as she leaned down, her massive serpentine neck slithered down as she pushed her face to Whitley. She sniffed him once making sure to blow a wave of air into him, the chilling mist hit him as she paused.

 

"You are safe."

"I could have told you, mother! I am perfectly fine! You see! Nothing is wrong with me!" 

**"But yet you are out here fighting off Untold's, tell me why is that the case?"** Willow asked, her piercing blue eyes glaring deep into Whitley, the mother of the male staring past his soul as he eeped!

 

"Well, I had the situation under control mother!  I was not in any real danger! You know this right?"

 

**"You say that but if not for the interference of this brave knight my child might have been injured. What do you have to say for yourself?"** Willow asked putting extra influence on the word child as he gulped.  The dragon spared Jaune a passing Glance, Jaune saw Yang in the background, she was twitching at the fact that she was all the way in the back and not at his feet wrapping him up stripping him checking for wounds and asking questions.

 

Whoever Willow was she was insanely powerful, and she was not someone he wanted to mess with. ‘Not that I would ever fight a dragon that is.’ Jaune thought as Whitley laughed nervously.

 

"Really! Mother, I was not in danger!"

**"Whitley my dear boy, my dear** **_sweet_ ** **boy. Please. Do not lie."** Willow said her voice began to rumble, Jaune felt a low tremor flood the ground as a low wave of ice flooded out filling the air with a ghostly chill that pierced his armor and cut him to the very bone.

 

Jaune shivered he felt the hand of death on him as the dragon hissed. 

"I! Well it's not like that-

"Yeah! Willow's not like that!"

**"Oh, Qrow did you really think that I had forgotten about you now** **_did_ ** **you?"** She asked the dragon momentarily taking her attention from her terrified son. Jaune as her long serpent-like head tun to face Qrow the man gulped his legs trembled but he did not move. He held his ground as she glared glacial death at him. 

 

**"Qrow do you mind telling me why you took my son and Jaune on an Untold hunt?"**

"I! I was not really taking them on a hunt!"

**"Qrow..."**

"I! I was trying to teach them a few things!"

**"Like?"**

"Like... like how you handle a weapon?"

**_"Qrow..."_ ** Willow warned her eyes glowing blue flames that chilled Jaune's very soul. Even hundreds of feet away Jaune felt like his very core was in the middle of a glacier and his body shuddered like it was never going to be warm again.

_ I can't feel my leg.  _

"I was just trying to make them learn to make an Untold pelt! Is that so bad!?" 

**"Qrow you had no business taking them out of the area. Be glad that no one was hurt. You included. I know that you might not think it but you are the mate of my eldest daughter. You are now a** **_full_ ** **part of the Schnee family and I care for you just like my other children."**

 

"I... thank you, Willow," Qrow said as the dragon paused, the massive creature cocked it’s hopelessly long neck to Qrow as it smirked a wide toothy grin that sent Jaune’s spine-tingling.

 

**"** **_Willow_ ** **? Has the threat of death made you gain confidence? Calling me by my first name?** **_Bold_ ** **."** The dragon said as a long tooth smile split her face. Showing off teeth longer and thicker than Jaune's whole body.

Each one cruelly sharpened like a massive knife or sword as Jaune gulped. 

"I'm sorry! Ma'am!"

**"Do not apologize Qrow, it is not a good look for you. Honestly never suited you, do not start now on** **_my_ ** **behalf."** Willow said turning to Jaune, the dragoness finally settled her chilling glare onto Jaune who felt his legs root, on the floor.

 

"And I must say again thank you Jaune. You saved my son's life. For that, I owe you a great deal." Willow said leaning forward her massive teeth soon inches from Jaune's face.

 

The dragoness breathed once a wave of glacial air that hit Jaune head-on. His armor began to chill a thin layer of frost appearing on his armor, it started on the center before branching off splintering like some kind of spider web as Jaune gulped. 

 

**"You are to be rewarded for that. But until then all three of you need to go home. I can smell the fear on you, That and the dirt."** She said before narrowing her eyes to Jaune.

 

**"Brave knight do not mistake my gratitude for genuine care. I owe you for saving my son but if I think you are putting his life in danger for even a second?"** She asked opening her mouth showing a gaping maw capable of swallowing Jaune hole without even trying. 

 

A  yawning maw of flesh surrounded by massive perfectly white teeth each longer and thicker than Jaune was presented to him. A tongue thicker than a cow lashed out almost licking Jaune's face. The massive red appendage flashed out licking the air almost tasting it as the dragon growled. 

 

**"I will not hesitate to kill you and make you into a** **_snack_ ** **. Quiver in fear if you understand."** Jaune shook like a leaf as she smirked. A truly unnerving smile split her lips as she closed her jaw. Her tongue slithered out, snaking the air as she laughed.

 

**"You are afraid, I can taste it.** **_Good_ ** **. Yang. Take your mate, Winter Qrow I will take Withey, we are leaving."**

\-----

"What were you thinking!?"

"Winter I-

"NO! No Winter I! You are outrageous!" Winter hissed the dragon turned human glared death at her mate as Qrow gulped.

 

"Baby I can explain-

"Do not baby me Qrow! You are in more trouble than you have ever been! AH! I could just strangle you!" She hissed as-

"Are you ok!? Did you get hurt!?"

"Yang I'm fine-

"Did the Untold's hit hurt your arm!?" Yang asked holding up Jaune's shield arm. Inspecting it like it was infected with some kind of poison. Treating it gently as if it was going to fall off in a moment's notice. 

Yang had not taken well to Jaune being injured. Even if you wanted to call a minor scrape an injury. Jaune sighed as he let his lover look him over. Yang had barley not stripped him down to his bare skin!

 

"Yang I'm fine-

"Are you sure!? You aren't hurt!? Do you feel light-headed! Do you want to sit down!?" Yang asked her lilac eyes bursting with fear- 

 

"I'm fine Yang. I really do not need this-

"What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry sister!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it,  _ Whitley _ ! What is wrong with you!? You could have gotten killed!" Weiss shrieked as she growled. 

 

"Tell me! What were you thinking!?"

"I! I was  just thinking that I could maybe fight some Untold's?" Whitley offered the boy unable to look his sister in her eye as she growled.  

 

"You put yourself in an unnecessarily risky situation! Almost getting yourself killed! And you have the audacity to act like nothing is the matter!?" Weiss screamed as Whtiley yelped!

 

"I! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like dear brother!? Tell me!" Weiss demanded the dragon back in human form stomping her foot down as she growled. Her eyes flashing that bright sharp blue color making Jaune shiver. 

 

"Qrow!"

"What?!"

"I  know you are a bit lose with rules but you are supposed to be a role model for Whiteley! Really! How is he supposed to act when he sees his uncle! His only male role model acting like this!? Selfish reckless and with not thought to how his actions affect those around him!?" Winter growled her fang beginning to flash out of her mouth as Qrow held up a hand.

 

"I was only trying to show him how to live a little!"

"How to live!? You almost got him killed!"

"Easy their dear daughter of mine. Qrow might have made a... foolish decision but in the end, it was not a fatal one. Everyone might be put in danger but they are all alive for now." WIllow said the dragon's human form was no less regal than her draconic form. 

 

She was tall her skin the color of milk, her hair a  smooth silver and eh eyes a piercing blue that left a haunting impression when she stared at Jaune. 

She wore a  bright white-blue dress that flowed down her chest that was shockingly bigger than any Dragon he had ever seen even putting Yangs massive chest to shame. 

 

"I once again extend my thanks Jaune."

"You are welcome. It was no problem saving your son-

"Whitley!" A loud powerful voice said as the room shook, the entrance a massive wave of brown filled the entrance to the castle. A dragon Jaune knew how to identify them came inside. 

 

All claws, and scales the color of dear and dried mud came in. The serpent turned into a whirl of color turning into a mass of red, brown and black before a faunus woman appeared.

 

"Sienna?!" Whitley asked blushing his fiance apparent was not what Jaune was expecting. Sienna was tall easy over seven and a half feet tall. Her eyes a bright shade of brown a short well-combed mop of black hair on her head.

 

 Three massive earrings in her right ear made of what Jaune could only guess based on Yang were made of pure gold.  She had skin the color of rich chocolate, with a long tiger tail sticking out of the back of her crimson robes.

 

"Sienna!?" Whitley asked as she grinned a rich toothy smile. She lifted him up wrapping him in a tight hug! Sienna wrapped him in a crushing embrace, shoving his face right into her ample chest as she swung him.

 

"Sienna! I can't breathe!" Whitley groaned as she gave an uproarious laugh that shook the walls.

 

"Whitley! I can't believe it! I heard that you fought an Untold! Is that true!?"

"I! I did not fight an Untold but I did help in the fight!"

"He fought one and put his life in danger! It was highly foolish and it should be condemned!" Weiss hissed as Sienna let out another loud rich laugh shaking her head.

 

"AH! Whitley, I am so proud!"

"What!?" Whitley and Weiss both asked as she rubbed his head roughly, shuffling his hair as Weiss narrowed her eyes.

 

"You are proud of him!? He almost got killed!"

"He fought an enemy and he triumphed! That is what life is about sister!" Sienna said winking planting a sloppy kiss on his nose making the boy blush wildly as she smothered his face in her chest. Whiteley felt his face smoothed in a twin pair of chocolatey heaven as Sienna purred. 

 

"You! You are his mate! You should not be encouraging this! You should be keeping Whitley out of danger not trying to get him into it!"

"Weiss! You can not simply live your life pent up inside of a castle all day! Variety is the spice of life! You need to experience fear, love, loss, and triumph! If you do now how can you say that you are truly living your best life?" 

"I can keep him from danger!"

"No one is ever safe from danger Weiss! Even us dragons are not immune to harm! Why else are we scared and hunted by dragon hunters? Life is not going to last forever so you must enjoy the little life that is given to you!"

"She is not completely wrong Weiss you know? She speaks the truth, life can be short for even brings like us. Despite our power, we are far from immortal." Willow said before turning to Sienna.

 

"Sienna. A pleasure to see you again. Tell me how were the affairs in Mistral?"

"Mother. A pleasure to see you so soon! The preparations are all made! Whitley has been fully accepted as my mate back home! There is a castle is already built for us in the water!"

"You built a castle on the water?" Jaune asked finally speaking up and immediately wished that he had not. All eyes in the room turned to him as he gulped. 

 

"AH! So it was true! You really did pick a dragon slayer as your mate! Jaune Arc I presume? My name is Sienna Khan! It is a pleasure to meet the human that has tamed the Sun Dragon!" She said walking forward Whitley still struggling to breathe trapped in her large chest. The woman held him effortlessly like he weighed no more than a bundle of sticks. 

 

She crossed over Whiteley's legs kicked fruitlessly as Jaune gulped. He held out a hand one that she took and shook violently, vigorously shaking his arm and almost ripping it off! 

 

"A  _ pleasure  _ to meet you! It is not every day I get to see a dragon hunter in cordial circumstances! I am most pleased to see you!" She said as Jaune nodded, wincing hoping that she would not rip his arm off in the process.

 

"I! It's glad to meet you too? Most dragons do not take knowing that I came from a family of dragon hunters that well."

"Ah, that just as you hunt game in the forests! Dragons hunt human cattle and humans sometimes! Humans fight back! That is the circle of life! There is nothing wrong with that! You live to die Jaune, or that is what I believe. What purpose should our lives have if not for the fact that they will someday  _ end _ ?"  Sienna asked smiling ear to ear as Jaune nodded once.

 

"I... alright? I'm just glad we can get along."

"Why would we not?"

"Because you are a barbarian." Weiss hissed under her breath.

 

"Weiss!"

"Daughter."

"I'm sorry-

"AH! Don't be sister! We are a family! Feel free to speak your mind! I would ask for nothing but the truth from you, just as I will never say anything but the truth myself! If you keep telling white lies Weiss your chest will  _ never  _ grow." Sienna said casually as Jaune gagged. 

 

Raising a hand to his mouth to stop him from doing a spit take as Yang cough awkwardly a wide smile half forming as Weiss's cheeks turned beet red.

 

"What did you say!?" She hissed her cheeks red like a freshly picked beet. 

"I just said that your chest is as flat as the floor we stand on! If you spent less time worrying about how you look and sound to others maybe your chest would grow instead of your hair?" 

Winter coughed loudly her face hidden by her hand Qrow despite being crushed in her grip also grinned as even Willow met a small smirk crossed her face.

 

"I! Why I never!"

"Never needed a bra?" 

_ "YOU! YOU!  _ That is not true! I do wear undergarments just for your information!"

"For what? You are not trying to court a mate, and no one has shown interest in you for a century. For whom do you put on undergarments for? The  _ mirror _ ?"  Sienna said with the deadpan delivery of someone who had no idea what she had just asked as Weiss's mouth fell gaping open like a large-mouthed bass as she shook. Her body shaking like it was being rattled by a massive hand. 

 

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she balled her fists. A low blue mist left her mouth as her eyes flashed blue. Her back began to grow as several blue scales appeared over her flesh as she growled.

 

"You will take those words back Khan!"

"And if I don't?" She grinned turning to Weiss licking her lips a still struggling half passed out Whitley in her arms. The poor boys face had turned a deep color of purple as his legs began to kick less frequents as he was suffocated in her chest. 

Is he dying? Jaune thought as Sienna chuckled.

 

"There it is! That's your fighting spirit! Show me what you can do dear sister!" She growled balling up her fists long sickly black claws also shooting out of her hand as-

 

"Ok. That is enough." Willow said both dragons stopped instantly. They acted like puppets with their strings cut. They paused turning to Willow as one as she sighed.

"You two will settle your differences elsewhere. You can feel free to fight when we do not have guests over." Willow said before sighing as she turned to Jaune.

 

"Jaune for saving my son I will give you a reward."

"Really? I don't need one Willow, I saved Whitley because it was the right thing to do."  Jaune said as the dragon gave what might have been her first honest smile since Jaune had met her a scant few hours ago.

 

"A knight to your core. But I insist. You saved a member of my family how would you like to see the library for a time? That could be a decent learning experience. If you like books that is."

"Like books? I love them! I have not been able to read since I was kidnaped- Since I started living with Yang! I've been really meaning to as well!" Jaune said catching himself before Yang could notice his words.

 

She did Jaune missed the minuscule frown that appeared on her face as Willow smirked.

 

"You like books?" Yang asked her lips frowning as she felt her shoulders slump. 

"I could have gotten you books. You just needed to  _ ask _ ." Yang said her voice low her eyes fluttered as her tail wilted. Falling to the ground with a heavy thud before going still and disappearing almost fully. Shirking back slinking between her legs. 

 

"I! Yang it's not like-

"It's  _ fine  _ Jaune. Please go to the library I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself there for a good time."

"I... of course. Thank you, Miss Schnee."

"Call me Will it's much easier." 

"I... Ok Willow. Oh! I know! Yang, why don't you come with me? I know this will be fun! I can even teach you some things!" It was like a lam was lit in her eyes. Yang's tail install grew to its seven-plus feet it began to wag as her eyes lit up.

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Of course I do come on!"

"Sure thing-

"I am afraid that can not happen Jaune," Willow said a freezing glare rooting Jaune as he gulped.

"Why not?"

"Yang asked to come with me. There are things that I need to talk to her about. Dragon things that we must discuss. Until then, Klein?"

"Yes ma'am'' How can I help?" The human butler appeared out of thin air as she smiled.

"Take Jaune to the library will you?"

"Of course. Mister Arc follow me if you please."

"I ok?" jaune asked as he followed the man as Sienna dragged Whitley off WInter took Qrow somewhere as Yang gulped as Weiss stormed off. Saying something about barbarians at the gates as Jaune was taken by the butler leaving Yang alone with Willow as she smiled.

 

"Now then my dear Sun Dragon let us talk. We have so much to  _ discuss _ ..." 

\-----

"You have gone too far!" Winter shouted the dragon had taken her mate into her more private quarters. The dragon after taking a long time to thoroughly check Qrow for wounds and injuries and after assuring that he was safe was now past her worry stage and now in her, ‘I am going to strangle you’ stage of her emotions.

 

"Qrow! What do you have to say for yourself!" Winter yelled even in her draconic form Qrow did not blink. Nor did he move even a single muscle, not that Winter had any thought that he would. 

 

She had yet to truly intimidate Qrow in her life and she liked it like that.

"I don't think I did that much," Qrow said shrugging his shoulders as she growled. Winter shifted from dragon to human. 

 

She went from towering five-story watch of ancient fury and scales that would rip open the strongest metals with contemptuous ease to a human woman eight feet tall with furious eyes and somehow became even  _ more  _ threatening for it. 

 

Winter loomed over Qrow taking time to stare him down as she shot out her human arms her inhumanly strong fingers gripping him by his collar and lifting him up. 

 

"Well! Tell me Qrow! Why did you take our little brother and Jaune out to fight Untold's!? And don't bother with teaching them to fight! You could have taught them that without leaving the castle!" 

"I'm a  Branwen Winter! Ok!? I fight things! It's what I do! I fight and I kill things it's literally in my blood! If I am not fighting or killing something I am thinking about it! I have to do it ok!?" 

"Why!? Why do you have to do it? Can't you just sit back and enjoy your life!?"

"I mean I practically live in the local taverns..."  Qrow said apparently giving the wrong answer as she growled. 

 

" _ Another _ issue! I give you a life of luxury! The most carefree existence known to any lifeform! And you seem to not want it!? You don't like it when you have things handed to you? When people wait on you hand and foot? You seek out the wilderness! Away from the castle! Away from me! Your mate! Is there something wrong with me!? Something that is not right about my own actions that I am unaware of?"

"What? No! Baby, you are perfect! Well, not perfect, no one is perfect. I'm pretty close though. Just saying."

"Is this some kind of game to you!?"

"No!"

"Then do not treat it like one!" 

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You never take a damned thing seriously! And you know what!? That's ok! I can live with that! I don't love you because of your work ethic not that you even know what that is! But when you put my brother, our guest and worst of all yourself in danger? That is where I draw the line." WInter hissed as she began to trace her fingers on Qrow's chest.

 

A low humming sound filled the air that made Qrow's teeth begin to ache. He felt the pressure build-up in his mouth as his molars rattled.

 

"Baby! What are you doing with that? You know that kind of spell is not for joking around right!?"

"I know what I am doing Qrow! If I have to cast an obedience spell on you to keep you safe so be it! You mean too much to me be cast aside! You are worth more to me than that ok!?"

"Wait! You really do not want to do this!" Qrow said he felt Winters magic charging the dragon was busy etching the rune onto his very skin! 

 

"Look! Winter! If you have a problem we can talk about it! No reason to get desperate!"

"Well, you made me desperate!"

"Just take a second to calm down!"

" _ NO _ ! I will not calm down! You are my mate and if I have to force you into obedience than I will do just that!"

"Just listen to yourself! We can talk!"

"Another thing! A thousand years Qrow! More than that! Over a millennium of living together and I don't know anything about you!" 

Winter yelled a damn  _ breaking  _ a string pulled too taught as she felt her hands go weak. Any energy she had left her body in an instant her magic dissipated as she sighed.

  
  


"I don't know you Qrow... when I first met you, that's what I loved about you! I was drawn to the enigma, the human brother to the World Eater! I could not get you out of my head! But after a thousand years of loving an enigma, I don't know what to say but I don't like it... I want to know my mate as something other than the human that will give me children."

"I... Winter? What are you talking about? You know me perfectly! You know me better than just about anyone, not Yang or Raven!" 

"I know nothing about you! Nothing besides your sexual preferences, fetishes, favorite foods, and alcohol choices! Hell, I don't even know your favorite color!" 

"It's red! There! You learned something new! Are you happy?"

"NO! No, I am not! I want to know something about you! Your life before we met! Anything! Please! Just tell me..." Winter said her voice cracking her eyes tearing up as Qrow winced. 

 

"You don't want to know about my life before I met you."

"Yes! Yes, I do! More than anything!"

"Trust me. You didn't miss much. I should know because I lived it." Qrow said in a dry distracted hiss. 

 

"Qrow please... tell me something... I want to know." She said gripping his shoulder as he groaned.

 

"Fine! Ok, you want to know something about my past? Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I do! Please! Just anything important! Something that really matters! I won't say a word until you finish!" Winter promised looking at Qrow like a child in a toffee stand.

 

"I... ok... look as you know I'm a human born from a dragon. That means since I'm the guy my mother was the dragon and my father a human."

"Qrow. Please do not tell me that, that is what you are going to tell me. I know basic biology."

"I.. it was worth a shot."

"Qrow..."

"OK! Ok! Well put it like this, I'm old... very, very, very old. LAughably old I know I don't look it but trust me I'm up there."

"You are no more than a few millennia correct?"

"I... let's just say that when I was born, your mother was not quite young for a dragon," Qrow said as Winters's eyes widened to the point of saucers.

 

"You were born near mother!?"

"No... several millennia after but that's beside the point! My mother was a dragon. She was a powerful dragon she made my sister look like Weiss to Sienna in power. She was almost always in her draconic form in our face..."

"Hell, I remember waking up me and Rae cuddled in our nest her massive form looming over as she licked us away, our father preparing meat for our meals as she watched over us."

"She sounds like a good mother?" 

"Oh she was but she was also a dragon."

"And that means?"

"It means she did not have a lot of time to be a mother. She spent most of her days fighting killing and stealing. Taking territory from other dragons defending her own. Things were a bit more chaotic back in the day but..." Qrow paused a deep frown crossed his face as he inhaled once.

 

"Qrow? Take your time..."

"I... no matter what happened she always found time to sing to me..." Qrow admitted as Winter paused a curious look on her face as she cocked her neck.

"She... sang to you?"

"At night... no matter what happened she always came into our nest and took her human form sometimes covered in blood usually other dragons sometimes not and she would pick me up not Raven mind you. And put me in her lap and sing a lullaby every night..."

"Do... do you still know the lyrics?" WInter asked her breathing slowed as Qrow sighed.

 

"How could I ever forget them? It was the most bonding moment we had."

"Can... can you sing them? For me?"

"It's... it's embarrassing... I'm a grown man singing my childhood lullaby to my wife?"

"It's not! I won't laugh! I promise... please? For me?" Winter asked as Qrow groaned.

"Fine... only cause  I  _ love  _ you... the lyrics went like this."

_ Lullay lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy, lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay  lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

 

_ I saw a sweet and  seemly sight, _

_ A blissful burd, a blossom bright, _

_ That morning made and mirth among. _

 

_ Lullay lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy,  lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

 

_ A  maiden mother, meek and mild, _

_ In cradle keep, a knavë child, _

_ That softly sleep; she sat and sang. _

 

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

 

_ Lullay  lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy, lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.  _

 

Qrow finished as he groaned.

"There... happy?"

"That was beautiful... your mother must have been  _ extraordinarily  _ kind."

"To her children and mate? Yes. To everyone else? She was a monster."

"What happened to her?"

"Same thing that always does. She gets killed."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... she died in an attack by three dragons at once she and dad died and then it was just me and Rae! On the road... it was rough for a while but we pulled through. We are tough like that. Branwen tough then next thing I know we are at some territory dispute meeting and I'm being eyed up by the daughter of the Ice Queen of the north and bam! Now I'm here!" Qrow sighed laughing weekly as Winter put a hand on his cheek.

 

"You miss her? Your mother?"

"Every day."

"I..."

"Please don't say sorry."

"I"m not."

"Good."

_ Lullay lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy, lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay  lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

Winter put a hand on Qrow's cheeks as he coughed.

"Winter? What are you doing?"

 

_ I saw a sweet and  seemly sight, _

_ A blissful burd, a blossom bright, _

_ That morning made and mirth among. _

"I... please... stop." 

 

_ Lullay lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy,  lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

"Don't do this..." The man said memories forced up to the surface as she gently pushed him down into the soft mat of their nest.

 

_ A  maiden mother, meek and mild, _

_ In cradle keep, a knavë child, _

_ That softly sleep; she sat and sang. _

She sang as she rubbed his neck gently.

 

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

 

_ Lullay  lullow, lullay lully, _

_ Beway bewy, lullay lullow, _

_ Lullay lully, _

_ Baw me bairne, sleep softly now. _

Winter finished as Qrow froze a lock was snapped and for the first time, Winter broke his lock

\-----

-

"This library is amazing!"

"Yes, it is Master Arc. Feel free to look around. The Schnee records are at your disposal for your time here."

"Thank you, Klein. I owe you."

 

"You do no such thing. I am merely treating the guest of my mistress and the savior of one of my charges. I wish you a good day Master Jaune."  Klein said, the human Butler for the Scnee's and an apparent master of making his footsteps almost unhearable said as Jaune nodded.

"Wait Klein where should I start looking for... for... oh well.' Jaune said as Klein just as mysteriously as he appeared had vanished leaving, Jaune alone with the massive amount of books.

 

"Well, there are  _ far  _ worse ways to be ambushed. I guess I'll just have to find out what I was looking for the hard way." Jaune said a low smile creeping over his face as he went hunting for his book.

\-----

 

"Please tell me, Yang, how long have you and Jaune been together?" Willow asked taking a small sip of her tea. Raven's daughter was almost the carbon copy of her mother. Yang was literally the spitting image of Raven in almost every way from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes.

 

"Oh! I don't know I think a bit over three months. Why?" The dragon asked smiling ear to ear, a large loopy grin on her lips as Willow paused.

_ Well except for your personality that is. That is something that you obviously inherited from your father. A good thing as well. I seriously doubt that the world can handle two Raven's in it at once. One is already bad enough as is. _

 

Willow thought as the spawn of Raven the fabled  _ World Eater _ sat just across from her drinking her tea and smiling widely.

 

"I see and you are happy with him? Any problems or issues that you can see?"

"What? Issues with Jaune? No way! He's perfect!" Yang said smiling again widely swinging her legs on her chair her tail  _ thumping _ on the marble forged by her draconic magic as she paused.

 

_ You really are a daddy's girl you know that? _

"Perfect you say? Surely you jest. I mean no one is perfect my own mate Jacques is in my opinion of if not the best offerings of humanity but he is far from perfect." Willow offered hoping Yang would take the conversational bait and show off a bit of her personal life.

 

"What? I've never met your mate but nah. Jaune's perfect. He cooks, cleans, and rubs my back! He knows  _ just _ how to scratch behind my ears and wings! And get this! He's even  _ teaching _ me how to cook! It's pretty easy I got to admit. I'm almost a master of it right now! I can even pour  _ salt _ on my meals with running the taste! But between me and you, I can never see how more seasoning is a bad thing, you know? It just makes it tasty!" Yang said smiling so wide that Willow that her lips might break.

_ She really is the opposite personality of Raven. _

 

"So you are learning how to cook? That is nice, tell me, do you know how to make tea?"

"What? Not really one of my friends knows how though!"

_ You have friends? _ Willow almost let that barb leave her lips as she smiled.

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Oh! Fafnir! He can make really good tea! I'm not a big fan of it but I'm learning to really like it! You and Winter make the best tea!"

"I am happy to know that you like my tea Yang but back to Jaune."

"Yeah? You want me to tell you how perfect he is? Cause he is perfect."

"No, I can see that while he might not be perfect for you his is more than that." Willow gave her that bit of credit after all if he was not perfect but perfect for her what was the real difference?

 

"Ah! I wonder what he's doing now? You said he was in the library?"

"He is or the public one. The main library is deeper in the manor but I am afraid that neither he nor you can visit, even my own children can not visit that library."

"Oh? Why not? Why have a library if you can't visit it?" Yang asked a frown on her lips. The still half-naked dragon sipping her tea as Willow sighed.

 

_ Would it kill you to have more than a chest wrap and loincloth? _ Willow thought before sighing. She was just lucky she was not like her mother was when she was younger. Raven like Yang was the product of a human dragon coupling. A result that leads to faster growth of the dragons but slower maturity and at her age?

 

Raven would have been out pillaging and burning the nearest caste starting fights with other dragons and generally making a mess of things just for the hell of it. 

_ It's better to just be a bit hype than burning down my castle. Your mother already burned down more than enough of those before you were born. _

"Well, that is because that library is special."

"Special how?"

"It was not made for the public's use. In fact, I made it personally for only one person to use."

"Who?"

"My mate," Willow said evenly as Yang nodded.

 

"You built your mate his own library?"

"Yes. I made the stands that held the books, I organized them alphabetically and set them into categories. And I, of course, handpicked each and every last book myself to best suit his needs." Willow said not even trying to hide the pride in her voice. The Atlas Library had been one of her proudest undertakings and she saw no reason to be ashamed of it.

 

_ It took me a decade to build after all. _

"Wow! I wonder if I should make Jaune one? But where would I put it? My cave doesn't really have room for books. I have all of my other treasure spilled out in it so I would need to make room... oh! Where is your mater? Is he here? How come me and Jaune have not seen him yet?"

"Ah... about that... you see Yang when you get to be my age you will start to fell...  _ protective _ of your mate. Especially when you have had yours around the time I have had mine."

"I'm always protective of Jaune. What makes you think I'm not?"  Yang asked her eyes flashing a light orange.

 

"I'm not saying that you are not protective I am just saying that when you are my age you are far more aware..."

"I see? So where is he?"

"He is in our chambers. Probably resting right now. He likes to sleep during the day so he can have the energy for our  _ activities  _ when I come to see him."

"Does he ever come out? You know to talk to people?"

"Ah no. He does not. I do not allow him to leave his quarters." Willow said evenly, Yang paused her eyes widened for a second as she cocked her head.

"You keep him trapped?"

"Not trapped I keep him...  _ safe. _ I have him kept away for his own good after all.'

"But what if he doesn't like that? What if he wants to leave his area?" Yang asked with the innocence of a dragon that has not had the fear of losing the mate for over two millennia.

 

"I have made sure that literally any accommodation that he might want is in arms reach for him. And that he will want for nothing so long as he is there."

"But what if what he wants is to leave? What then?"

"Then... then I remind him that I love him. I show him how much he means to me and I tell him that this is the safest place for him and his safety means more to me than anything and yes his consent is taken into account." Willow stated as Yang nodded her lips even not judging or condemning, she half expected an insult-

 

"Miss Willow."

"Just Willow please I am not  _ that _ old."

"Well, how did you and your mate find each other? I picked up Jaune from a field when I saw him but how did you meet your mate?"

"Ah, now  _ that _ is a story. I met him in a rather unusual way. I saw a battle between humans a long,  _ long _ time ago.  I was just a young dragon back then and I was content to observe the humans fighting in my lands."

"Did he come to kill you? Oh! Is he a case of love at first sight!?"

 

"More or less. While he himself did not come to kill me. He probably did not even know who I was but when I saw him down there? In the middle of the night with temperatures so low and humans should have been dead twice over, fighting with his friends slaying his enemies I just knew he was my future mate. I watched the fight enthralled with his valor after I followed him to the nearby town. I shifted form and met him in a tavern. I bedded him that night securing him as my mate and after several more lays in bed I showed him my true form." 

 

"Did he like it?"

"Oh, he almost passed out from sheer shock! I think he believed that dragons were naught but a myth. People back then did not see magic most days and a dragon was more a myth than fact. After that he... well he ran away."

" You let him run?"

"I told him he had three days. If he could not come back before that I would simply find him I could track him and bring him back to my nest."

"Did you have to force him?"

"Not at all. He came back on the second with flowers."

"He brought you flowers!? That's so romantic!" Yang squealed, Raven's daughter squealed like a small hatchling as Willow raised her eyes.

 

_ I would like to meet her father more, and more. _

"Yes. He brought me Atlas Tundra Willows. Just like my name. The only bloom in certain parts and are notoriously guarded by Dire Wolf packs for the natural cleans powers. He braved the packs not that I would let them harm him and brought me a bouquet to propose."

"He asked you to marry him!?"

"I was as... surprised as you... after that, I made this castle and we began our lives." Willo finished as Yang paused scratching her chin.

 

"Your humans..."

"What about them?"

"You live with them. You rule them why? Why do you take such a direct approach to their lives? I rule several human settlements but I do not seek to have any interaction with them. Why do you wish to do so? I mean you made yourself the ruler of one the largest human kingdoms in the world? Why care?"

"Now that is a matter of him. Humans are social creatures, Yang. Much more so than us dragons. If your human does not have near-daily interactions with other humans than his mental state will rapidly decline." Willow said as Yang's eyes went wide as saucers.

 

"Wait what do you mean by that? Jaune has to be around other humans to keep sane?"

"I mean humans need other humans."

"But what about me!? I'm a dragon! I mean we are worth like what? a few  _ thousand _ humans right? So I'm good enough!"

"It's not that simple Yang. Jaune can live with just you but it will  _ strain _ his mind. He needs to talk to be around and communicate with other humans. If not then he will suffer for it greatly."

"I...what about your mate?"

"My mate is not allowed to leave his chamber nor are others allowed in. The only two people that he sees are me and Klein." 

"Wait not even your children get to see their father?"

"It... it is not my most popular ruling but after some incidents with Jacques being in danger, I limit any chance of aces. He has seen them, of course, more so Weiss and Winter... he has seen Whitley a few times and the boy does miss him but I have to keep my mate safe you understand?"

"I... I do but when me and Jaune have children I won't limit their access to him. That... that seems wrong."

"I know the feeling Yang but like I was saying you need to have Jaune be with other humans. Why not pick some humans from your territory to have confidants?"

"I... I don't know any."

"Say again?"

"I do not know my humans..."

"You surely jest, how do you keep them in line? I know you collect tribute from them. How do you do that without knowing it?"

"I... I ordered them to leave a specific amount of tribute be it precious gems, ore, fruits for me every day. Sometimes I fly by and collect it sometimes I do not. I barely see any humans when I come by..."

"Oh... I see... well it is important that Jaune meet more humans oh! I know why don't you have him take you?"

"Take me?"

"Yes, have Jaune take you on dates! You can be in your human form and he and you can go to towns experience human life and enjoy it." Willow said as Yang's brain fired she gasped as she began to understand.

 

"Wait! What if I can meet his parents!?"

_ The dragon hunting parents? That is- _

"Brilliant."

"What?" Yang asked as Willow's eyes went wide.  She put down her tea as she gasped.

"Yang. You are a genius."

"What? I am? Really?"

"Yes! You can meet his parents!"

"I can!?"

"Think about it! You know Jaune was sent to kill you! You give him sone of your scales, roof of your  _ death _ and then go meet his parents! You can live in his castle with him!"

"You think he would like that!?"

"Oh, I know he would  _ love _ it."

\-----

Jaune was loving being lost, he had wandered all over the library and had suffered from the rare dilemma of choice.

 

"It's like my father said, '' give a man a choice between one of two things and he will pick on. Give him over a hundred and five choices and he might die from indecision."  Jaune sighed, he had wandered for over an hour and not read a single thing! The bookshelves were taller than most people's homes thick with tomes of knowledge all older than himself!

 

Jaune after long minutes of thinking picked the draconic isle. Grateful that somehow all items were in perfect alphabetical order.

 

"Really I don't know who picked the books or had the time to line them up alphabetically but it sure makes my life easier," Jaune said as he wandered to the draconic isle. It was just as Jaune had feared long. It was long and stretched out for what looked like  _ miles _ .

 

Jaune looked up and down the bookshelves had ladders that carried themselves up and down so he could look into all levels of them. As Jaune walked he thumbed his fingers over the books before-

 

"That one," Jaune said as one book called to him. There was one book that seemed to  _ call _ to him. It spoke it was a thin book with a red lining to it. It had a silverback and seemed to pulse with heat. Jaune pulled the book out and saw two thin red dragons that appeared to be performing the ouroboros act and eating themselves. Jaune paused the front of the book said  _ Silver eyes _ . In old writing, as he paused thumbing it open.

 

The book was in immaculate condition, the pages looked like they had been printed yesterday. The entire book felt hot?

Jaune swore that the book was radiating heat out from it as he began to look at it.

"Origins, actions, lifestyles, habits, favored methods of infiltration? Diet, purpose for living. Favored killing tactics and favored prey species." Jaune paused whatever the hell these silver eyes were they seemed like a bid deal. Jaune thumbed past the table of contents the first part of the book simply had a minor intro by-

 

"Ozma?" Jaune asked as the name Ozma was printed in bright red font, the entirety of the book seemed to be in a bright crimson font that was the same. Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine, the letters seemed to  _ move _ when he looked down at them. They looked like they were shifting slithering on the paper as he read over them.

 

The letters appeared to weep when he ran a hand over them. He swore he thought the letters were printed not out of ink but blood but more disturbing were the roses?

 

_ "Red like Roses?" _ Jaune asked as he swore he saw small red roses weeping off the letters in bright drops of blood. Jaune gulped turning the page to the introductions.

 

Silver eyes are a rare subspecies of dragons. They are a rare parasitic form of dragons that were almost unheard of. The book began as Jaune began to read.

A silver-eyed dragon is hard to even be called a dragon, mainly for that fact that you can and you probably have seen one and never known or realized it. You could live in a city full of silver-eyed dragons and be forgiven for never knowing it, mainly due to the fact that silver-eyed dragons look and appear exactly like humans. 

 

"They  _ look _ like humans?" Jaune asked as he kept ready the bleeding letters seemed to slither onto his hands moving like living creatures as he gulped.

 

Silver eyed dragons are known to live among humans for most if not all of their lives. A silver-eyed dragon for all looks and appearances appears to be a regular human. They eat the same foods can speak all tongues and do not act like a dragon.

 

They almost never attack humans and treat them as equals. They where the cloth of the nation they reside they will pay taxes abide by-laws and overall be regular citizens. They look like humans, act like humans and do their best to be humans! But it is all a lie! Silver eyes are unique in the fact that they are dragons that exist to  _ eat _ other dragons.

 

"They  _ eat _ them!?"

Silver eyes are some of if not the most powerful dragons in existence. They have all the physical strength, durability and powers of dragons in a human form. They are just as strong as a dragon of many millennia years of age when they are only half that age. They are near impervious to all forms of harm and they have an uncanny ability to sniff out other dragons.

 

All Silver eyed dragons might live in different parts of Remnant living with humans in their cities and towns with lives and morals vastly different but they are all tied together by an  _ obsession. _   A compulsive driving need that drives them to exist. Every Silver eyed is bound almost compelled to find other dragons and kill them.

 

They can not take the existence other dragons, every silver eye holds an obscene almost irrational hatred for other dragons besides their own kind. They seek to find them kill them and will only stop with the absolute extermination of all other draconic species is achieved. They are driven and genocidal.

 

There are rumors that they only live with humans to blend in to hide from their other kin. I can say personally that this is only  _ half _ true. They live with humans not only to hide but to learn. They arm themselves with human weaponry. They teach humans how to kill dragons and often find jobs that involve the killing of supernatural creatures. While Silver eyes hold a burning hatred for other dragons they have no love for other beings. And have no qualms striking down, elves, pixies, untold's or vampires. That they more closely will resemble in action.

 

"Vampires are  _ real _ !?" Jaune shouted as he kept reading.

Though they are known for hating dragons they have an odd affection for humanity. As paradoxical as it may be just as they love to hate their fellows and the seem driven to protect humans.

 

They will almost never kill a human if they think that they can avoid it and will go through great lengths to keep humans alive. Like other dragons they can breed with humans but! Unlike other dragons, this is parasitic in nature. As while dragons can produce both human and dragons offspring silver eyes will  _ only _ make silver eyes of the parent's gender. Ie female silver eyes will only be able to make female silver-eyed children with a human male.

 

Furthering their species but harming the human one. Unlike a normal dragon that can make  _ both _ . Jaune read as he flipped the pages a picture of a woman dressed in dragon scales standing over a dead dragon, her eyes glowing  _ literally _ glowing as she looked down at the dead creature her short sword glittering dripping with blood as she looked down with a disparaging look.

 

No pity, no mercy, no feeling but pure  _ hate _ in her eyes as Jaune felt the words slithering dropping blood the S's seemed to slither to his fingers making Jaune feel like veins with thorns wrapped around his finger and  _ dug _ into them and he flipped the page.

 

Silver eyes were of  _ key _ importance in humanity's dominance of most of the planet. Back in the Age of Strife when dragons ruled the planet, it was with the power of the Silvereyes that humans stuck them down. The alliance between the two species lead to the death of over eighty  _ percent _ of all draconic life forms. And the total  _ extinction _ of the vast majority of draconic subspecies.

 

Though in retaliation the remainder dragons attempted to  _ purge _ the silver eyes resulted in over ninety perfect of their population loss. The decimation while horrible was not permanent. The surviving silver eyes simply snuck off back into human society. The dragons too wounded to carry on the battle left as the humans with their allies  _ butchered _ every other creature that opposed them. They decided to claim the world for themselves.

 

"What the hell is this? Silver eyes? Like the hunters?" Jaune gulped the implications were disturbing.

 

After that Silver eyes seemed to vanish. Though to anyone with a bit of sense would know that they simply went into hiding. Intent on bringing their numbers back up to a point where they can continue their  _ purge _ of their kin. Though it is to be noted that this happened eons before the world was stabilized. I was lucky enough to be blessed with a longer lifespan than most so I can attest to seeing it first hand.

 

"Just how old  _ are  _ you?"

I have seen Silver eyes from time to time. I have learned that while they all hate dragon the vast majority of them do not know that they are dragons! They do not think that they are dragons! The greatest trick the silver eyes seem to have pulled is convincing themselves that they do not exist! Silver eyes have somehow convinced themselves that they do not exist a brilliant strategy if you ask me.

 

If they do not know they exist it will appear as if they do not exist! They look like humans! They act like humans! On the surface, there is nothing that can distinguish them from humans! The only way to tell would be to stab in the head and when your sword is broken into a dozen pieces on contact with their  _ hair _ , not their flesh then you know you have a silver eyes.

 

But it should be known that all Silver eyes seem to be stronger at night and weaker during the day. The sun seems to  _ sap _ the power from their stealing the strength from their bones as if it was like a leech. I do not know why this occurs but it does. Conversely, they are stronger at night.

 

During the full moon, they are at their peak power. I have seen silver eyes one a full moon kill a dragon over two hundred times their size. They have been known to literally rip and tear their way into the neck of a dragon to rip out the brain and  _ eat _ their heart from the inside out.

 

Note. To any human or dragon reading this, all things are relative. A silver eyes is weaker in the sun is like saying that an ox is slower with a cart on it's back. They are slightly weaker than normal and while it might be a small advantage do not bank on that saving your life.

 

If you are a dragon and a silver eyes smells you, they will stalk you, they will hunt you and they will kill you and every other creature that is not an animal or a human that gets in their way. Also just because they do not  _ often _ kill humans they will not hesitate to strike a human or human down if they stand in the way of them killing a dragon. 

 

Their blood lust is simply too powerful. They don't see reason, they don't negotiate, they will only stop killing when they are the only dragon species left on the planet. Also, if you happen to see a silver eyes triumph look closely, they will often begin to consume the organs of the dragon they have slain. This cannibalistic nature is not yet fully understood though it does appear they  _ need _ the flesh of others to a limited degree, but if you ask me they wish to match-

 

"Master Jaune." The scream that left Jaune's mouth could have awoken the dead.

"Klein!?"

"Master Jaune I hate to bother you but it is time for you to leave. Your mistress is leaving and you must go with her. You do not want to keep a dragon waiting, trust me. I know this from experience.”

\-----

 

"Goodbye, brave sir Jaune! I will send you a raven!"  Whitley waved to them as Jaune smiled back, he was more than a bit disturbed by the library. The story of the silver-eyed dragons as making him think of things he would rather not.

_ Ruby? No way... she's just a human with silver eyes she can't be a dragon.  _ Jaune thought as-

 

"A good day to you brave sir Jaune! And Yang! Brave sir Jaune if you wish to test your blade please just call me! It would be an honor to fight you." Sienna said smiling one arm around Whitley keeping his head in her chest as Jaune gulped.

 

"Ok? Bye Sienna!"

"Jaune... it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope our next meeting is under less...  _ exciting _ terms and we can enjoy a nice cup of tea." Weiss said bowing once.

 

"It was good to see my mate can still make friends for that I thank you. Qrow?"

"See yah kid! Hope you don't die. Firecracker keep him safe will you?" Qrow asked Winter in her human form like all the other dragons appeared human for the good by hugging him close as Yang in her full dragon form nodded Jaune on her neck as she breathed a gout of flames to the sky in front of castle Schnee.

**"I will! Bye Weiss! Winter! Nice to meet you Whitley Sienna! Thanks for the talk, Willow!"**

"It is of no problem dear just be careful! And make sure you know how to use your fork and knife!"

**"I will! Ready babe?"**

"As ever."

**"Good! Let's go!"** Yang said as at once they rocketed up into the sky in a ball of fire.

 

"Does she have to be so  _ dramatic?" _ Weiss groaned cough up soot as Winter sighed.

 

"It's  what makes her so...  _ unique _ ..." Winter said as they flew off.

\-----

Several hours later Yang landed back into their cave she turned human after letting Jaune  _ slide _ down her back onto the bed. Yang let out a loud yawn as she cracked her neck.

 

"Home sweet home! It's nice to be back! I'm glad Weiss is so nice and Willow is too, but nothing beats the cave right?" She asked as Jaune nodded he wished he could have brought that book back. Klein, had him put it back but maybe another time? 

_ If I go back. _

"Well, I'm beat! Oh! I know! How about this! if you lay back in bed I will make you something to eat ok!" Yang asked Jaune's deadpan look was all the answer she needed as she winced.

"Hey! Look I know that I was not the best cook! Or even a good cook but Willow taught me lots of stuff ok!"

_ Like how the parents will like me more if I can cook! _

"And trust me I can cook now! Better than most dragons!" yang said as Jaune lacked the power to argue.

"If you think  so."

"I do!"

"Knock yourself out I-

_"ACHOO!"_ Jaune coughed as he sneezed and  _ sniffled. _

"I think I'm getting  _ sick _ ..."

  
  



	8. Sick day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is sick! Yang takes care of her lovely knight and even takes measure to make sure Jaune won't ever get sick again! And after a trip to Yang's village a new reveal Jaune and Yang settle down Jaune goes to a pub and Yang gets a maid...

 

"OK! Tell me! Is he ok!? He's going to be ok! I mean he just has to be ok!" Yang said here lilac eyes wide with fear. Her tail  _ thumping _ loudly on the ground of her cave shaking gold coins and shattering some gems as Ren sighed, as he nodded.

 

"Jaune is going to be fine Yang he just needs some rest," Ren said as he looked down to the sleeping body of the human knight. Jaune had gotten a cold from his time with Yang. Mainly due to being kept up at all hours of the night in  _ activities _ something that given Nora's sudden need to have a child Ren could sympathize with fully.

 

Ane the fact that humans tended to  _ not _ do well when riding on the back of dragons for a long time. They did not fare well when put in cold weather and this was no change.

 

"Jaune just needs some rest and I mean  _ rest. _ Let  him sleep give him water when he needs it and do your best to keep him comfortable and he'll be fine." Ren assured Yang the dragon that had once been threatening his life now moved to tears. Her eyes bright and puffy red large goblets of water falling from them her lips quivering as she let out a pitiful whimper like an affronted dog as her tail shook the ground.

 

Yang let out a low whimper again her fist balled up talons extended as she whines to Ren hoping he could just heal her mate and save him!

 

"Don't worry Yang! It's just like what Ren said! Jaune just needs some rest and TLC and he will be fine! Right as rain!" Nora said coming into the cave two barrels of her syrupy liquor that she made in her own cave as get well gifts.

 

Ren nodded but winced. Yang's arrival in their cave had not been subtle. Not that Yang had the faintest idea what the word subtle meant but that was beside the point.

 

She came into the cave in a ball of fire and fury breaking open half the wall and for one terrifying moment, Ren thought he would have to fight the Sun dragon a fight he knew he could not win. But when he saw the tears in her eyes and the desperate attitude that she had he had to stop what he was doing and  _ ask _ her what was wrong.  

And stopping what he was doing meant that Nora was going to be in a bad mood because she did not get to  _ finish _ . And Ren knew the perils of leaving a dragon mate unstained.

 

Even now Nora's human form had a tick in an eyeball and she had a look of pure irritation as she thumped her feet her fur boots stomping on the cave floor as she was undoubtedly counting every second that she was here and  _ not _ getting pregnant by her mate as some kind of personal affront to herself.

_ She is the queen of your castle Ren. Remember that. _ He thought as Yang looked down to the sweating panting blonde knight wrapped up in blankets as she ran a clawed hand over his head.

"Is he really going to be ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine-

"Great! Now that Jaune's fine we can go now! And Ren can get back to doing what he was doing before you brought us here!" Nora hissed as Yang paused.

 

"Doing what you were doing before? What was that?"

"He was doing m-

"We were just in the middle of something!" Ren said as Nora huffed.

"You better get back in the middle of something."

"What?"

"Nothing Yang! Nothing! If you need anything else please feel free to fly be and ask!"

"But  _ don't. _ "

"Ok! If I do I'll do that and Fafnir... thank you for everything you made a huge difference today..."

"It's fine Yang what else are friends for?"

Yang did not like this feeling  _ weak _ that was the feeling she felt weak and powerless. A feeling Yang did not like having. She looked down to her mate Jaune was sweating badly even if his chills had gone a fever had set in. Jaune stayed in bed sweating profusely his face his perfect beautiful face scrunched up in pain as he panted.

 

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault." Yang paused an unknown emotion coming from her heart, it took her a moment to realize she was angry?

Angry at herself for doing this, Jaune was her mate the father of their children that would be born at the end of the year if she gauged it right.

She normally knew her body well enough for this to happen even if it was her first time.

 

And yet here he was fighting the  _ one _ thing that she could not help him with illness. She knew humans got sick, they got sick and when they got sick they died. Yang could not yell at an illness, she could not intimidate it or make it feel fear and run away to leave her mate alone. She could not tear it apart or burn it to death. No the only way for Jaune to get better was for Jaune to get better himself.

 

If Jaune did not beat this illness...

"Then he dies... and it's my fault," Yang said running a hand on his face wanting nothing more than to get into their shared bed and cuddle but he was hot the chill replaced by a fever if he was with her she would undoubtedly make it words and that was something that she could not do.

 

"Please get better. I can't live without you." She whispered ass he put her forehead to his as she shook.

\-----

Jaune  _ did _ get better the next day he was feeling amazing! Fever gone legs fine-

"Finally! I'm back-

"JAUNE!" Yang wrapped him in a bone-breaking hug as soon as he spoke.

"Yang!? WHY!? My lungs!?"

"You are alive!"  Yang screamed hugging her mate close as he choked! 

"You are alive!"

"Yang! I was only down with a cough! I was never in any danger!" Jaune choked his airway rapidly constricting as Yang pulled him close! Jaune gagged as Yang began to squeeze him something  _ popped _ that Jaune thought was important her massive tail  _ thumped _ hard on the ground as Jaune groaned.

"Yang! Please! Air!"

"Don't do that again! Don't make me worry like that ever again you here me!"

"Yes! Yes, I hear you just stop breaking my ribs!"

"OH! I'm sorry! But! You had me worried!"

"It's ok Yang! I won't do it again ok?"

"Promise?" Yang asked tears still falling from her face.

"I... I promise on my life I won't worry you like that again."

"Good! Now cook us food! I am hungry..." Yang said not even bothering to hide her drooling mouth as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Right after I'm out of my illness? Back to cooking?"

"I mean do you want me to cook? OH! I can cook! I've been taking lessons from you! How about I cook you up something right now!" Yang said eyes shining like diamonds. I can get some powders and roots-

"I'll cook for us, babe."

_ No reason for me to get sick again. _

"Aww, babe! I love you so much!" 

\-------

"So is there a reason that you are being a bit cautious?" Jaune asked as he looked at Yang who was bending over a table.  Yang had been given a gift by Willow because she was being tutored by here.

This gift was an upgrade from Yang's own original loincloth with a pair of shorts?

 

That was what Jaune would call them the thin  _ tight _ pair of black fabric that stretched over the wide surface of Yang's ass. Stretching out as Yang bent over her massive tail fluttering in the air waging giving Jaune an uninterrupted view of Yang's wide fat ass.

 

Jaune blushed he was not used to staring at Yang's ass or well scratch that he was more than used to it just not for any extended period of time. Jaune was used to seeing Yang's fat ass only  _ right _ before it was going to smother his face. So seeing it shaking was more than a rare treat as Jaune leaned a bit to the left just to get a better view.

 

_ Hehehhe he's totally checking out my ass! Willow told me that men can't resist a woman's ass and I now know that mine is no different! _ Yang thought shaking her hips raising her tail high so Jaune could see her ass freely as she shook it. 

 

Yang grinned as she knew that Jaune was staring at her ass she wanted to say something teasing but just knowing that Jaune found her attractive enough to stare made her feel more than good enough.

Yang sighed as she decided to tease him anymore would be a bit too much and she had plans!

 

"So! I was thinking!" Yang said hiding the small piece of paper that she had been scribbling on for the last half hour. Yang knew that she needed to make some changes to her and Jaune's relationship and this was going to be one of the big ones!

 

"Yes? You were thinking?" Jaune said raising a worried eyebrow at his lover who gained a devious grin to her lips as she licked her tongue her long prehensile tongue easily covered her entire face as she smirked at Jaune.

 

"Well, I was wondering what do you think of people!"

"People? Like humans? Or dragons?

"Humans! Humans!  I mean what would you think about having more human friends?" Yang asked cautiously as Jaune looked at her with a worried glare.

 

"What does that mean Yang?"

"It means would you  _ like _ to have some human friends? You know to hang around the place?" Yang asked her tail wagging back and forth. The massive tail that was larger than most people smacking into the ground as she sent waves of coins and other items flying into the air.

Landing with a loud crashing sound as Jaune gulped. 

"I mean are you asking me what I would do if you brought some people here?"

"Yeah! If I brought you some people!"

"You mean  _ kidnap _ . You mean if you abducted them?"

"I mean... yeah! What do you say! I bring you some friends and you get to talk to someone when I am out hunting or fighting or doing anything! How does that sound!" Yang asked jumping over to Jaune her lilac eyes flashed as her tail wagged up and down crashing on the floor as-

 

_ FWAP! _ Jaune gave a chop to the top of her head as Yang yelped!

Falling back rubbing her head that was in no way damaged by Jaune's attack.

"Hey! What was that for?"  Yang complained as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

 

"No. Bad Yang. Don't kidnap people ok? If you bring people back here beside me  _ I _ will be very mad at you ok? And you don't want me to be mad at you do you?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow to Yang she frowned shaking her head as her massive tail hit the floor with a final  _ thud! _ And went still, it dragged down across the floor as she whimpered.

 

"No... I would not like that. I don't want you to hate me."

"Yang I would never hate you for something like this."

_ If I don't hate you for the kidnapping dubious consent and every other fucking then that has happened to me because of you that won't push me over the edge so don't worry. _ Jaune thought before sighing taking his hand reaching out and rubbing Yang's head.

 

Ruffling the top of her hair as she whimpered, flustered blushed as she backed off.

 

"AH! Not my hair!" She said raising her hand to protect her hair.  Jaune smirked as the deadly dragon looked very cute for a time and he briefly forgot that she could rip him apart and she had ripped people  _ many _ people apart in her life.

 

_ Just ignore the casual killing that she has been doing for the last few centuries. It's fine. _

 

"AH! So! Now that you are better do you feel like a  _ Yang?" _ Yang asked licked her lips.  Jaune rolled his eyes he knew that saying no to a dragon was bad for his health and that Yang would get what she wanted one way or another and it was better to get it done sooner than later.

_ I should just grit my teeth. _ Jaune thought as he sighed.

 

'Ok let's do this!" Jaune shouted hoping to keep some of his pelvis intact. Yang nodded licking her teeth she took a deep breath as she put her hands together and  _ shifted. _

 

Yang shifted as she began to change. She went form her mixed draconic form. The odd mix between a dragon and human to a more humanoid. Yang lost her near seven-plus feet of height shrinking down to barley over six one.

 

Yang lost all her scales that were dotting her skin as she shrunk light porcelain-like skin dotted her body her tail fully retracted back into her body. Her tail vanishing in a second as Yang's claws retracted. She lost all dragon parts and in a moment simply became a regular looking human...

 

"Yang?" Yang asked his jaw-dropping as it did. Yang now wore some kind of outfit that would not go amiss in a court, a long flowing silver dress that and long purple stripes that bent in the light as she smiled down at him.

 

"So! How do I look?"  Yang asked licking her lips Jaune didn't know what to say but he nodded weakly.

 

"You... you look beautiful," Jaune said as Yang looked like a normal human girl, beautiful a perfect figure a chest that put Coco to shame and as she licked her lips Jaune felt his heart began to  _ bump! _

"Yang... you look beautiful," Jaune said his jaw-dropping he felt his blood rush to his other part of his body. His eyes fixed to her chest as-

"Easy there lover. You and me have some catching up to do." Yang said licking her lips she pressed her lips to Jaune her smooth soft lips that had none of their usual force behind them pushed into his own.

 

Yang pushed him back into the bed one hand reaching down gripping his dick through his pants.

 

Yang growled a bit even as a human she had the strength of a dragon Jaune was forced down into the bed as Yang straddled him her weight had even changed! She lost all of the oppressive dragon weight that she had used to carry on her and now weighed no more than a human woman.

 

"So let's start this off with a  _ Yang _ why don't we?" She asked taking off his jeans licking her lips lifting her dress taking off her strange black shorts that seemed to magically fit on to her legs before she licked her lips.

 

"I hope you like this." She said as she lowered her dripping cunt onto his dick. Jaune let out a hiss of pleasure as Yang slid her hips down, Jaune felt her cunt opening her petals spreading as her cunt began to devour her dick!

 

Her cunt slowly slithered down onto his cock! Jaune let out a whimper of pleassure as her usually wonderfully tight and war cunt enveloped his cock! Jaune's dick slid deep into her sex. Jaune's cock pushing deep into her sex making her whimper in pleassure as he felt her hips slap down.

 

Jaune for once did not get his pelvis crushed by Yang. Her pelvis did not hurt him as her hips settled down onto his waist as she purred.

 

"Tell me, lover, how does it feel?" Yang asked hissing licking her lips her long prehensile tongue slithered out she kept her tongue in its usual form as Jaune whimpered.

 

"It feels so good!" Jaune hissed his hips bucking up as Yang growled.

"I'm glad that I can do it for you!" Yang said as she took a deep breath before raising her him up before slamming her cunt back down on Jaune's dick!

 

Her hips began to once again roughly slap-up and down on Jaune's dick as she rode her mate like he was a stallion! Jaune's hips bucked up slamming up into Yang as she rode him like a pony! Her hips bucking wilding as both bucked like a bronco!

 

Jaune's dick plowed in and out of her cunt! Yang's hips raising up and down as she ground her dick down onto his hips! Grinding onto Jaune's pelvis as she rode Jaune like a dragon possed!

 

Yang rode Jaune like a mad dragon her hips slamming up and down, bucking wildly! The bed creaking under the stress of the fucking! Jaune's hands fell up gripping her soft breasts for what might be the first time since they first started to fuck!

 

"Ah! That's it! Your dick! Your hands! Grip me! Squeeze my tits! Grip them! Pull them! Grope me!" Yang growled a wave of electric pleasure filled her body!

 

Her cunt shuddering in hit dicks attack! Every time she slammed her hips down she felt his dick driving up into her womb! Yang screamed out loud her own orgasm building more and more! Each heavy wet  _ slap _ that crashed down onto his hips made both of them groan! Her heavy ass slapping onto Jaune's balls as she bucked up and down.

 

Tossing her hips up and down rapidly! Jaune felt his dick melting in a pleasure vice of Yang's cunt! Her wet heavy sex gripping down on his dick making Jaune whimper as he felt his orgasm building!

 

"AH! Yang! I'm going to cum!" Jaune yelled as Yang nodded whimper her face beet red her cunt getting broken in by Jaune's dick!

Yang screamed as she slammed her hips down one last time making Jaune scream!

 

"Fuck! Yang! Cumming!"

"AH! Me to! I'm cumming!" Yang screamed as both of them came at once! Both human and dragon came Yang's cunt gripping down onto his dick! Jaune's dick began to pulse shooting up rope after rope of thick cream cum right into Yang's cunt!

 

The dragon let out a  scream! Some of her skin turning back into scale her eyes flashing a crimson color as she rode out her orgasm on Jaune's dick!

 

Her body quivered and a small gout of flame left her mouth as she screamed loudly!

 

"Jaune!" She shouted before Yang slammed her lips to Jauen's their faces crashing together as they shared a sloppy kiss! Jaune's dick sill pulling deep into her cunt making sure Yang's already pregnant womb got an extra coating of virulent baby batter.

 

The two made out as she rolled on the sheets Yang's human body quivering as Jaune made sure to make the dragoness shake and shudder as the two rolled into a sweaty pile and finally after a decent and quick fuck began to drift out into sleep as Jaune finally enjoyed his time with Yang in the bed.

 

"That... that was nice... a guy could get used to that," Jaune said his eyes falling as Yang let a low smile leave her face was the words from Willow for her to be  _ gentle _ entered her mind as the dragon and human both fell asleep tired exhausted and very satisfied…

\-----

The next day Yang was determined to intensify and make sure that the two of them would bond even more!

 

"So! Jaune! I was thinking that maybe..." Yang said fluttering back one again Yang was in her human form. Not taking the draconic hybrid form that she often did when they were alone.

 

"And that is?" Jaune asked as he kissed Yang on his cheek. Yang blushed a bright shade of crimson as she licked her lips.

 

"How about me and you go out!"

"Go out? Where?"

"OH! I know we can go to the town that I run!"

"You run a town?"

"Or well I  _ rule _ a town! I don't really run it! I let the humans of the town run it!"

"And you want me together with you?"

"Yes! Just me and you! Going to a town! To do things!"

"Like?"

"Eat! We can eat together, drink go see all the cool things that are out there!"  Yang said as she blushed Jaune paused before the lines clicked!

"So you want to go on a date?" Yang's cheeks turned bright and cherry red as she nodded.

"Yes! I want to take you on a date!"

"I... not that I am saying no but why now? We have never gone a date before not that I don't want to date you! But why now?"

"I just thought that I should go on one with you! I like hanging out with you but the cave is all stuffy! You need to find a place we need to find a place that we can just chill! Not in the cave!" Yang said her lilac eyes shining with anticipation she looked like a puppy dog waiting for a treat as Jaune sighed shaking his head as he grinned.

 

"Sure. You know what? Let's have some fun. I think I could use some time to ourselves without something trying to kill us for a change." Jaune smirked as Yang punched the air.

"Yes! Ok! The Jaune and Yang date is a go! Now come on let's have some food!"

\-----

The trip to Yang's  _ town _ if you wanted to call a bunch of small to medium houses all made out of adobe clay a town. Yang landed with a massive flap of air. A great flapping of wings filled the air as Jaune slid back down her tail.

 

She leaned down and let Jaune slid off her tail as she transformed back to her human dragon form. Keeping her draconic visage of scales, claws, and her  _ claws. _ Yang smiled as several people approached her. The people were bronze skins covered in white-robed and embezzled in jewelry.

 

Their hair was a dark black as they all looked onto Yang with a panicked expression a young woman walked up who Jaune assumed would be their leader coughed.

 

"Oh great and mighty wise dragon! What do we owe your unexpected but most welcome visit of our liberator?" The woman asked as Yang narrowed her eyes to her.

 

"I know you... what was your name?"

"Amber!  _ Ma'am... _ if you would like I can change my name to something that would better fit you liking?"

"Nah that's ok! You don't have to do it for me!"  Yang said smiling the woman looked at her compatriots not saying a word before she gulped.

 

"Well then! If you will excuse us of Liberator what would you like to do in your town today?"

"Oh! I am here with my mate! This is Jaune! Me and him would like to sample your towns hospitality!" Yang offered Amber gulped looking to the others calling two over before she sent them both running.

 

"AH! We see! We will arrange things for the both of you! We will have food, drink and all manner of items given to you both! Please enjoy the town! You are more than welcome!"  Amber said as Yang smiled she licked her lips as she began to grip Jaune.

"Cool! Ok, Jaune now this place has the  _ best _ meat! You are going to love it!" She said as she began to drag him forward.

 

As it turned out when you made a dragon less than happy you needed to be able to make up for it.

 

"I think a break is needed-

"No! We are going to keep doing this until you put a baby in me! Now get back on me or else!" Nora growled her massive mouth opening Ren smelled the thunder as he groaned.

 

_ I wonder what Jaune and Yang are doing? _

"Ah! I knew that saving this place was a smart choice! I use to think of just letting the guys keep it but now?" Yang asked as her and Jaune sat at a massive bazaar the town's people brought them drinks meat and about every other thing that they could.

 

Jaune was devouring strange meats with herbs and spices he had no idea where they came from but would be taking home just in case.

 

"Who made this food?"

"Oh! It was made by our chefs?"

"Can I have the recipe for it, Amber?"  Jaune asked the default woman who seemed to be the guide for their time in the village.

 

"Oh! Of course! It is a native one that we are very happy to pass on to you! Mate of our savior! We will have the cook bring out all the ingredients for you most honored guests!" Amber said trying her best to appease the people she no doubt thought of as asking her rulers and if the last rulers were something to go by tyrants, even if Yang had saved them her demands for them to always have new gems and diamonds out on display for her every morning was taxing, to say the least.

_ At least she is not a tyrant over our day to day lives. She lets us live in peace for the most part. _ Amber thought as Jaune the mate of her lord smiled.

"Wow! Thanks! It's nice to meet some nice people for once." Jaune said as he bit into his meat tearing it open as he gulped it down! Jaune smiled as he downed his meat dish taking a swig of ale from the village.

 

No matter what he seemed to do the drink and meat seemed to keep coming. The succulent tasty meat that fell off the bone when he bit into it was devoured by him as the drink that tastes like apples and wonderfully burned his throat when he drank it was always refilled.

 

Whenever his plate was empty a new plate stacked high with meat fruit and berries and whenever a drink cup was emptied another full cup was put down in front of him.  

 

Jaune swigged down the drinks not caring that the people seemed to be terrified out of their minds.

 

The Bronze skins seemed to treat Jaune like he was some kind of deity. Which made sense Yang was almost like a demi-god or a similar figure to them.

 

She had according to Amber saved the village from the old tyrants and had installed herself as a new much more benevolent tyrant that just asked for rare jewels to be given to her every day. A tithe that she never seemed to collect and let them govern themselves.

 

Jaune chugged down another much looking over to Yang who was devouring her food. Even with dozens of villagers attending to his dragon lover, she was tearing through the platters like the might as well have not existed.

Yang was like some kind of mystical pool swallowing her food as soon as it appeared in front of her.

 

"Wow! This stuff is tasty! Jaune! You should eat more! You really can not get enough!" Yang said munching through food cheeks flesh and bone alike. The rich succulent spiced flesh melted off the bone as she crunched the bones gulping them down as Amber went ramrod straight.

The guide had been silently sitting by Jaune her plate of meat now cold her drink barely touched.

 

She seemed more focused on making sure that Yang did not grow displeased by their offerings.

 

"I am glad that you are enjoying our food! We exist to serve you!"

"Ah! I got to come here more often!" Yang's words froze Amber she seemed to lose all color to her skin, her face paling as Jaune sighed.

_ Ok. I should probably say something before Yang terrifies her. _

"Yang we can come again but I would rather spend time with you.  _ Alone _ ." Jaune said winking Yang let out an uncharacteristic blush that crossed her face.

"Jaune! Don't say that in public!" Yang blushed the tail swinging the massive piece of flesh swing heavily sending a dozen villagers scattering sending some flying back! The crunch of flesh on scales and the distinct sound of what sounded  _ worryingly _ like the breaking of bones filled Jaune's ears as the pained screams of the villages tossed aside by Yang's swooping tail filled his ears as he gulped.

 

"Yang! You might want to watch your tail!" Jaune said warning her of the now two dozen villagers men and women who laid in a variety of pained and whimpering positions on the floor.

 

The other villagers pulled them from the area never once stopping the endless service of them.

 

Amber ground her teeth as she seemed to want to say something a warning to Yang before someone got hurt worse.

 

"Ok! Yang so what do you say we go on a walk-

"Wait. Dragons." Yang said pausing Amber let out a gasp as she almost fainted. 

"Dragons!? Where!?" Amber shouted looking up-

"Calm down. I know them! They are friends consider them guests of ours!" Yang said smiling as she downed another pitcher of drink before twin shots of lighting filled the air.

 

There was a hum of lightning in the air as the air itself seemed to freeze in the air and-

Twin bolts slammed down one green one pink. The two hit the ground as-

"Hello! YANG!" Nora shouted appearing in her human form. Looking all the while like some kind of Viking princess. Covered in furs of a variety of animals and a massive ax on her back.

 

Ren landed next to her the boy looked very tired like he had been up all night. His legs seemed to shiver and he looked like he had been doing something very time consuming as he waved a hand at Jaune.

 

"Hello Jaune, Yang how are you?" Ren asked the dragon groaning his eyes had dark circles. 

_ He looks gone. _ Jaune thought as he waved to his friends his eyes swimming due to the drink. Jaune gave Ren a wave as the friendly dragon limped forward half walking half shuffling forward as Nora walked over making a commotion villagers scattered out of her way screaming running away in panic as Nora landed on the table with a slam!

 

Nora grinned licking her lips as she sat across Yang the villagers serving Yang paused terrified, not sure if they should run away from the new dragon or if the should just keep trying to serve their mistress. Yang paused cocking her head as Nora grinned shooting out a hand and yanking a cup of mead from a tray.

 

She took the drink and a random tray of meat downing the mead in one go before taking a massive chunk of meat from the bone. Nora grinned as she pointed to Yang.

"Come on Yang! Show me what you got!" She shouted as she pointed her meat at Yang. Yang grinned licking her lips as she downed a cup of mead tossing it to the side cracking the side of one of the adobe houses with the sheer force of impacts!

 

A loud  _ crack _ filled the air as Yang laughed.

"Hah! Bring it on Valkyrie! Amber! More meat! More drinks! More everything!" Yang shouted as Amber took a second to realize what was happening before shouting at the top of her lungs.

 

"You heard our leader! The liberator has decided that we will host her guests! More meat! More drink! More fruit!"

"Excuse me Amber was it?" Ren asked limping down to the table sitting next to Jaune as Jaune smiled.

 

"Ren, you ok?"

"A bit tired but ok."

"Yes! You are Ren? Friend of our liberator?" Amber asked gulping as Ren nodded looking at a plate of meat set before him as he smiled.

 

"Yes, I was wondering if you could give me some tea? I am quite fond of it and I like it a tad bit more than mead." Ren asked as Amber nodded.

 

"Yes! I'll do that right away! Tea for our guests! Do you have a preference?"

"Hmm. Give me the best you have of your local brand," Ren asked as Amber nodded.

 

"Yes! I will do that right away!" She said as more shuffling more screaming filled the air as mead was brought meat was brought in ever greater weapons as the villages now had to prepare a feast for Nora and Yang.

 

The two dragons downing meat and mead without even thinking!

"Hah! You are going down Valkyrie!"

"Says you, Yang! You are going to know what it looks like to ger your hide tanned!" She shouted as Ren sighed-

 

"Your tea sir!" A villager said as Ren took the tea smiled. Ren took the tea-sipping it once as he smiled.

 

"Ahh, a good brand you have my compliments."

"Thank you!" They said as Jaune poked Ren.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Nora wants to have a baby,"  Ren said as Jaune nodded.

"Good?"

"For us yes, for my pelvis? No." Ren said groaning Jaune felt his pain as-

"Hah! I got you!"

"What!? No fair! Tell you subjects more mead!"

"More mead!" The two yelled back and forth as Ren sighed.

"Well, at least they are getting along."

"Are you sure that is getting along?"

"At least they are not going to kill each other."

"That is fair. I would hate for one of them to die."

"I agree. It will be bad enough for Yang when you die."

"What?"

"You are human Jaune you will die soon-

"Jaune's going to die!?

\-----

 

" _ YANG _ ! Please! For the last! AH!  _ Time _ ! I! Am! Not! Going! To die!" Jaune gagged he felt his ribs crack! Yang's bone-breaking hug gripped Jaune by his sides pulling him closer and closer as she gripped! Jaune screamed as Yang sobbed.

 

"But! I don't want you to die! You are my mate!"

"I won't die today alright!? I am going to live for like another... four decades at least?" Jaune said as Yang let out a sound between a whimper and a sob.

 

"Only  _ four _ decades!? That's going to be gone so fast! I can't live without you! Who will help me raise our kids!? What do I say or tell them when their father isn't around anymore!?" Yang shouted tears falling from her face the dragon quivering her body shaking like it was being shaken by a hand her tail going from dead flat on the floor to flailing about randomly as she whimpered.

 

"I! I am not going to die! I am going to live!"

"But!"

"You are going to live for a long time. So am I. I just don't live  _ as _ long ok?" Jaune asked desperately hoping that he would escape the bone-breaking hug before Yang actually killed him. Snapping him in two as she whimpered.

 

"I don't want you to go... you are my everything..." She said putting the top of her head over Jaune. Her tears falling on his back wetting the top of his shirt as Jaune sighed. He rolled his eyes, he never really put much thought into it but Yang was right. He was going to die soon, well not soon for a human but rather quickly for a dragon.

 

Yang had been around for damn near centuries if not more. Whitley was centuries years old Nora and Ren thousands of years.

 

To them, Jaune's nineteen years of age must have felt like a  _ blip _ in their eyes. A drop to a bucket. They probably would barley be considering their nest lives when Jaune was dead and his children's, children's children were all having families.  The discrepancy of life spans seemed to be on more display as Jaune sighed.

 

_ I don't even think they can think of such a short life. They are going to be here for a long time. They came long before I was born and will be here long after I go _ .

 

"Nora! Did you need to say that!?"

"What!? You said it, Ren!" Nora hissed the dragon also trying to calm down Yang as she rubbed her back.

"There, there Yang it's going to be ok! Look! Jaune is right here! You are hugging him a bit too hard!" Nora growled as she patted Yangs back. Doing her best to get Jaune out of her death grip.

 

"Come on Yang! You are crushing him!" Nora said as Ren sighed.

He appeared next to Jaune as he began to slowly pull Yang's arms off or tried. Ren gave her arms one solid tug before giving up.

 

"Sorry Jaune. I didn't mean for this."

"Get me out of here! Please!"

"I supposed I should help you. Yang if you do not stop squeezing Jaune then he is going to be injured. Jaune is already not going to live as long as us do you want to risk injuring or killing him?" Yang dropped Jaune like a hot potato fear in her eyes as she gasped.

 

"No! I would never hurt Jaune!" Yang said her tail flashing out causing a dozen villages to scream and scatter back. The village had not known how to act when Yang began to bawl. And they had taken the mental and emotional unrest of their  _ liberator _ very seriously.

 

Amber looked like she had stopped becoming close to having a panic attack and was now having a full-blown panic attack. She was hyperventilating looking from Yang to Jaune.

 

Trying to call villagers to her as she seemed desperate to organize.

"I! My liberator! Would you be so kind as if to listen to my words!?"

"Amber! My mate is going to die!" Yang cried Jaune now in the arms of Fafnir or Ren. He pulled him out of Yang's reach hoping to keep Jaune in one piece if he could.

 

"You should rest here let me see if you have any broken ribs," Ren said running a hand up and down Jaune's side, his hands glowed a pale light the color of the hills in the summer as he nodded.

 

"Good you do not have any broken ribs but you are still in need of some rest."

"Yang! My liberator! Your mate still breathes! And I would like to say that as such you can still save Jaune's life!"

"How?! He's going to do! In only four decades!? I might  _ blink _ one day and he's going to be gone! Just gone out of my life for good!"

"Yang! Jaune is here  _ now! _ Don't make him sound so bad when you are with him! Jaune wants you to be happy! He wants to be happy with you! You make him happy!" Nora said cooing Yang rubbing her shoulder as she smiled.

 

"You, you mean it?" Yang asked whimpering as Nora nodded.

"Yes! You know Jaune loves you! Right Jaune!?"

"Yes!? Yang, I care for you I love you-

"Yang! My Liberator! What if I told you that I can save your mate's life!?" AMber finally found her voice shouting at the top of her lungs. The entire area went dead silent Yang's head snapped so fast that Nora almost got caught in the whiplash as she paused.

 

"What did you just tell me, Amber?"

"Your lover, you Jaune! He can live as long as you!" Yang moved so fast that she was a blur. She moved in a yellow blur standing over Amber as she glared down.

"Tell me.  **Now.** " Yang said going back to her draconic voice her tone grumbling out of her throat as she glared death at Amber.  Amber backed down her body shaking, she looked like a mouse being cornered by some kind of hawk.

 

Yang loomed over her, Jaune thought she was getting taller and taller. A second look showed that she  _ was _ getting taller and taller.  She was using her powers to grow taller and glared down at Amber her eyes flashing red as she flicked out her claws.

 

"Yang..." Ren warned the dragon paused as he began to slowly walk towards Amber hoping to stop her and prepared to risk his life for a human not of his realm.

 

"Yang! Hey girl! Calm down... ok? Everything is going to be ok! Alright?" She asked holding out her arms.

 

"Just  _ calm _ down. And everything-

"Tell me! How do I save **my** mate?" Yang growled fire licking out of her mouth. "I! I know a way! I can make sure he lives just as long as you!"

"What? You do?" Ren asked a look of legitimate shock and surprise on his face. Amber nodded rapidly her eyes widened as she coughed.

 

"I can make it so that Jaune never knows the touch of death! Form the hands of time if you wish..." Amber said backing down Yang growled once as she slowly took a clawed hand and brought it up to her face.

 

"You make a promise like this I  _ expect _ it to be real. I will  _ not _ look kindly onto you if you say something and do not back it up with actions. If you can not prepare a suitable response  you will not just be the one to suffer but all of your kin will suffer as a response." Yang growled not a hint of compassion in her eyes. AMber looked closed to scream and falling back.

 

Her legs shaking like a child as she whimpered.

"I Know! I know! This is not exactly a guarantee-

"What do you  _ mean _ that this is not a  _ guarantee _ ? You made an offer that sounded like it was going to be a sure thing? Amber... tell me that you are not doing what I think you are, are you lying to  _ me?" _ Yang asked as she looked down at Amber as she gulped.

 

"NO! Not at all! I would never lie to you, my Liberator!"

"Then what do you  **mean!? Speak the truth and do not try to mislead!"**

"Yang!" Nora shouted as amber cried out.

 

"Our leader! If Jaune wishes to live forever then he need only talk to her! She can grant wishes! She can make miracles happen!"

"How?" Yang asked growling her fire spilling out of her mouth like small waves on the shore, her claws each longer than a quarter of Amner's forearm flexing as she gulped.

 

"She! She is a  _ magician _ !"

"A magician?" Ren asked cocking his head at her. He looked

unimpressed with the admission of a  _ magician _ .

"Those are usually charlatan's you know? Humans that can effectively use magic are  _ exceptionally _ rare. Or to the point that they can use it to actually benefit their cause."

"Don't you speak ill of our leader! She is a great magician and she can make your dreams come true!"

"Then show me to her. I will speak to her." Yang growled as Amber paled.

"She... she will only speak to one person at a time."

"I think I can change her mind," Yang said growling her nostrils breathing fire as she growled.

 

"I! You don't need to fight her-

"She has a point. If you can even fight if she's real and that powerful how we will use her? If she's dead, we can't get her help. Yang if you want to try this-

"She will save Jaune. She does not have a  **_choice in_ ** the matter" Yanggorwled fire coming from her nostrils as-

"Jaune must see her alone! If he does she will hear him out!"

"I will do it. I  _ can _ do it. Don't worry Yang I'll be fine." Jaune smiled as Yang paused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know that I can do this don't worry about it."

"I... ok I'll let you but if you ever need me?"

"Don't worry I'll scream."

"And I'll come running."

"I know it."

\------

"So...  _ please  _ tell me who has come for my  _ services _ today?" A cool burning voice said as Jaune gulped. He had walked in been taken by Amber Yang Nora and Ren hounding him to the middle of the structure.

 

Deep in the center of the area, Jaune felt his skin began to crawl as he was bright to a large room Amber behind him in and now he walked on the rich red carpet that was line with glowing strands of gold that literally hummed and turned a bright yellow when he stepped on them.

 

_ Soot and ash. _ Jaune thought as he smelled fire and  _ cinders _ ?

"Excuse me I was told that you can help me?" Jaune asked the front of him was a table with a woman sitting. Her silhouette was hidden as she smirked. She raised her head a flashing pair of amber eyes locked onto him was a truly beautiful woman that made Yang  _ pale _ almost in comparison sat.

 

"Why greetings young man, tell me what kind of fortune has brought the mate of the Sundragon into my parlor?" The woman hissed her voice was the definition of seduction it rubbed on Jaune's skin flowing like water. But it did not soothe him it  _ burned _ like it was magma...

Jaune gasped her eyes flicked like pools of melting gold. Her smile was warm but cruel and capricious.

 

Her body was  _ perfect _ and Jaune did mean perfect. She was the definition of the immaculate long slender curve on an hourglass body. Her chest far too large compressed in a tight satin red dress that acted as a second skin.

 

Her eyes burned holes into him as the shadows moved. Jaune felt _ things _ sliding on him pushing down, he felt what seemed to be fingers on his back moving up and down his body pushing pulling him forward as the shadows pushed him to the woman.

 

"Tell me what is your name, my  _ fortunate  _ friend?" The woman cooed her words burning Jaune’s skin as he let out a gulp. 

"I am Jaune Arc... you?"

"I am Cinder Fall. I specialize in magic and spells,  _ voodoo _ to be specific now please tell me what ails you?" Cinder asked a calm smile on her lips as she closed her eyes as Jaune felt a wave of panic slowly creep into him. 

"I.. I can... I want to live forever. Or not die of aging." Jaune asked feeling silly to even say that-

"Oh is  _ that _ all? Well if that is what you seek? I can  _ help."   _ Cinder said laughing a deep haunting tone. Jaune felt his hairs stand on end every last instinct in his body was  _ screaming _ for him to run away as soon as possible. Cinder looked like a normal human but Jaune could tell she was  _ powerful _ .

 

Not physically powerful like Yang or Nora. Nor the all-powerful near-omnipotent Willow but  _ powerful _ in other ways.

 

She looked at him like a cat did a mouse with a flicker of amusement and a bit of pity as she put her perfect oval face on her hands as she licked her lips.

 

"So tell me why does Jaune Arc want to live forever? Is it because he wishes to see the end of time? He wants to outlive his enemies if he has any? Does he wish to know all there ever is or will be? Or is it the act of another to force you against your will?" Cinder asked that beautiful haunting voice that felt like hands-

 

_ Hands! _ Jaune saw them hands were all over him! The shadows had elongated and stretched out reaching out and over his body!?  Jaune panicked pushing them off.

 

"AHH!" Jaune screamed shaking thrashing-

"Why are you screaming?"

"The- the... Jaune froze they were gone the hands had left as if they were never there. Jaune paused gulping as he looked back to Cinder.

 

"I am here because my mate knows that I will not outlive her."

"Ah yes, the tragedy of a human dragon romance. It is tragic that you as you are will not live to see your child fully grow and develop is it not?"

"It is-

"Or is tragic that you were taken against your will and forced into this life?"

"That's not important."

"I say so."

"I don't."

"Well then let's agree to  _ disagree." _ Cinder said Jaune saw the shadows flicker to roaring flamed as he gulped.

 

"Can you help me or not?"

"I can for a price."

"If it's money I have that or if you want some ore-

"I don't want your money Jaune I want something a bit more...  _ personal _ from you." Cinder licked her lips like a predator as Jaune gulped.

 

"And that is?"

"Oh, nothing much! I am not a monster Jaune I don't want to hurt you I  just need a  _ favor." _ Cinder hissed her eye’s opening flashing like melting pools of gold, an unearthly glow stared back at him as he yelped! 

"A favor?"

"I will call on you one day to aid me in a...  _ expedition. _ You will do so and in turn, you will never know the ravishes of time. Deal?" She asked holding out her hand Jaune paused thinking before he nodded.

"Deal." He said as soon as he shook he felt the heat. The room 's temperature soared the shadows burst into raging fires that dance on the walls as if to mirror flames as Cinder's human shadow shifted as it became a snake with a  massive rattling tail.

 

"It is _sealed."_ Cinder hissed as a large golden  _serpent_ appeared on the back of Jaune's hand wrapping around his wrist and merging with his flesh...

\------

"And here! We made it!" Yang said as she dropped Jaune off by a pub the dragon dropped her human mate now  _ non-aging  _ mate the glowing serpentine-like symbol on the palm of his hand was a mark of Jaune's newfound powers.

 

The symbol  _ did _ bother Yang. She was no stranger to powerful magic. Even if she was more of a claws on fighter she knew strong magic when she saw it and could make her own but this?

 

This whatever that serpent meant on Jaune's hand it was  _ strong _ almost ancient in power. Yang saw how it seemed to slither up and down his wrist as he flexed his hands.

 

Even Ren had said that there was a powerful magical on that mark and that Jaune was in fact no longer again at all. He had stopped,  _ Like an hourglass put on the side.   _ Ren compared it to. Jaune's time had simply stopped moving.  He was no longer changing as all living things did.

 

Jaune's body was the same as it was when he entered the room. Every part of him had stopped _ , _ his organs worked his brain was working but besides that? All other parts of him were stilled.

 

"Yang? Why are we at a bar again?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked a winning smile on her lips.

"Simple! You are going to go out and meet some friends!"

"Friends? How am I going to meet some friends at a bar?"

"Simple! You just talk to them! You talk to them and then they will love you!"

"I guess? But what are you going to be doing?"

"Oh, I'll be watching! You go there and you make friends!" Yang said still in her half-dragon form Jaune sighed as he nodded to his lover.

 

"Alright? I guess that I'll see you later Yang? Babe?"

"Sure will!" She said turning back into a full dragon roaring in pride as she flapped away.

 

" **See you later babe! Love you!"** Yang growled flapping away as she flew out. Jaune smiled as he slowly walked to the small pub. The pub had no name and had a mass straw top on top of it with several horses tied up to the front of the establishment. Jaune smiled as he walked forward he heard the sounds of humans laughing cheering in the bar.

 

"Hah, maybe this is going to be ok? I've never really been with humans that did not want to kill or serve me after I got here maybe this will do good?" Jaune mumbled as he walked up to the door, pushing it open.

 

The roar of a small crown filled Jaune's ears as he walked in.

 

He sat a few dozens humans some faunus scattered about as he sighed.

The people of the bar where all full converted into their own talks no one paid Jaune any attention as he walked up to the bar counter where a young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes was serving ale.

 

"Hello there! Welcome to the  _ Nikos  _ in! How can I help you?" The older woman around Jaune's mother's age asked as Jaune smiled.

 

"Can I have an ale? A stout if you can?" Jaune asked as she smiled.

"You sure! What's a handsome young man like you doing in a place like this?" The waitress asked as she went to a far end of the bar. Jaune took a seat at the center the bar was oddly sparse in people.

 

Most of the people must have been regulars as they all picked their own tables and were busy talking and laughing as the woman brought Jaune back a mug of dark beer.

 

"Here you go, love! That will be six bronze pieces!"

"Have some gold," Jaune said putting a single piece of gold on the counter. The waitress gasped as she looked at Jaune like he had just made her week.

 

"Sir, we don't have the change for this!"

"Keep it," Jaune said smiling as he sighed.

"You can keep the change." He said as he took a drink of his all loving it as the smooth ale slid down his throat.

"Why thank you! My, what are you doing here? You are not a regular are you?" She asked as Jaune shook his head.

 

"No, I'm not really from around here."

"Really? Well, pray tell where you are from then stranger. We don't get many people who are not born and braise in the lowlands around here. Do you come from the grain fields? or the plains?"

"No, I'm from Vale."

"Vale? Really? What part of Vale?"

"Ah, the castle really."

"You are from the castle?! Are you a noble!?" She asked blushing as Jaune shook his head.

 

"Nah, I'm not a knight yes but I am not a noble. I don't want to be."

"A knight!? I didn't expect to get such an important person! Please order what you like!" She said as Jaune smiled.

 

"Thanks, I will take you up on that."

"Good! You are the second person from Vale to come here you know?"

"Second? There are more?" Jaune asked as he saw the woman's face lite up.

 

"Yes! And it looks like  _ she _ is back!" The woman said as-

"Hello, Athena! Can I have the usual? Two ales." A  _ very, _ very familiar voice said as a blur of blue sat next to Jaune he looked to his right and froze.

 

Jaune felt the air reach and stop in his lungs as-

"Ciel?" Jaune asked as a head of light blue hair turned to face him. Glossy black eyes like almost looked up to him. As a young woman dressed in the blue armor of the elite guard paused.

 

Her eyes looked up and down before they shot up as the young woman's mouth opened her arm shooting out as Ciel let out a shriek that would have woken the dead.

 

"Jaune!?" Ciel screamed at the top of her lungs as he yelped.

"Ciel!?"

"Jaune!? What are you doing here!?" Ciel shouted as Jaune coughed. Ciel Solei his best childhood friend, former street rat turned elite guard for the Arc family. The literal direct result of pure  _ will power _ sat beside him as she gasped.

"Jaune!? You! You are alive!?"

"Ciel! What are you doing here?! Wait you think I'm dead?" Jaune paused as-

"Ma'am! We just tied the horses to the bar! Did the drinks come in?" Another feminine voice asked a pair of burn crimson eyes under a mop of gree har walked in-

 

" _ Emerald _ ?!"

"Sir Jaune!? What are you doing here!?" Emerald Sustrai second in command to Ciel walked her inside, bright blue armor shined in the light with double golden moons on it as her body froze the whole bar looking at them as she gasped.

 

"Emerald!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Get the horses! Go back to Arc castle now! Tell them that their son is alive!" Ciel said here eyes sparkling as Jaune began to panic!

 

_ Crap! On no! This is bad! Real bad! What am I going to do!? _ Jaune thought as he began to panic! He knew that if Ciel was here she would tell the others and if his family knew he was alive?

 

_ They will think of me as a coward. And they will know I did not kill the dragon- _

"Athena! A round for the whole bar!" Ciel shouted as she picked up her drink and downed it! Slamming it down on the table before yelling at the top of her lungs.

 

"Here! Here! To the return of Jaune Arc!" Ciel shouted the bar obviously paying some attention decided to cheer.

"Here Here!"

"The return of the Dragonslayer of Vale!"  Ciel yelled as Jaune gagged.

"What?"

"Here! Here!" They yelled slamming down their mugs as Jaune paused.

_ Did she say slay? _

"Jaune! You did it!" Ciel yelled as she almost tackled Jaune! She wrapped her arms around Jaune's waist hugging him tight! Jaune blushed Ciel's chest rubbed against Jaune's hips as she hugged her oldest friend close.

 

"I did?! What did I do?"

"You did it! You killed her! You killed the dragon!" Ciel shouted as Jaune felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck as he began to gulp.

"What are you talking about Ciel?"  Jaune asked as drinks were served people cheered as Ciel looked up at him smiling ear to ear.

"You did it! They told you that you were a failure but you proved them all wrong!"

"I did!?"

"You killed a dragon Jaune! You are a Dragon Slayer!" She said as it all made sense.

 

_ I'm alive. I went to go kill a dragon. I never walked back. The only reason I would not walk back is if I was dead. Or the dragon was slain. And if I am alive then that means that the dragon was killed by me, the dragon slayer. _

 

"Oh, this is going to be a long night."

"Here you go! Stout and ale!" Athena said putting two frothing mugs down as Ciel smiled taking her drink and standing on top of a stool. Jaune blushed her chest rubbed him again as he felt his pants tighten.

 

"To all here! You are in the presence of greatness! Jaune Arc the hero of Vale! Latest in the ling of the dragon-slaying Arcs is here! Remember this night! For you are all here to witness his triumphant return from his first dragon kill!"

"HERE! HERE!" The crowd roared as they clanged their mugs.

 

"Feel free to drink your fill without fear of cost!"

"The lad slew the beast!"

"To the killer of the monster!"

"The hero of Vale!"

"All drinks are on the Arc family! They will surely want to celebrate so be marry on the courtesy of the Arc's!"

"To the Arc's!" The crowd roared as Jaune felt the creeping hand of fate reach for him as he knew that this was going to be a mess...

\-----

 

"And then! I punched him right in his stupid face!" Ciel said as Jaune groaned. He was dragging his best friend back to her horse. He had to  _ pull _ Ciel back out of the bar groaning as Jaune struggled to get her back on her horse. 

 

Ciel clung to him smiling loosely as she licked her lips.

 

"Jaune! Hic! You did it! You killed a dragon!" She said as Jaune put her on a horse. Jaune got onto the horse Emerald left as he began to mount it and ride out. He did not know where he was going to take Ciel but somewhere safe would work.

 

"Look it's ok Ciel. I'll take you home."

"We will go home! You are a hero!"

"I'm not-"

"You are  _ my _ hero. When no one believed in me you told them you wanted me in the guard. You told them that if I was not in the guard you would renounce your name and walk off! You believed in me..."

"I... It was you, Ciel. You  _ earned _ that." Jaune said as the two rode off Ciel hiccuped as she smiled.

 

"Thank you, Jaune I-

THe flapping of wings filled the air Jaune never got to scream as Yang swooped down in full dragon form and picked  _ both _ of them out of their horses and took them off into the air.

\-----

 

" _ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ Ciel screamed as Yang dropped them back into their cave. Jaune screamed as he coughed. They landed falling skipping almost like rocks to the water as he and Ciel landed on the piles of gold. 

 

"Yang!? What's going on!?"

" **You did it! Yo** u found a friend!" Yang said becoming a human form again as Ciel gagged the drunk soldier looked ready to throw up as she groaned.

"Dragon! Human! What do you want dragon!? Jaune ill kill you!"

"What? No, he won't."

"Yes, he will."

"No, he won't!"

"Yes, he will!"

"No, he won't!"

"Yang! Why Ciel!? Why here!?"

"Oh! Like I was talking to WIllow! She has Klein so you! Ciel! You are going to be our new  _ maid!" _ Yang shouted smiling wide as Ciel paused and her eyes _twitched_...

 


	9. Maid handling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to get Ciel and Emerald into their lives as maids! Both girls learn the ups and downs mainly downs of living as Yang's maids as Jaune groans as his dragon mate learns that despite being strong managing is not one of Yang's strong suits...

" **You see Jaune! She is going to be one of our new maids!** " Yang said as Jaune wanted to jump off the cave. Jaune balked as Yang  _ tossed _ Ciel onto the gold pile. Ciel looked up at the dragon, the professional soldiers face plastered in fear before she growled at the monster or so she thought.

"Jaune! Stay behind me sir Jaune! I'll defend you from the monster!" 

**"What? Monster? What monster?"** Yang asked looking around curiously, the dragon still  _ in _ dragon form and not her most palpable human one blinked as she looked around before shrugging, her massive wings shrugging as well before yang turned back to her human form in a ball of fire. 

"Jaune! Stay behind! I'll take her while you run!" Ciel shouted as she dove down picking up a glittering blade, wielding it with the precision of years of training; pointing it dead at Yang's chest. 

 

"Back off monster! You won't hurt sir Jaune!"

"What? No shit I won't hurt him I love him." Yang said blinking in confusion. Her Lilac eyes fluttering as she cocked her head. 

 

"Do you want to take some of my loincloth? Is that why you are pointing that blade at me? If you wanted some of that I would bring you some! I can't have my maids looking bad and oh! Let me go get the other maid!"

"Other maid?! Yang?!" Jaune shouted as she winked at Jaune turning into a ball of fire.

 

Yang shifted back into her full draconic form, turning into the four-story massive beast with the massive flap of her wings she took off as she roared into the night. 

 

 _"_ **See you later babe! I'll be here in a second after I go to get our new maid!** **Be good until I get back!!"** Yang shouted as she flapped away, The dragon leaving Jaune and Ciel standing next to the other. Ciel cocked her head at the dragon her head _slowly_ turning to face Jaune. The smaller woman glared up at Jaune, her black olive eyes stared up into Jaune as she narrowed them into slits.

Ciel  _ always  _ knew if Jaune was hiding things. She had the gift or  _ curse _ if you asked Jaune to tell when he was trying to hide things from her and now that gift was working in full force. 

 

"Brave  _ Sir _ Jaune... Do tell me what that dragon meant when she called you  _ babe?" _ Ciel asked all the sarcasm and suspicion of a housewife that had just come home to her husband half-naked trousers ripped open and smelling like the wench in the next hovel. 

 

"I Can explain! Ciel, I know that this is going to sound crazy but just listen to me ok!" Jaune said as Ciel growled.

"Ok. I'm  _ listening _ ." Ciel said in the tone of someone who had already made up their mind to the worst-case possibility that Jaune dreaded to know what it was. Jaune had looked into the eyes of death before. He has stared down Willow Schnee elder dragon of Atlas, seen the bright yellow sickly eyes of an Untold and even they  _ paled _ to the baleful glare that was shifted to him right now. Jaune felt his blood run cold as Ciel  _ growled _ . 

"Start talking.  _ Now." _

\-----

**"OK! I brought her back!"** Yang said tossing the frighted screaming body of Emerald back into the cave.

"Oh, dear gods! Please leave! I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!" Emerald said rolling up into a ball in the corner of the cave. Putting her hands over her head and cowering. Yang paused, the dragon turning back into her human form and sniffing the air. 

 

_ Why does it smell like fear and shame? _ Yang thought as she looked around. Her newest maid Emerald? She heard her name was on the ground cowing for a reason. She shrugged, the human might be too shy to talk to her and she was ok with that, Yang was aware of the  _ effect _ she had on people.

 

"Hah Jaune can barely look at me sometimes! It's not an issue when you can not. Don't feel bad about it ok?" Yang asked trying to comfort her new maid, it was no good if the maids were too afraid of her beauty to do their job!

 

"Now! Lover! Where are you!"

"I am going to kill you!" Ciel hissed causing Yang to turn, Ciel had her hands-on Jaune's neck and was shaking him violently. Ciel was shaking her mate like he was going to give her gold? Her black olive eyes glaring death into him as Yang smiled.

 

She knew what was going on, her hands Jaune's neck and those looks of passion in her eyes. Yang had to wipe a tear from her eyes, it was actually rather cute what Ciel was doing right now and even Yang had to admit she did feel bad about it. 

 

_ I know what's going on. she's sad that Jaune is my mate. I can see it clear as day! She obviously knows who Jaune was and she must be lamenting the loss of what must be one of the best human mates in existence! Jaune must have been a rather desirable human mate in the kingdoms! _ Yang thought as Ciel hissed.

 

"I am going to kill you! Do you hear me!? I am going to stab you in your chest and twist the blade until you bleed out and I kick your corpse!" Ciel hissed choking Jaune as he gagged! 

Jaune might have been strong but Ciel was a career soldier for a reason. She knew how to fight and she had been trained in almost every form of combat known to man. 

 

Ciel's arms were stronger than full-grown men their age and even if Jaune  _ was _ stronger Ciel always called the shots when they were alone. Jaune was a type B personality and Ciel a capital A and even now that was no different!

 

"Ciel! Please! Air!" Jaune begged her hands gripping his neck, squeezing his windpipe as Ciel hissed.

 

"What the fuck!? You go out to slay a dragon and you end up putting your fucking dick in it instead?! How hard is it to stab it with your blade and not your fucking cock!?" Ciel shouted as Jaune felt his neck begin to break. 

 

He coughed loudly as the small beautiful chocolate skinned woman shook him. Her black eyes glaring hate at him as Jaune choked!

"Wait! Please! Don't!" Jaune said as he coughed! Jaune felt her gripping his neck making sure to close his airway as she hissed! 

"YOU! Do you know what happened because of you!? I was so worried about you!"

_ Awww! She was worried about you Jaune! You really have to be happy that your new maid is like that! _

"Ciel! I can't breathe!" Jaune said as he felt his vision go black. 

_ Oh, look at that! Jaune is letting her grip him! He's such a good guy! If he lets the maid feel stronger than him it will make her feel better about herself! I am glad that you know how to make others love you Jaune! That's just what makes you special! _ Yang thought her tail swishing as-

 

_ CRACK! _ A deafening crack filled the air as metal broke. Yang looked down as Ciel stopped strangeling Jaune as all three eyes looked to a shattered piece of metal.

 

"Oh fuck me," Emerald said as her polearm shattered, the polearm that she picked up from the floor and had really hoped was going to be driven right into the side of the dragon broke. It shattered into a hundred pieces as the metal broke apart on Yang's scales.

 

"Oh? Did you want to scratch me? I don't know if maids are supposed to do that but if you want to scratch me that's A-ok!" Yang grinned she knew that her mind meant her no harm.

_ She's a trained castle soldier! She would not pick the display polearm to hit me with! But I do wish she would pick a different type of scratching item. _ Yang thought as she looked at the terrified human. Emerald was probably thinking that she had messed up! 

"AH! It's fine! Here how about I show you where the better one is?" Yang asked as Emerald yelped!

 

"I'm sorry!" 

"No! Really! It's ok if you don't have to be sorry I'll take care of you!"

"Captain! Help!" Emerald shouted as Yang frowned.

_ Ok. I'm not getting to her. I need to make her know that I do not plan to harm or threaten her in any way! _

 

"Ok Emerald right-

"Back off of her!" Ciel shouted she let go of Jaune and moved light lighting. Even Yang could not predict her movement as she suddenly blurted out of her vision. 

 

Ciel appeared in front of Emerald, a long scimitar in her right hand. A real blade, not another fake one. Yang cocked her head as she stares at her new energetic helper. Yang did not know what was making her human feel so nervous but she was determined to make sure that Ciel knew that she was as welcome in her lair as Jaune!

 

"You won't hurt her!" 

"I know! I won't hurt her! She just broke a decorative pole! It's fine! Really!" The dragon shouted waving her human arms out as Ciel narrowed her eyes at her.

"You will not trick me dragon. You took my charge and you are keeping him here against his will!" Ciel hissed Yang took a moment to blink in shock before she laughed nervously.

 

"What do you mean I took him here against his will? Jaune  _ totally _ wants to be here with me! Right Jaune! You love being with me! Tell her!" 

"I... Ciel, Yang is not a bad dragon! She saved my life!" Jaune spat out his reply, Yang's lilac eyes went wide with something that looked like pain before she turned away a bright scarlet shade coming over them as she coughed.

 

"I... But really! Jaune wants to be here!"

"Why!? He has a family back home! You took him from his family!"

"Wait Jaune!? You have a family?" Yang asked as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, Yang. I have a family, I have seven sisters-

"Seven? I can barely handle my  _ one _ sister." Yang growled her eyes flashing crimson. Jaune saw the small gout of flame that shot out of her nostrils as her tail whapped irritatedly against the ground sending off showers of gold coins to fly in the air. 

 

"EXCUSE ME! I don't know what is happening! My name is Emerald Susatrai! I am second in command on the prince's guard! And I don't know what to do! Someone, please tell me what is happening before I lose my mind!" She shouted as Jaune groaned. Emerald was  _ never _ one to deal with stress. She did not take it well when things got out of hand and this was no exception to that rule.

 

"OH! That's simple! You and Ciel here are going to be our new maids!" Yang smirked she grinned as Ciel froze, even Emerald cocked her head as if to say what in the flippling Oum blessed fuck did you just say to me expression.  

Yang blinked she did not expect her maids to jump at the possibility of being her maid. She knew that they would not want to share Jaune. 

 

_ Ok, I knew that they would not like to share Jaune but that is a lot of hostility! Not even Nora glared at Ren like that when he spilled that syrup that I let them have a few millennia ago! _

 

"Wait. Did you just say you wanted us to be your...  _ maids?" _ Emerald asked as Yang nodded. 

"Yes! You two are going to be our maids!"

"I... what?" Emerald said her disbelief at odds with her pants-shitting terror as she blinked owlishly. Red eyes flashing up as Yang grinned. 

"You two are going to be the best maids ever! Now I know it won't be easy but it will be great! Just you watch! I'll train you up and-

 

"Kill me," Ciel said she did not even let Yang finish her sentence as she paused.

"What did you just say?" Yang asked knowing she heard her wrong as she thought that her maid just asked to die!

_ I know I'm dreaming. _

"I said kill me," Ciel said she extended her arms pushing out her chest as Yang paused, for the first time since a long time talking to a human other than Jaune she did not know what to say.

 

"I! Why would I do that?!"

"Because I will not work for you."

"I... ok! Hold up Ciel right? I know that you are scared of me-

"Oh, I am terrified of you."

"Good! Or well not good but it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you! I just need you to be my maid!"

"Then you should kill me."

"Why would I kill you when I  _ need _ you to be my maid!?" 

"Because  _ Yang _ or Sundragon. Whichever you prefer. I was born in a low caste of my kingdom. My people were gutter rats, born to do menial work and slave for their betters. I was lucky, I got a chance to do more to be more. I promised myself that I will  _ never _ do menial work a day in my life and that extends to here. I won't be your maid, so either kill me or-

 

Yang's claw flashed out, she turned her human arm draconic lifting Ciel off the floor by her neck.

"Ciel!"

"Yang! Stop!" 

" **You are talking an awful lot for a lowly human. You should be** **_grateful_ ** **that I even offered someone like you a position working for me. People like you should beg to work for a dragon such as me."**

"I don't beg. I won't bow. So either put me down or kill me now." Ciel said without blinking black eyes staring right into Yang's now burning red. 

**"Say that again human and see what I will do."**

"You heard me dragon. Put me down or kill me now. Do it fast, I hate people who waste time." 

**"You... Y** ou mean that?" Yang asked turning back to human form. Her eyes watering as she sniffled.

 

"You really don't want to work for me?" Yang asked as Ciel nodded she felt her neck bruised by her claws. Ciel never took her eyes off Yang as she stared her down.

"I will  _ never _ do menial work for you or anyone-

"IT's ok! I'll do it! I'll do all the menial work! Ciel... Ciel I mean captain can be the head maid!" Emerald shouted covering for her best friend as Jaune nodded.

 

"Y-yeah! Ciel can be a head maid! She tells Emerald what to do! She's always been good at that!" Jaune said as he nodded, he knew Ciel would  _ never _ work menial labor, not if her life was on the line, and it was!

"Deal!"

Yang smirked shaking Emeralds hand as Jaune sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Ciel can you just be quiet for two fucking minutes!?" Jaune said  _ something _ wrong as Ciel fixed him a look that could freeze Yang's flame. She growled at him as Jaune took two steps back. 

"Ok! Ok! I see that you are not open to discussion! I'm sorry!?" Jaune yelped as Ciel's eyes flinched a large vein popped up over her forehead as she ground her teeth so loudly that Jaune could hear her teeth to break.

"Jaune start talking right.  _ Now _ ." 

\------

"You do know that you do not  _ have _ to follow me right?" Qrow asked looking back, bright blue eyes locked onto him as his wife not so subtly followed him. Winter tended to either be in her human or dragon form wholly. She was rarely in a  _ mix _ of both with a favor to the later. 

She bounded behind Qrow with a small pad in her hands, scrawling down with ink something that she thought was of  _ grave _ importance. 

 

"Really! I know that this is a lot but you can do this! Just talk to me Qrow! If we have made such progress in only a few days! Think of what we can do in a week! Or maybe a month!?" Winter said, some icy blue flames bleeding out of her nose as Qrow groaned. 

 

Ever since Jaune and his niece left the palace he had been stuck with an over-enthusiastic Winter. His mate was being  _ eager _ in her pursuit of his more soft parts. 

"Qrow! Stop a second, look at me when I'm talking at you!" Winter said a long icy blue arm locked onto his shoulder, Winter turning one arm draconic to hold Qrow in place. 

"Babe is this is the time? Do we really need to do this  _ now?" _ Qrow asked, his mate nodded as she held up her book to him.

 

"Yes! Yes, it is! Please just look! I have learned so much on you! What your past was like, how you lack of a stable family structure that lead to you having personality issues!"

"What? You think I have personality issues?"

"I  _ know _ you do. You can barely talk to others and only talk to me because I am not only amazing but I’m  beautiful.” The dragon said smiling ear to ear. 

 

"You forgot to add humble." 

"And! I know that your tumultuous upbringing has lead you to drink alcohol rather than talking to others about your problems!"

"You need some fancy parchment to know that?" Qrow said raising an eyebrow taking out his flask. Fishing out the small metallic object that was made long before Qrow could recall. That or he was too drunk to recall either way he took a deep drag of it before Winter coughed.

 

"Qrow. Drinking is not a healthy nor  _ productive _ way to solve your problems." Winter coughed as she held Qrow close, her finger hand turned into her icy clear talons that dug into his shoulders making Qrow know that he was not going  _ anywhere _ anytime soon. 

 

"Look. Winter, it's not that I don't want to talk to you. It's just..."

"That you don't want to talk about your childhood trauma that and dramatically shaped your upbringing influencing your world views, social habits, and even your intimate preferences?" Winter asked a pen dipped in ink hovering over her parchment as Qrow paused. 

 

"Did you just say that my childhood is influencing how I like to fuck?" Qrow blinked as Winter nodded her long blue hair shaking as she licked her lips. 

 

"Yes! Why else do you think you prefer a strong, powerful mate that can easily overpower you in bed but never does you any serious harm?"

"Becuase it's kinky as fuck?"

"No! Well yes, it is kinky when we fuck but there is more to it than this! You are like that because of your sister and mother!"

"Did you just say I want to fuck my sister?" Qrow asked, heaving in his mouth as he almost fell over.

 

"I only know one bastard crazy enough to do that, It cost him his  _ life. _ "

"She killed her mate?!" Winter gasped her hands flying up to her mouth 

"What? No! Well not on purpose she was not  _ trying _ to kill Tai at least to the farthest extent of my memory, she was not trying to get him killed."

"Oh my god! What did she do? Did she sit on his face and break his neck!? Did she suffocate him during an intense set of cunnilingus!?" Winter asked her voice trembling and Qrow would have  _ almost _ thought she was caring but the way her tail had  _ grown _ out of her back and was waving back and forth coupled with the bright scarlet sheen on her cheeks as she began to scribble down in her parchment.

 

"Oh god. Don't get any ideas." Qrow said as Winter was far beyond not getting any ideas. 

 

"Oh my! She saw his face as her seat and as a queen, she  _ needed _ to have a proper seat! And what better seat than the face of her mate! Oh, I can see it! I know what a queen would want! As a future one myself I simply  _ must _ have a seat worthy of my rear! I can only make sure the best  _ seat _ is there for me to rest on when I go about my day!"

"Um... Winter... baby you do know that you are talking out loud right now right?" Qrow asked subtly taking a step back only to remember that Winter had him in a death grip as she panted, her eyes zeroed in on the paper as she licked her lips. Licking up her nose as she growled. 

 

"Oh, I am going to make sure that I have the best  _ seat _ in all of Atlas!"

"Baby... you are talking about me, aren't you?" Qrow asked as Winter panted like a beast in heat hey eyes pulsing a deep light crystal shade as Qrow groaned...

\-----

_ This is not going how I planned!  _ Yang thought as she chewed her talons, her tail was busy thumping nervously as she let out a whimper of anxiety nothing was going the way she wanted it!

 

"Um! Mistress Yang? Where do I put this gold?" Emerald asked as Yang gulped. She really had  _ not _ thought this far ahead. Emerald was dressed in her  _ specially _ made Vacuo maid uniform. She was put into a black and white dress that was two sizes too small for her. With frilly black ends to it and one that showed off  _ every _ last one of her damn near hypnotic curves. Yang would admit that Emerald was a beautiful human. 

 

She had nice heavy childbearing hips that would surely assist her in childbirth. She had a rear that was somehow rounder than her own when she was in human form.

 

Something Yang  _ secretly _ hated with more passion than she thought she could hate anything. And she had a decent chest along with slim green hair and bronze skin with hot coal red eyes that reminded her of someone else in her life, Emerald was  _ exotic _ and should have been a perfect maid! Or well she would have been if not for the one problem that not even Yang could have predicted getting in her way.  _ Herself _ . 

 

"Um! You can put it near the other pile of gold!" Yang asked sweating. Emerald looked to her left and right she was surrounded on all sides but more piles of gold than she had ever seen. Emerald looked at the gold and frowned. 

 

_ Um, what pile? _

"Mistress I don't know what pile you want me to put them on."

"I! Well you can just put them on the pile closest to you!" Yang said as she groaned. 

 

_ This was not what was supposed to happen! She was supposed to clean up the cave and make sure that the whole area was fully cleaned! But I don't know what to tell her to do... _ Yang thought as she ran into the first problem of having maids clean her cave where did she have them put the stuff they cleaned?

 

She had at first asked Emerald to move piles of gold from one spot to another. But after the first half-hour, that task had proved as repetitive as it was pointless. Yang never had an order to her cave just tossing whatever trinkets she could find on the floor and keeping the shinier things at the top of the piles! 

 

But besides that? Yang had come to the realization that in the end she really had no reason to have a maid... 

Yang gulped her scales slicked with sweat as she looked down to the frowning human. 

 

"UM! Ok! You can just put them down wherever!" 

"Yang..." Jaune groaned her mate was not helping! She thought Jaune could smooth them out and help them clean but apparently, Jaune was not one to make use of maids in his old home and was instead rather hopeless when it came to cleaning or helping others clean. 

"Jaune? Do you need me to... to clean your bed?" Emerald asked as she looked at the only real piece of furniture rather than the table that held the stools they ate at. Another thing Yang had not taken into account was that more maids meant more mouths to feed. And more mouths to feed meant that  _ Yang _ had to provide for them all.

 

That meant going out hunting providing gathering up supplies and then taking them back to the cave! That meant that she had spent  _ less _ time with Jaune since the maids had come, and Jaune had spent less time with her! 

 

Jaune would spend most of his time arguing with Ciel, his oldest friend something that unnerved Yang something fierce. The thought that Jaune knew someone longer than she set her heart fluttering and made the dragon whimper. 

 

Her massive tail  _ thumped _ down onto the dirt behind her. Creating a massive cloud of smoke and dust that rose into the air sending gold and other priceless items flying about.

 

"AH! I'll take care of that!" Emerald said taking two steps before pausing.

"Um... Mistress?" Emerald asked pointing to the cloud of dust as Yang sighed waving her hand to her. 

 

"Don't bother about that Em... I'll do something." Yang said as she simply blew at the dust dispersing it. She had briefly considered telling Emerald to clean up the dirt in her cave but that would just create more dirt and the fact that she had no tools to actually clean said dirt beside her own hands meant that any such actions would be pointless at best, and counterproductive at worst.

 

_ This is not what maids are supposed to be like! They are supposed to make me food! Clean up after my messes and in the end, all of my furniture is supposed to come alive and we all dance and sings songs and we go to live on the rest of our lives dancing singing and drinking! Why is none of that happening?! Why can't I make my maids maid right for once!? _

 

Yang thought as Jaune coughed.

"Um... baby... I don't want to sound bad but we are out of meat again." Yang let out a groan she had to go hunting again! The four of them had to eat, she knew that but three times a day for four mouths to feed plus time spent cooking!? That was too much even for her!

"Ok! Ok! I'll go hunting but I'll be right back!" Yang said blowing Jaune a kiss. 

 

_ This is not their fault, I brought my maids here and I will make this maid help work or so help me!  _  Yang thought turning into a ball of fire, making Emerald scream! She yelped back shouting in terror as Yang took off screaming out into the sky. The ball of fire propelled the dragon out as the three humans were left alone in the cave, Emerald shaking in terror as Jaune sighed.

"Here. Let me help you up Em." Jaune said pulling Emerald up the once soldier now maid nodded as she blushed.

 

"Thank you, Jaune- Master?"

"Just Jaune please, I don't think I could take it if you started calling me master too," Jaune said blushing, Emeralds red eyes looked down while her face flushed as she quickly walked away. Jaune was no fool and he knew that the real reason that Emerald was walking away with her eyes forced to the ground was not just in terror and fear of Yang but the simple fact that Jaune was now and for the past two weeks Jaune was rock  _ hard _ . 

 

Jaune's foot of dick had simply refused to go down, ever since Yang made in Ciel's case literally  _ forced _ her into the Vacuo maid outfit after stripping her down even giving her new underwear an act that Jaune found far more erotic than he knew what to do with! Jaune had been hard every second of every day! Seeing Emerald fat ass pushed into and forced into that tight frilly maid outfit or seeing Ciel's round  _ fat _ bottom that she usually jealously guarded in her soldier garbs out on full display was far too much for him! 

 

His dick was leaking cum and he just wanted nothing more than to reach out and spank both of their fat asses with all the force of Oum and-

 

_ WHAP! _ Ciel slapped him on his arm Jaune yelped as she hit him knocking him out of his trance. Ciel growled the  _ head _ maid that so far had not done a damn bit of being a maid, not that Jaune blamed her, she was essentially kidnapped and forced to be here so he could not blame her for being less than enthusiastic about working for Yang. 

 

"Stop staring at her you pervert!" Ciel hissed her eyes glaring daggers at Jaune as he gulped, he blushed pivoting away from Ciel allowing his dick to point right at Ciels' crotch through his pants.

 

"AHh! Sorry about that I won't do that again! I promise!" Jaune said as Ciel growled.

"Don't point that thing to me! What are you doing!?" She hissed as Jaune's dick almost touched her. Ciel was not going to let  _ that _ happen. Jaune was her best friend, her  _ stupid, foolish, imbecilic, moronic, assinine, _ of a best friend but a best friend none the less. Ciel owned Jauen for every bit of her life since she climbed the ranks to being a head guard. 

 

But even now when he was bewitched by an eccentric but apparently benevolent dictator of a dragon and  Jaune needed to learn that she still had boundaries goddammit!

 

Ciel was beyond pissed at Jaune and Yang, not just for the kidnapping and everything that came with it but for the fact that they would not stop fucking! Ciel had been there for over two weeks and every night the two had sex! Ciel and Emerald had to  _ listen _ as Yang pushed Jaune down and rode his dick until the damn sun came up!

 

_ Really! What is it about sex that you find so damn appealing!? What can possibly make you make such... noises! And why do you both keep screaming the others name when you are doing it!? How are me and Emerald supposed to get any sleep when you are doing that!? _ Ciel thought as she glared at Emerald her semi traitorous subordinate had not been any help during this troubling time. Emerald had taken better to the change of environment she was even somewhat trying to be a maid not that she was any good. 

 

_ Not that it is her fault. Yang has no idea how to run a group of maids, I'm surprised that she has not burned down her own cave by now. I don't know who she ran her life before Jaune. Not even he is that bad! _ Ciel thought shaking her head.  

 

Em was also upon her chopping block as Ciel had actually  _ caught _ her masturbating to the sex! Emerald had been caught putting her own hand down her uniform,  pleasuring herself as Jaune and Yang fucked like damn animals. 

 

_ Really now! You are supposed to be a proud guard and now you are getting off on watching a human getting raped by a dragon!? What is wrong with you!? How can you call yourself proud!? _ Ciel thought as she  _ pointedly _ ignored her own dripping cunt. Ciel had not been fully unaffected by the act of mating, she had also briefly considered slipping a finger or two or  _ three _ down her sex until she could relieve the burning flame that was being kindled deep within her core. 

 

She quickly squashed the thoughts down though as nothing but pure irritation. 

 

_ I am not an animal and I will not fuck or pleassure my one body as one! _ Ciel reasoned as-

_ THUD! _ Twin cow carcasses were haphazardly tossed into the cave one  _ narrowly _ missing Emerald and almost crushing her into bits. 

 

"EEIIIIII!" Emerald yelped as Yang appeared back in record time the dragon turning back ot her human form that Ciel was  _ painfully _ admitting was far more beautiful than she could even  _ dream _ of. Everything from her chest that was larger than Ciels had to her massive muscular but impossibly feminine hourglass figure was perfect. Ciel growled as she felt her female pride wounded by such a perfect monster.

 

"Yang! You are back so soon!?" Emerald said still half terrified at the near-death experience of nearly being crushed to death.

"Yang! You almost squashed Em!" Jaune hissed as Yang looked down to the shaking quivering him before stirring once.

"Sorry Em! But babe I'm feeling  _ frisky, _ all that hunting has put me in the mood for loving so stirp!"

"Not again," Ciel said as Yang bent over her bed, raising her tail as she took down her loins to expose a wet sopping pink slit.

 

"What?! Yang now?!" Jaune asked as she nodded.

"Yup! I'm tired so you put in the work this time! Now stop talking and get over here! You better make me cum or I'm going to make your hips turn to dust!" 

Yang said as she shook her wide hips enticingly at Jaune who despite being not only worried about the possible near-death of one of his oldest friends, Jaune was also a  _ man _ a full red-blooded male that when presented with exposed pussy was not one to ever back down from it.

 

 Jaune took off his trousers as Ciel looked like she was going to stab Jaune right in his chins.  

"If you fuck her I am going to cut you.' 

"If I do  _ not _ fuck her she is going to break me in three," Jaune said as Ciel sighed, she shook her head as she went to go make sure that Emerald was ok and besides the intense emotional trauma that being made to be a maid was forcing her into. That was something that only a long day's work and many, many lost nights would ever. 

 

Jaune took Yang's hips she smirked playfully,  her massive tail spring out not long enough to push Jaune into the floor but enough to block his view from Yang's face.

 

"Come and get me,  _ tiger, _ " Yang said as Jaune grunted and thrust deep into her! He  _ couldn't _ get used to Yang's rough cunt. As soft as she was inside her well-muscled sex gripped and  _ yanked _ Jauane's dick all the way into her in one smooth motion.

 

"SHit!" Jaune hissed gripping Yang's fat ass, one hand on each cheek. Yang purred letting out a moan of pleasure as she felt her cunt wonderfully stretched out. 

 

"Fuck... that's the spot, Jaune keep thrusting right there! You really know how to hit that spot." Yang purred, shaking her hips,  her cunt wrapping down on Jaune's dick as she hummed. Jaune gripped her cheeks, he knew that he never lasted long in Yang.

 

 Not when she was in control but even if he could set the tempo Jaune's brain automatically went down to the basics, fuck, and knock up. Something he had already done with Yang but now? Jaune was trying to show her as good a time as he could.

 

"You are always so tight. How can you feel this damn good?" He asked as he pulled out of Yang's cunt, her sex gripping down on his cock quivering as Jaune let out a groan of pleassure. Yang purred again shaking her fat wide  _ golden _ ass. 

 

Yang had learned from a combination of Willow, Winter and to a  _ much _ much lesser extent her own mother the art of seduction. She had changed the color of her ass making sure it was slightly covered in gold giving it a literal golden color that reflected light near perfectly as Jaune gulped.

 

"You like the view babe? I'd hurt and get to fucking because it won't last forever. Even if it's all for you, you don't get to fuck your dragon every day you know?" Yang asked as Jaune began to thrust into her. Jaune gripped her wide ass, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh for about a full  _ inch _ before he encountered the muscles. Yang's ass was soft on the surface and had an unreasonable amount of giving but once you dug down enough you found the  _ meat _ of her ass. 

 

That hard inner layer that Jaune swore was firm enough to plant the base of his castle on. Jaune slapped her ass giving it a hard whap! The as jiggled so much Jaune thought it was like a like rippling. Yang let out a growl from the front, her cunt  _ doubled _ it's already boa like grip on Jaune's dick as he felt like it was going to be cut off!

 

"AH! Yang! A bit too tight!" Jaune hissed as he felt his dick  _ bend _ .

 

"Careful babe! I told you to fuck a dragon _not_ spank her!" Yang hissed her eyes flashed crimson. Jaune felt her cunt heat up the warming was clear enough as he nodded his head.

 

"Sorry! Sorry, babe, I won't do it again!"

"Damn right now keep fucking me before I let myself do all the work. You  _ don't _ want that I have stress  to work off and your pelvis is looking like the perfect place to do it on." Yang growled as Jaune needed nothing else said he began fucking her like a mad man, driving his dick in and out of her sopping wet sex, Yang hummed and gasped! Her mouth is not able to keep the squeaks and squeals out as Jaune fucked her cunt raw!

 

Jaune's dick burst  _ deep _ into Yang's sex, her human cunt not quite able to handle Jaune's dick with ease, as the dragon bit her lips. 

She swung her hips desperate to drive them back to meet Jaune's thrusts that were already creating the low wet  _ smacking _ sounds as flesh slapping flesh.

 

"Fuck your dick is amazing! I don't know how I could live without it!" Yang moaned as Jaune roughly gripped her ass. Digging his fingers in, pulling her cheeks apart revealing her soft pink puckered starfish winking back at him.

 

Jaune grunted again as Yang really got into it. Her hand became claws and nails became talons that gripped into the bed. Jaune fucked the dragon hard, slamming her into the bed. Her hands pulling up the blinked as Jaune railed her! He slammed his hips forward driving his dick into her baby chamber!

 

"AH! Right there!" Yang hissed as Jaune's dick breached her cervix stabbing right into her already fertilized womb, Jaune's dick acting like a fleshy battering ram slamming in and out of her cunt making her groan in pleasure.

 

"Fuck your dick is good if you make me cum you are going to be my favorite human!" Yang hissed as Jaune smirked grabbing her ass pulling on her tail that was now wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her.  

 

Jaune liked it when Yang did something like this. The way she pulled him closer, the way her tail wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. It was almost like using her hips, Yang was using her tail to pull him into her. 

 

Jaune loved how her hips quiver with every thrust, he  _ felt _ Yang's desire to thrust back into him. To meet his hips with every meaty smack! Flesh slapping flesh, Yang's tail pulled him into her. Her tail gripping him tightly, wrapping up his ribs in a bone-breaking embrace as she used her tail to push Jaune to fuck her. It was like she was fucking herself with Jaune in the middle of it all. 

 

Jaune took his mouth and licked her tail  _ once. _ The reaction it caused might have been him gripping it. Yang let out an eep! She let out a yelp as she began to shudder her entire body began to shiver as she felt like her breath was hitching. 

 

She let out a far to cute moan as Jaune felt her cunt spasm around him marking the  _ first _ time that he had been inside of Yang that she came before him and not either after or at the same time as she let out a deep moan.

 

"OH fuck me!" Yan gasped her tail a weak spot to all dragons was one massive erogenous zone, and even the  _ smallest _ touch to one was enough to send her into a whimpering mess.

 

"Oh? Did you like that? You like when I play with your tail?" Jaune hissed breathing on the tail pushing his tongue dangerous close to the long thick quivering organ as Yang blushed pushing her head into the pillows of her bed. Yang let out a low whimper that Jaune  _ barley _ heard as a  _ yes. _

"Yes..." Yang whispered as Jaune smirked loving the momentary power he held over Yang. 

 

He was under no misunderstanding of who the alpha was in their relationship but he knew that he was one the bottom of this totem pole but for now? For now, Jaune was going to enjoy this. 

 

"Well then let me make sure that you get this, and more!" Jaune hissed he thrust even harder into Yang's dripping snatch, his body slamming into the dragons rough and fat ass that  _ clapped _ as Jaune pounded her silly!

 

Yang let out even more squeals and squeaks of pleasure, her cunt pounded into submission! Jaune felt her tail gripping him more and more. Her tail was quivering Jaune felt it harden up to make it less vulnerable to his tongue.

 

"Oh? You are that scared of me taking your tail that you are going to harden it? I didn't know that the sun dragon was scared of a good dicking!" Jaune hissed as he felt Yang scream!

 

"AH!" Yang screamed out as she came! Her cunt came again as Jaune's dick finally was able to reach the limit. Jaune had lost track of time to lost in thrusting into Yang' tight cunt, so far gone into her muscled sex that Jaune did not notice his own orgasm coming untill it was too late. 

"AH! Yang I’m cumming!" Jaune hissed as he came! 

 

Jaune came right into his lover's cunt! The dragon took his cum making her groan as she felt his seed shoot deep into her. Yang let her body quake in pleasure as Jaune's dick was  _ violently _ milked by Yang's muscular cunt! The cunt gripped down on Jaune, pulling as much milk from it as possible as he let out a low whimper of pleasure. 

 

"Damn, babe that was a lot," Jaune said panting,  he was getting too used to laying down during sex, he was not used to putting in all of the work when he was fucking. Yang looked back her lilac eyes shimmering as she winked at Jaune. She licked her lips blowing a low clout of flame at him. 

 

"Oh, babe I'm sorry did you get all worn out fucking your dragon? IT thought that you where the big strong knight that was sent to slay the dragon. What happened to that slaying? Or well are you doing the more diplomatic approach to the problem?" Yang asked grinning as Jaune narrowed his eyes to his love. Yang's cunt was still milking him making him groan as he felt his dick erupt even deeper into her cunt. 

 

Yang's cunt milking him for every last drop of his thick virtual fertile Arc cum. 

 

Jaune felt his legs shake he knew he was finished, he could still keep it up but as for fucking? Jaune had gone more than he could.

 

"Don't feel bad babe, not everyone can keep up with a dragon-like me. I'll make sure that you get some love after I take you to a ride alright?" Yang asked flapping her wings blowing Jaune in the face with a warm gust of wind. Her tail wrapped tight! On his body squeezing him roughly before she slowly uncoiling herself. 

 

Jaune felt his lungs began to relieve themselves as his eyes narrowed in on her. Jaune felt his hairs raise some form of masculine pride burned deep in him. Jaune felt his legs regain their strength they redoubled their efforts to take control of the situation at hand.

Jaune gripped her ass twice as roughly making Yang gasp as she felt her ass cheeks mauled.

 

"You still got some fire in you tiger? Well, then how about you show mama what you got?"

"I'm going to make you  _ regret _ teasing me, babe." Jaune hissed as Yang grinned a cheshire smirk as she let her long forked tongue flicked out of her mouth.

 

"Really now? I don't want to be mean but your dick is  _ great _ and all but don't you think that if you wanted to make me quiver to you that you might want to try something that is I don't know a little  _ bigger?" _

Ciel was going to stab something important on someone as she blushed so bright that she thought that her face was going to explode!

 

_ What the hell are they thinking!? Have they forgotten that we are here watching them!? Do they pay so little attention to us that they can not even see us in the same room!? _   Ciel thought her body burning up she wanted to go over there and beat Jaune in the head! Or stab him in his pale ass that was  _ oddly _ toned.

 

_ At least that you have not skipped on your work out regimen. _ Ciel thought nodding in approval her regime of squats daily had been passed down to Jaune and she was happy that he seemed to be practicing that.

_ That's not the point! He is fucking a dragon! Of his own free will! How can you knowingly fuck a monster!? Wait that's it! He's fucking her because he is brainwashed! Yes, that makes sense! The only reason that he is allowing himself to fuck her is that he is being tricked! I mean obviously, that is the reason he will slam in and nut in that dragon-like a pig in heat and not so much as look my way when I went out of my way to get him to notice me! _

 

Ceil shuddered, her panties soaked as she let out a low whimper. Her thick chocolatey legs began to shake in pleasure she felt her dampness grow as long low wet streaks ran down her thighs as she felt her body react to the sounds of carn fucking going in mere feet away.

 

"AH!" Emerald gasped, her  _ subordinate _ had less self-control than she did. Emerald was two fingers deep into her glistening sex,  her pink sex was spread wide open her body on the floor her legs splayed open as she blatantly and openly played with herself. 

 

Ciel hissed at Emerald half in jealousy and half out of irritation at her utter lack of composure.

 

"What is wrong with you!? Control yourself, Emerald! Look at what you are doing!" She hissed as Emerald ignore her superior officer. Ciel was determined to get the situation under control  _ without _ letting her fingers slip into her sex that was already dripping wet and begging to be played with. Jaune was going to get it when she got her hands on him! All the times that she had flirted with him all the times she was practically  _ throwing _ herself at him and he acted like he never saw her!? 

 

Jaune was playing with fire and it was a long time that he got  _ burned. _

_ Oh, you are going to regret ignoring me Arc! When I find you later your as good as mine! That fine pale firm.. toned... tasty ass that looks like it should be licking and savoring. Oh, Oum how did you get and asss that firm? I wonder if I can bounce a knife off it? _ Ciel thought her mind captured by Arc booty as-

 

_ No! Snap out of it Ciel! You are going to give in and let Jaune win! And you will not do that! Jaune as his stupid foot of cock that would probably never even fit in your cunt are going to pay! Oh god, I want to see if that cock is going to fit in my cunt. I bet Yang would let him right? Dragons are willing to share with their maids right? Hell, I don't get paid enough! Or at all! That's it! I'll demand dick as my payment! That's only fair right!? Jaune fucking me is what he owes me and- _

 

"If you were only a little bigger than maybe you could put me down for good." Yang teases her tail growing in said the time of it still a  _ bit _ wet with Jaune's own saliva. Jaune growled at the dragon giving him a cheshire grin as he hissed at her.

 

"Your ass is mine, Yang!" Jaune growled as Yang laughed. 

"Only if you say so babe, if you want to take this ass then put your dick in it. You got a foot of cock why don't you put it to use in  _ another  _ hole?" Yang asked as she reached back spreading her ass cheeks herself whimpering a bit as she spread them. Jaune glared down at her before letting out a low dark chuckle leaf hits lips as she sighed. 

 

_ Well if I'm going to die I am going to die in style. _ Jaune thought as he reached up, he  _ gripped _ Yang's tail with both hands. He took her tail in his hand gripping down hard on it as Yang groaned in pleasure. 

 

"Oh, you don't think that that tricks going to work twice do you? You know I'm smarter that!" Yang let out a  _ squeak! _ Yang's cockiness went out the window disappearing like a ball of water in the Vacuo dessert as Jaune took her own tail and  _ shoved _ it right up her own ass!

 

 Jaune heard Yang  _ screech _ in what might have been pain or pleasure he had no idea. Yang's eyes went wide even without seeing them he knew they were rolling into the back of her head. Yang's ass was torn in  _ half _ .

 

"FUCK! It hurts!" Yang screamed out in pain as she felt her ass being pulled in three! Yang let out a scream her legs shaking turning into jelly as she let out a shriek of pleasure!

Jaune forced her tail deep into her ass making her scream! Jaune  _ felt _ her cunt triple it's already vice-like tight onto his dick. Jaune grunted as he felt like his dick was going to break off! Jaune's dick was being bent by Yang's cunt as she let out a yelp of pleasure!

 

"Ah!? Jaune?! What are you doing?! Babe?!" Yang shouted her body shaking the pain of having her  _ tight _ virgin ass pulled apart, torn in half by an object the length of Jaune's own arm and wider than most of her  _ leg _ roughly jameed deep into her ass!

 

Yang's moment of pain and scream of pleasure lead to the hardening of her tail going down returning her tail into one massive erogenous zone as Jaune shoved it deep into her ass! 

 

_ AH! Fuck! IT feels so good! _ Yang thought her tight bring ass gripping down onto her overly sensitive tail! Her ass's horrible pain at being torn ass battled with the  _ absolute _ pleasure of her tail being gripped and wrapped up in a tight velvety embrace! 

 

Het tail was being  _ milked _ deep inside of her own ass! Yang's ass gripped down onto her tail pulling it deeper and deeper as Jaune  _ forcibly _ shoved deep into her tight walls that was now wide enough to put his entire fist into! 

 

"JAUNE!? Please! Wait a second!" Yang whimpered her cocky voice breaking as Jaune grunted, his dick was going to snap off at any moment but now? Now he was going to make sure that Yang's body was  _ never _ going to forget his dick or her tail. 

 

"Oh don't worry Yang, I know my  _ kinky _ dragon is going to like this more than I am so get ready for a pounding!" Jaune hissed as he began to thrust! Jaune slammed deep into her cunt,  his dick plowing deep into her quivering sex! 

 

Jaune slammed into her cunt as he gripped her tail in both hands as he began to jam her tail as deep into her wee as possible! Jaune slammed her tail deep into her ass using it as a fulcrum to pound her tight pucker! 

 

Yang's body shook like it was being rocked in a blizzard, her eyes saw stars as wave after wave of orgasms rocked her body! Her eyes saw a low pink haze slowly but steadily fill them up as her ass was broken in!

"AH! Jaune! Harder!" Yang screamed her mind leaving her head vacating the premises as Jaune smirked. 

 

"Well if you ask so nicely how can I tell my  _ beta _ no!?" Jaune asked as soon as he called her  _ beta _ her eyes turned crimson a low growl let her mouth as she hissed. 

"I am n **o BETA! I-**

_ WHAP! _ Jaune spanked Yang's ass as hard as possible. He slammed into it so hard he  _ knew  _ that he was going to take some permanent damage and if judging by the hard  _ snap _ that filled the air was any indication Jaune had just broken it. 

 

Not that he cared the yelp! That left Yang' voice as her body began to quake even more violently was reward enough for him.

 

"You were saying _beta?"_ Jaune asked never once stopping his struggling into her cunt. Slamming into her cunt as he gripped her tail still _forcibly_ shoving it into her ass. Yangs poor blissfully tortured hole was painfully pulled apart! Jaune pounded into her ass her own tail fucking her tight hole making sure that Jaune was _actually_ fucking her own brains out with herself! 

 

"AH! Jaune! Wait! You are in too deep." Yang screamed her body spasming her claws dug deep into the bed her eyes flashed between red and clear. Crimson and purple fought for dominance. Yang was assaulted by a blitz attack of pain and pleasure mix together as Jaune railed her like she was nothing more than a common slut! 

 

Jaune never stopped slamming into Yang as he growled, he never let her take a break as he broke deep into ass and cunt. His dick had not stop cumming, he was shooting load after load into her hot and needy cunt. 

 

Yang's eyes quivering and her hips had lost  _ all _ trace of potential defiance. Jaune saw her legs give way as Yang was forced deep into the bed. Her ass  _ clenching _ down on her own tail, her body struggled to take the tail deeper and deeper into her ruined ass. Her body making her tail lighter allowing it to feel every muscle crushing  _ convulsion _ of her ass that was milking her tail dry! Tiring to take out any type of cum from her tail as Jaune shoved it into the deepest part of her tight hole!

 

"AH! Jaune! My legs?! I can't feel my legs!" Yang moaned her body felt like it had turned into something almost like jellos. Yang's ass gripped down onto her tail making sure that she felt like it was going to be snapped off!

 

Jaune felt her body climaxing time and time again. Yang could not stop her bodies rapid-fire climaxes if she even wanted to. Her mind was breaking under the massive pleasure of her own tail breaking into her ass as her body was slowly broken in by cumming at both ends, her ass and pussy bothy climaxing again and again as he fucked her raw!

 

Jaune kept landing spanks on her ass alternating between the  _ definitely _ broken hand and the less broken hand that was going to be joining the broken one soon enough. 

 

Jaune knew that slapping dragon's when they  _ wanted _ you to slap their asses was one thing but slapping a dragon's ass when they had  _ no _ intention of letting you slap into them! Jaune didn't care though, he knew that he was never going to get a shot like this again and he was going to make the most of it! 

 

Jaune felt his dick breaking deep into her cunt as-

"FUCK! Yang I'm cumming!" Jaune yelled he felt one last orgasm build his blue balls knew that they had one last shot kept deep in them. Yang lot out a scream of pleassure her legs shaking trembling as she begged him to fuck her.

 

"Do it! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am! Breed me! Breed me like the beta I am!"

"Fuck! If you want it then fucking take it all!" Jaune screamed as he and Yang came at once. They both came both lovers sharing one last passionately locking their lips in a fiery kiss as they climax!

 

Yang and Jaune fell down in the bed both exhausted neither knew what was going on as Jaune knew he was going to pass out he had fucked Yang to much Jaune's dick were slowly breaking and he knew that it was going to be a nasty shade of purple before this was going to heal.

 

"I... I did it I fucked a dragon! I broke in a dragon! I'm fucking amazing." Jaune said letting his body glow in the afterglow of the victory at hand, Jaune let his eyes began to close as he knew that he was going to live this win out for the rest of his days as-

 

Jaune paused as laughter filled the air, Yang was laughing as she turned her eyes flashing red, Jaune saw her body glow as it began to  _ radiate _ heat. Jaune frowned as Yang forced her tail out of her own ass a low growl leaving her mouth as Jaune felt his legs shake.

 

"Yang? Baby? You don't look too good... do you want me to make you some dinner I don't know maybe I can give you some water? That sounds good right!" Jaune asked as Yang shook her head as she licked her nose making sure to give Jaune a rushed pair of love eyes as she smirked. 

 

**"Oh, no lover boy. You have heard the saying never wound what you can't kill?"** Jaune heard Yang asked as her tail grip him.

"I have but what does that have to do with us!?

**"OH, you are going to find out, both you and that cute bronze skin maid. CIEL!"**

"Yes?!"

**"Get your ass over here you and Jaune are going to be a** **_snack."_ **

\-----

"FUCK! That's it eat me out you bad slut!" Yang hissed Ciels' thin human tongue drove in her cunt as Yang sat on her face.

"Good slut eat your mistress out, this is what happens when you are a bad maid and never did what I tell you! You can't even sweep! What kind of a maid are you?! At least your ass is tight!" Yang hissed her tail  _ burrowing _ deep into Ciel's ass! yang shoved her tail deep into her ass making her scream! 

In pain and pleasure, pain at getting her ass pulled apart! Jaune was forced to eat her own cunt out and some feared as she felt Emerald's head as she sucked Jaune's dick as he ate her out as-

"Fuck! Cumming!" Yang came coating her in sex juice as-

"SCENE! That was  **AWESOME!"**

"Nora?! How long have you and Ren been there?!"

"Since you put your tail in her ass. Who are these humans? Friends?"

"Don't care! But now I want to fuck!" 

\-----

After that  _ debacle _ , Jaune and Ciel were alone neither speaking as-

"If you look at my ass again I will kill you!" Ciel said as Jaune sighed and  _ spanked _ her ass making it  _ whap! _ and jiggle, a second later he was on his back with her cunt over his face as Ciel forced him down as she growled. 

" _ Bad boy Jaune, now get to licking... or else..." _

 


	10. The first trail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune get's his first taste of the trails that Cinder has arranged for him. Winter and Qrow bond further as Willow meets her mate... As the other dragons settled down yang has her world shattered as Jaune her mate is missing...

"Ah! Well, I can't take this away from you. You do this good enough!" Ciel gasped as she felt her body shake, she felt her body shiver as her black eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her master? Charge? Jaune Arc ate out her cunt. Ciel groaned as she looked up into the stalagmites or was it stalagmites? 

 

She never knew what to call the sharp teeth like rocks that came from the top of a cave, but really she didn't care. She was glad to be able to have some pleasure despite being in the most awkward part of her life.

"AH! Your tongue might not be good for much, but it is a lot better than anything else that you have used it for." Ciel hissed as she glared down at Jaune's hands, gripping her thighs, making her quiver.

 

 She felt her cunt spasming, her tight pink folds that were thankfully left alone by her mistress's long and impossibly thick tail that had ravaged her ass earlier. 

Ciel still had issues sitting down after she had her tight ass fucked into oblivion by Yang's massive tail.

 

The dragon mistress of Ciel that had gone from her kidnapper to her employer and now? 

 

Owner? Ciel did not know how to qualify her relationship with Yang, and she honestly did not want to. She had enough problems learning that Jaune was having sex with a dragon that he was sent to kill. A dragon that was in his defense surprisingly human and was beautiful in a way that a human could only dream of becoming.  

 

As Jaune ate out Ciel, she was still coming down from her orgasm as she felt her legs shake. She gasped as she gripped Jaune's head, forcing his short yellow locks to be pushed into her cunt. She felt his toune lathering up her sex, striking in and out while licking and sucking on her sensitive nub.

 

Ciel screamed out in pleasure as she felt her body tense, shake and spasm. She knew that Jaune was getting better at sex, but this? This was something else.

‘Why didn't you want to do this when we were in the castle!? I spent months trying to get you to take off my armor with your teeth! But now you just get captured by one dragon, and you became the world's best at cunnilingus!?’ Ciel yelled in her brain as Jaune's fingers sank deeper into her soft thighs that had long since clamped down on Jaune's ears and where using them as a pair of chocolatey ear muffs. Ciel whimpered in pleasure as she felt Jaune finally begin to leave her sensitive slit alone. 

 

She gasped, her breath coming out in rough, ragged bursts. Ciel whimpered, she knew that she could not stay in this cave for long. 

She knew that if she stayed with a dragon, even one that was as nice as Yang, she would like to get back to the castle. She needed to tell Jaune's parents, the lady and lord that their son was alive and well and that she had not failed as a guard. 

 

But how to get back was her one issue, or well not her one issue. There was still the matter of transporting Jaune back. She had to find a way to convince him to get through the brainwashing or magic trickery that she had been doing to Jaune over the months. 

 

‘I don't know how to get to you, but I will bring you home. Even if I have to take you back to your home, kicking and screaming.'' Ciel thought as she took a moment to catch her breath. She really needed to stop thinking Jaune was just a bumbling hot cute charge for her. 

 

She had grown to think of Jaune over the years as just her charge. Her stupid sexy charge that was denser than any armor she ever wore. She had been trying to seduce Jaune for years and as it turned out all it took was for him to be kidnapped and raped for his inner Cassanova to be let out. Ciel sighed as she rubbed Jaune face, her legs were still a bit too weak to stand. She had fully coated Jaune's face in her love juices. Jaune looked like he had been dunked in a lake and left for a few moments before being let out. 

 

As she felt the nerves endings gradually working their way back into her legs, she gave a cough as she began to stand. 

 

"I... I just want you to know. That I am only doing this because I am trying to get some relief while we are captured. Think nothing more of these interactions ok?" Ciel asked coughing doing her best to not look back at the throbbing near foot of wrist-thick dick that was Jaune's dick. She felt her already soaked sex became even more drenched in juices as despicable and traitours thoughts, horrible salacious traitorous thoughts entered her head. As she finished about standing up she dropped her sex right onto his dick. Making sure to take his dick all the way into her womb! Riding that thick dick until she felt Jaune break open her sex worse than Yang's tail had even done to her ass, before he fired his load deep into her womb and she claimed him as her own. 

 

"You are going to be mine, ok?" Ciel said her breath shaking. She knew that Jaune was not hers and that there was precious little chance that Jaune would ever be hers, but still, it didn't hurt to dream. Especially when you had nothing else to do in this cave. Surrounded by more gold and fine jewels than she had ever seen in her life Ciel had long gotten used to seeing more riches than she had any right to and after the first crown studded with sapphires bigger than her own cheeks. And even in her dreams, they would not his in her jaw. She had gotten used to the ludicrous showing of wealth and was just looking for a way to get the hell out of this cave! 

 

As Jaune gasped for air, he flashed her a loopy smile that made her have the odd need to punch him in the face before she returned to sit on it as-

"But you are his," Yang said the dragon returning with Emerald in tow. Emerald fell on her hands and knees barely holding in her guts. 

"Oh, god. I'm going to be sick." 

"Go to the mouth if you want to vomit, I'll get you some vines," Yang said, smiling she knew that Emerald was not taking well to lying. But she was also a surprisingly good hunter. A trapper before she came to the guard, she was shockingly good at catching small game and making the expedition more useful. 

 

Yang had taken to taking Emerald who at first was a very reluctant participant to flying. She wanted her feet on the ground and would be long in the ground before some dragon took her into the sky and dropped her like a beggar drops his sack of coin when his head is caved in. 

 

Her words. Not Ciels. To which Yang had just laughed turned into a dragon and took her no matter what. Leaving Emerald screaming in terror as she carried her to and from the cave. 

 

That was two weeks ago, and the four of them settled into a rhythm. Jaune would wake up with Yang on him. Smothering him in her chest. Ciel and Emerald had been given beds that Yang had stolen and made in both measures. 

 

She stole whatever she thought was shiny and soft, and now both of them had a literal bed of gold and soft skins of beasts to rest on. Emerald had never stopped drooling at the sight of such gold, and she spoke of taking just some! Of the wealth back to the castle with them so that she could show that she had made it in the world and that she was not the street urchin trapper that she had once started out as. 

 

"I! Mistress Yang," Ciel said, biting her lip. She did not know what to really think about Yang. Besides the rape kidnapping and overall terror that she had given Ciel, Yang was nice. If that was a word that you use for a dragon. 

 

She had not harmed Ciel greatly besides a small incident when Ciel challenged her, and she had been dying to kill Ciel as she had been willing to die. Ciel had, had no major incidents with Yang after that. She had fed her, clothed her, and even instructed Jaune to please her sexually. 

Ciel was never going to say thank you to Yang for that. She hated the fact that it took a monster to get Jaune to see her as a woman, and even now, she wanted nothing to do with her. If she could get away with it. 

 

"I.. I have been busy?" Ciel asked not knowing how she could call her sitting on Jaune's face the moment Yang was out of the cave. She did not want to offend the dragon and well... get disemboweled by her when she was pissed off. Ciel had only seemed a somewhat slighted Yang she did not want to meet a fully irritated one.  

 

Yang smiled as she grinned, looking down to her gasping mate.

"Don't worry about him, he's good at eating you out! Right, Jaune?" Yang asked her massive dragon-like tail that she could shrink or grow at her own will. She picked up Jaune as she pulled her lover up he gasped and choked on her cunt juices still unable to breathe properly as Ciel had never been known to being gentle with Jaune.  

 

Ciel made sure to get out every last bit of frustration on Jaune when she had her chances with her crush. As Ciel blushed, Yang grinned.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just so happy that we are getting along! I use to think that you hated me!" Yang smiled as Ciel looked like she was going to stab someone. Mainly Yang then Jaune, then Jaune again, then Jaune a third time, then she would kick him in the chin as she growled.

"It's ok, Yang! Don't worry about me! I'm not mad at all!" Ciel said with the worst amount of fake sympathy that Jaune had ever seen.

 

"Hah! Glad to hear! Now, who wants to have sex?" Yang said, her tail rising as Ciel felt her ass quiver in fear. She was nowhere near ready to take that thing again! Her ass was so sore she still could not sit right!

Oh, dear God, not again!

 

"I DO!" A cheery voice said as-

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Emerald screams as Nora appeared the dragon now n human face wearing thick fur boots skirt and was made of bear hides said as Ren sighed.

 

"I am sorry for her Emerald but yes… we are here."

"TO PARTY!" Nora shouted as Ciel felt the urge to kill everyone with a blunt object. 

\-----

"HAH! I Win!" Ciel shouted as Nora gasped! She did it! She beat Nora a dragon in arms wrestling! Sure Ciel tricked her as she had tipped the table that was some kind of rare chest making Nora slip and loose.

"WHAT!? Ren! I have been defeated!"

"Good for you," Ren said, not listening trying to get Emerald to come out of a treasure chest.

 

"Please come out we won't hurt you."

"She's going to hug me!"

"I just broke one rib!"

"That was my Rib!" Emerald shouted, hiding like some kind of mimic in the chest. 

"Hah! I love this! Right babe?" Yang said as Jaune nodded as the dragons drank and the human's squabble with them-

‘Jaune? Do you hear me?’ The cool voice of Cinder said as Jaune gulped. His dragon tattoo burned like fire as he looked down to the magical mark of his deal with Cinder.

‘Yes, I do…’

‘Excellent. Now listen carefully, for now, it is time that you repay your debt.’

"What? You mean now?"

‘Not this moment, though but in the morning? Jaune, it is time that you earn that immortality.’ Cinder said as Jaune gulped, he felt his blood run cold even if he felt like he was burning alive. Yang paused even if she did not know exactly what was going on she felt like Jaune needed her.

"Babe? You ok?" She asked as she wrapped her tail around Jaune. He nodded to her as he shook.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think that I am going to have some very interesting days," Jaune said as Yang shrugged. 

 

"Whatever you say babe just be cute for me, and I'll always love you! Even if you are not cut, but that's never so you don't gotta worry about it! Ok?" Yang asked hugging Jaune as he nodded, Jaune felt a shiver go down his spine, he never told Yang or Ren all the details about just how his immorality worked.

 

 All they knew was that as long as Jaune was not  _ killed,  _ he would be ok. And Nora knew that nothing was tough enough to kill Jaune, so that was ok as well. Jaune gulped as he felt Cinder in his arm. He did not see, but he just  _ knew _ that she was smiling and he just knew that she was going to make him do something that he might regret.

 

"Yang... if I get hurt will you help me?" Jaune asked Yang paused, as she looked down to her human mate. She saw an oddly concerned look on his face as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Of course. How can I not help you? You are my mate, and I love you. I would never not help you. Why?" Yang asked Jaune who blushed. He looked down, looking to Ren trying to get Emerald out of the chest. He had resorted to cooking for her this time. 

 

Making her a plate of some type of steaming meat and waving it in front of her face. Emerald drooled at the plate of food she was never one to turn down a meal. How she stayed in such good shape was a mystery to Jaune that he had yet to fully understand.

"I was just wondering you know?"

"Don't be like that babe I'll get you out even if it kills me!" Yang said as Jaune nodded as he looked on, he saw Nora finally losing it, she almost flipped the table as she pointed a damning finger at Ciel.

 

"I demand a rematch human!" Nora shouted as Ciel smugly shook her head.

"Nope."

"No!? What do you mean, nope!? I just challenged you to a rematch! You can't say no to my challenge!" Nora shouted as Ciel grinned a shit-eating look that said she was going to enjoy what she did next. 

"Just did."

"Ren! Ciel is bullying me!"

"No, she is not Nora. Leave her alone." Ren shouted back as he once more tried to get the shaking human to just trust him that Nora would not break her ribs. Ren did not truly have her best interests at heart, but Nora would break a rib or his pelvis and well he liked his pelvis. 

 

_ It takes a week to heal after she is finished. _ He thought as he tried to coax Nora's favorite squeeze toy out of her hiding box. 

"Come on, it's not that bad." 

"Yes, it is! You are never going to trick me! NEVER!" Emerald shouted as she hissed and the face fell to her box her blood-red eyes glaring at Ren as he sighed. 

"Nora, can you not start to scare the other humans?"

"I want the fight!"

"Well, you are not getting it so stick tight," Ciel said as Nora fumed.

"Ren!" 

"Why do I come here?" Ren asked as Emerald went further back into the chest. Glaring daggers at Ren as the human slunk back.

"I do wish that you would come out."

"Not on my life."  

"Just a fight! Come to see me! I can take you!" Nora said as she put her arm down, Ciel was  _ not _ going to take that fight. She won by cheating and the dragon was a bit too drunk for her to know it. She was sure Ren realized it, but as she predicted, Ren was just happy for  _ any _ distraction from Nora to be convinced to say anything. 

As the two began to squabble off, neither looked like they were capable of gaining ground on the other one. Jaune smiled a bit not knowing what was going to happen in his future or that he was going to have one but at that time? Life was not so bad. 

 

Sure he was kidnapped made to love a dragon woman that was more of a child than a monster. Who he did love with all of his heart, and he had a distinct feeling that he was going to have to deal with his family sooner than later, but that could be taken care of when they had to. They would cross that bridge when they got there and until then? Jaune felt Yang pull him closer as she pointed to Nora and Ciel.

 

"You know it is rare for her to like humans. She often is indifferent towards them, but I think she likes Ciel." Yang said as she smiled. Nora was waving her arms at Ciel, trying to bet her own tail? If Jaune heard her right. "My tail! I'll give you a quarter of my tail!"

"Don't you need that? It's like an arm or something to you, right?" 

"It'll grow back," Nora said as Ren paused.

"No, it won't! Don't listen to her! Nora, you need your tail!"

"What I need is my honor!"

"Life is pretty nice," Jaune said as he grinned.

\-----

"Bye, Jaune! We will see you!" Emerald shouted in her best  _ please save me. I am very scared and worried for my safety _ . Voice as she sat on the back of Yang. Yang was in her true dragon from the massive four-story beast that he called lover breathed a cloud of flame as Ciel and Emerald sat on her back. Emerald shaking out of fear, Ciel also shaking but handling it a smidge better. 

 

Looking less like a traumatized survivor of battle more like a child, how might get a spanking for stealing sweets from the coffee drawer. As Yang growled, she blew smoke to Jaune.

**"See you, babe! Me and the girls gotta meet Nora and Ren for girl talk! Don't get lonely! I made you a lot of food in the cupboard! Eat as much as you like, and feel free to sleep!"** Yang shouted as she flew off. 

 

"You know I made most of that food, right?"

" **Can't** **talk! Love you, babe! see you, bye!"**

Yang flew off without a word as Jaune sighed, his lover flapped away,  he smiled as he felt his arm seethe. Jaune felt his body heat up inflamed as his arm grew hotter and hotter. Jaune wondered just how much of Yang's surprise trip with the girls was her being Yang or Cinder doing something or the other. His answer was given as she appeared. 

 

The air shimmers around Jaune like a shattering mirror as Cinder stepped through.

"Jaune. How lovely for you to make the time."

"Cinder," Jaune said as the woman was still just as sinfully beautiful as last with curves that spat in every law of reality and a smile so sharp he felt it cut him.  

"Oh, Jaune how good to see you. Are you ready to  _ begin _ to repay the favor to me?"

"I am but what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Oh, not much just three  _ little _ tasks and then you are free to live your immortality as long as you can!"

"And those tasks are?"

"Simple! You just need to go to the southern coast of the Vacuo I will take you there and kill the lead Untold there. I heard you had  _ experience _ fighting them?"

"I did... but that was with help... ok then what?"

"Oh not much then you must find challenge and  _ kill _ the mighty Titan Methuselah."

"What?!"

"And then after that, you must go to hell to kill the devil herself and then you are free to go! Simple right?" Cinder asked as smile so fake Jaune wanted to rub it off and give it to a snake oil salesman to appraise it.

"That does not sound like a little!"  

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"I! Ok, when do I leave?" Jaune asked looking for his supplies-

"Now." Cinder said as Jaune gasped! A thunderclap filled his ears as the air left his lungs; he was out of the cave?! He was on a cliffside surrounded by patches of scraggly grass. His blade was on the floor Crocea Mors was in front of him as-

"Cinder?!"

"Just a bit of a teleportation spell! But don't look at me! You have  _ that _ to worry about!" She said as Jaune saw  _ that _ . A massive Untold twice the size of the one in the forest in Mistral glared a single leering eye down as massive jaundiced teeth snarled at him. Jaune gulped as he looked at the monster that looked ready to tear him in half as he picked up his sword. 

"Why do I have to do so many tasks?!"

"You really don't. They started with one hundred, but now it's just three."

"What happened to the other ninety-seven?" Jaune asked as the monster began to roar.

"Oh! I had people before you do them, but they all died.

"What?!"

"don't worry! You’ll do better! I hope?" Cinder asked vanishing a puff of smoke.

"CINDER!? Dammit!" Jaune said as the monster charged.

"Cinder!? That thing is going to attack me!" Jaune shouted and not for the first time he was glad that tended to wear his armor everywhere he went. 

 

Even in the cave if he was not... occupied with Yang, Ciel or Emerald, he had his armor on and was ready to fight. Such a habit might have seemed peculiar what with one of the greatest defensive measures with Yang near him but now? Now it seemed that it was not only a smart choice but one that might just save his sorry ass. 

 

"You did say that you had  _ experience _ fighting Untolds so I was just doing something that I thought would be easy for you! It won't be that bad besides fighting to you comes as second nature!" Ciner's voice said as the monster roared, it picked up what could only be called a clever. 

 

A massive stone weapon that it raised over its head as it roared in anger. The monster dragged the weapon for a portion of the way the massive weapon digging into the earth gouging a great gash in the land as it began to sprint at him.

 

"Great. It's one of the ones that can use tools. Wonderful." Jaune said as Cinder sighed. 

"Just so you know I would advise that you fight this thing as best as you can."

"You think I am going to go easy!?"

"No, but I  _ do _ think that you might have a bit too much faith in your dragon." 

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that this is a rather... _ careful _ operation for me. For, the duration of this favor, Yang, will  _ not _ be able to tell where you are or come to help you."

"WHAT!? You are telling me this now?!" Jaune shouted as the air shimmered. 

 

"Yes, I just thought that you should know in case you were baking on Yang coming to save you that I would heavily advise against it! Bye!" Cinder's voice vanished as Jaune shouted.

 

"Cinder! Get back here!" Jaune shouted as the monster with a surprising amount of speed closed the gap to him the massive cleaver slammed down, narrowly missing him as Jaune dove to the side. It crashed to the ground with a massive crack! Jaune rolled as dirt and rock was tossed up into the air. 

 

Jaune rolled as he pulled up his blade and shield. The monster glared down at him, one yellow eye glaring hatred at Jaune as he glared at it. Jaune took his blade pointing it at the monster as it shuffled toward him-

 

"Well, come on!" Jaune shouted as it lurched. Jaune barely jumped back in time the monster's blade almost smashed him like a bug. The thing was fast! "Fast, are you? Well, I just hope that you don't get tired!" Jaune shouted, already trying to find out how to kill the thing. 

_ Ok, Jaune thinks. You don't have Qrow here for this one. You don't have any way to call for help. Hell, you don't even know where you are right now! _ Jaune thought jumping back as the monster attacked again, the thing moved faster than the average untold that shuffled just a step slower than a man. 

 

But it had an agility that belied its side. It could lurch out and strike at him, making sure to try to crush him in one fell strike.

 

"Dammit! You don't stay still!" Jaune shouted as he was forced to duck dip and dive through the monsters attacks. The Untold was steady and methodical. No wild attacks no excess emotion. It attacked Jaune like a craftsman took to a piece of wood. Slowly pushing him back the mountainside they were on was craggy and with a sheer drop. 

 

Jaune had to watch his stem every time he had to jump or roll sent him skittering his armored feet struggled to grip onto anything to hold onto, and every time he was forced to evade he had to run the risk of falling to his death. 

 

Jaune yelped as he had to roll on the ground one massive strike sent him scurrying and leaping for his very life. Jaune hit the hard rock with a bang! Sliding of a moment, the cold hard mountain air burned his lungs as he rolled. The monster wing at him, striking at him again and again. 

 

Striking down in at attempt to crush the puny human that dares to intrude on its mountain home. Jaune rolled once, twice, three times on hi fourth roll barley avoiding getting his body turned into a bloody messy pulp Jaune leaped up!

  
  


He leaped up into the monster's guard and swung down his blade with all his might!

 

"AH! Take this!" Jaune hissed as his blade struck down. The blade bit deep cutting though aged greyed disease skin the monster let out a scream as its arm was severed.

 

"DIE!" Jaune shouted as he drove his blade into the things eye! The monster died in a second, Jaune killed the untold as he let a grin split his face. "Hah! Do you see that?! Cinder! You see that! You can take me home now!" Jaune shouted as it fell. He let his breath leave his body in harsh ragged bursts. He grinned as-

 

Jaune saw them. Untold were coming over half a dozen big ugly things. The massive bipedal monsters that looked like a man misshaped lumbered out. Their yellow eyes burning with hate. They bulged with muscles as they slowly walked towards Jaune. Dragging their feet with an unhealthy drip  _ drag _ of muscle as Jaune gulped.

 

"Um! Ok! Cinder!? You there! Cinder! I'm ready to go home!" Jaune said as nothing happened, Ciner's voice did not come through his ear the air did not shimmer as Jaune gulped.

 

"Cinder?" Jaune asked as the monsters began to close in on him. Jaune felt his skin go wet with sweat, his blade rose as he knew that Cinder was either not listening to him or could not listen to him. 

Jaune let out a small whimper he was back to the edge of the cliff alone as the Untold closed. 

\-----

" **Jaune! We a** re home!" Yang said as she turned back into her human form. The hunt had gone extremely well! Ciel and Emerald were both great hunters! They aided Yang in the trapping of the animals, and this time! They had, boars, sheep, some hogs and even some bucks to cook for dinner! And with humans helping her Yang was able to take most of the meat back in destroyed. Making it so that Jaune could cook for her and make them the best meal of her entire life! 

 

Yang let the tied carcasses fall off her side as Ciel and Emerald jumped off her. 

Ciel had gotten used to flying in the first few minutes Emerald still smelled like she was going to faint in a moments notice.

"Jaune! Babe! You here?" Yang asked as she looked around her mate was nowhere to be found, but that was not bad!

Jaune was probably asleep on some pile of fur or gold. Or he was using the washroom or the dip into the cave that he Ciel and Emerald used.

"Jaune!" Yang shouted as she walked into the cave Ciel and Emerald helped pulled the bleeding corpses into the cave as-

"Jaune?" Ciel asked as she looked around. She did not see Jaune, and at once, she knew that something was not right. She looked around left and right but saw nothing in the cave.

"Jaune?" Emerald asked, shouting for her charge, master? She had no idea what to call him now as she pulled the bucks she caught into the cave. 

"Jaune? Where the hell are you?" Ciel asked as-

"Jaune... he's not there."

"What? Yang?"

"I can feel him he is not in the cave!"

"Ok, so where is he?" Ciela asked as she shuddered.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, he is in  _ danger."  _

_ \----- _

_ " _ Winter. As much as I love to talk to you about this, are you sure it has to be now?"

"Yes! We have made such strides Qrow! All in such a short span of time!? Think of what we can do in the future!" Winter asked the dragon walked back to he made. She was smiling; she had learned more of Qrow just by getting him to speak to her a bit about his past! Winter knew Qrow loved his mother but had forgotten her true name. His sister knew it, but she had refused to tell him. She knew his sister did love him more than life and that Qrow for some reason had a problem with trust? 

 

_ But why can't he trust me? _ Winter thought as she followed Qrow.

"We can just talk! I know we can learn more!" Winter said smiling as Qrow let out a deep sigh.

"Winter I thought that we went over this? Picking around in my head is a recipe for disaster. You  _ really _ do not want to get to digging in there ok?" Qrow said he really did not like his wife or mate digging around in his head for ideas. Sure he knew Winter meant well but Raven taught him that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. And Qrow knew that his inner monologue was as close to hell as some people can get without dying. 

 

_ She's going to keep poking around until she finds something that she doesn't like and then? I don't know what I would say to her after that. _ Qrow thought as Winter grinned her arm snaking under his own. Her impossible strength pulling him to her side as she pressed her chest into his arm.

 

"Qrow... baby if you are a  _ good _ boy I will reward you later on. So how about you tell me whatever comes to your mind and when we are alone I will make sure you  _ cum _ however and as often as you may like ok?" Winter cooed-

 

"Oh my, it is nice to see my children getting along so well." Willow Schnee said coming from behind a pillar,!Qrow coughed loudly as Winters's cheeks went a bright shade of red. 

 

"Mother! I did not see you there! How are you doing?" Winter asked trying to straighten her dress she pressed down on her pure white Atlas dress uniform her dragon turning her claws back to their human form as Willow smirked.

 

"Oh, my child there is no problem with you  _ negotiating _ with your mate. As long as both of you enjoy yourselves who am I or anyone else for that matter to judge?" She asked as Winter blushed turning to Qrow for assistance. Assistance that Qrow was quick to show that he could not provide. 

"Don't look at me you are the one that likes to look around in my head, hoping she can find something to help me. I didn't ask you to do that." Qrow said as Winter narrowed her eyes she made her arm excuse more of her draconic strength as Qrow's arm began to freeze. 

 

He winced in pain he was much more durable than the average human and by the time Winter actually meant him any real harm half the castles would have been torn down and most of the country burned to a crisp as Raven made her presence seen. 

 

"Qrow! Dear, please tell me what you are saying! If you do not make it clear what you mean you are going to give  _ our _ mother the wrong idea!" Winter hissed Qrow shivered as he noticed a steady wave of ice form on his arm. He winced pulling way lead to nothing as it was like pulling on iron. 

 

AAAAAA

  
  


AAAAAAAA

  
  


"Ok! Ok! Willow... mom?"

"You can call me either son. Tell me is my daughter playing too rough with you?" Willow asked as Winter pouted. The dragon that was older than every human in her country save for Qrow and her father pouted like she was a child as Qrow rolled his eyes. 

 

_ At least I love her. And her breasts are nice on me in bed. _ Qrow thought as he grinned.

 

"Nah she's going a bit soft on me really. She's not really one to harm her most prized possessions. Even when he doesn't mind being made to yelp every now and then." Qrow said as she gasped.

 

"I do not! What do you mean you like to  _ yelp?" _ Winter asked her curiosity peaked her note pad back in her hands. Once again materializing i her talons as Qrow sighed.

 

"You see what I mean? She's all for the methodical approach but she's not so good in the spur of the moment you know?"

"Oh do I. When I am with her father he loves the spur of the moment actions. That is why I was attracted to him. He was always the romantic one." Willow said blushing slightly the elder dragon hat was shorter than her daughter by half a foot a fact that  _ really _ did not mean much when her actual size was about half the size of the castle putting her at well over five stories total and half that wide. 

 

She could easily beat Qrow's six-five height if she felt like it not that she seemed to have any desire to be taller than him. 

 

_ Not like she's insecure about anything. _ Qrow thought as Winter coughed.

"Do you like pain?"

"I never said that I just said that I like some shock and awe."

"And that means?"

"You need to have him live a bit dear! If Qrow does not get something out of the exchange that he considered worth it why would he do it in the first place?"

"What!? He always gets something out of it! I make sure he cums at the end every time-" Winter paused her cheeks heating up as her mom teased.

"Oh? So you spoil him in the bed, do you? I knew that you were never one to deny your mate. I'm happy for you dear. Please go on with Qrow and have a good time in the bed." Willow said bowing to her daughter Winter blushed as she pulled Qrow with her.

 

"Come on honey we need to be off now!" Winter said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

 

"As you say my lady I will do whatever you say! Until it gets me killed."

'Don't be foolish! You know that I would never harm you! But for that, you are cumming last tonight and I am going to use your face as a seat! For the majority of it!"

 

"Well then at least I'll have something tasty to eat right?" Qrow asked making Winter go even more scarcely her face turning beet red as she coughed awkwardly as she pulled him closer her tail snaking out of her back and wrapping around Qrow possessively as they walked.

 

"You talk too much for your own good! I am going to put the mouth to better use just so you know that!" Winter said as Qrow laughed. 

"Well then call me inot it cause that sounds fun," Qrow said as they walked Willow smiled she was happy that her daughter was so in love with Qrow and was happy that Qrow and her seemed mutually happy together. 

 

_ Well at least for now they are happy. That will not be there in the future. _ Willow thought as she sighed. She knew that Winter and Qrow were on borrowed time. Winter was young so she was more  _ liberal _ with how she treated her mate but Winter knew that she like her was a Schnee. And as a Schne got older they got more and more protective with that that called their own. 

 

"Well, I need to get to this sooner than later," Willow mumbled as she walked into the wall she waved her hand as a glyph appeared. She saw the wall move as a door appeared the pure marle slid open as she stepped in.

 

"A good day to you my lady. Do you require anything of me?" Klein asked as Willow smiled at her most faithful servant. "Not today but thank you." 

"As you wish my lady."

"Has... has he said anything?"

"Not so far I am sorry my lady." The man said as Willow sighed she looked around the room she was in and let out a deep sigh her inner sanctum was the  _ only _ place that she allowed Jacques to be and even in there he was limited to his  _ domicile _ . Willow smiled at the room that well to call it a room was a bit of an understatement. 

 

The room could have fit  _ another _ castle inside of it. It was over five stories tall and wider than most towns. Magic had its perks and when you needed to fully grow to your seven stories height you needed space. The massive room made of rare wood taken from a now extinct or near-extinct tree native to a Vacuo forest back when Vacuo still had forest and was not a desert almost fully devoid of all life.

 

Light filtered in from fake suns as there was the crown jewel int he middle. 

A massive five-story minor castle all made out of the same wood. The insides built with one purpose  _ pure _ luxury in mind. The enter castle was created to be a paradise for the person that was on the inside. The  _ one _ person that was on the inside. As Willow approached she heard Klein shuffle behind her.

 

"Has... has he asked to see me today?" Willow asked as Klein let out a deep sigh.

 

"No Milady. Master Jacques has made no request to see you today..."

"So it is just like the other days then?" Willow asked as Klein gave a low defeated sigh.

 

"Milady I do wish you would not look at it like that."

"Then how were could I look at ith Kleinn? What more could I do for him!? I give him all he wants and this is how I am repaid!? By my own  _ mate _ who I love more than anything else in the world!?"

"Milady not to be disrespectful but you do not give him  _ everything _ he wants." Klein broached the subject with caution as Willow paused.

 

"Klein what did you mean by that?" She asked her eyes turning the faintest color of slamming blue. Klein gulped but stood his ground he was not hired to just be a butler. He was hired because he could at rare times speak his mind and this was one of them when he not only wanted to but felt that he  _ needed _ to speak his mind.  

 

"Ma'am the master wants more than just this... he wants-

"He wants to put himself at risk for some foolish idea of freedom! And I will not let him risk his life over such foolishness!" 

"They are not foolish to him ma'am theses are things that the master treasures more than his own life."

"And that is  _ precisely _ why I will not let him do them! He will not risk his own life while I have any say in it!" Willow growled some of her fire leaving her mouth as Klein sighed and shook his head.

"Ma'am I know that you think you are right but please listen to me for you and his sake not to mention that of your children."

"Klein think of what you will now say to me."

"I always do. He wants to see his children, ma'am. He asks of them every day would that be so wrong? To let him see his children?" Klein asked as Willow paused. She looked him up and down before she sighed.

 

"I... I know what I am doing and I have made up my mind on this matter."

"I see... then I am sorry for taking your time a good day," Klein said backing off as Willow sighed.

 

"I will see you tomorrow Klein."

"You are retiring for the night?"

"Yes I am feeling a bit tired as of late but I feel that I should talk to my mate."

"I hope that you and he can speak, I think you both need it."

"I do as well," Willow said as she coughed. She let Klein leave as she walked to the house. It was massive four stories tall made of wood so red it might have been blood. 

 

The pathway to the house was marred with elaborate wooden bridges. Willow smiled as the sound of running water filled her ears. Under every bridge was a massive section of water making a moat that surrounded the house. Filling the air with the pleasant sounds of a babbling brook as she sighed.

 

"Are you hungry little ones?" She asked as the ponds full of koi swam up to her. She tossed seven pellets to them feeding the small exotic fish that she had imported tot her house to make it a better fit for her mate. 

He said he always was fond of the animals of the world and not in the way that Weiss and Winter were as they were only interested in animals that they were going to put in their stomachs. As she walked she moved up past the running streams of water as she saw the house loomed over her. 

 

She felt her body shake as she walked up a small wooden set of steps on the main concourse. She saw him Jacques through the door. Or she did not see him but she saw his shadow she saw the shadow of her love her mate through the door. The door made of flimsy yellow paper illuminated him as she coughed. 

 

Willow took a deep breath as she began to work out how she was going to run this conversation. She had run it in her mind so much she doubted that she could make it any better so she bit the arrow on the head.

 

"Hello dear. How are you doing today? Klein has told me that you are asking of our children. Well our children are doing fine Whitney asked about you the other day and Winter believes that you are going to have a long and happy life in the house." She said as she heard nothing. Jacques stopped moving as she sighed.

 

"Nothing? Again? Two hundred  _ years _ and nothing to say to your mate that you love? I give you everything! Everything and this is how you pay me back!? I don't know what to say to you but me! I know that I love you and if you love me some talk would be nice! I will be over there to sleep if you want to see me then come to see me. If not then enjoy being alone I know that I never do." Willow said as she turned into her fully draconic form all seven stories of a towering beast as she rolled up in a ball away from the house she let out a deep sigh as she sulked away...

\-----

Jaune knew that he was going to be having a bad day. It was one thing when you get kidnapped more or less from the one home that you ever knew and where taken to some random ass mountain in the back of Vacuo until now? 

"AHH! Dammit!" Jaune shouted as he was almost turned into a red mist. Jaune killed one of the monsters the Untold group had not taken the death of their leader lightly and Jaune had been fighting for his life ever since. As he took his blade from the head of the monster Jaune groaned as he backed up. 

 

He was getting tired, he was getting very tired. That was what was going to kill him. Not the seemingly endless stream of massing humanoids that seemed hell-bent on beaking Jaune in four and ripping him into shreds. As Jaune backed off he wanted to take a fucking breather! Jaune gagged as the latest monster to fall to his blade he saw that they were just falling in! They just kept coming! 

 

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted as despite over a half dozen dead monsters they kept streaming uncaring of the loses dealt with them or the fact that despite breathing hard Jaune was no worse for the wear then he was when he killed the leader of the monsters. 

 

They kept trodding to him and never gave a thought to their losses.

"You guys really do not want to die do you?" Jaune asked as the closest monster a particularly easy and large one with massive arms that really could have doubled as tree trunks walked to him as it raised its arms high. 

 

The monster struck down with the speed to belay their size that Jaune had known to expect from them. As he backed off Jaune saw the saw below him. He had been pushed far alone the cliff side the rough mountain edge had forced him back far enough the first conflict. 

 

He had gone at least a quarter-mile. While the monsters seemed to be able to traverse the mountainside easily enough Jaune had to make sure he did not take a wrong leap and fall off the cliff and die a horrible death of what was at first crashing after falling to his death and now would be his unfortunate drowning death.

 

"Come on!" Jaune shouted as he backed up he had a general plan to kill the monsters. He knew that as long as he baited them into striking the ground before him and!

 

 If Jaune was able to jump  _ just _ before he saw the monsters claw hit the ground he could avoid the shock wave from the hit and strike down at the arm cutting it off at the middle point then jamming bis blade into the neck, eye socket or chest of the monster. Whatever vulnerable part that he could think of to kill the thing quickly and then repeat the process to the next monster that stood in his way. 

 

"Well, you are a big one!" Jaune hissed he did his plan and it worked he slacked deep into the monster's arm it let out a roar of pain as half of its arm was severed in one strike. The monster roared in anguish as a wave of awful thick crimson blood flew out of it. 

 

Jaune grunted as he backed off the blood coating he already painted red armor. The armor was coated in thick red blood and an untold amount of other offal that had come from the monsters.  

Jaune grunted as two more loomed over him walking over the body of their dead comrade like it never mattered to them.

"So you really do not care for you dead do you?" Jaune asked as if to proved a point the walked on the body not even paying it attention as he sighed.

 

"Well, then I'll make sure you join them!" Jaune hissed as he was once again forced back. The problem with killing two monsters at once was clear. His plan to keep enough distance between him and them kill them quick enough to not be overwhelmed by the monsters and then kill them to keep their numbers down was mainly useless when facing more than one. When faced with multiple monsters at once Jaune was pushed back as he grunted.

 

"Oh come on!" Jaune said as both of the monsters attacked at once. They struck in tandem leaving no room for Jaune's opportunist attack to work. Whether they did it on purpose or just blind luck Jaune's money was on the latter they pushed him back and at worse at a  _ downward _ angle. 

 

Forcing Jaune closer and closer to the edge of the mountain. Jaune could hear the roaring crashing waves below he knew that he was going to be pushed off if he did not push the towering massive of old grey seemingly rotting diseased flesh back as he growled. 

 

Jaune saw it one monster attacked as Jaune took the time to  _ charge. _

"Take this!" He yelled as he jumped forward. Jaune leaped onto the arm of the monster its golden sickly eyes widened in shock as Jaune slashed down! He slashed down at the monster as he sliced it down! Jaune took half of the monster's arm off before he struck at the neck of the second!

 

The monster groaned in pain Jaune's blow was fatal as it died almost instantly. Its hot blood splattered on Jaune's face pushing him back as the other wounded monster flexed. 

 

Jaune gasped as he was thrown off the monster Jaune screamed in panic his feet hit the ground and he almost collapsed.

 

"Fuck!" Jaune shouted as the monster crashed into the living one tried to end him then and there as Jaune dodged barely standing on the balls of his feet stabbing it in the neck instantly killing it! Before the monster fell one arm flung out making Jaune jump to avoid the hit! His feet  _ crunched _ the ground next to him as Jaune felt shook and felt the ground  _ break _ . 

"OH shit," Jaune said as the ground broke and Jaune  _ fell _ into the waves below...

\-----

"So Ren tell me do you like what you see?" Nora asked shaking her ass at Ren. Ren groaned he had  _ just _ found his new set for tea and was looking forward to testing it out! 

 

As much as he  _ did _ like enjoying intercourse with Nora, she was known for two things to him. Well three but the latter was not that bad. 

 

One Nora was known for  _ stamina _ Nora fucked for hours weather Ren was on top which was rare enough or not.

 

Nora had more stamina than even a dragon had a right to have. 

Ren had been sore for the last few months! Nora was hell-bent on having a baby she had spent hours making a clutch for her eggs. She had made a nest for where she would lay her eggs and she knew that she was going to be the best mother ever!

 

"Come on Ren! Come and take me! Ravish me! Make me your woman! Take me like a mate takes his mate!" Nora hissed waving her ass as Ren had to admit it was a nice ass. Round and juicy and it jiggled with a surprising amount of force as he sighed. Ren looked at his tea set and let out a deep moan of sadness as one more he needed to take care of his mate's needs. Ren took a deep breath as he decided that now was the time to make Nora know that he was the one to take the controls of their relationship. 

 

_ Maybe if I can show her that I am dominant then she will know what I can do? _ Ren thought as he sighed he knew that this was going to be rough but it was something that he had to do. 

 

"Ok, Nora if you want me to take you then I am going to take you."

"OK! That wants I am trying to hear! Come on Ren fuck me like a human whore! Is that what the say is? Do humans still have whores and if they do they like to be fucked? Should I look for a whore in our town and ask them how the like to be fucked?"

"Nora that would scare them. Yes, humans have whole. No, not all humans are whores. And three please do not scare our humans. They have more than enough to deal with without it so! Let us be finished. " Rens said smiling as- 

He felt it as Ren paused as pure heat filled the air as-

"You have gotta be kidding me. What do you want now?" Ren asked as a ball of fire crashed into their cave.

 

"Holy syrup and meat! Yang! Emerald!  _ SCOUNDREL! _ Have you come for your rematch Ciel!? If so I will end you now! Show me your arm! Let me show you the power of NORA!" Nora shouted as Yang run form the dragons and the humans Emerald and Ciel followed close behind all the look panicked. Ren smelled the fear on the humans and he knew that something was not right. 

 

_ This is not going to be easy, is it? _ Ren thought as Yang gulped tears in her face as she looked to Nora who was now less excited but more worried.

"Yang? What's wrong? You don't look so good." Nora asked as Yang coughed once. As she began to shake. 

 

"Nora! Do you or Ren know where Jaune is? Did you come to get him to help with syrup or learn of how tuck? If you did, I won't be mad! I really won't be! I just want to know where he is ok? I am worried about him and I could use some help!" Yang said as Ren paused he and Nora both shared a look as Ren coughed.

 

"Yang? Why would you come to ask if Jaune was here? Why would he be here? He is your mate. Isn't he at your cave? With you?" Ren asked as he suddenly had a sinking feeling in his guts.

"Oh no he is not in your cave is he?" Ren asked as Nora walked up all business on her face. 

 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Nora asked without a hint of her usual light-heartedness. She was glaring at Yang as she gulped.

"I left him in my cave! I was only gone for a few hours! When I came back he was gone!"

"Can you smell him? You can track him right?" Nora asked as Yang shook her head.

"You can not track your mate? How?" Ren asked as Yang whimpered.

"I don't know! I can still sense him so I know that he is still alive!"

"So that means you know where he is!" Nora said as Yang shook her head. Shaking her long golden hair as she let out a whimper.

"That's just it! I don't' know where he is! I have no idea where Jaune is right now and I need help finding him!"

"Did you smell someone else when you came home? When you came back to your cave did you sense anyone else? Maybe this was the result of the people or monsters that you wonder? Or that they think that they have been wronged that is." Ren said as Nora sent him a withering glare as he coughed. 

 

"Sorry."

"You better be!" Nora hissed as Yang shook her head.

"No! I never smelled someone else! It was just like he was never there! He was there when I left and now? Now he is just gone!" Yang said as Ren had a sinking feeling he was not going to get back to his tea anytime soon.

\----

"AH! Help!" Jaune said as he did it! He made landfall! The fall to the ocean was horrible. Jaune thought he was going to die! If not for him shedding his armor as soon as he could barely keep his sword. Jaune had no idea how he was able to keep the blade but lose his armor he swore that Oum was looking out for him but he really did not care. He was alive and as long as he was alive he was going to keep it that way.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone here!?" Jaune shouted as he washed up on some Island? Jaune wound up at some kind of island he did not know where the hell he was but he knew that he was safer. He had to call Cinder somehow he had no idea how he was going to get into contact with her but she seemed to know that she would call him and not the other way around.

 

"Hello! Please?" Jaune asked as he fell on the shore. Jaune groaned in pain as he landed face first in the sand. He knew that he was tired, he had to rest! His body was sore his body was going to fail soon. He was cold oh so cold he knew what hypothermia was and he knew that it was as fatal as any attack from a beast or blade. Jaune shivered he was shaking he needed help.

 

"Yang... I don't know if you can hear me but I could really use some dragon fire right now. I know that I complain that you mother me at night but please I could use some of that. If you don't mind." Jaune said but he knew he was talking into the void. Yang could not hear him. Cinder told him that and he knew she was not a liar.

 

"You are a lot of things but a liar is not one. I am going to wring your neck! If I do not freeze to death first!" Jaune said as he groaned he knew that this was it. He smiled his body curling up into a fetal position he knew that he had to keep warm by any means or he was going to freeze to death on the island.

 

"I have to get into the island I have to make a fire. If I don't I am going to die on the damn sand!" Jaune hissed as he began to crawl forward he crawled on the sand pulling himself up out of it. As Jaune groaned as he heard it footsteps filled his ear and?

"Wing flaps?" Jaune knew what a dragon sounded like and-

"Jaune?" A familiar honeyed voice said as he looked up amber eye looked down as Jaune paused. A cat faunus with long golden earrings and a wide pair of hips looked down to him as Jaune gaged once. 

_ "Kali?"  _

  
  


**OMAKE. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

My name is Jaune Arc and well if you can not tell by the screaming and the fire my home is under attack right now.   
“Jaune! Get the ballista!” Nora shouted the tall Valkyrie battle priest shouting as she flung an ax high into the night sky.

  
“I’m on it, Nora!” Jaune shouted as he ran he smelled the fire the burning of buildings and flesh it was really just an average night on Patch an island in the middle of the ocean famed for things like running cliffs! A sea that stretched out for miles and well dragons. Lot’s and  _ lots _ of dragons.    
“AHH!” I shouted as he slid under a wave of fire a massive towering drake roared burning down a part of the library as he gagged.

  
“Hey! I read there your ass! He shouted spring up the grassy hills the thick antic smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he saw it. The ballista was currently being manned by the  _ actual _ warrior priest and the best friend of Jaune Lie Rin who was barely holding up the ballista as dragon fire reigned down all around the tall boy as he was loading the arrows into the weapon as he slid in.   
“This is a shit show!” Jaune shouted as Ren nodded the impassive priest loading the ballista as he sighed.

  
“I”m just glad you decided to show up. Was waiting for Pyrrha to leave so bad?” He asked as the stalker and Jaune’s  _ arranged _ wife Pyrrha Nikos the battle maiden of the island was once again very enthused of our upcoming wedding day. Jaune was less so.

  
“Loaded!” Jaune shouted as we put the last of the arrows in he and Ren strain to push the ballista into firing position screams and cries filled the air as whooshes of fire were forced out-  
“NOW!” Ren shouted as he aimed I saw one massive white dragon an Arctic flurry and a smaller _Crimson silver-eyed devil_ in my sights. 

  
“You two.” The arrows flew with a  _ twang! _ The silver eye shrieked! Twin arrows pierced the smaller dragons wings sending it plummeting into the waves. The flurry let out a screech of shocked as four more massive arrows the length of a horse and as thick as my calf struck it. The tips made of dragons scale pierced its armor easily before sending it into the sea below!   
“You hit it!?” Ren shouted as the monster fell but into the waves but not before sending up one last ball of icy fire right at them! Jaune saw the blast coming as he screamed. 

  
“Get down!” Jaune shouted tackling Ren to the floor as the encampment burst! I felt my ears ring as I rolled.

  
“Hah! My arm!” He hissed Jaune smashed the flames on his fur coat, tamping them out as he hissed. Ren was groaning alive but hurt. His green robes stained in soot and charged with blue flame.   
“Up!” he shouted as-

A shriek filled the air as he saw  _ it _ . A massive golden dragon with Lilac eyes swooped down.

“ _ Sun Dragon _ ,” Jaune said in awe as he was moving before he knew what to do. Jaune grabbed the barely function weapon the ballista groaned and slowly turned it shrieking gears protested the movement as Jaune hissed.

  
“Come on baby! Come on baby! Just do this for me!” Jaune said as he aimed the cannon at the monster. It was beautiful majestic like only an engine of uncaring destruction could be. Massive four stories tall and wings just as long. It shone like the sun its scales reflected firelight as-

  
“Die. Jaune said as he fired the bolt flew true. 

_ Twang! _ There was a shriek as the bold hit the soft tissue of the thing's wings. It screamed in pain before it shot off into the air flapping once twice before it began to skewer down into the forest as Jaune whooped in victory! 

  
“HAH!” Jaune shouted as the bolt popped! The secondary ability chains shot out of the bolt! The new netting trap that I made allowed you to down and kill a wounded monster as it cried out.   
“That’s it for you, you son of a bitch die.” Jaune hissed as the monster cried screaming in pain as it fell over a hillside groaning and crashing down below into a massive forest..

  
“I did it…” I said in disbelief, no one had ever shot down a sun dragon before the legendary monsters were not invulnerable as-   
“Did what? Help me up.” Ren said as I gripped him. I pulled the stunned monk up as he grinned.    
“I did it! Ren, I hit a sun dragon!” Jaune shouted as Ren blinked owlishly.    
“I… what?”

\-----

“Jaune! Come back Jaune! We are sorry! Ren didn’t mean it when he said that!” Nora shouted as she pointed. Jauned ignore his best friends as he began to trek into the mountainside.    
“Jaune! Come back! We are sorry!” Nora shouted as her best friend crossed the hillside. Nora pouted putting her hands on her hips and glared at Jaune’s retreating form.

  
“This is all  _ your _ fault you know?”  Nora growled putting her battle ax into the Ground  _ Storm bringer _ slashed into the earth sinking into the grass as Ren groaned.

“I’m sorry I’ll fix it ok?”  
“You _better.”_   
\-----

“Think I didn’t kill the Sun dragon? Hah! I’ll show them!” Jaune said as he crossed the forest ten minutes into the foggy mounds of Vale and Jaune had well. He found nothing the monster was nowhere to be seen and Jaune was starting to lose hope.   
“Come on you have to be here! I know I hit something!” Jaune said as-

_ Snap! _ Jaune paused his fur boots stepped on something golden?   
“Shiny,” Jaune said as he bent down and gasped! He knew what that was.    
“Dragon scales,” Jaune said as he picked up the golden scales. This was proof! This meant that he had done it! Jaune looked up and-   
“There!” The trees were broken! Jaune saw a swath of destruction as he sprinted. Jaune’s heartbeat out of his chest as he broke past pushing trees and shrubs before-

“There!” Jaune shouted as he burst into a clearing a  massive rung had been made in the earth. Jaune saw that in the center of the massive pile was-

  
“Oh my god, hello!?” Jaune shouted as he saw her? A woman was in the middle of it? Jaune saw a woman with light yellow skin her body bloodied and wrapped up in thick metal chains. Her legs were pierced and she looked like she had been dropped from the sky.

“Ow… my head.” She groaned as Jaune ran to her.   
“Let me get you out of there!”   
“Ruby? That you?”   
“No! I’m Jaune! Jaune Arc! I am here to help!”   
“Jaune? Who are you? Are you a wandered? When did you fly into the isle?”    
“I er no? I’m still new to the whole fighting thing ok?”   
“What? Fuck I had to get a newborn to tend to me, didn’t I? Some joke am I right?”The woman asked as Jaune pulled the bloodied chains off her back she winced in pain as she growled.

“Hey! That hurt!” She growled as I paused her back was odd? She had long golden segments on it? As I pulled the chain off her-  
“Fuck off! That hurt **_hatchling!”_** The woman growled as fire!?   
“What the fuck?” Jaune shouted as he pulled off the chains the woman breathed fire!?  
“You breathed fire!”  
“No shit, what kind of dragon can’t breathe fire…” She paused as she turned her head her massive mane of blonde hair still splattered with blood shook as-

 

“Oh fuck me you are a human…. I’m still in Vale fuck me.” She said as she smashed her head in the grass. She groaned as Jaune lept up! Crocea Mors in hand as he pulled out the blade and pointed it at her,.   
“Dragon!”   
“No shit. You can see.”    
“I shot you out of the sky last night!”   
“So that was you? I knew I should not have been posing, well this had to happen to me someday.”   
“I’m going to kill you! I’m going to rip out your heart and show my village!”   
“Well then get it over with and stop talking to me ok? Just kill me so I can see if my mom gives a shit about me ok?” She asked turning Jaune flushed as the  _ very _ naked dragon human thing!? Stood a broken pair of golden wings barely longer than her body flopped bloody strands of flesh married a sink barely covered in bloody chains-

  
“Ok. Here you go! Take you hit just make it clean.”    
_ Fuck me now I get killed by a human? I don't know how you talked one into fucking you. _ Yan thought as the human charged? He charged her as Yang whimpered. 

_Ok, mom let’s see if you give a shit about me-_   
“DIE!” Jaune shouted as-

Jaune tripped. His blade flashed down cutting the few strands of metal on her body. Jaune slashed open her metal revealing a  _ beautiful _ naked women with pale skin lilac eyes some scales on her and-

“You are naked!?” The human shouted blushing? As Yang paused.   
“Yeah? So what?” She asked coughing up some blood her body failing-   
“Put on some clothes!” 


	11. Menagerie Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune wakes up and bonds with his new hosts. Yang slowly starts to lose it on the search for her mate. Cinder begins to wonder if she made the right choice. And Jaune learns not all dragons are as dominant as they seem...

When Jaune woke up, he was warm? Jaune was warm and soft? He felt fluffy like he was floating on a cloud. Jaune opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?" The once knight, now mate to a young dragon, looked up. He checked around his surroundings and saw that he was in some kind of room? Some kind of Apothecary chambers as he saw beads, herbs, and other herbal remedies around him. 

 

Jaune looked around, seeing his armor was gone. His blade was by his bedside, and there was the wide room with many spilled books to both sides of him. 

 

Over two dozen tall white candles were lit around him, giving the room a nice scent of vanilla and the feeling of warmth as he looked down.

"Well, I'm still in one piece for whatever that is worth," Jaune said his armor gone replaced by a slim white robe as he looked up. He was in a medium-size room with paper walls, a brown ceiling, and a floor made of wood of a tree that he did not know for sure. Jaune narrowed his gaze at the wood, not sure what tree you would have to cut to get wood in that light brown in texture.

 

"It's not oak that's for sure," Jaune said as-

The sound of the door opening took his attention away. Jaune saw a pair of amber eyes lock onto him as he gagged.

 

"Jaune! You are awake!" A sharp, friendly voice said as Jaune wanted to do a spit take.

"Aunt Kali!?" Jaune asked as the mother of a very, and he did mean very old childhood friend appeared. Jaune had not seen Kali it... well, it had to be over a decade since he had last seen her. She had visited Vale on some kind of diplomatic mission, and she had been there for almost a year before heading back to her island home. The elder faunus with shining amber eyes smiled as Jaune groaned.

 

"Jaune! You’re awake! I was so shocked when you first washed up on the shore like that! I was so worried!" Kali said, smiling as she walked in with a steaming tray of tea and some bread and smoked salmon on it. Kali smirked as she gave Jaune some tea, leaning over as Jaune  _ tried _ to not look at her massive chest that was hanging loosely in her pale roves. 

_ Don't look, Jaune. It's rude, and gentlemen should never look at a lady like that. Also, Yang would kill you and burn down everything in a ten-mile radius around you. _ Jaune thought as- 

 

"Have some," Kali said pushing a mouth of steaming tea to his mouth at Jaune began to sip-

"AH!" Jaune gagged, spitting up some tea as she narrowed her eyes. 

_ I knew it. You are mated to a dragon. But how? Who? And how is it such a powerful dragon that you reject other essences? _ Kali thought before smiling again.

 

"Oh, no! That is the wrong cup! Here you go! Have this!" Kali said as Jaune nodded, taking the cup of tea and sipping on it. The new one was warmer and softer as it warmed up his throat as he drank it down greedily. Jaune felt the warmth flood back to his limbs as he sighed. 

"Thank you, Aunt, but if you are here, then am I-?”

"Yes, Jaune, you are in my home in Menagerie."

_ “Do you mind telling me just how you got here? I'm assuming that you had little say in it. I know the smell of magic when I see it, and seeing as you washed ashore, I'm assuming you ran afoul of someone quite powerful _ .” Kali said as Jaune gulped. 

 

"I... Menagerie, that's so far from the cave." 

"The what?" Kali asked, narrowing her eyes. It looked like Jaune had been living with his dragon long enough to be considering her lair his home. And that this dragon was apparently close enough for him to miss it in some regards. 

 

"Do you mind telling me just how you got in the middle of the ocean? Jaune, I don't want to be mean, but you are a  _ long _ way from home. How did you even get out here?" 

"I... you would not believe me if I told you," Jaune said, shaking his head. 

_ How am I going to fix this? What do I tell Yang when I see her again? If I see her again. I don't know if I can get home- what am I thinking? Yang is going to fly here any second and probably burn down the entire island just to- _

"She can't come to get me."

"What was that?"

"AH! Nothing! Really just-

"Mom? Is he awake?" A shy timid voice said as Jaune looked up another softer pair of amber eyes appeared as a pair of dark black cat ears flickered as-

 

"Blake?" Jaune asked as his oldest friend, or well the one he had not seen since he was a kid walked in, holding a tray of cookies. Blake looked just like her mother, her eyes her pale skin her chest-

_  When did she have breasts!? _ Jaune thought of a scrawny but energetic cat faunas leading him through the fields of his home castle in his mind as he saw the blushing faunus quickly walk into the room. Walking past her mom and sitting down in a chair next to him. 

_ When did she get an ass? _ Jaune thought as the first human to have a  _ better _ ass than Yang walked past him making his eye slinger as Kali giggled.

 

"My little girl is all grown up now, isn't she? I can see you are happy to meet her." She said, half laughing. Jaune whimpered, blushing as Blake gulped.

"I'm happy to see you! Again... I have not seen you in some time, and I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Blake," Jaune said, not sure how to say hello I have missed you for over ten years. Blake blushed her body covered in a thin purple kimono? Was that the word?

_ Come on, Jaune, you can do this! Don't freeze up and say nothing! You have to make her think you remember those words! _

"Ah! I...nice dress? That's a nice... kimono?"

_ Please work, please work, please work. _

"Y-you think so!? I mean, you think I look pretty?" Blake asked her cheeks, turning a small hint of red. Her eyes flickering as her ears began to twitch.  _ She's cute. _ Jaune thought as Kali grinned one hand rising up to her lips as she let out a low chuckle. 

 

"You see? What did I tell you, Blake? Jaune does think you’re cute."

" _ Mom!" _ Blake blushed her cat ears flickering over to her mother, her ears going down on her head as Kali giggled. 

 

"You know Jaune, she was fretting over an hour since we brought you here. She got up, changed, got dressed undressed took a  _ bath. _ She just didn't know how to greet you when you wake up. She wanted to make sure you liked her." 

"Mom! That is not true! I didn't do that!" Blake said, blushing a bright red that reminded him of the color of Ruby's cape as Jaune smiled at her.

 

"it's fine, Blake. You don't have to dress up for me. I'm just glad I got to see you again, I didn't think I would see anyone again, you know?"

_ That's what you get for fighting someone with magic. And why do I smell untold on you? What were you doing on that island? How did you get there, and why are you bearing a crudes sigil on your arm? _ Kali thought poking Jaune's arm. The symbol that reminded her of a slithering serpent on it. Kali saw that serpent for what it was. The mark of a powerful sorceress. 

  
  


_ Voodoo? Who do you know that can do Voodoo? _ Kali thought, not sure what Jaune had found himself in the middle of as the human coughed. 

 

"Um, I don't want to take up any more of your time. If you can help me find a pair of clothes?" 

"Take up more of our time? Jaune, you have been here for over three days. You will not take up any more of our time with just resting."

"Three days?!"

"Well, three days since we brought you here. You have been out for over a week." Blake said as Jaune felt the color drain from his face. 

_ No, no, no, no, no! Over a week?! Dear god Yang must be losing it! She doesn't like being away from me for over an hour! How is she going to take more than a week!? _

 

"And that was a week after we took you out of the main healing room, so you have been here for around two weeks plus!" Kali said as Jaune felt his head hit the back of his pillow. Jaune felt his world start to fall apart. Yang was losing her shit!

 

"I'm dead."

"Not while you sleep in my house, you are not. So tell me, Jaune, are you hungry? We have fish." Kali said pushing the still warm tray of fish as-

"And cookies! I made them myself... I don't know if they will be any good, but you can try some?" Blake said while blushing, not sure if her food was good enough for Jaune's taste. 

 

Jaune took one cookie and shrugged, before popping it into his mouth. Jaune crunched on the cookie that tasted like honey in his jaw. 

"Mmm! I like it!" Jaune said as Blake looked ready to pass out.

 

"Really!? You do?" She asked a shaking frame. Jaune's eyes trailed down her not as large as Yang's or her mother's chest, and with that Jaune noticed she had no undergarments on and allowed his eyes to spy right down between her pale cleavage-

 

"Keep your eyes a bit higher, Jaune. Or just attempt to in front of her mother." Kali giggled as Jaune forced his eyes back up to the blushing faunus that-

_ Wait... what in the hell does Blake smell like a dragon?  _  Jaune thought as both Blake and Kali?

_ Dragons? Here? Where? _ Jaune thought as he sniffed the air. Kali smirked, looking down at the human boy. She knew Jaune was a  _ bit _ young to be her son in law. Blake was a slow grower. She took her youth in a slow gap, but! She was roughly the same age as Jaune, a rare thing for human and dragon pairs.  

 

_ You sure have a story to tell, but you can tell that later! For now, let's get you out of that bed! _

  
  
  


"So Jaune, do you feel like walking? I know you must be tired, but how about a small tour of the manor? You have never been here before, but how about you look around? You can make yourself at home if you so choose." 

_ And I can find you a perfect room to breed with Blake. It will not be easily knocking another dragon's scent off you, but I will do what I can to make you ours. _

"I... sure I might as well look around the place. Not like I can just leave. I mean, look at me. I am halfway around the world! Not even my family knows where I am right now." 

"Do you want us to contact them? We can send a message if you would like." Blake asked as Jaune paused, his head falling before he sighed. 

 

"Well... just forget about that, Blake. It's not worth calling them. They won't care much if I'm missing."

  
  


"Jaune? What are you saying? Your mom and dad love you!" Blake said, smiling up at  _ her _ human mate, not caring of the actual smell of fried and ash on him. 

 

_ GAH! What kind of dragon is that? She does not bathe! _

"I... my family kicked me out." 

\------

"You know she waited for you, right? She waited on your hand and foot Jaune." Kali said Jaune looked up at the elder faunus. She was smiling softly as Jaune was finally able to leave his bath. 

"Is... is there a reason Blake wanted to wash me?"

"IS there a reason that you did not  _ let _ her wash you?" Kali asked as she had to admit to being more than just a  _ bit _ ticked off that Jaune had not let Blake wash his back. She had expected him to pounce on her and take her in the bath while she watched!

 

_ Why did my son in law have to be the respectful one? _ Kali thought as Blake looked at them from the side of the room. Poking her head in and whimpering. 

 

"I did not wait for you! I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"You can come in here, Blake... I'm sorry about the tub." Jaune said, images of the flushed and drooling? 

 

_ Why was she drooling? _ Jaune thought as he remember Blake glaring at his naked crotch she had once insisted on washing, but after a minor wardrobe slip, she had seen more than she ever wanted to and have been after a moment yelping and rubbing out as Jaune decided it was better for Blake to just wait for him to bathe.

 

"Blake! You need to be more courteous to ur guess! Jaune is a guest in our house, remember?" 

_ Why can't you just look at a dick!? It's not like you've never seen one before! After all the family baths, we take?! You can't tell me that you have never seen one! I can't believe I have to make another opportunity for you!  _ Kali thought as she groaned, shaking her head as she let out a deep sigh.

 

"Blake, how about you get some robes for Jaune. Your father's old kimono is nice, but oh! I know! How about you get Jaune the kimono you hand knit yourself? I think that he would  _ love _ that!" Kali said smiling Blake looked ready to faint for a second before she slowly nodded her face so Jaune thought she might as well have been a tomato. 

 

"I'll to do that! I'll be right back! Jaune don't go anywhere!"

"I'm not."

"Promise!"

"Ok! I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that! If you moved one inch I! I'll hiss at you!" Blake shouted as she slinked away. Jaune turned to Kali, and she sighed.

 

"I'm sorry about that. She gets possessive over things that she likes."

"Eh? She's possessive over her dad's kimono? I mean, it's not hers, but should she be?" Jaune asked as Kali's eyes narrowed as her cat ears went flat on her head. 

 

"It's not the kimono. It's what is  _ inside _ of it," Kali said, winking as Jaune paused.

"Is there fish in it?" 

"No, but the  _ mackerel  _ that's hanging between is surely a factor in her behavior."

\-----

Yang was  _ not _ having what you would call a good day. She was not having what you would call good past weeks.

 

"Mistress Yang!  _ Please _ ! We have been looking for over seven hours! We need to go back!" Emerald screamed as she rode on the back of her mistress. Yang was not resting; it was one thing to be playing a long game of hiding and seek she knew that but this?! Jaune had not been seen in over two weeks! Worse, she knew he was still alive, she could still sense his life force, but she could not home in on the exact location! 

 

**"We can go back once we have a better idea where Jaune went! I am not going back to our nest before I have something!"** Yang shouted as Emerald screamed. 

 

She had barely gotten used to flying on a dragons back, she gripped the back of it as Yang flew, another dragon; Fafnir with Ciel ding on his back flew up next to Yang.

 

**"Yang!"**

**"Fafnir! Any news!? Are any of you closer to finding him!?"**

**"NO! Me and Ciel have looked all over the mountains of Vale and even to the outskirts of Mistral. I can not seem to locate him!"**

"Emerald! Are you ok!?"

"I think I may die!"

**"You are fine! So tiny! But how!? I know he's alive! I'll go see that damn voodoo lady again! She has to know! And if she won't talk, I'll make her!"**

**"I just got back from her! Cinder is either playing the best liar I have ever met!"** Nora growled before her eyes narrowed on Ciel as she blew a small thunder slap as lighting sparkled up and down her pink whiskers as she gave a loud huff! 

 

**"Oh, so** **_she_ ** **gets to ride you, but I don't?"**

**"Nora. Now is not the time or the place, and Ciel is just riding my back for travel ease, you know this."**

**"You never let me ride your back! When we are flying, you don't have me riding you!"**

**"You do know that you can** **_fly_ ** **, right? Like you are literally flying right now? You can fly with me, why would you want to ride me?"**

**"It's not that I want to ride you! It's just that your mate should ride your back before anyone else! I never rode you as a dragon, but** **_she_ ** **gets too?"**

"ENOUGH! Both of you! I am a five-foot-seven human woman! I have never been higher than a castle tower until a week ago, and I already have a boy I like so no offense Ren, but I do not find you attractive! Sorry, really, no offense." Ciel said as Ren nodded. 

 

**"None taken really but you should confess to the boy you like. I am already mated and can act as an impartial observer, but I must say I find you quite** **_fetching_ ** **myself."**

**"What did you just say!?"**

**"ENOUGH! Find Jaune then argue!"**

\----- 

There were times in Cinder's life that she knew she had made a mistake. There were times when she knew she had  _ not _ made a mistake. And then there were times when at the end of the day she just really did not know if she had made a mistake or not and was more concerned with whether or not her roof was going to fall and crush some of her followers, she would obviously teleport away before such a fate could befall her and even if it  _ did _ befall her. This was but one of many physical forms that she could take the form and control of.

 

 Each just as beautiful as the last and  _ each _ one a perfect copy of her original form the body that was held in a secret space preventing it from coming to harm as it rested in a place that should not be. 

 

"Well... on the one hand, he killed the Untold... on the other hand? I don't know where the fuck you are!" Cinder hissed, she had been following Jaune's path as soon as he landed in the ocean, but ever since then? It was like Jaune had disappeared into thin air! She knew he was still alive. The two of them were connected in a way that was beyond the physical, but as of right now? Cinder had no idea where the hell Jaune was! 

 

"I thought you would be dead honestly, but after you killed the Untold, I did not think you would vanish! There are no landmasses near the island that you can just swim up to! At worst, you could end up in Menagerie, but the dragons that rule there will not take kindly to one with the Sun Dragon's scent on them in their domain. You would either be interrogated or may be killed on sight!" Cinder said as she ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath as she knew that she needed a plan, and she needed a plan soon. 

 

Jaune was not dead, and as such, she could not contract  _ another _ . 

"So long as he draws breath, our bond is strong. I swore to help him, and he swore to me. I can not take more than one at a time, but where are you!? I know you are alive, but how and where?" She asked, looking at a map of the sea by his last location. The map was helpfully illuminated by moonlight as the dragon Nora had been so kind to blow off the roof of her home when she departed. Leaving scores of her own followers dead crushed by falling rocks or maimed for life. Or well, they would be if not for her magic.

 

"Now I have to do  _ free _ magic all night. If I want the people to like me and do what I say, I have to keep them alive and mostly healthy." Cinder groaned as she began to look at her maps to find out just where the hell Jaune had gone. 

 

\----- 

"So. Is this the day you stop the interrogation?" Qrow asked as he cut into what had to be the best piece of beef he had ever had. Although in the beef's defense, every piece of beef he consumed in the Schnee's house was the best piece of beef that he ever had. 

 

Klein always made them the best food, and Qrow had never had better. 

_ Now, if only the liquor was a bit better, maybe I would not leave so much. _ He thought taking a sip of water before quickly downing a bit of whiskey as Winter hissed. "Qrow. Not at the dinner table. Be a good boy, ok?" Winter asked, eyes narrowing. Winter had been using pet names for some time now, and Qrow had to admit he was slowing getting a bit tired of them. Winter thought that the names would make them bond closer and Qrow responded better to her when she called him a pet name instead of his own. And to her credit, he did. 

 

Qrow felt his cheeks heat up as he turned away, coughing, taking a sip of water as Winter grinned her eyes narrowing in her success as she made her mate flush.

  
  


"Fine," Qrow grumbled as Willow laughed.

"Now  _ that _ is nice to see. I am glad you found a way to tame your mate, Winter. Sometimes I did wonder if you were going to have him run wild all of his life. I was beginning to wonder when you would reel him in." Winter asked, taking a deep cut of her beef. Slicing a deep bloody chunk of her meat and putting the whole thing in her mouth, swallowing it easily as Qrow narrowed his eyes at his mother in law.

 

"In case you forgot, I am a person you just can't reel me in mom."

"Oh, mom, is it now? What happened to Willow? Do tell me, has she curbed your attitude that much? Who knew that all you needed was a little love and attention to be brought back to the light?" Willow asked as Qrow pouted. Literally, a grown half-dragon pouted a being over seven thousand years pouted like a child turning his head as Winter coughed.

 

"Mother, that is not true! Qrow has been severely lacking in affection in his own life! All he needed was someone to show him that he was worthy of love and respect, and he's blossomed! Like a flower, and I love him all the more for it." Winter said in the voice of someone that was being so genuine, she could have offered to burn down a building full of puppies, and Qrow would have offered her his torch. Winter grinned as she smiled, putting her hand on his and smiling. "It's ok, Qrow. I'm here for you. If you need anything just ask and yes just so you know, I  _ am _ proud of you, and I will always be proud of you." Winter said as Qrow wanted to break his head open.

 

"Someone kill me," Qrowe said as Willow paused.

"It looks like you just might get your wish."

"Why? Did my sister finally wake up and roar?"

"No, but your niece is here."

"What? Yang? Why?"

"I do not know, but she is bringing two other dragons with her alone with two human females? Qrow? Do you know why Yang is bringing human females and dragons into  _ my _ realm?" Willow said, bristling just a bit. She knew that Yang meant no harm; in fact, if her senses where not playing a trick on her, Yang seemed to be panicking? She could sense the worry in the dragon, and she knew that she was not coming for a social visit. 

_ Did something happen to you? I know I gave you all the advice that I could but... wait, where is your mate? _

"She is not bringing her mate with her," Willow said as Winter paused. 

"What? She is not bringing her mate? Why would she leave him alone and bring other humans with her instead?" 

"She would not. I know her she loves that kid more than life itself, and if she is not bringing him, it is not because she does not want to bring him it is because she can  _ not _ bring him." Qrow said as Willo nodded.

 

"Those were my thoughts to the letter. If Jaune is not withered her."

"Then something has happened to him then. And that means that we must investigate it thoroughly." Winter said, sighing. She did not know what had happened, but Yang was a  _ tentative _ , and she did mean that in the most literal sense possible tentative family friend. 

 

_ We would rather have the Sun dragon as a friend than the enemy. The World eater is still sleeping in her mourning, but when she wakes up. Only the Sun dragon her spawn stands a chance of changing her mind of ending the world in one final display of violence. _

 

"Well, let us give them a welcome I do not know if I can help, but I will offer what assistance I Can. Klein?"

"Yes, my lady? What can I do to help?"

"Do ready the library for our guests. You need to show them that if they need anything, then they can choose it from one of our stocks. We do not wish to seem as misers to our guests now, do we?

 

"No. No, we do not. I will use it readily, my lady."

"Good now, Qrow?"

"Yeah? You want me to get in a suit or something?"

"No, that would make Yang ask too many questions. She has problems focusing as is, and I'll make sure she can see you as she thinks you dress. Now come on, let's see what has gotten her in such a fit. And let us all pray that we can solve the problem before the problem comes to solve us instead." 

\----

**"There they are! I can see them!"** Yang shouted as she flew to Atlas. Ciel and Emerald were stuck to her back in the dragons and later sense. Both and had picked Yang to ride on as while the other dragons even Nora were my comfy, they knew they were going to be in the cold, and it was better to be with the  _ Sun Dragon _ in the cold. Especially when Yang did not have many clothes meant to fit women as she only planned for a male mate as they flew down.

 

They saw the Schee's and Qrow even Sienna and Whitley waiting for them. Though those two stood back, no doubt knowing that whatever trouble that they brought had nothing to do with them and was more for the adults to handle.

 

**"Willow!"**

"Yang. I suppose you have a reason for coming all this way in such a hurry no less. Please do tell me what has got you in such a fit? Is there something that I can do to help you in these troubling times?" Willow asked as Yang landed with a hard and heavy  _ thud! _ Yang landed hard as she turned from massive four-story powerhouse to regular far above average scaly human in a moment. 

 

**"Yes, you can he** lp me! It's Jaune! He's missing!" Yang shouted as Willow paused. A missing mate was nothing to scoff at as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your _ mate? _ Is it missing? Since when was this?" She asked as-

"AIIIE!"

"Yang! You fool!" 

The two human females with bronze skin screamed as they fell down! 

_ I did not know that you were into that.  _ Willow thought as the humans fell from a height that was most definitely not a safe height to be falling form.

 

" **I got you!"** The long snake-like an emerald dragon said as he slithered under the humans catching them on his back as the pink one a thunder type froze, narrowing her teal eyes as she huffed!

 

**"Oh, so now you just want every other girl** **_but_ ** **your mate to ride you?"** She asked as the dragon groaned, turning into his human form once he had the two females safely on the ground. The shaking humans rode on his arms for a second, the two covered in woefully under-equipped cloth for the winter area as they shivered. 

 

"Klein do go about getting them some clothes. It will not due for our guests to freeze to death now, will it?" 

"No, it will not. I will see what I can do."

"Good. Now Yang, when you say missing?"

"Gone! I don't know where he is!"

"Is he... I don't want to say dead..."

"No! He's not dead! I can still  _ feel _ him alive! But I do not know where he is! I know he is alive, but after that, I do not know anything! Please, can you do something!?"

"I do not know, but! I will do my best now come in let us talk over tea  _ out _ of the cold. I'm sure your friend would be  _ most _ appreciative." 

\-----

There are times in your life when you need to be  _ strong _ . Times when you need to stand up for your rights and claim them as your own!  

"Well, now, are you going to give me a name?" 

"Kali. Kali Belladonna and you big man?" A pair of eyes flickered up as the towering soldier smirked down at the waif of a tavern maid. 

"How about I take you somehow quiet, and you can be screaming it all night?" He asked as she smirked.

"I like that."

 

_ And that is what landed me here in the first place. Thousands of years later and with no battles to call mine. _

"Jaune, you need to not end up like me."  

"What? Why not, Uncle?" Jaune asked Ghira as he sighed. The massive man leaned back, the two of them resting on the outside of the Menagerie fort. The two males both looked up, into the sky as they rested. Jaune had to admit looking up at the sky in Menagerie was much different than looking up at Vale. The stars in the sky were far blunter, and they shone out as Jaune rested his head. The chirping of insects that Ghira had called the things he did not like. In more flowery words than the curses, he had first muttered. 

 

"What do you mean end up like you?"

"I was once like you... a fighter! Powerful, there was once a time when my name was called and feared by every mouth on the island!"

"Is your name not called and feared anymore?"

"Well, it is but not quite in the way you think," Ghira said as he sighed the mountain that talked Ghira Belladonna was a towering man, and he looked like he could be a powerful soldier on any battlefield.

 

 Tall with arms and legs as thick as tree trunks, a massive barreled chest and not an ounce of fat on his body. He looked like he could tear somebody in half and was more than intimidating or... well, he would have been intimidating if he just did not seem... _ relaxed. _

 

 There was an aura of calm resignation that hung off Ghira, and Jaune picked up on that as soon as he met the man. Jaune never met him when Kali visited Vale, but he had heard of him, and now that he had met him, Jaune had the impression of a man that had once been in the thick of a battle and was currently enjoying life on the back lines. 

 

Even if he wanted to get back into the fray. The massive man sighed as he shook his head. He wanted to take another drink of his sake as he looked down at his flask. 

 

"Another?" He asked Jaune, passing him a small white bowl, Jaune took the cup graciously as he nodded. "Thanks," Jaune said as they both took a small sip of the sweet liquor that was warm ironically. 

 

_ I did not know if it could taste good warm. _

"Jaune a bit of wisdom. Consider this a word of advice from me to you. Do not let your guard down around Blake. "

"What? Why not? Is she dangerous?" Jaune asked half-joking as Ghira's eyes narrowed.

" _ Yes. _ Unbelievably so. You can not trust a word out of her mouth, and you need to keep on your toes." Ghira said his eyes narrowed into slits a shudder ran down his spine as his deep purple kimono was ruffled in a warm summer breeze. 

 

"What?" 

"Jaune, did I ever tell you how me and my wife met?" Ghira asked, pouring himself another bowl of liquor. Jaune shook his head, his own head buzzing a bit as the liquor was hitting him harder than he thought. His eyes blurred, and his vision seemed to dip as he took the liquor. 

 

"No, you didn't."

"Well, let me tell you. I met Kali in a tavern. After a victory that I had taken part in, I was set to feast like the world was going to end! And then I was going to rest with liquor and a full belly." The man said, smiling in a wistful manner. His amber eyes looking up to the sky as Jaune nodded. 

 

"Ok? What happened? Did you get to feat?"

"Oh, I got to eat my  _ fill _ . But I was soon to be drowned." Ghira said as he shuddered. 

 

"When I was going to leave, I saw her. Kali was a  _ picture _ of beauty. She was small, just like a waif. She was just like I wanted my women. Short, soft-spoken, curvy to no end. Her chest was barely contained in her top and her rear? I don't even have to tell you, do I? Not with the number of times I've seen you look at Blake's." 

"I don't! I mean, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't make up a story, Jaune. I know what it is like. I married her mother. I know how hard it is to keep your eyes off it, but! You must keep your mind about you! I saw her, and I  _ knew _ I just knew she was going to be the perfect waif to spend the night with. Little did I know that night would was not going to last one night; in fact, it was to last many,  _ many _ nights after." Ghira said, shaking as he took another sip groaning as he went on.

 

"And then?"

"Well, then I did what any man would do. I walked up to her to introduce myself. She knew my name, of course,  _ everyone _ knew my name back then. And for my triumphs, not what I was wed into."

"Your wife has more power than you? But you are the lord of the island?"

"A title she  _ made up _ to just make me feel better. Not that I needed that, but it did help." Ghira said, taking a sip and groaning. 

 

"After that? Well, I should have known something was up when she propositioned me. A woman asking me to a bed? Back in that time? I should have known that this was odd. But I was drunk, swimming with power and wanting to bed the most beautiful waif that I had seen in my life! And well, I bedded her." Ghira said as Jaune fought down a brief blush looking away from the man, not sure how he should reply to him bedding his woman. 

 

"I... that's good?"

"Good? My boy it was the  _ best _ sex of my life. I never knew a woman could be so  _ eager. _ So bold with her desires, so submissive but aggressive! Knowing what she wanted and telling me what she wanted me to do to her! But..."

"But?"

"After that night, things carried on. I had just had the best sex of my entire life, did you think that I was just going to walk away?"

"No... I would not expect you too. I would not."  

"Well, neither did I. I spent the next few days with her doing things to her that I did not think I would ever do to a woman. And she showed me things that I never thought was possible. Have you ever dated a faunus?"

"No, sir, I can not say that I have," Jaune said, blushing as Ghira gave a low chuckle.

 

"Call me, Ghira. We are going to be brothers in  _ captivity _ soon enough," Ghira said as Jaune paused.

 

"Captivity? What does that mean?" Jaune asked as he felt a wave of fear and apprehension run down his back."

"Jaune after the first few days, that turned into weeks I was in love. I had found the woman that was going to raise my children and well... after a certain point, I should have been asking me how I never noticed this woman before. Or why I was spending more and more time with her and not with my men or leaders. I should have noticed no other waif coming to my side during my time with her. And no matter what, it seemed that I was being pulled by her and wrapped every so much more around her little finger.' Ghira said as Jaune felt another shiver go down his spine.

 

"What happened next?"

"Well... after twenty-seven days of turning her from tavern waif to honest housewife, she showed me her  _ fangs _ . And I learned what it means to be caught." Ghira said as he finished off a fight cup of sake, shaking the jug, hearing a small amount of liquor slosh as he sighed. 

"It's almost empty. I think I should get another for us."

"Wait, sir."

"Ghira. Just Ghira."

"Ghira... what happened on those three days?"

"Jaune... let me level with you. Belladonna women  _ are _ submissive. They like a man to tell them what to do at least twenty-seven days out of a month, but! For the other three? They became-

"Dear! Oh Ghira, just what are you saying? Are you filling Jaune's hed with such silly stories of when you were a fighter?" Kali asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

 

_ I never heard her coming? _ Jaune thought as Kali had just appeared? He had no idea how Kali had gotten there. The door was closed? The door to the house was closed, and Kali had just  _ appeared _ behind them, smiling as Jaune paused.

_ Did she just drop out of thin air? _ Jaune thought as the elder faunus smiled.

"Now dear, let's let Jaune have some  _ alone _ time. How about you take me to bed and show me what a  _ real _ man can do?" Kali asked purring as she dragged her nails down Ghira's arms. She licked his ear as Ghira gulped. Looking like a man that had been sentenced to death rather than an evening with a beautiful woman. As he gulped.

 

"Yes, dear, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good! I can't wait for you to push me down and make me  _ scream." _ Kaili hissed, making Jaune flush as she turned to Jaune.

 

"Oh, Jaune! Blake wants to meet you in her room! It's in the same place you saw when you first got here! Don't feel bad about knocking on her door! I'm sure she will be  _ thrilled _ to see you again!" Kali said as she pulled Ghira up. Jaune noticed how Kali seemed to  _ lift? _ Kali lifted Jaune up and out of his chair. Taking him out of the chair as he blushed. 

_ How the hell can she lift him? He's a mountain when you look at her! _ Jaune thought as she giggled.

 

"Now, let's get going, dear. Oh, and Jaune! Do hurry up! You know how nervous Blake gets when you keep her waiting, right? You don't want to keep a woman waiting  _ trust _ me. If you want to take her in her  _ time _ , you want to keep her exhausted for the rest of the month!"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about, but yes? I'll go see her thank you, ma'am. I will never forget how you helped me today."

"And you have already paid us back more than you ever need to. Or you will in about nine months."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just go and enjoy my daughter's company! She's been looking forward to this for a long time, cumming!" 

Jaune left Kali there he knew that he was not going to impede on the couple's private time. Jaune walked down the halls of the manner fort. The wood creaked and groaned under his heels as he sighed.

 

_ Ok, Jaune, you can do this. Just find Blake's room. It can't be that hard, can it? _ Jaune thought before groaning, the entire mansion fort was deserted it looked like. The skeleton crew that was guarding it was not much and from what Jaune saw most if not all of the guards were female, and they did not look like they liked him. 

 

"I wonder if Yang is ok." 

"Jaune!" Jaune almost jumped out of his skin. Kali appeared behind him when Jaune  _ knew _ that he had just looked down the hall and seen nobody. Jaune gasped as the faunus woman once more apparated behind him. Smiling, holding a jug in her hands. 

 

_ Is she magic or something!? It would not surprise me if she was but really! How can you do that without magic!? _

"Kali! What... what's going on? You surprised me." Jaune said, blushing as she pushed a small jug in his hands. 

 

"Here you go! Just for you! You need to have some drinks before you can  _ satisfy _ Blake!" Kali said as she poured Jaune a small sake cup of pink liquor.

 

"Kali, I really shouldn't," Jaune said as she gasped and nodded.

"You know? You are right, Jaune! You should take it right from the source!" Kali said, pushing her jug to Jaune's lips before he could resist. She made him drink! 

 

Jaune took several large gulps of the pink liquor as-

_ Hot. _ Jaune felt hot? Heat surged up, and down his body, his limbs felt like they were on fire! Jaune felt fire burn in his veins as he gasped!

"Kali!? What was that? What is in that liquor?"

"Oh, nothing much! Just some  _ performance _ enhancers! I want my babies first time to be special after all!" 

"What... what are you talking about? First time..." Jaune slurred his eyes lulled and dipped as Kali smirked.

 

"Oh, you will see, and just so you know, she is  _ much _ better for you than that owner of yours. I don't know how or why the Sun Dragon took you, but you are much better with us." Kali said as Jaune's eyes went wide before- "Sun Dragon? Whos' that?" Jaune asked as Kali smirked.

 

"No one that you need remembers. Now just go, please, Blake! Her room is  _ right _ here." She said as Jaune blinked, the walls changed? It was like the whole hallway shifted as an entirely new one appeared out of nowhere?!

_ I have had too much to drink. _

 

"I... I don't think I should drink anymore."

"Neither do I. I want Blake to be able to walk after this! Now ta ta! Blake! He's here!" Kali said walking away as-

 

"Jaune? Is that you?" Blake asked as her door opened, and Jaune  _ lost _ his train of thought. He saw Blake for the first time. Her body a deep unearthly pale. Her skin glowed an ethereal white, her amber eyes flickered as she was dressed in  _ nothing _ but a skinny purple kimono. Her eyes were wide, and Jaune saw her exposed wide chest pushed out. Jaune felt his kimono tighten up as he gulped his eyes roamed up and down her body like a child in a toffee stand before something  _ snapped in him.  _ Some kind of repressed instinct took hold as- 

 

"So, do I look good?" Blake asked before-

"MPGHG!?" Jaune slammed his lips to hers pushing her in the room and  _ slamming _ the door shut! 

Jaune pushed Blake into the room; his lips sealed onto her own. Jaune  _ gripped _ Blake by the wait, lifting the surprisingly toned girl up in the air. Jaune felt her legs wrapped around his waist as his fingers  _ gripped _ her ass. Jaune felt his fingers sink into her ass. 

 

Jaune felt the soft  _ squishy _ ass of Blake fall into his fingers as Jaune pulled her ass cheeks apart. Jaune slammed the door with his foot. A loud  _ thud! _ Filled the air as Jaune lifted her up. Slamming her down on what might have been a bed? 

 

It took Jaune a split second to remember the name of the piece of furniture that he had her on. Briefly recalling it as a futon. Jaune pushed Blake down on the futon, feeling her whimper into him. Jaune felt her legs wrap on his back as Jaune beautiful took his mouth off her lips before  _ sealing _ it on her neck. 

 

Jaune latched his mouth on Blake's neck, making her gasp.

"Jaune!" Blake cooked her body shuddered as her  _ mate _ bite her neck. Jaune bit Blake's neck leaving a purple mark on it before he began to work his way down her body. 

 

Jaune took his mouth off Blake's neck ripping open her kimono, taking a brief second to admire her soft breasts. Smaller than Yang's by a decent amount but large by any other standard. Jaune took no time to  _ latch _ onto her left breast. Putting his mouth on it sucking hard on her nippled.

"AGH!" Blake said as Jaune sucked on one of her nipples. Jaune took the small pink mountain top into his mouth. His tongue much smoother than Blake expected licked it up and down as Jaune pulled up with his mouth! Jaune pulled up on her nipple, sending a blast of pleasure down Blakes's spine, making her body shiver and her back arch. 

 

Jaune took her body closer, pulling on her ass, forcing her chest into his mouth before letting go of her nipple. Widening his mouth to take in a good portion of her own breast into his mouth. 

Jaune sucked hard on her breasts, taking half of the soft, smooth, creamy breast into his mouth. Jaune suckled hard on her breasts, making Blake whimper. Her back arched even further her body shivering like it was being shaken her eyes starting to roll to the back of her head as-

 

"Gah! Jaune?!" Blake asked as Jaune took his mouth off her left breasts taking no time to repeat the same process on her right. Jaune took her nipple into his mouth, making sure to lick and suck  _ hard _ on her breasts. 

 

His free hand coming up to grip and  _ twist _ her other nipple making Blake's body shake and shudder. Blake let out a low scream as the first orgasm of the night was forced out of her body. 

 

She let out a pained whimper of pleasure as her body shuddered. 

Jaune's ministrations seemed to be coming out of a dream. Jaune was not thinking, not considering his actions, only acting on what he  _ knew _ he had to do. And after seeing Blake climax from his mouth and hands, he went further south. His mouth traveled long on her body. Planing small and smooth kisses on her stomach. Blake let out another gasp as Jaune went down to her navel. Planting a series of small supple kisses up and down her body making Blake coo as-

 

Jaune saw it. Her moist cunt was  _ pulsing. _ Jaune saw the shaking twin pink folds already leaking out juices as Jaune licked his own lips and dove right in.

"AIE! JAUNE!?" Blake shouted as Jaune shoved his tongue deep into her sex! Months of training with... with... Jaune lucked and sucked, sticking his tongue as seep into Blake's dripping needy sex as possible. Jaune felt her fingers grip the back of his head. Her nails  _ digging _ into his thin blonde hair, making Jaune only push in harder.

 

 Jaune felt her legs wrapping on the back of his neck. Pulling his face deeper and deeper inside of her as he devoured her sex! 

Jaune felt an odd  _ coolness _ in his heart. 

 

The burning of his veins, his blood boiling made him pause as something felt  _ wrong... _ Jaune shook off the thought he did not know what was making him feel wrong, but he ignored it. The screams of Blake's body drowned them the way she shook and shivered as Jaune ate her out. 

 

Jaune sucked and nibbled her cunt. Her pussy spasmed on his face. 

 

Coating him in her juices. Jaune's fingers only doubled their grip on Jaune's face as Blake felt her body shake and her mind slowly begin to  _ melt _ . Blake felt her mind-melting as Jaune's tongue attacked her sensitive cunt. Her underused pussy spasmed on Jaune's face, his finger dug as deep as humanly possible into her fat soft ass as Jaune pushed deeper and deeper into her cunt. His smooth human tongue expertly cleaning her out as Blake screamed!

 

_ If that bitch taught you anything, it was how to eat someone out! Now keep it up so I can wipe her scent off your face! _ Blake thought as she felt her body breaking! Her mine was becoming a dull pink mist as pleasure shot up and down her body like lightning bolts, start erratic bolts of ecstasy showered her core, and made her body head up. 

 

She felt like she was in a furnace, her body spasming without control. Her eyes rolled up to the farthest reaches of her head, and her legs shaking! Jaune's tongue kept up the work never stopping his attack her body's orgasm rocked up Blake lost count of the times she came. It was well into the double digits her grip on reality slowly fading as Jaune ate orgasm after orgasm out of her as she felt her will finally snap! Blake let out one last ear-piercing scream of pleasure as Jaune made one last mind breaking orgasms leave her body

! 

"JAUNE!" Blake screamed as one last orgasm was torn out of her. Jaune gasped. His face was absolutely  _ coated _ in sticking faunus cunt juices. It looked like he and bene bathe in her sex. As Jaune licked his lips, he got up and wiped his face, Blake's legs un.locked out of sheer exhaustion. 

 

Her breasts covered in a thick layer of sweat pushed up and down at Blake gasped and panted. Her fingers gripping the straw floor of her room. Her futon covered in both of their juices as Jaune took his face from her cunt. 

 

Taking a small moment to admire her breathing breathless panting body before a pang of sadness overtook him. Jaune felt a knife slide into the back of his heart as somehow  _ deep _ down; he did not  _ like _ what he was doing. Something was yelling at him screaming form deep down in his core that this was wrong that he should not be doing this. for a second, Jaune's fingers shook as he felt the need to strike himself his veins burned with fire as he felt like he was going to burn alive!

 

"Jaune? Baby? Why are you crying?" Blake asked as a lone tear fell from Jauens' face his eyes watered as he felt something  _ scream _ inside. Jaune looked like he was going to  _ burst _ into tears before he shook his head. Jaune shook away the tear before he gripped Blake's hips something was hurting deep inside of him, and whatever it was, it was tearing him  _ apart! _

 

Jaune ignored the pain and instead lined up his near foot of cock right ot blake's cunt. And without any further warning, Jaune shoved his dick right into her pussy! 

 

"AH! Jaune! Right there,"! Blake shouted as Jaune's dick slid right into her cunt! Blake felt her virgin sex speared open, and for a  _ brief _ second, she almost felt pain, but that was replaced by a massive tidal wave of pleasure as she was finally fucked! Blake came right away as she came, Blake's orgasm was forced out of her as Jaune's dick pounded her cunt!

"AH!" Jaune gasped his dick wrapped up in a tight hot, warm hole. 

 

Blake's pussy gripped his dick pulling him closer and closer. Jaune felt his dick melting in her cunt right as he felt a blade stab into his back. 

His arm  _ burned _ the pleasure on his dick was matched by a  _ horrible _ burning sensation on his arm. 

 

Jaune wanted to scream in pain and pleasure. Something was burning him on the inside as Blake's pussy pulsed and pulsated on his dick!

 

Jaune began to thrust, itno Blake. Jaune blinked past his own tears as he forced his lips to Blake, drowning out a cry of pain as he began to pound her tight cunt! 

 

Jaune thrust deep into Blake's soaked sex. Blake felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Jaune began to pound her! The rough wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air! Jaune's hips began to slam down onto Blake's every time he pushed his dick in Jaune  _ felt _ Blake's clenched down on him. Her body spasming as an orgasm was wrenched from her with every thrust! Jaune pounded her harder and harder every thrust was pushing him deeper and deeper into her! 

 

Jaune felt blake cumming over and over again. Jaune saw her eyes roll into the back of her head as her legs locked around his back. Jaune's balls  _ clapped _ onto her ass, making Blake scream! Jaune felt his dick melting. He cunt  _ greedily _ swallowing his dick, making him groan in pleasure! 

 

Jaune's mind began to turn to fog. Bales legs wrapped around his back, securing him in place. Her nails dug deep into his back as Jaune's last thrust hit  _ something _ important as Blake let out a scream of pleasure.

 

"AH! Jaune!?" Blake shouted a massive orgasm tearing out of her as-

 

_ Wings? _ Jaune thought was what  _ looked _ like a pair of things brown leathery wings popped out of Blake's back?! She had a long thing pair of brown wings that popped out flapping erratically her wings shaking and shivered as Jaune pounded the human? 

 

_ A human with wings... a dragon? _ Jaune thought as the fire burned bright in his chest! Jaune cried tears of pain as Jaune pumped into Blake harder and harder. Every thrust was an effort to keep the pain down. Jaune was doing is best to drown the fires of pain with the waves of pleasure! Jaune saw Blake  _ shiver _ her skin turned a more tanned color of pale. Jaune saw her long dark and silky hair begin to shift? HE saw her hair turn yellow a bright gold appeared on her air as it became curly rather than straight. 

 

Jaune didn't know how it was happening; her body was changing in front of him!? Half of her body was turning into the vivacious buxom woman? Jaune saw two people in front of him. On the right was Blake, her amber eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her hang gripping his arm, pulling him deeper and deeper into her body! On the left was a lilac eyed woman. Her eye wide and crying Jaune saw her arm pulling him up away from Blake as both voices called out to him.

 

"Jaune!" Both women shouted one in bliss the other desperation the golden one looked like she was in torment as Jauen pounded Black he felt something snap deep inside of him. Part of his body began to shudder. His dick finally hit a limit as Jaune growled! 

 

He pounded harder and deeper than before, ignoring the screams of pleasure from Blake and the look of desperation on the other Jaune heard them both shout his name one last time as "JAUNE!" Jaune paused as he looked at the lilac eye and said one word. "Yang?" Jaune asked as- "AH!" Jaune came and just like that she was gone. Blake was back to normal. She screamed his name; her body latching up to him!

 

"Jaune! I love you!" Blake shouted as she kissed him on the lips. Jaune pressed back into her kissing her back as he paused. Jaune kissed Blake hard, pressing his lips to her sas he came! Jaune came hard. He felt his dick  _ explode _ deep into her cunt! Pumping her sex with his thick cum! Jaune felt the burning pain slowly extinguish itself as he came. His orgasm cooling the flames that had been eating him alive! 

 

Jaune felt his mind began to haze. His body shuddered something deep in him broke as he came! An explosion of light-filled his head as his vision went blurry Jaune collapsed his dick pumping into Blacks spasming cunt threatened to  _ break  _ his dick off as he came! 

 

Jaune felt his mind skip he knocked out as Blake gasped her mind almost broken form getting her cunt pounded into her futa one her body shook as she felt her hew blackness overwhelm her. Blake smiled a content sigh as she finally knew Jaune was heard. "He's mine now." Blake cooed, pulling Jaune into her, not seeing how the tattoo on his arm  _ slithered. _

 

The snake pulsated and  _ writhed _ like it was being choked. The serpent gripped Jaune's arm hard as it sank its fangs into him. Jaune gave a grunt of pain as the serpent bit deep into him, injecting venom deep into his veins as Jaune groaned. He felt something pump deep into him as-

_ Remember what you are. _ The words filled Jaune's head as he finally felt whatever was keeping him away snap, and his body rested wrapped up into Blake's as they both slowly began to sleep...

\-----

Later, Jaune groaned and grunted he felt like hell he felt the soft bresz laced with the seas sent a staple of Menagerie filled his head. He did not know where he was. He felt warm all over him. His limbs were free and nothing was holding onto him. Jaune felt a movement over his head as he felt something wet press into his face. Jaune felt something in him tell him to open his eyes. Jaune felt something yelling into him as he finally gave in. Jaune reluctantly  _ very _ reluctantly opened his eyes. Jaune blinked once. 

 

"Blake," Jaune said as evenly as possible as Blake paused.

"Jaune." 

"Blake. What are you doing?" jaune asked as he stared into a woman's cunt. Jaune stared at Blake's pussy as she paused. Jaune has seen enough naked women to know what one looked like. 

_ Like Ciel's. _

"I'm not doing anything. Go back to sleep."

"Blake... what are you doing? It's in the middle of the night?"

"As I said, I am not doing anything. You can go back to sleep now, okay?"

"Not until I know what you are doing."

"I'm just  _ marking  _ my territory, ok? Now go back to sleep." Blake said as Jaune froze. 

"Now, I am definitely  _ not  _ going back to sleep.

\------

 

**OMAKE. HOW TO TAME YOUR DRAGON 2. _MEET THE SUN._**

 

“AHHH!” Jaune screamed as he backed off the woman dragon looked up to him. She backed up her body hurt Jaune saw the blood leaking down her back where her wings once was-

“Why are you screaming?” Yang asked already irritated. 

_ It’s not bad enough that I get killed by a human, but mine has to be as creamer? What did I do to deserve this? _ She thought preparing for death as-

“Put on some clothes!” Jaune shouted as Yang paused blinking once as she cocked her head.   
“Do what now?”   
“Clothes! Put on some clothes! You are naked!” Jaune said covering his face with one arm. His cheeks bright red as Yang paused looking at him like he was crazy.   
“Um is something wrong with you? You look like you are seeing a monster. But I guess you are-   
“Naked! Stop! _Naked!”_   
“You… are you actually worried about my tits?”   
“YES! Now put on some clothes! Oh here! I’ll give you some!” Jaune said as he took off his shirt. Yang paused as she had to admit the human murderer or her had a nice set of abs. 

_ At least a cute one kills me.  He might have made a good mate. _ Yang thought as the human took off his shirt?

_ Wait… does he really want to mate and not kill me? YES! Score! Now I can come how and show off my human! Hell yeah, I! FUCK! My wings are torn I can’t fly… great now I got to live in some new cave… just my luck- _   
“Here! Cover up!” Jaune shouted as he clothed Yang putting his shirt over her chest. Cover her breast as Jaune blushed. 

  
“Ok. Human what’s your name-  
“Jaune! Jaune Arc”!  
“Ok, Jaune listen to me. I don't know who you are but if you shot me I’m yours. Now tell me are you going to kill me or fuck me because I’m down for either but not _both-_   
“Fuck you? Like Sex…? I… I… Ah…” Jaune passed out as Yang blinked once twice.  
“Jaune!? Jaune!? Fuck me! Now I can’t just kill him… ah well if I make sure he’s alive maybe he can take me to his village? Or… Or I can find a cave and start to hunt. If you find me later Jaune I’ll make you a meal or something if I don't eat you. Not that I eat humans! That’s a myth and you are knocked out and can’t hear me… great… talking to myself…. Nice..” Yang said as she sighed decided to go pick out a cave before-

“Oh better do this before I forget. I guess me and you are going to be seeing a lot of each other. If I killed and ate the village  _ golden boy _ I might be in deeper shit so.” Yang paused bending down ignoring the bleeding of her wings. She winced in pain-

“Bandages…. I have bandages in my pocket use them…’ Jaune mumbled in his sleep as Yang paused before a smile split her face.   
“Goddess dammit. Mom you just had to be right. Didn’t you?” She asked taking some bandages from Jaunes back as-

“How the hell do you use these?” Yang asked asked before looking down at the human and frowning.    
“Looks like you are going with me… I don't need to bleed out yet.”

  
  



	12. The nose knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune begins to enjoy life in Menagerie. The Belladonnas are lovely Blake is the love of his life, and all is right in the world. But why does it feel so wrong and why does Jaune smell the scent of fire and ash all around him like a fire burns in his chest... Elsewhere the Schnee's do what they can to save Yang's lover and as things fail one after another Siena takes the personal approach to solve things once and for all...

_ Jaune! Jaune can you hear me!? _

**_You have to focus._ **

_ Jaune!? Jaune it's me! Yang! Can you hear me!? _

**_Focus. You must make him see you, Yang!_ **

_ Jaune?! Jaune!? Please! I'm here for you! I know I am!  _

_ Salt. Salt from the sea, warm air. The scent of plants. The feeling of waves washing on the shore. The smell of fresh blood. The cool breeze from the springs. Air that smells of sugar and wine. Sand that spreads over the ocean. Voices loud-soft all mingle. A solitary spot in the middle of a whirling vortex of pure firm energy remained.  _

**_Yang? What do you see? Tell me what do you see?_ **

_ I... I don't know... I smell the ocean and I feel the waves on me.  _

**_The ocean? Where? What part of the ocean? Where is it?_ **

_ I... I don't know... I can taste things... I taste the air. It tastes like sugar and honey. And I smell sugar and wine in the air.  _

**Sugar and wine? Honey? Where in the world has that combination? Keep looking our connection is strong.**

_ Ok... I can see it more clearly now. I see... I see the sand! Lots and lots of sand! There is sand everywhere it's all over and it's surrounded by water!  _

**Sand surrounded by water?**

_ Yes! An Island! Jaune is on an Island! _

**Ok... that makes sense what kind of island is he on? Tell me everything you know.**

_ Ok, I'll try.  _

_ Air that tastes of sugar the smell of upturned earth. The sounds of a jungle right out. Air blooms and the world explodes in light. The thick jungle canopy shows the sand now stained with blood gives way to earth and soft mounds of rich brown dirt covered by thin long trees that covered the area around it. The air is thick with the sound of insects. Millions of tiny wings fill the air with the added sounds of the forest. Animals shrieks and caws as the very air seemed to writhe with life. The air grows heavy with the weight of liquid the humidity is unbearable.  _

_ It's so humid. _

**Humid? No place near Vale, Mistral, or Atlas is even remotely humid... keep searching look for a focal point.**

_ Ok.  _

_ The humidity is like another skin it clings to the flesh like a wet blanket. The blanket wraps you up and begins to constrict your breath as-  _

_ Magic! _

**What?**

_ Magic! Magic is everywhere! The air is full of it!  _

_ The smell of sugar gives way to energy the power of the cosmos flows in the air. From every beat of the wings of a creature form every breath breathed every last bit of the island is infused with magic. The power is overwhelming.  _

_ The entire island is magical. It's like it's very own beacon of magic! _

**An island of magic? I have never heard of that before unless... no that can't be.**

_ There's so much. So much power, I don't know how anyone could do something like this! Not even I am that- I found it! _

**Found it?**

_ The focal point! The area where all the magic is coming from! It's in the center of the island! _

**Good! Go to it!**

_ The world changed the jungle vanished as the first bits of what might pass of civilization began to appear.  _

_ I see it... there are houses everywhere. Old houses made of stick and power. The magic is in everything. The houses are made out of it and the very earth is charged. The island is generating power! _

_ The world shifted again as a massive spike of power radiated from the core. A gash, in reality, a steady puling center a throbbing beating middle was shaking. The center flashed out violently as if detecting the strange presence in its territory and like an enraged animal began to flash warning demanding that the intruder leave the area at once or else.  _

_ Something is looking at me...  _

**Someone knows that we are here.**

_ Someone? Who?  _

**Whoever is casting the obfuscation spell over the area. They do not want us to be here and are getting angry that I am breaking into their domain I don't know how long I can keep this up, Yang.**

_ What!? How long can you do this? I thought we had the power? Are they stronger than you? _

**Hardly. They are physically far weaker than me. But heir magical control and flexibility are far exceeding my own. If I was there personally I could break into the area but at this far away and with a faint sense I can only hold the link for so long so be quick!**

 

_ I am! I found the center it's massive.  _

_ Power flashed the center growls like a colored creature. The one cool pulsating blue colors that radiate out of it like the calm ocean waves suddenly pulsated becoming violent and irritated. The waves began to churn like the tides of a hurricane. The once gentle pulsating of waves soon became rough and angered. The waves began to flow out in mismatched patterns and the waves began to turn into the rippling current.  _

_ They know I'm here I think they want to push me out.  _

**Don't let them force your way!**

_ Got it!  _

_ The ground turns to liquid the sheer force of magic beam a raging sea pushing back. The sea forced them, intruder, back demanding her retreat as she growled in defiance. _

 

 _Back off! I won't let you slow me down!_ _She shouted as her eyes glowed fire came out of her eyes as the sea recoiled. The fire burned the waters even in their raging torrent they recoiled from the flames that were burning them. Yang's magic turned them into sharp whips of smoke as she trudged on. Forcing the water to turn to steam as she pushed her way forward. Her eyes glowed crimson as she forced her way to the center ignore the raging sea around her as her magic fought the owners._

_ Let me pass! _

 

_ In a second Yang was in. She broke into the center, a mansion appeared before her as- _

_ AHHH! Yang screamed ass he fell inside.  _

**Yang!? What happened!?**

_ I don't know!? It's like I stepped into nothing!  _

_ The manner gave way to infinity. An infinite series of sliding rolling and interlocking hallways that went nowhere and had no end. Halls that had no being went on forever and doors that had to exit line them. The entire area was a maze designed to catch any would-be intruder mad nake sure they never advanced beyond the entry point to its domain.  _

**It's an infinite maze! Yang focus on finding Jaune now!**

 

_ Ok! I can do that! Yang thought as she pushed forward the floor was wood but hard and unpleasant. Every inch of the floor felt like it was poking up at her. The very floor seemed to be pushing back against her feet unwilling to let her freely walk inside as Yang grunted.  _

 

_ Come on I just want to get past! She shouted every time she opened a door it leads to nothing. Either a blank wall or a hallway that she knew to be the one she was in. One time she poked her head in to see her bottom half on the other side of the hallway as she growled. _

 

_ Ok, fuck this. I am going to find my mate and nothing is going to stop me! _

**_That is what you say~_** _A low haunting melodic voice said as Yang whirled turning on her heels as she brought up her fists._

 

_ Who said that!? Who's there!? Yang shouted as the same laughter appeared one last time. Before filtering out. Yang growled in anger her heart thumped in rage as she pounded her fists together. _

_ Even if you keep my disoriented my sense of smell is better! I know where Jaune is I can smell him! And if you won't show me the way I'll just make one myself! Yang shouted as she glowed fire pouring out of her body as she reeled back and punched the wall! The house let out an ungodly cry of pain. A shriek that seemed to want to tear the very soul from her body left it as Yang punched down the wall. _

 

_   Magically enchanted wood broke and shattered like it was made of paper as her fire burned the wood around her. She smirked as she had punched her way into a fresh hallway. She was in a new part of the house and Jaune's scent was getting stronger.  _

 

_ Hah! That was not that hard! You sure you just don't want to show me where Jaune is? It'll save you more of your house!  _

**_You insolent cur!_ **

_ Hate to break it to ya lady but I don't know what any of those words mean! Yang said as she reeled back focusing all of her magical potentials into her fist and landing a devastating punch on the wall! The wall shattered exploding into a hundred pieces as the mansion gave one more shriek of agony.  _

 

_ Yang felt the magic fluctuate as she landed her attacks the very magic that had made the mansion all but impossible to navigate was now fading. Like a wound inflicted on a beast in the forest. The more she punched the more the magic tried to trick and obfuscate while healing itself.  _

 

_ And the weaker it became at doing all three of those things.  _

_ Oh, I am going to enjoy this! Yang said as she began to punch her way through the mansion. Yang made a straight line punching into hallway after hallway. Every punch she landed breaking more and more of the manor.  _

 

_ She felt the power wane with each blow. Every time her fist connected her blows broke through the house easier and easier. She punched her way through the mansion not letting anything stop her as she growled.  _

_ You won't keep me from my mate! I love him too much to let go of him! Now stop blocking me and get the fuck out of my way! Yang shouted as she broke through what had to be the last bit of resistance.  _

 

_ The house was fading rapidly. The magic that once had a healthy but steady force behind it was blinking shifting rapidly as she punched and punched her way through.  _

 

_ She punched everything before her, not caring that the house was screaming; literally shrieking in pain as her blows force it to break down and began to disintegrate.  _

 

_ The hallways themselves began to fade before her eyes. The wood became soft once more and the walls turned almost to a near paper-like property as she pushed on. Yang smelled him, Jaune's scent was doing nothing but growing stronger. She was getting closer! _

 

_ Hold on, babe! I'm coming for you! And when I find you I'm going to come and get you the hell out of here! Yang thought as she got closer and closer. Jaune's scent that smells of honey, sweat, blood, and her own markings got more powerful. It was like a bonfire to her nose. She zeroed in on the source finding that the house was in full retreat.  _

 

_ The house did not seem to like being attacked and was not used to receiving any form of damage, especially by someone as powerful and as determined as Yang was. This house never stood a chance! _

_ What's the matter? You don't like it when things don't go your way!? Yang shouted as she blasted down the last hallway. She knew he was there. She had to be there. The final door. She took a deep breath and was moving before she could stop herself. Jaune was behind that door. She had to find him. Jaune needed her, it had been over two weeks! Since she had last seen him alive and she would be damned if she did not save him! _

**_You fool! You know not what you do! Leave this place!_ **

 

_ Fat chance! Jaune I'm here! Yang shouted punching into the door as-  _

_ AHH! Yang gasped as she felt it Jaune was having sex with her!? She saw him, his face bearing down at her she saw him thrusting and- _

 

_ Jaune! I know you missed me but is now the time!? Wait... what's that in you? Yang asked as she saw it, something was wrong with Jaune. She was used to seeing her own golden energy mixed with his cerulean one flooding him, now Jaune seemed awash with purple? Something purple flowed deep in his veins and throughout his body. Whatever it was it was thick deep and coursing as- _

 

_ AH! Yang? Jaune asked as his face contorted in pain. Jaune looked like he was on the verge of tears! His lips curled up and his face looked like it was shaking. Jaune's will broke as several large tears fell from his face landing on Yang as she paused. Her own heart pinched as she raised a hand to his face.  _

 

_ “Jaune? Babe? What's wrong?” Yang asked ignoring the feeling of Jaune's dick pushing deep inside of her as- _

 

_ “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Jaune said as she saw the purple fluid begin to vibrate. Jaune's body shook in pain as the fluid began to shake It was like it was tearing him apart? _

 

_ Jaune!? Jaune!? Don't worry! I'm going to get you out of here! I'm going to save you ok!? Yang shouted as Jaune's body flashed. Aura came out of him her energy mixed with another wrestled for control. Jaune's insides were being torn apart! Yang's marks, her scent clung onto Jaune digging their claws in as her magical binding refused to let Jaune go without one helluva fight.  _

 

_ Her energy flashed its fangs as it turned to that challenging it. The purple energy shifted raging with irritation. Unlike her raw powerful energy, this was subtly shifting not willing to engage one on one. It sought to strangle her power like a snake. A python or constrictor gripping around her energy that in self-defense lit itself a light! Attempting to burn the intruder out of her mate causing Jaune excruciating pain as he howled.  _

_ “AHH! I can't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” _

 

_ Jaune?! Twin voices said as Yang was finally aware that she was sharing a body? There was another dragon with Jaune another dragon was mating with Jaune. Yang felt her power tripled anger and rage-filled her veins as she screamed.  _

 

_ “Get off of him! He is my mate! What right do you have to him!?” _

**Yang! I can't keep this up! You have to make contact with him soon or I'll be forced to pull you out!**

 

_ I Can't! Jaune! Jaune! Look At me! I know you can't see me but listen to me! I love you! I have always loved you! And I won't let you go! Just wait for me Jaune! I'll find you and I'll bring you back to me Ciel and Emerald love you- _

 

"AHHHHH!" Yang screamed as she shot bolt upright screaming and panting as Willow paused. Her magic dissipated as her spell had failed.

"Well? Did you find anything?"

"I... I don't know I know he's on an island, that he is surrounded by a powerful magical creature and that he's being kept there against his will."

"Really? Anything else?" Willow asked as Yang frowned gasping and gagging as she shook her head.

"No, I don't know anything."

"SO Jaune?"

"Ciel... Jaune is somewhere and I will find him. I don't know where but I  _ do _ know he is being kept by a dragon..." Yang let out a low moan as she shook her head.

 

"What? Jaune is being held by a dragon?"

"Yeah, it looks like," Yang said as she shook her head. Yang coughed ounce as she shook her head.

"But who could do this? I didn't think you had a rival?"  

"Neither did I..." Yang said as she swung her legs off the summoner's table. 

"Yang I don't know how to say this, but I don't know how to get Jaune back," Willow admitted the dragon slumped her head. She had been truly hoping that she had found a way to help her daughter's friend and really the World Eater's daughter. Having that as an end might be uniquely beneficial to her in the future. 

 

_ I'll have to see if I can do this again at a later date.  _

"I know that Jaune's on some kind of island. And the entire island is one big magical vortex." Yang said shaking her head as Winter narrowed her eyes.

 

"An island? That is a magical vortex? I've never heard of an island like that." 

"I know of a few locations that it could be but none that Jaune could get into without us knowing of it. Jaune has left Vale and gone far past Mistral. From what we have seen the amount of space that Jaune has traveled does not match the time he is missing. There is just no way that he could do so without a magical aide. And I do not know anyone that could provide said aide to him and not be detected." Willow said nodding said as she rested her hands on her knees. 

 

"I know that Jaune has to be taken with magic but the dragons that I know that would be capable of doing so have not left their own dens and domains in some time. There is no way that they would have made the trip to Vale or set up a trap without me knowing of them." 

"So there is no way to find him for sure?" Ciel asked addressing the elder dragon for the first time since she arrived. Ciel had not been too willing to engage the dragon directly. The only experience Ciel had with dragons was really Yang and to a much more limited but growing extent Nora and Ren. And while they all seemed to be human enough they all seemed to be  _ not _ above forcing their wants to others.  

And Ciel was not one to push her own luck when it came to strange creatures that were so ancient that they might have seen her great, great, great, grandparents. 

_ Or tried to burn them alive for that. _ Ciel thought as Willow turned to the human cocking her head. Her brilliant blue eyes shimmered in what seemed to be surprised as she offered a soft smile to the human. 

 

"Oh, that is not completely true Ciel? There is always a way to find them and we will find Jaune sooner rather than later."

"You said that you know of several dragons that could do this? Who are they? What are there names? If we have a list to go on then we can narrow it down and if need be we can search one by one for them." 

"Oh! That is a good idea Ciel!" Yang said her tail wagging. She nodded rapidly as she looked to Willow's lilac eyes shimmering as she smiled.

 

"What are the names of the dragons that can do this? What are their relations to humans and can we talk to them?" Willow winced her face showed the first sign of irritation since Yang had arrived as she shook her head.

 

"While I do know their names this is a rather  _ delicate _ matter. The abduction of a mate is not something that dragons do often. And unless you are a twice damned silver eye you will have more  _ tact _ than that." Willow said almost spitting then name as Winter, Weiss, Yang and even Sienna who had been standing to the side as the ritual was taking place frowned spat or in Sienna's case growled at the mention of the words silver eyes. 

 

"Silver eyes? What's that?" Emerald asked before slapping her hands over her mouth before she could utter another word.  

_ Dammit! Me and my big mouth! Why did I have to say anything at all!? _

"A silver eyes  _ child _ is a dragon that preys upon other dragons," Willow said her words calm and measure. Cleary the topic was not something that the other dragons wanted to speak about. 

"They are cannibals?" Ciel asked a distraught look on her face as the thought of even a dragon eating their own made her stomach coil in disgust. Humans eating humans was bad enough but dragons? She thought the issue was much the same. 

 

"Calling them cannibals is being generous to cannibals," Winter said her eyes narrowed. Her irritation became clear as the temperature of the room that was already chilly began to spike downward. Ciel felt her body shake even in the thick furs that Klein had been so kind to provide her and Emerald when they first arrived. 

 

_ He was even able to do it in our favorite color _ s. Ciel thought her furs and pants where a light teal blue color while Emerald's outfit was the same color of her namesake hair.  

 

"They are  _ parasites _ . That is what they are. They prey on their fellows while disguising themselves as mere humans. They are cowards and traitors and the sooner they wipe themselves out the sooner we can all be down with the problem." Winter added as Sienna sighed rolling her eyes.

 

"They are also few and far between. You can tell one out by smell enough."

"What do they smell like?" Emerald asked before covering her mouth again once again fearful of speaking out of turn when she did not know her own position in the local hierarchy of the area and creatures. 

"They smell like  _ rot. _ They smell like death and viscera. They smell like the dragons they have murdered and feasted on.'

"They sound disgusting," Ciel said as Sienna sighed.

"To us, they are but to you? Humans can not tell the faintest difference to them from other humans. The only way a human will know if a silver eye is among them is if they witness some amazing feat of strength from them. Or witness them do something that no other human could possibly achieve." Sienna said before yawning loudly.

 

"Well, that concludes my involvement for the time. I know of Jaune condition and as a friend of my mate, I will do all I can to assist him in this matter. There are several islands that fit his description and I will leave for Menagerie tomorrow to go see if I can get Kali's support on this matter." 

"Kali? You think she will help?" Willow asked honest curiosity in her face as Sienna shrugged.

 

"Honestly? I do not know. She has met Jaune once before. She spoke of him and Blake being close as children. She might still have some sympathy for the human." Yang cocked her head at the dragon, her eyes wide as saucers as the mention of Jaune knowing other dragons beside her Ren and Nora rang in her head. 

_ He knew a dragon before me? _

"Wait... did you say, Kali? As in Kali Belladonna?" Ciel asked as all eyes turned to her. Sienna's blue eyes widened in surprise as she nodded.

"Yes... Yes, I did how do you know about her?"

"You mean Miss Belladonna?" Emerald asked as Yang coughed.

"Wait  _ both _ of you know a dragon that I don't know?" Yang asked as both of her humans nodded. 

 

"Yes, she came to Vale once when Jaune was young. Her and her daughter both came to the country on a diplomatic mission."

"I remember her kid... Blake right?" Emerald asked as Sienna and Ciel nodded.

"Yeah, that was her name cat faunus, amber eyes long black hair and cat ears."

"That is Blake... so you both know of her? Strange. Interesting the strange bedfellows we make in our lives. Well I must be gone I have been away from my mate for too long and Whitley does not take well to isolation."

"You can tell me that all you want but I doubt it," Weiss said as Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Either way I must be off I will see my may to Menagerie tomorrow. Until then? Goodnight." 

\-----

"Heat! And then the fire called out to the brave soldier who worked his way through the treacherous area. He strode out with his two trusty companions the drunk and the mage behind him!" 

"The creatures that stood in their way where massive towering things. Small beady ugly yellow eyes, massive mouths with teeth longer than anyone in the party's own body. Horribly jaundiced and dripping a sickly greenish-yellow spittle as they approached the monsters!"

"Untold! The soldier yelled his hair a sparkling gold and eyes that shone like the sea! The soldier, like all his companions, were not afraid of the monsters that dare stood in their way to oppose them as they drew their weapons!"  "The monsters respond to them in kind! Roaring their savage shouts and cries as they begin to advance on the party! The begin to stomp forward as they begin their assault! The soldier takes up the front rank drawing a blade to them as he calls out to the monsters as they make the first steps of a charge!"

"HALT! Yee beasts! Take one more step and you shall be fell where you stand! You will not impede our journey, not after all we have been through! You shall all fall!" 

"The brave soldier said as the drunk began to sip from his flask. If you ask me I don't think that they ever stood a ghost of a chance. They are not even in our league! The drunkard said taking another long swing of his flask. The man deploying his scythe weapon as he took a loud yawn!"

" _ Transcendent  _ sorcerer! Can you please lend us your aid? The soldier asked as the  _ transcendent _ sorcerer smirked. He laughed once his voice easily carrying over the clearing as he readied his staff. 

 

He was shorter than his companions by only a hair. While both of his companions tend to stray to the physical prowess of the world he dabbled with the arcane art! He saw things that he should not see. He witnessed events that he should not witness and he knew things that no other mortal should know!"

"Oh, I  _ think _ I can do something like that. I have some free time after all. I was, in fact, debating on a gift for my beloved. The sorcerers said grinning ear to ear. He was engaged to the most beautiful faunus woman ever. Skin brown like burned chocolate hair dark like night and eyes so blue that they reminded him of the sea itself! He had rescued her from her tower prison from which she had sworn her eternal love, devotion, and  _ submission _ to the great Whitley the  _ Transcendent _ !" 

"Well then mister so great if you think you can help us smite them or something we need some help!" 

"OH, you poor drunkard! Uncle or no nothing can catch or tame Whiteley the-

" _ But I can _ ." A smug voice said as Whiteley felt a pressure on his side. Something grabbed him up lifting him from his charts as he let out a squeak of surprise.

 

"What!? Who is that!? Unhand me! Who!? Sienna!? Is that you!?" Whitley asked his face a bright crimson blush as Sienna smirked giggling as she pulled her mate into her chest. Pushing Whitley's face into her chest as he let out a squeak of pleasure and shock.

 

"Sienna!? What are you doing!?" The young half-dragon asked his face beet red as Sienna looked over the shoulder of her struggling mate. 

 

"Oh I don't know, I was just looking for my mate before I must be off-

"Where are you going?" Whitley asked concern clear in his eyes as she giggled.

"Nowhere far my love. But far enough so that we will not be able to see each other for some time. But before I set off you must tell me just  _ what _ all of this is." She said as she pointed to the bed that they shared  _ much _ to Weiss's ire. The large bed with pure white bed sheets was covered with chars and small figures that vaguely resembles Whitely, Qrow, and Jaune? 

 

_ He even made Qrow's smell like liquor. _

"I! Well it is something I work on in my spare time-

" _ Swords and sorceress?" _ She read a line of parchment as Whiteley flushed.

"Sienna! Don't say it out loud! It's just a game!"

Whitley never finished the word as she forced him to the bed. She pinned him to the bed her hands gripping his making his heart began to beat out of his chest as she let out a deep throaty purr.

 

"You wish to  _ dominate _ me, my love? You think you are strong enough to earn  _ my _ submission?" Sienna purred into his ear licking his left as They felt an electric shiver of pleasure run down his spine. 

"I! I don't know what you are talking about!" Sienna bit his neck enough to leave a deep purple marked but not to draw blood as she  _ sucked _ his skin making him whispers as he made it  _ pop! _

"You know I would let you do this correct? If you  _ best _ me in a feat of strength I would gladly roll over on my back for you to mate with every night. I would let you  _ run _ me however you wish. Instead of mounting you and riding you until you screamed my name. Tell me little one are you ready to challenge me for the right to be on top?"Sienna pureed into his ears her claws already taking off his shirt as Whitley whimpered.

 

"Yes..." He squeaked as-

Sienna saw it the stutter the nervousness and paused. Whitley  _ always _ had a low sex drive and while he did his best to please her she knew when the mood was not right. 

_ Ah well back to cuddling _ .

"Another time little one now  _ explain _ this game to me..."

\-----

Jaune had to say that he was enjoying the more relaxing parts of Menagerie. The boy took a deep breath of air before he dug into his meat. He had no idea that fish could taste this good!

"Wow! This fish is amazing! How did you make it?" Jaune asked as the air began to shimmer around him. Jaune did not know  _ who _ was his guard in Menagerie but there was a shimmer of the air as someone coughed and grunted. 

 

"Or... you could be there and not talk to me?" Jaune asked as his guard blended back into the shadows or well the light. Jaune did not know what kind of magic she was using but he knew enough that it seemed to be limited to obfuscating her physical body and nothing more.

 

"You know I bet you could be nice if you talked to me. I know you are a girl maybe you are cute?" 

_ Pst! _ Something flung itself into the shoulder of Jaune as he yelped.

"AH! Hey! What was that for?!" Jaune asked as grumbling was heard. Jaune sighed as he looked out into the skies of Menagerie. The island nation was basically his home now. 

 

Jaune had to reason and come to terms with the fact that there was no real getting back to Vale. 

He was in the middle of nowhere and he knew that the odds of them finding and  _ funding _ a trip to Vale was a long time coming. Jaune rubbed the back of his shoulder the jet black pebble that had impacted him did sting quite a bit but he was used to it. It did not take a genius to figure out that his  _ guard _ did not think fondly of him. And if Jaune had to guess he would say she  _ hated _ him. 

 

"Jaune." Blake, his lover, and host and if Jaune was, to be honest, the  _ love _ of his life. Jaune turned to Blake the amber-eyed beauty still dressed in her thin pink kinone that showed off the top level of her open chest and accentuated her every last curve and feature as Jaune gulped loudly.  

 

Jaune still had a hard time just looking at Blake, she was by far and above the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was happy that he was lucky enough to even be close to her, let alone to be dating her. 

_ Blake is the only woman for me. _ Jaune thought before he winced in pain. Jaune felt a stab of pain fill his heart as something stabbed into him. Something lit a fire deep inside of him as Jaune doubled over in pain. 

 

"Jaune?" Blake asked as the air once more shimmered. Jaune did not see but he  _ felt _ the presence next to him. For the first time, she who had not been named seemed to be caring for him as Jaune looked up and winced.

"I'm ok! Just a bit of chest pain happening." He said as he felt the burning sensation calm down. Jaune wondered why the hell he kept feeling this way. 

 

_ It's like there is a fire burning in me. And it has claws. _ Jaune thought as he rubbed his chest. He did not know why thinking Blake, his one and only made him feel so bad but whenever he tried to say I love you or think of her as perfect, the perfect guess that she was Jaune felt his chest lite up in pain and almost doubled him over. Jaune smiled at Blake as he backed away from the shimmering mass of fair that looked to be inspecting his body for injuries. 

 

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Blake asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. Jaune nodded taking some time to get a brief look between Blakes's breast. Even if he saw them freely of any obfuscation every night Jaune never got tired of looking at her. 

 

"Yeah, I'm ok, a bit sore from being watched after. I don't think my guard likes me very much." Jaune said as a literal snort was heard from the air. The most interaction that Jaune had ever had with his guard filled his hearing. 

 

"Who? Illia? Don't mind her she probably likes you just fine she's just shy around new people is all." Blake said as Jaune nodded. Blake looped one arm under him as she began to pull him forward.

 

"Hey come on. Follow me, I have something that I need to show you ok?" Blake purred as Jaune nodded. He knew better than to argue with Blake, submissive in bed or not she was not one to lose and argument. 

"Sure? I'll follow you?" Jaune asked as she pulled him, her soft chest pushing into his arm making him shudder in pleasure. 

 

Jaune felt her twin soft pillowy orbs engulf his arm as Jaune knew that he could die between those breasts or her thighs or well just about any other part of Blake's body as he sighed.  

_ I don't know how I got this lucky. _ Jaune winced another burst of flame-filled his chest. The flames burned bright as if they were a wounded animal that had been cornered. Jaune felt the fire lash out in his chest wrapping up his heart as he gasped in pain. His eyes water gas he felt a deep longing fill him as Blake's chest-

 

_ Fear. _ Jaune felt fear run down his spine his guard was glaring at him no doubt somehow once again taking offense at him touching Blake. The guard never liked it when Jaune touched Blake in any degree. He never knew why she had something against him touching his lover but she seemed to be jealous? 

 

_ Why would she be jealous of me though? _ Jaune thought as Blake led him into the hallways. Jaune noticed that over the past two weeks the house had gone downhill. He had no way to explain it but the insides of the house seemed rundown. 

 

For one the halls looked older than they ever did before. The hallways looked like there was serious wear and tear on them. Several of the walls had large black markings on them that looked like something had tried to batter its way through them. 

 

_ It's like someone wanted to beat their way into the house. _ Jaune thought as Blake pulled him. The floorboards creaked underneath his feet as Jaune moved. Bare feet touched into creaking wood that was still warm unnaturally hot to the touch. Jaune felt his feet heat up as the floorboard warmed his feet. 

 

_ How is the floor warm when every other part of the house is cool? _ Jaune asked as the floor that was once a smooth polished brown was now cracked, pitted with holes and minor craters groaned under his footsteps. Jaune counted two sets of groaning wood one from him the other from Blake. 

 

His guard had once again found a way to get past the creaking floorboards. 

_ She must have light feet or something. _ Jaune thought as Blake pulled him forward. She pulled him through the house that Jaune  _ swore _ on his life had the lingering smell of what could only be flames and ash. 

_ It's like some kind of bonfire went on in here. Like some kind of inferno that was put inside. _ Jaune thought as he smelled the odd smell of burned wood and charred oak.

 

Blake pulled him off into one more side of the house who's hallways once seemed to stretch on forever now only seemed to barely go from one end to the other as she pulled open a sliding door to the soft white light that sprinkled down upon him. Jaune covered his eyes with his hand as Blake pulled him out. 

 

"Here we are," Blake said as Jaune felt his feet steep onto smooth rocks. It almost felt like gravel but the stones where far to smooth to be random. 

 

"Where are we?" Jaune asked as he looked around. There was the low fallings of jungle canopy all around him. The sounds of bubbling water filled his ears and a minor sea of smooth shiny stones filled his vision. Hundreds upon hundreds of smooth shiny stones covered the floor surrounding him. Jaune felt his stones poke his feet as Blake giggled. 

 

"We are in a hot spring Jaune. It's a feature of Menagerie." Blake said as Jaune saw a large out ditch of green water in front of him. A small moat was filled with light lime green spring water that had a gentle steam rising from the front of it. 

 

Jaune heard the soft bubbling of liquid as bubbles filled the water as Blake pulled him forward. Gripping him by the front of his own kinone, gold the color of his hair as she pulled him to the springs. 

 

_ Kert! _ Jaune saw one stone move less than a fraction of what his eyes could tell showing him that his guard had not gone away for even a time. 

"So what do we do? Do you just take a bath in it?"

"What? No, you  _ soak _ in it." Blake said as she took off part of her kimonos dipping her feet into the water as she groaned in pleasure.

 

"Come on take a dip with me. Soak your feet at first get used to the water before you take a dip." Blake said as Jaune nodded. He shook his legs once as he put his feet into the water. Jaune instantly felt the liquid grip him as he groaned. 

 

"Wow! That's so nice!" Jaune said not his best phrasing as he put his feet in. The water was warm and soft, bubbling up to his knees as Jaune soaked his legs deep into it. Jaune sighed deeply as the water rushed up to his knees warming up his legs as Blake giggled.

"Feel  _ nice? _ " She asked her own smooth creamy legs kicking out into the water as Jaune nodded.

 

"Feels  _ amazing _ ."

"I'm glad you think so. Tell me how are you liking your time in Menagerie? You don't miss Vale too much do you?" Blake asked subtly but not so bluntly that Jaune could not see took off one part of her top showing off the top portions of her breasts as Jaune gulped. 

 

"I... I don't even remember what I was doing in Vale babe." Jaune said as once again he did not lie. It was beginning to become harder and harder to remember what he had been doing in his life in Vale. The happenings of his life in Vale was slowly slipping away from him. 

He was remembering less and less of what he did in Vale. He knew he was part of a prestigious clan. He knew that he had done something  _ important _ and he had known someone important... Someone that he did not or was not supposed to know. 

 

A flash of lilac eyes filled his eyes as Jaune saw hair bright tanned golden like the sun itself. Jaune felt heat and warmth like no other enter his chest. His smile grew as he felt,  _ tasted _ the sun itself. Light and warm and smooth like beams of light from the glowing flaming ball. 

_ I know her, I know a name, I know who she is, I just... I can't say her name! What in the hell was- _

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Blake asked her eyes narrowed she still  _ smelled _ the other dragon on him. She did not know how strong the rumored  _ Sun Dragon _ of Vale was but if her power was enough to be resisting her and her mother's attempt to wipe her scent clean off of Jaune then she must be powerful indeed. 

 

_ With nothing but her raw strength, she damaged the house so much. How strong can one dragon be? _ Blake thought as Jaune shook his head.

"No babe I just... I just feel like I should be somewhere else. Like there is someone else I think no I  _ know _ I need to be with her right now-

"Oh, that is nonsense! You are  _ exactly _ where you need to be!" Kali said as she appeared putting down a medium-sized floating plate. The wooden plate floated in the water as several cups and twin jars of sake filled it.

 

"Ah! Miss Kali!"

"Jaune! Just call me  _ mom! _ It's ok to be nervous! I know that you do want to go home."

"About that... have you found out anything about when I might be going home?"

"Sadly no Jaune. While it might look pleasant here the reports say that the weather is going to be quite turbulent over the next few weeks so you can't book a ship there!" Kali said frowning blocking Jaune's vision as Blake took out a small packing pouring two glasses of sake. Putting an odd purple powder in Jaune's. Kali ducked one of her ears as Blake respond as she smiled.

"I... thanks for what you are doing mother... It means a lot to me."

"Oh, Jaune I would do  _ anything _ for you! Now just take your time with Blake and drink  _ all _ of your sake that she pours you! A good husband must listen to his wife after all!" Kali said as she walked away. As soon as she was gone Blake pounced.

 

"Here Jaune I poured this myself. Take a drink." Blake said pushing the sake into his hands. Jaune nodded now taking off his Kinome. Only having a slim pair of under gear on that covered his models. 

Jaune slid into the spring allowing it to fully take him in as he sighed. 

 

"Thanks! I think I will." Jaune said as he took the drink and sipped it. Smiling before he gulped it down polishing off the sake in one go!

_ Got you. _ Blake thought as Jaune gained a goofy grin. 

 

"Thanks, Blake! That was an amazing I... I..." Jaune paused as he began to drift. Jaune looked left and right he felt dizziness come over him. The fire in him  _ screamed _ in agony as something tight and limber wrapped around it. Coiling around it attempting to suffocate it and stamp it out as Jaune groaned.

 

"Blake? What was in that sake?" Jaune asked as he felt his dick stir. Jaune felt his cock rise up in his underwear and stiffen as Blake sipped her own sake taking her drink down before sliding over to him and grinning ear to ear. 

 

"Oh don't worry about that I just put in something to make it a little special to the both of us. Now, why don't you sit back and  _ relax? _ " Blake asked as she straddled Jaune. She licked her lips as she took the initiative for once. Jaune felt Blake straddling him, her heavy hips pushing on his leg as she began to angel her quivering cunt to his dick as she licked her lips.

"You always do the work in bed now how about you let me take you for a  _ ride?" _

"I... I can't think of anything else to say but yes?" Jaune asked as he swore he heard a growl from behind him as Blake grinned.

"Well then let's do this right." She said as she grunted one and  _ impaled _ herself on his dick! 

"AH!" Jaune grunted as Blake fully impaled her cunt on his dick.

"Fuck!" Blake hissed as she felt her sex pulled in three! Blake grit her teeth as even after two weeks of almost nightly sex with Jaune she had not quite gotten used to taking him fully. And when he was not in control she felt her own will waver as her body shift. 

 

A bulge appeared in her stomach as his cock burst into her cervix making Blake cum just from penetration and nearly making her pass out from pleasure as she fought to stay awake and involved.  

Blake fought past her pleasure even as she saw stars appear in her mind as her orgasm was forced out of her, Blake gripped Jaune by his back. Digging her claws into Jaune who grunted in frustration as the feeling of his back being scratched filled him. 

"Fuck Blake! Your claws!" 

"Just take it!" She said as she began to bounce, the water was filled with the rough sloshing of liquid as Blake began to roughly bounce up and down on Jaune's dick! Jaune ground and whimpered as Blake who was being usually aggressive bounced rapidly up and down his dick. The water sloshed and  _ churned _ all around them. The rocking of the waves set the sake counter tippling but somehow it refused to spill over as Blake mounted her lover. 

 

Gasping and moaning her cheeks an awful flash as she struggled to take all of Jaune's dick in and out of her stretching tight cunt!

 

"Babe! Not that I am compiling or anything but is something wrong?" Jaune asked smoothly putting his hands on Blakes round and fat ass. Pulling her supple ass cheeks apart as Blake let out a whimper of pleasure as Jaune began to play with her ass while she was bouncing on his dick that was breaking her cunt in two!

 

"N-no! Nothing's wrong babe! Why do you ask?" Blake replied her breath hot and flushed she felt Jaune's dick breaking down her pussy. Her walls gripped and spasmed on his cock as Blake speared herself over and over again with it. 

 

Blake felt her own self-control begin to waver flashes of light-filled her brain as Jaune pulled and played with her ass cheeks. Treating them as dough as he spanked them in the water.

 

"AH!" Blake let out a yelp of pleasure, grateful that the hard  _ whap _ of flesh on flesh that she felt was muffled under the churning water the usual  _ smacks _ of flesh on flesh replaced by the slow methodical and sometimes abrupt splashing of the hot springs water that warmed the two lovers up as she bounced up and down!  

 

"You are really feeling aggressive today huh? Not that I mind it. I like it when you take the lead." Jaune said smiling pushing his mouth down and kissing one of Blake's exposed nipples. The faunus girl stiffened a cough as Jaune latched down on one of her nipples. Blake bit down her whimper as Jaune's mouth sucked on her nipple. Her pink mounted licked and teased as Jaune took it into his mouth and lightly bit her soft flesh making her spike as her back arched as Jaune was able to rip out another burst of pleasure from Blake. 

 

Forcing the faunus so give out a light scream as Jaune made her orgasm for the second time that night. Blake let out a low howl as she felt her body quiver. Her pussy was spasming every last inch of her rough but warm cunt latched down on Jaune's dick forming a death grip on it as she bounced up and down. Jaune's hands gripped her ass harder making Blake  _ buck _ . 

 

She almost lost her balance and fell crashing down on Jaune who expertly took his mouth off of her nipple with a hard wet  _ plop! _ Jaune removed his tongue as Blake let out a disappointed gasp and cry only to be replaced with a low throaty moan as Jaune put his mouth on her other nipple. His hand? the free one he  _ painfully _ and very reluctantly removed from her ass gripping her free nipple as Jaune smiled as he felt his lover quiver.

 

_ There we go. Now you are really getting the feeling of this. Do you know? _ Jaune thought as Blake shuddered on his dick. 

Jaune knew he was getting close to orgasm himself. Blake's frenzied bouncing up and down on his cock, compared with the erotic splashing of water the rough pained moans of pleasure that left her lips combined making him fell his balls shudder. 

 

Every time Blake slapped her ass up and down his lap, she milked his cock evermore. Her rough soaked folds called his dick up into themselves. Making Jaune grunt as he felt like his dick was slowly  _ melting _ inside of her cunt. Jaune growled as she kept bouncing he was obviously wearing the girl out. 

 

Blake never had much when it came to stamina she was better in short but passionate bursts of energy not when she had to do all of the work for a long period of time. 

 

And watching her bounce up and down was clearly taking a toll on the poor faunus. The feeling of her sex  _ wonderfully _ parting and the way Jaune played with her fat ass combined with the tender but precise way he bit, licked and sucked on her nipples made it all but impossible for Blake to even keep a semblance of control as Jaune slowly but surely won the fight with her as he began to break down his lover. 

 

Blakes's final strike came when Jaune had enough of it. Sensing his moment he reached up and gripped her thighs. Pulling Blake hard down onto. Jaune pulled Blake down onto his dick spearing her more than she had ever been before.

 

"AIE! Jaune! IT's too much!" Blake said as what might have been the strong orgasm was pushed out of her. Jaune forced her to cum so hard that she briefly loosing conscious her eyes rolling up to the back of her head as Jaune's dick  _ easily _ went past her cervix and struck deep into her womb!

 

Jaune smirked as he gripped Blakes hip enjoying the briefly knocked clean out faunus and her rare  _ O _ face before he lifted her up off his dick causing Blake to gasp! 

 

Blake let out a gasp of pleasure as Jaune lifted her up and off his dick before he  _ slammed _ her right back down onto it!

 

Blake gasped back to consciousness as Jaune literally fucked her back into waking up. Blake screamed in pleasure as Jaune's dick pushed deep into her, Jaune lifted and slammed Blake back onto his dick!  

Jaune grunted as his own balls finally began to pulse violently. Jaune's 

dick began to twitch and throb leaking pre-cum right into Blake's womb!

 

"Blake! I'm going to cum ok?" Jaune asked as the faunus nodder her mind was long since gone. She had cum too much and too fast. The act of  _ bouncing _ her cunt up and down on Jaune's dick was too much for her to handle as Blake whimpered into his ear. Licking and sucking on it desperately trying to take some semblance of control from the situation as she nodded. 

 

"Ok! Just do it!" Blake said hoping to just get this over with. She did not have much time to make this work and as soon as Jaune came into her barring a miracle from the outside, like Jaune meeting a dragon that had a strong connection to Yang's scent Jaune would be hers!

 

_ He just has to cum inside of me! Once he does that then he's mine! I won't have to drug him anymore! I never wanted to but mom insisted! I told her that I could win him over by myself but no! She had to go for the special herbs as she used on dad! I am not you mom! I can win Jaune all on my own! _ Blake thought as Jaune pulled her down one last time as he screamed!

"AH! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as his dick finally had enough. Jaune's dick had enough of her rough cunt. Jaune felt his dick finally pule deep inside of Blake as he balls pulsed and shot forward.

"Cum! Inside! Do it inside of me!"

"I can't pull out if I wanted to!" Jaune shouted as his dick fired off! Jaune's dick fired off at point-blank range. Jaune's dick fired and filled up her cunt with thick rope after rope of hot virulent Arc cum!

"Fuck!" Jaune hissed as he came deep in Blake as the flamed inside him was slowly but  _ finally _ beaten and wrapped down suffocated under the serpent that slithered as-

_ AH _ ! Jaune screamed mentally as the serpent on his arm  _ bit _ and he shouted!

"AHH! That hurts!"

\-----

No one lived forever. That was a sad truth about the world. Everyone would eventually one day somehow for the  _ most _ part die. This applied to humans as well as just about every other creature on the planet. And even dragons were not immune to this fact. Sure they lived for ages thousands upon thousands of years would slip through their talons before they passed. And even then they would die like everything else. One day they would slowly go to sleep close their eyes for the last time and never would they open them again. Death was the end of all things and no one was immune to this cycle. For the  _ most _ part. As always there were those who would seek to upturn the balance of time, those that were not satisfied with the way the world worked. 

 

There where those who wanted to fight to kick to claw, scratch and  _ bite _ for every last inch of life and fight tooth and nail for every last second.

Some tried to eat healthy to try to naturally extend their time before they shuffle off this mortal coil such methods while quaint were often fruitless with little gains, and then there were those who  _ peeked _ through the veil and decided to see what was really there. 

 

There were those who sought power, some dabbled in the arcane arts passed down for generations. Others studied the more obscure teachings some found voodoo others found ways and spell to extend their life by any and all means necessary. 

 

Some used the lives of others to extend their own. Some preyed upon members of their own species to survive taking their essence and absorbing it into their own. They did what they thought was necessary to make their time just a bit longer. And every now and then they  _ succeeded _ . 

 

Every now and then the natural cycle of life, death and rebirth was upset by a small but determined group of individuals that never got the message that life is how it is for a reason. In the faces of Vale, a woman dabbled in arts to upset the very gods in their heavens. In a small island in the middle of the ocean invisible to all but a chosen few dragons sought to preserve her family lineage in perpetuity, and in the snowy reaches of Atlas a man blessed with the curse of true immortality sought a way to end his own life as a young man who had not the fainites idea was dropped into a thread of events by things that were far out of his comprehension as even while snuggled into the arms of his lover a pair of eyes that glowed like coals watched him as  _ her _ latest meal came closer and  _ closer... _

_ \----- _

Jaune had to admit that he liked the ocean. He liked the shore of his new home Menagerie. Jaune had long ago given up on  _ ever _ returning to Vale what was the point? What did he have to look forward to there? A family that did not love him? No friends besides those that feel like they owed him a debt to be repaid? Jaune had no reason to go back to Vale and he knew that even if he did what was the point? He had everything he could ever need right here in Menagerie. 

 

Here he had a lover with Blake a kind and caring mother in Kali who in less than one month showed him more love than his own mother had done in his entire life. Jaune had no reason to move back and finally! Whatever had been burning in his chest seemed to finally give up the ghost and get out of him! 

 

Jaune's chest had burned significantly less as time went on. Soon his chest was barley burning as Jaune felt whatever was in his chest slowly but surely get weaker, and weaker, as memories of a woman with lilac eyes and hair that burned like the sun left him as he smiled. 

 

"I'm just glad that I get to stay here for the rest of my days," Jaune said as the waves crashed on the beach. The waves hit in perfect symmetry as Jaune let the cools pashing of water wash over him as-

 

**_FLAMES._ ** Jaune felt the fire reborn, Jaune felt like every last part of him was suddenly on fire and being cooked  _ alive. _ Jaune let out a pained screamed as the beat in him roared out in defiance one last stray of death throat as-

 

Jaune was almost bowled over a massive flapping of wings filled the air as-

**"Jaune!? Is that you!?"** A deep resonation voice filled Jaune's ears as he looked up a dragon hovered in the air. A massive brown dragon with blue eyes just like his own flapped in the sky. The thing was a massive bigger than the house he lived in three stories high with thick brown leather scales for skin. It flapped it's massive wings once twice, every time it flapped its wings Jaune felt the fire in him  _ fanned _ as the flames began to rise higher and higher as Jaune coughed as his mind  _ burst! _

"Sienna?" Jaune asked as memories flooded back to him-

 

_ Sienna, Whitley,Willow,Weiss,Winter,Qrow,Emerald,Ciel,Nora,Ren- _

_ "Yang," _ Jaune whispered as the dragon laned she turned in a flashback to her faunus form. Blue eyes wide in shock as Sienne looked Jaune up and down. She reached out her arms gripping Jaune hard by his shoulders nearly lifting him up in the air!

 

**"Jaun** e!? Is that you!?" She asked as he dumbly nodded his head he had no idea where he was or why he was there as Sienna shook him violently sniffing him before she growled at him. 

**"Where the hell have you been!?"**

**\-----**

  
  


How to tame your dragon. 3.    
“Ow… my head…” Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes Jaune looked up to see a cave? Jaune was in a cave as he saw moss growing on the ceiling.    
“What happened to me?” Jaune asked as he tried to sit up-   
“You passed out is what happened. Have you really never seen a pair of tits before?” A voice asked as Jaune snapped his head, a pair of lilac eyes looked down to him as Jaune saw  _ her _ . The dragon he had shot down was alive and well naked as the day she was born, skin pure and light but glowing like the sun. Her hair seemed to shimmer like rows of gold and her body was built like it had been crafted by the god’s themselves and-

 

“You are still naked!” Jaune shouted covering his face as she sighed.   
“Let me guess you are still a virgin aren't you?”   
“How is that any of your business!?” Jaune shouted his face blushing as the dragon let out a low laugh. Yang sighed as she knew that if she was going to get off this rock and back to her den on her own island she was going to need some help. And if the lovely virgin human villager who through a combination of dumb luck, a refusal to listen to others and sheer will shot her down was going to help her back? Then so be it.

  
“What if I told you that I can help you with your  _ situation? _ ” Yang asked as she purred strutting over to Jaune who flustered.

“What are you talking about?”   
“I mean you have never touched a woman before right? How about I fix that for you?” Yang purred licking her lips putting one scaled hand on Jaune’s shoulder as he let out a whimper, eyes looked right into the ground.   
“Eyes on my lover boy you don't want to make a girl sad now do you?”   
“I! I need an adult!”   
“I am an adult.”   
“I! Mommy?”   
“Oh, trust be by the end of today? I can be your mommy, all you need..”

\-----   
Ren was having a bad day.   
“I am going to go find him, Ren!”   
“Nora Jaune is having a hard time he just needs time to rest and relax ok?”   
“I don't care! I’m going to go save him and there is nothing you can do about it alright!?” Nora shouted as slung her Warhammer Magnihild the hammer made of hard melted and dragon scales as Ren groaned.   
“Nora-   
“Do not try to stop me, Ren! Jaune is  _ our _ best friend! And I am going to save him ok!”   
“I… I know Nora. And we are going to save him  _ together. _ ”   
“Hah! That is what I want to hear now let's go!” Nora said dragging Ren out of the house into the Vale light as he sighed.   
“Yes… yes, let’s go and see if our friend is out of a tree that he fell in by now…” 

  
  
  



End file.
